Moondance
by Kiri-Oasis
Summary: "Él bailaba a la luz de un millón de estrellas, y parecía más radiante que todas ellas..." Después de un enorme bloqueo mental, Viktor Nikiforov, decide que otro paseo en la noche no iba a servir de mucho, eso, hasta que encuentre a un fascinante chico bailando en silencio. Teniendo una repentina inspiración, decide que tiene que encontrarlo.
1. Prólogo

Era de noche, aproximadamente cuarto para las nueve de la noche y se encontraba cubriéndose del viento frío que había. Después de un largo día intentando terminar una melodía, y fallando estrepitosamente en el acto, quería regresar a su hogar para poder descansar.

Había pasado años, muchos lo consideraron un gran prodigio de esos que aparecen cada siglo. Su facilidad con las palabras y la música era muy alta. Cuando tenía quince ya manejaba siete instrumentos a la perfección, sabía componer, escribía y podía dirigir orquestas sinfónicas para toda clase de eventos. Actuaba para otras tantas obras... Eso sin contar que poco después siguió con el dominio de varios lenguajes. Cinco a parte de su idioma natal.

¿Eso le había quitado mucho tiempo? En ocasiones era algo agotador, pero después de un tiempo y una buena educación se sentía bien. Aun a su edad, veintisiete años, seguía aprendiendo de otras personas cosas importantes. Esa era la magia de lo que hacía, podía siempre seguir enriqueciéndose.

Pero ahí estaba su problema, a pesar de eso, después de más de diez años complaciendo a la gente con obras hermosas y palabras delicadamente dichas, no sabía que estaba haciendo. Ya no escuchaba música en el aire como alguna vez podía hacerlo, a través del viento y el ruido de la cuidad. Podía escucharla cuando caía la lluvia, en las pisadas de las personas en los charcos de las calles. Pero eso ya no estaba más. Ni siquiera le apetecía fingir que no estaba frustrado por la situación.

Se distancio, era mejor estar lejos de cualquier lugar. No se sentía bien quedarse sin inspiración. La buscó hasta debajo de las rocas. Intentó probar si con una bella vista podía encontrarlo, inútil. Tal vez en algún rostro bonito, un fracaso. Se obligó a escribir cualquier cosa, nada.

Debía admitir que tal vez su tiempo como un "prodigio" se había acabado y su inspiración se terminó de secar. Un muchacho que estudiaba en el conservatorio en el cual él ayudaba le dijo que tal vez era solo una etapa. Le recordaba un poco a él cuando era joven, con energía y lleno de talento. Ese niño sin duda era talentoso.

Una vez más suspiró, era mejor dirigirse a su hogar.

Volteó la esquina para pasar delante de un parque. Las luces estaban encendidas en un color entre el amarillo y anaranjado alumbraban las calles. Varios bancos estaban acomodados, uno a lado del otro para dar vista a los edificios. Entonces, se percató de una silueta que estaba parada en medio de la gran zona despejada.

Era un muchacho, vistiendo bastante ligero para una noche tan fría como esa. Su camiseta negra estaba ceñida a su cuerpo, y los pantalones estaban de la misma forma. Solo podía verlo de espaldas, pero parecía prepararse. Entonces, en un ligero movimiento de cabeza lo vio mover sus cabellos hacía atrás. Se veían suaves por la forma en la cual pasaban por las manos enguantadas, aunque también podía deberse al viento.

Sin embargo, él no se inmutó pese a llevar únicamente una camiseta, parecía seriamente concentrado. Pensó que tal vez estaba perdido. Se acercó despacio, en caso de que fuera alguien peligroso.

Lo vio bien, con los audífonos colocados y sus ojos cerrados. Lo observó con detalle, parecía sereno.

Sus pies se movieron lentamente, uno delante de otro en delicados pasos. Los movió como si caminara sobre el agua o una suave manta. Sus brazos de movían alrededor de sí mismo, pasando por sus piernas, subiendo por su pecho hasta trazar suavemente su cuello. Era sumamente delicado, pero extrañamente sensual.

Su rostro y sus facciones, concentradas y relajadas mientras se dejaba envolver por una danza que le pareció encantadora. Podía entender cada movimiento, porque cada parte de su cuerpo se movía con armonía, casi y podía imaginar la música que debía estar bailando para crear tan hermosa vista que le regalaba.

Cada parte de su cuerpo tenía su propio sonido, aun cuando lo máximo que lograba escuchar era el sonido de sus zapatos pegando contra el pavimento y un poco de la fricción de la ropa cuando se movía.

Era mágico, casi como si fuera arte viviendo. Era encantador, hasta el último de sus movimientos. Con el cielo oscuro y la luna encima de él, generando un espectáculo maravilloso que lo mantenía en su lugar.

 _"Él bailaba a la luz de un millón de estrellas, y parecía más radiante que todas ellas..."_

Dio una vuelta más, sus brazos envolvieron parte de su pecho y volteó con una camino, sujetando sus oscuros cabellos, miraba hacía un lado con los ojos entreabiertos, perdidos en un mundo que él no podía apreciar, pero que hubiera deseado hacerlo.

Se fijó en sus ojos, eran castaños oscuro. Adornados con unas largas pestañas negras y una mirada que no podía describir.

Así, como si hubiera sentido su presencia traspasar a través de su piel, la mirada de ambos se conectó. Unos segundos en silencio, las facciones cambiaron a un gesto de terror y vergüenza, volteando de inmediato para marcharse del lugar.

— ¡Espera! —Gritó intentando llamar la atención del muchacho. La cara del mismo estaba teñida de un tono rojizo, y apenas mirándolo de reojo, prefirió salir corriendo del lugar.

Quiso ir detrás de él pero le era difícil con esa vestimenta que no era adecuada para el momento. Detestó ir precisamente ese día en unos zapatos incómodos, porque cuando cruzó la siguiente calle intentando encontrar a su misterioso bailarín, él había desaparecido.


	2. Capítulo I

*Este fanfic lo subí en primera instancia en wattpad, donde, como bien se sabe, tiene una sección de multimedia. Al no tener eso aquí, simplemente dejaré alguna recomendación de una canción de acompañamiento o que usé para hacer esa parte del fanfic. Muchas gracias*

watch?v=VRiZ0a5LwCs

* * *

Se encontraba en su tiempo de descanso y sentía sus ojos pesados por no dormir nada la noche anterior. Sentía también sus parpados caer lentamente, pero terminaba por volver la misma silueta a su mente y dejaba de tener sueño por un momento.

— ¿Puedes parar? —Escuchó a sus espaldas, no era necesario voltear para saber de quien se trataba.

— ¿Qué hice ahora? —Preguntó con un tono inocente.

—Tienes la cara de un muerto, preocupas a todos—respondió el muchacho rubio—. Y es molesto que estés cayendo dormido y luego estés despierto de repente, ¿te has vuelto loco?

—No, nada de eso, me siento muy bien—respondió—. Solo he estado pensando en algo que vi.

—De seguro has bebido demasiado la noche anterior e imaginaste cosas.

—No bebí nada, Yuri—se quejó con una mueca infantil.

— ¿Entonces?

—Anoche tuve una revelación. Encontré aquello que estaba buscando.

Yuri abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Volvió tu inspiración? Creí que había muerto y la enterraste.

—Igual yo—respondió con una sonrisa.

Siguió caminando varios pasos, con el rubio a su lado. Debía encontrarse de buen humor para estar dispuesto a seguirlo sin decir nada.

—Era un bailarín...

— ¿Me estás diciendo que encontraste inspiración... en un hombre?

—Pues sí—dijo feliz—. Era diferente, parecía que flotaba en el aire. Su cuerpo era tan delicado al momento de moverse, parecía que todo estaba perfectamente controlado. Y cuando vi su rostro...

— ¡Bien! ¡Ya entendí! ¡No sigas! —Cortó el muchacho llamando la atención de otros estudiantes que iban con sus instrumentos. Yuri bajó la mirada algo avergonzado cuando comenzaron a murmurar.

Escuchó una risa proveniente de Viktor e hizo una mueca.

—Como sea, ¿al menos le hablaste?

—No, se fue—sonrió.

— ¿Ósea que lo dejaste ir después de estar espiándolo bailando?

—Estaba en la calle, no lo espiaba—se defendió. No le gustaba el tono de Yuri, le hacía parecer alguna clase de acosador—. Además, intenté hablar con él, pero se fue corriendo.

—No me imagino por qué...

—Eres muy cruel—se quejó.

— ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Ni siquiera pudiste sacarle su nombre. Huyó de ti. Lo espantaste y no tienes ni la menor idea de dónde encontrarlo.

—Podría volver esta noche.

— Viktor, ¿en verdad crees que aparecerá de nuevo? Si fuera él, no me atrevería a aparecer de nuevo por ese lugar.

El hombre cambió su expresión por una pensativa. Si Yuri tenía razón, era imposible encontrar a su misterioso bailarín. Pero no podía darse por vencido sin siquiera encontrarlo. Solo quería saber su nombre, escucharlo hablar unos segundos. Quería saber si su voz era tan melodiosa como lo eran los movimientos de su cuerpo.

—Voy a encontrarlo—dijo decidido antes de seguir por su camino. Yuri lo observó con seriedad mientras se marchaba. Hace mucho que no veía una mirada tan decidida en su amigo, y lo conocía desde hace bastante tiempo.

* * *

— ¿Qué le sucede a Viktor? Luce extraño hoy—habló Yakov a un lado de Yuri. El rubio suspiró antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse por su cuenta.

—Está inspirado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó una chica de cabellos pelirrojos cortos—. Viktor no ha salido del salón en toda la tarde. El suelo y su escritorio están lleno de partituras repletas. Creí que ya no estaba dispuesto a escribir.

—Pues es algo bueno, ¿no? Ya volvió nuestro genio.

—Sí, pero... No sé, aunque este animado para escribir también se encuentra en otro mundo.

—Siempre se encuentra en otro mundo—respondió el hombre mayor—. Y deja de preocuparte por lo que le suceda a Viktor, mejor practica lo que te corresponde.

La chica hizo una mueca. Era cierto, debía preocuparse por sus asuntos.

* * *

Tomó los papeles que estaban desordenados. Ya no era hora para permanecer en ese lugar, pero tenía tantas cosas claras en su cabeza que creía que si no escribía todo, una parte importante iba a desaparecer. Aun así, viendo todas las páginas juntas, faltaba algo en ese montón de partituras. No era suficiente, no podía plasmar lo que sentía.

Suspiró cansado. Al menos había sido una mañana y tarde productiva. Sin contar las veces que estuvo por caer dormido encima de su escritorio. Fuera de eso, se sentía muy cómodo, pero muy ansioso al mismo tiempo. Esperaba pasar a un lado de aquel lugar en donde lo vio. Quería encontrarlo y volver a sentir esa sensación tan maravillosa.

Así que se apresuró a salir, con más ideas en su cabeza. Después de despedirse de sus conocidos con una sonrisa, el frío viento de la noche golpeó contra su rostro. La noche le pareció más fría que la anterior, y agradecía haber salido esa mañana con un gran abrigo.

Iba a pasar por la cafetería primero, quería algo caliente.

Se detuvo en un lugar cercano, de camino al lugar al cual se dirigía. Había una pequeña fila, llena de gente que estaba pidiendo su orden y recibiéndola poco después. Frente a él había un chico más bajo, de cabello negro cortado en una melena recta. Su voz sonaba entusiasta mientras hablaba por teléfono.

—Tranquilo, voy a llegar a tiempo—escuchó hablar, luego una risa—. Sí, está bien, Yuuri.

El nombre llamó su atención, más que nada por ser conocido. En el mundo debía haber miles de Yuris y no porque escuchara el nombre debía enlazarlo directamente a su amigo del instituto. Después de que su turno tocó, pudo salir con el café caliente en sus manos.

Paseó durante varios minutos en el mismo lugar, esperando encontrar al chico. Pero nunca apareció, incluso cuando los minutos se trasformaron en horas y se dio cuenta que era inútil esperar a que llegara. Las palabras que Yuri pasaron por su cabeza, ¿y si él nunca volvía a pasar por ese lugar? Tal vez había sido una danza de una sola noche y no lo volvería a ver.

No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que sus rasgos no eran comunes, era extranjero. Tal vez de alguna academia que había terminado por dar una vuelta en Rusia antes de marcharse. Podía existir esa ligera posibilidad de que solo lo hubiera visto una vez.

Intentó despejar los pensamientos de su cabeza y decidió volver a casa, Makkachin debía estarlo esperando, era un perro muy cariñoso que se desesperaba si no lo veía volver rápido. Tal vez debía considerar llevarlo con él si se la iba a pasar buscando a un muchacho por todo San Petersburgo.

Llegó a su departamento, había elegido un piso superior para tener una buena vista de la ciudad. Desde ese lugar podía ver los autos que aún estaban andando a la distancia, y las personas que seguían en una caminata nocturna. A esas horas solían pasear parejas y no pudo evitar que las palabras que su madre le dijo hace mucho tiempo rondaran en su cabeza.

— _Eres joven y apuesto, podrías tener una novia seria si te lo propusieras._

No, esa clase de compromisos no los había buscado nunca. Es decir, aun era joven, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrar a alguien. Si debía aparecer alguien, simplemente pasaría. Agradecía de todas formas la preocupación de su madre, cualquier mujer hubiera estado nerviosa si veía que su hijo seguía creciendo y prefería tener amantes de corto tiempo en lugar de una pareja estable.

A su edad muchos ya había tenido o tenían elaciones serias. En algún momento creyó tener algo, pero terminó por ser solo una persona más. No creía que existiera una cosa tal como depender de una persona.

Makkachin ladró a su lado, su cola se movía de agitada y su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente hacía un lado. Parecía intentar entender que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su generalmente alegre y despreocupado amo. Sus patitas se subieron en las piernas de Viktor, intentando llamar su atención. Él sonrió, aquel perro era más que suficiente.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó agachándose a la altura del animal. El caniche lamió su cara un par de veces antes de moverse en círculos y volver su atención a Viktor, quien sonrió—. Ya te voy a dar algo delicioso para que podamos ir a dormir.

Una vez que su amigo terminó, pudo relajarse y desvestirse para entrar a su cama. Mikkachin se acostó a su lado, acomodándose en la tan conocida cama. Con el calor y el cómodo pelaje del caniche, Viktor cerró los ojos, sintiendo el peso de no haber dormido durante horas. No sin antes recordar un par de ojos cafés que desaparecieron en la noche.

* * *

Sus dedos acariciaron despacio la curva del instrumento en sus manos mientras la otra permanecía fija en las cuerdas. El lugar era silencioso, salvo por el sonido del instrumento en sus manos que hacía a más de uno de los presentes, suspirar.

Desde el marco de la puerta, un muchacho de cabellos rubios observaba en silencio. Ese era el Viktor que conoció cuando entró al conservatorio. Aquel que parecía acariciar los instrumentos en lugar de solo tocarlos. Aquel que por más sencilla que fuera una melodía, lograba llenarla de sentimientos, provocando que quienes lo escucharan se encontraran en un sueño.

Aún más que ausente en mente en ese lugar, lograba cautivar. Con sus expresiones, con su lenguaje corporal y lo que trasmitía.

—Nuestro Viktor ha vuelto—comentó Mila, con una ligera sonrisa—. Y regresó para inspirar a todos los estudiantes de primer año.

El grupo de jóvenes se veía en otro mundo. Yuri ya podía imaginar como en una semana Viktor iba a tener problemas para llevar la cantidad de cartas con confesiones amorosas. Mila rió cuando vio la expresión de asco en el rostro de su amigo.

—Lo sé, yo siento lo mismo.

La música se detuvo y los aplausos llenaron el lugar. La pelirroja se apresuró a imitar el gesto de los oyentes hasta que la mirada azulina de Viktor terminó en ambos. Les dedicó una sonrisa antes de que entraran para hablar con él.

Esperaron unos segundos, un par de chicas se acercaron. Yuri no se sintió dispuesto a escuchar, pero el discurso repetido se lo sabía de memoria. No había nada nuevo.

—Me alegro de que te sientas cómodo de nuevo— habló Mila—. ¿Qué tal vas con la melodía que has estado componiendo?

—Me falta una parte—suspiró Viktor—. Ojala hubiera tenido unos segundos más—, lamentó. Si que ubiera dado lo que sea por observar a ese muchacho unos segundos más.

— ¿De verdad fuiste a buscarlo ayer?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Es... raro—dijo Yuri con una mueca—. Ya te dije que si fuera él, preferiría no aparecer de nuevo.

—Pero no eres él—respondió con una sonrisa calmada—. Si no voy, nunca voy a saberlo. Tal vez esta noche tenga suerte.

— ¿Y qué dirás cuando lo veas?

Viktor se calló unos segundos.

—No sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo—respondió, de nuevo, con una radiante sonrisa.

Buscarlo iba a ser difícil, pero podía valer la pena.


	3. Capítulo II

watch?v=BQeMxWjpr-Y

* * *

Una semana, ese era el tiempo en el cual se esforzó intentando encontrar a su misterioso bailarín nocturno. Fue todas y cada una de las noches a buscarlo, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, también lo buscó en varios talleres de danza y clubes que estuvieran dentro de la ciudad. Pero no encontró nada, era como si se lo hubiera llevado el viento.

Él era muy bueno para dedicarse a eso únicamente en privado, ¿verdad? Probablemente era parte de alguna academia. Y si ya había ido a todas las que habían en esa ciudad, ¿por qué no lo encontraba?

—Dónde te escondes... —musitó para sí mismo. Estaba anocheciendo. No sabía si era una buena idea regresar al parque a buscarlo por octava vez. Llenó sus pulmones con aire y luego dejó que todo saliera de sí.

— ¡Solo será esa noche, por favor! —Escuchó. Viktor vio a unos cuantos pasos a una mujer acompañada de un muchacho de cabellos rubios con un curioso mechón rojizo.

—Pero debes ir a tu entrenamiento, Minami...

—Solo es por hoy, sabes que viaje para verlo—habló con una mirada brillante, parecía que estaba cerca de las lágrimas. Al parecer eso funcionó, porque la mirada de la mujer se tornó en una cariñosa y menos dura.

—Oh... está bien, si es solo mañana creo que podría hacer una excepción—habló. El chico se puso a saltar alegre. Viktor sonrió, ¿qué podía ser tan importante para suplicar? Debía ser alguien muy querido.

Siguió su camino, era normal escuchar conversaciones de otros mientras caminabas por las calles. Pero no era bueno cuando se enfrascaban en conversaciones ajenas. No eran sus asuntos después de todo. La noche seguía cayendo, y con su pequeño Makkachin caminando alegremente se sentía más tranquilo de seguir rondando.

Al menos sabía que no estaba llorando, esperando a que regresara a casa. Oh, se había portado tan mal con su querido y fiel amigo, dejándolo solo en casa. Se lo iba a recompensar después, tal vez con alguna golosina que encontrara en la tienda de mascotas.

Se detuvo un momento, no sabía qué hacía vagando por las calles sin rumbo alguno. No quería decir que Yuri tenía la razón y que estaba malgastando su tiempo buscando a alguien de quien no sabía nada. No era lógico hacerlo. Se detuvo, mirando por un momento al cielo.

— ¿Está bien... que lo siga buscando? —Preguntó en voz baja, sus palabras siendo arrastradas por viento.

No tenía sentido preguntar algo al aire, esperando una respuesta. Sin embargo, sintió un peso menos en su pecho. Hay cosas que no suceden por un específico motivo.

Unas luces se prendieron y escuchó música. Se enfocó en un muchacho que llevaba un antifaz en el rostro, siendo iluminado por nada más que dos reflectores de colores anaranjado y azulado. Sus vestimentas eran negras por completo y en su rostro se encontraba una gran sonrisa.

—Buenas noches—saludó. A Viktor le llamó la atención el espectáculo, por lo cual decidió acercarse para observar, al igual que un tumulto de gente se aglomeró para ver el espectáculo.

Un baile muy despacio empezó. Era más que nada elegante, pero también tenía un toque sensual que llamó la atención de más de uno. A Viktor se le hizo familiar, no lo suficiente para poder compararlo con el muchacho que había conocido-si podía decirlo de esa manera-, hace una semana.

Escuchó varias palmadas, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. Él se dedicó también a hacer un sonido con las palmas. Viendo el baile. Fue entonces cuando un movimiento le hizo recordar, cuando las manos pasaron por los castados hasta subir lentamente, era muy parecido-por no decir igual-, al movimiento que vio hace días.

No era él, era imposible. Para comenzar, el corte de su cabello, su tono de piel y la estatura no concordaban para nada.

Cuando la música se detuvo, la ola de aplausos se escuchó en el lugar. El joven hizo una reverencia educada y las personas comenzaron a tirar monedas en un sombrero que se encontraba en el piso, a una distancia prudente.

—Muchas gracias—dijo el muchacho—. Si les gustó, no olviden que nuestro grupo va a tener una presentación mañana-siguió hablando, pasando varios panfletos. La curiosidad embargó a Viktor, no podía ser posible, ¿verdad?

—Disculpa—habló Viktor, llamando la atención del muchacho.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Has dicho que tendrán una presentación mañana?

—Así es-habló alegre, entregándole uno de los últimos panfletos que le quedaban. Viktor los observó con curiosidad—. Venimos de una academia algo lejana, nuestra primera presentación será mañana y es completamente gratuita. Nos sirve para darnos a conocer.

—Supongo que todos son extranjeros...

—Somos una variedad de bailarines de diferentes países—contestó amable—. Estaremos aquí una temporada antes de trasladarnos a otro país.

—Entiendo—. Viktor miró el papel, debía preguntar, no tenía nada que perder—. De casualidad... dentro de su grupo...

— ¿Si?

—Busco alguien, es un hombre—habló—. Cabello negro, ojos cafés, piel blanca, un poco más bajo que yo...

—Amigo, me temo que esa es una descripción muy generalizada—respondió llevando una mano detrás de su cuello.

—Él bailaba algo parecido a lo tuyo, audífonos y su cabello iba peinado hacia atrás... y parecía algo tímido cuando intenté hablarle...

El desconocido lo inspeccionó unos segundos.

—No, no es posible... —musitó en voz baja en un idioma que Viktor no entendió, hablando a cada palabra más bajo hasta no entender sus balbuceos-. No estarás hablando de mi Yuuri...

—Perdón, no te entiendo—cortó Viktor. Parecía que el muchacho había encontrado la respuesta a sus oraciones.

Entonces, él dio la vuelta, guardando algunas cosas en una mochila. Luego tomó el sombrero en sus manos antes de dirigirse hacia él.

—Escucha, no sé si estás buscando a la persona que creo que buscas—respondió sincero—. Pero si es quien creo que es, será mejor que vayas mañana. Te aseguro que si es él a quien buscas, vas a encontrarlo y lo sabrás solo cuando lo veas.

Después de eso, aquel muchacho le regaló una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos.

Viktor se apresuró a dejar un billete en el sombrero del chico, él lo miró con curiosidad en sus oscuros ojos a través del antifaz.

—Gracias, y por cierto... buen baile.

* * *

Sostuvo el panfleto en sus manos, observando con atención el lugar, hora y fecha en la cual se iba a realizar ese espectáculo de danza. Parecía tan cercano y lejano al mismo tiempo, aunque solo fuera al día siguiente. Las probabilidades de encontrarlo eran tan altas como bajas, podía ser que apareciera o que terminara siendo lo mismo que cuando visitó varios centros de danza.

Pero segundos antes se había preguntado por una respuesta. Y parecía que el universo le había contestado. Si las cosas no salían bien al día siguiente, podía seguir buscándolo. No por fallar algunas veces iba a dejar de intentar. Después de todo, ese no era su estilo. No era el estilo de Viktor Nikiforov.

Así que esa noche regresó a su departamento. Tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza para poder escribirlas todas a tiempo. Era mágico como un poco de incertidumbre y nervios podían lograr que su mente se activara para intentar crear cosas.

 _"Él era arte... y lo que yo creaba, lo hacía para él"_

Tomó un lápiz cercano y comenzó a escribir lo que se le ocurriera. No era algo que tuviera una secuencia, solo eran fragmentos de diferentes cosas, pero deseaba poder hacer que todas esas piezas fueran compatibles entre sí. Quería unirlas de manera apropiada, no con trozos.

Una vez que su mano se detuvo, dejó las hojas dispersas en el escritorio. Su inspiración se había vuelto extraña. Era buena, pero sentía también que era algo incompleto. Ahora pasaba más tiempo en su cabeza que hablando.

No era molesto, era inquietante y algo reconfortante. Sonrió, mirando por la ventana de su habitación. La vista era hermosa y siempre le habían gustado las noches en las cuales podía apreciar las luces de la ciudad y la oscuridad cuando la mayor parte de ellas se apagaban.

Antes podía decir, sin titubear, que era una de las cosas más bellas que había visto. Adoraba la vista y le provocaban una gran variedad de emociones. Una gran parte de su inspiración en años pasados venía de esa vista.

* * *

— ¿Dices que es posible encontrarlo porque hablaste con un desconocido?

—Es posible, cuando lo describí pareció recordar algo. Creo que lo encontré, o estoy cerca.

Yuri lo miró incrédulo. No estaba seguro de cuando se convirtió en los oídos de Viktor. Pero era su amigo y al parecer él se sentía cómodo hablando con él. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, al menos una parte de eso le alegraba, porque eso significaba que le tenía la confianza necesaria para acercarse y hablar.

—Bien, entonces ve y me avisas si lo encontraste o si prefieres rendirte.

— ¿No me quieres acompañar esta noche?

—No puedo, esta noche voy a acompañar a Mila en su práctica con el violonchelo. La presentación es en una semana y ha estado preocupada porque todo esté en orden.

—Había olvidado que el próximo fin de semana era la presentación.

—Claro, si has estado más ausente... pero, después de todo, tú ya estabas listo. No creo que hayas olvidado como tocar el piano.

—No, estoy en forma para tocar lo que me pidan—respondió Viktor.

—Me alegra, no quiero un problema cuando Yakov se entere de que estás recorriendo todo San Petersburgo detrás de un muchacho extranjero.

—Bailarín. Y no le veo nada de malo, al fin y al cabo, es un artista igual que nosotros.

—Como sea, ya sabes lo que opino de acercarse a personas que no entienden de música.

Viktor afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió. Yuri no cambiaba, pero lo quería de esa manera. Después de todo, sólo tenía quince años, aún le faltaban muchos años para crecer y madurar. Ni siquiera su mentalidad tan centrada llegaba a ser completamente madura.

Después de eso se despidió, viendo al muchacho alejarse con el estuche de su violín en la espalda. Ese era su instrumento, el que manejaba mejor que cualquier otro. Si querían ver a Yuri de otra manera, sólo podía ser cuando él tocaba el violín. Entonces demostraba su verdadero encanto y pasión por la música. Muchas de las jóvenes que recién ingresaban eran víctimas del encanto de Yuri cuando tocaba el violín.

Salió del conservatorio, con un poco de retraso después de hablar con algunos estudiantes que se acercaban a él. No le molestaba, puesto que era una costumbre que se acercaran a hablar, así fuera la cosa más irrelevante del mundo. Procuraba ser educado y amable con cada persona que lo admiraba a él y su trabajo.

Miró su reloj. La presentación comenzaba a las ocho de la noche, lo cual le daba tiempo para regresar a su departamento, encargarse de Makkachin y dejar las cosas que tenía de más para estar más cómodo.

* * *

Se vio a sí mismo en un grupo de personas, todos ordenados en una fila mientras entraban ordenadamente. Al parecer habían logrado atraer a mucha gente, supuso que los integrantes de esa academia de danza se esforzaron mucho.

Viktor supuso que muchos debieron hacer lo que el muchacho hizo para llamar la atención. Bailar en un lugar por el cual hubiera gran tránsito de personas para poder llamar la atención.

Cuando se posicionó en un lugar, el telón de espesas cortinas rojas aún cubría el escenario. No estaba del todo seguro de que iba a ver en ese lugar. Aunque viendo un par de personas con vestimentas que llamaban mucho la atención le daba diferentes ideas de lo que iba a encontrar.

Algunos con trajes de brillantes colores y otros con trajes oscuros, pero eran diferentes unos de otros. Aunque la mayor parte eran pegados, y llevaban algo de brillo plateado.

El lugar se fue llenando hasta encontrar el lugar repleto. Y cuando esto ocurrió las luces se apagaron y el silencio llegó gradualmente hasta estar en una calma definitiva.

Las cortinas se abrieron y una música muy teatral comenzó a sonar. En medio del escenario habían dos personas, aquel muchacho que ya conocía y a su lado, otro de estatura más alta de cabello castaño.

Se movieron igual en un principio, pero sus movimientos fueron cambiando hasta hacer un reflejo del otro. Era bastante perfecto, parecían verse a un espejo y hacer lo mismo. Luego hubo silencio, y otro grupo apareció entre ellos.

A simple vista era un gran truco que hacía a cualquiera admirar la precisión. Viktor, por su parte, se dedicó a observar a detalle a los bailarines. Decir que podía diferenciarlos era demasiado, aquellos que vestían igual llevaban máscaras.

Ni aunque estuviera su bailarín ahí, podría reconocerlo con una máscara. Borró esos pensamientos cuando encontró que el baile tenía una historia, bastante trágica.

Parecía tratar de un joven que se buscaba a sí mismo, y que terminaba perdido en muchas situaciones hasta poder reflejarse en un espejo. Todo gracias a una persona que conoció en medio de una mala experiencia.

Algunas de las danzas intermedias eran muy pasionales. Entonces, creyó verlo bailar detrás de una vestimenta negra y una máscara blanca. Tomando la mano de su pareja mientras se sumergían en su propio mundo.

Sus cuerpos pegados, los brazos rodeando el cuello y cintura. Lo único restante era la expresión que podían tener sus rostros, porque al llevarlos cubiertos era solo la imaginación de cada uno lo que pudieran ver.

Él, por su parte, se imaginó esos ojos cafés, mirando profundamente, perdidos en su propio mundo. Aunque no era algo sacado de su imaginación, sino un recuerdo que no podía evitar revivir.

Debía ser él. Solo él llamó su atención de entre el grupo. Tenía algo atrayente que hacía que sus ojos terminan encima de cada uno de sus movimientos, por más sutiles que fueran.

Era como estar en un sueño. Y cuando se terminó y el lugar se llenó de aplausos, él sentía que había estado en otro mundo durante esa hora que pasó mirando al escenario. Sus manos estaban aplaudiendo sin que pudiera recordar cuando comenzó a hacerlo. Con su mirada azul fija en aquellos que hicieron una reverencia.

Las personas comenzaron a salir, todos excepto él. No quería irse sin primero estar seguro de que no era una alucinación suya el haber visto a quien había estado buscando horas y horas durante días.

— ¡Hey!

Viktor miró que de entre las cortinas salió una cabeza. Un par de ojos oscuros lo observaban.

—Así que al final si viniste.

—Sí, ha sido un gran espectáculo.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! Al final valieron todas esas horas.

Un suspiro cansado y satisfecho, sonó.

—Por cierto, ¿no quieres subir? Pensé que buscabas a alguien. ¿Lo encontraste?

—No estoy seguro, creo que si lo he hecho, pero...

—Adelante, puedes subir. No te dirán nada si entras conmigo.

Viktor agradeció antes de subir al escenario. Varios bailarines se habían quitado sus máscaras y estaban festejando entre ellos. Pero aun viendo a todos los lados, no encontraba a quien estaba buscando.

—No está.

—Creo saber a quién buscas...

El chico se volteó para hablar con otro chico que se encontraba festejando con más calma que el resto de las personas.

— ¿Dónde está Yuuri?

—Salió rápido, dijo que tenía algo que hacer.

El semblante del chico decayó.

— ¿Yuuri?

—Creo que buscas a mi mejor amigo, aunque no lo puedo asegurar. Afirmarlo cuando lo veas-habló antes de acercarse a su maleta y sacar su teléfono celular. Él extendió el aparato y Viktor pudo mirar una foto. Al parecer había sido tomada antes de que entraran a escena.

Y ahí estaba, en un traje negro, cubierto hasta su cuello, con una sonrisa deslumbrante y un par de marcos azules adornando unos bellos ojos cafés.

—Es él...—musitó.

Al menos ahora sabía su nombre.

Yuuri, su misterioso bailarín.

* * *

¡Hola!

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han votado, comentado y dado su apoyo a esta historia. Me hace muy feliz que este universo alternativo haya sido tan bien recibido.

Esto comenzó con una pequeña idea, y no planeaba que fueran a hacerlo largo, pero al final decidí extenderlo un poco, porque a esta pareja le he cogido mucho cariño.

Tengo varias ideas y espero desarrollarlas bien, porque, aunque parezca que algunas cosas serán rápidas, en realidad no lo son. Además, espero cumplir con las expectativas que tienen con este fin.

Gracias a todos por leer 3

Me hace muy feliz ver cada voto, comentario y agregada a listas de lectura 3


	4. Capítulo III

watch?v=0k_1kvDh2UA

* * *

Miró el techo, suspirando por décima vez en esa noche. Aún tenía grabada en su cabeza toda la emoción que sintió. No podía sacar de su mente la imagen de aquel muchacho por el simple hecho de que veía una contradicción muy fuerte en él.

Cuando lo vio bailando en el silencio de la noche, era un ser libre, lleno de vida y pasión en cada uno de sus movimientos. En la presentación, vio una buena ejecución, pero había algo que le faltaba, aunque no podía explicarlo bien. Él era un músico, escritor, compositor; no era un bailarín ni tampoco un conocedor a fondo de ese tipo de cosas. Sólo era un espectador que tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza.

Fue diferente, y aun así, era fascinante. Repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez cada uno de sus movimientos acompañados al ritmo de la música. Podía decir que él había nacido con una enorme gracia para bailar.

La pieza faltante debía estar en su rostro, si no lo podía ver, no podía completar la imagen que se hacía de él. ¿Qué expresión hacía mientras se movía? ¿Estaba triste, preocupado o tal vez nervioso? La esencia de sus ojos chocolate lo hacían dudar acerca de lo que debía pensar.

El chico de la foto, el que bailó en la noche y el del escenario. Todos ellos parecían diferentes, aun sabiendo que eran el mismo. ¿Cuántas facetas tenía para poder desconcentrarlo de esa manera?

¿Quién era Yuuri? ¿El muchacho apasionado que bailaba como si pudiera prender fuego debajo de él? ¿O el chico de mirada inocente y dulce que sonreía tímidamente a la cámara mientras estaba con su mejor amigo?

Ya ni sabía cuantas preguntas se había hecho con respecto a él, pero no le quedaba otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos y descansar. Al menos sabía dónde podía encontrarlo, aún si nada inteligente pasaba por su cabeza para poder abordar una conversación.

Ni él estaba seguro de que era lo que estaba esperando al terminar esa larga búsqueda que le estaba quitando el sueño una noche más.

—Suficiente, ya vete a dormir—dijo para sí mismo. Sus ojos azules terminaron en la ventana, parecía ser otra de esas noches en las cuales su cabeza iba a jugar a crear ideas incompletas, en lugar de descansar.

* * *

Los dedos pasaron por el piano, largos, finos, deslizándose despacio y con elegancia por cada una de las diferentes teclas. Frente a él se encontraban las partituras llenas, con las debidas indicaciones de la pieza que había elaborado hace un tiempo, antes de que su imaginación se fuera de vacaciones y regresara de improviso.

Los ritmos estaban bien, el sonido perfecto, la presencia extraordinaria, e incluso con todo eso, brillaba más por su ausencia que por su destreza. Su cerebro transmitía impulsos nerviosos y automáticamente reaccionaban. Su mente volaba en un lugar lejano de cualquier sonido que estuviera en la sala. Incluso si era su propia música la que interpretaba.

Yuri lo notó. Yakov lo notó. Los demás... sólo escuchaban y aplaudían sin entender que falta a algo. Novatos que no conocían a Viktor a fondo. Aquellos estudiantes que no tenían idea de la interpretación verdadera, la completa entrega a una pieza, podían aplaudir por la destreza, no por el sentimiento del músico.  
Viktor sabía eso, que más de uno notó la falta de entusiasmo que tenía ese día para tocar el piano. Que aunque todo se viera y escuchara perfecto, no estaba presente, en un mal sentido.

A los minutos de terminar la demostración en el piano, los oyentes se retiraron a sus respectivas actividades.

— ¿Qué fue eso, Viktor?—Preguntó Yakov con un gesto serio—. Si ya no sientes gusto al tocar, deberías dejarlo.

—Creo que necesito despejarme—dijo tomando sus cosas antes de marcharse. Se sentía algo perdido, no podía pensar bien ni tampoco pensar en la música en ese momento. Las preguntas en su cabeza se agolparon.

Yuri fue tras él, a pesar de tener una actitud muy fuerte no iba a negar que se preocupaba por él. El día en el cual Viktor se acercó a decirle que se quedó sin ideas no supo que sentir. Ellos habían sido compañeros muchos años, creía que jamás iba a cambiar el hecho de que él era un gran escritor y compositor. Parecía tan fresco todo el tiempo que jamás pasó por su cabeza que en realidad su amor por la música se estaba perdiendo.

Es horrible dejar de amar algo con la intensidad y pasión de tantos años. Pasó tanto tiempo complaciendo a todos que en algún momento se olvidó de complacer su propio oído y corazón.

— ¿Estás bien, Viktor?

—Sí—respondió el hombre de cabellos plateados, a unos cuantos pasos de cruzar la esquina. Yuri sabía que no era sincero, porque no volteaba para verlo.

—Escuché lo que dijo Yakov. Pensé que había vuelto tu inspiración y ahora no quieres tocar tus viejas canciones. ¿Qué es lo que está mal? —Se acercó hasta quedar con él a unos cuantos pasos.

—No tiene caso tocar esa canción ya, Yuri—contestó Viktor, encarándolo. Su mirada no era triste, sino más bien pensativa—. Hay tantas cosas que hice sin sentir nada más que un sentimiento de deber, que no tiene ningún significado ahora. Puede sonar grandioso, pero no tiene el corazón.

Yuri hizo una mueca.

— ¿Qué pasó con tu estúpido bailarín?

Fue una sorpresa para Viktor escucharlo preguntar por él. Generalmente prefería evitarse cualquier tema que fuera acerca de él.

—Lo encontré—respondió—. Incluso sé su nombre. Se llama... —hizo una pausa antes de sonreír—. Se llama Yuuri.

— ¿Qué? —. El rubio se mostró extrañado, no podía creer que tuvieran el mismo nombre. Pero al fin y al cabo era común encontrar a personas con las cuales se compartiera nombre.

—Sí, es Yuuri—una sonrisa más amplia se formó en su rostro—. Es miembro de una academia de danza que ha decidido pasar por SanPeters Burgo.

— ¿Ya hablaste con él?

—No...

Yuri lo miró contrariado.

— ¿Y la información la conseguiste de...?

—El muchacho bailarín de la calle. Creo recordar que se llamaba Phichit.

El rubio se llevó una mano al rostro. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. La idea de ver a Viktor siguiendo a un chico le desconcertaba un poco, pero debía admitir que hubo un cambio notorio en su música después de conocerlo, había regresado una parte de él.

—Mira, no me gusta aconsejar a los demás, menos a un idiota como tú, quien nunca escucha lo que dicen los demás—dijo Yuri serio—. Pero si tanto te impactó, ve y habla con ese tipo y se acabó. Así de una vez averiguas que tan especial es cuando lo conozcas y puedas regresar. En una semana tenemos un concierto y no puedes presentarte así. Lárgate y no vuelvas hasta estar inspirado.

Dicho eso dio la vuelta, con sus manos en los bolsillos. Los adultos que conocía no podían ser más idiotas. No sabía si era él quien estaba adelantado para su edad o si no había ningún remedio para ese tipo de personas.

Viktor lo pensó. Yuri tenía razón cuando decía que no podía presentarse al concierto en su estado actual. Poseía varias canciones vacías y unas llenas de sentimientos, a medio terminar.

¿Qué era un músico que perdía el sentimiento de las notas?

Nadie.

Así que caminó. Podía encontrarlo cuando quisiera, ahora conocía que se encontraban ubicados en un pequeño lugar en el cual pasaban el tiempo para practicar. Según el chico tailandés, no era muy grande, pero les servía para poder ensayar y hacer todo lo necesario. Las tardes la pasaban ensayando, ya que en las mañanas muchos salían a trabajar para poder vivir con calma el tiempo que estarían.

Vio el reloj que tenía en su muñeca. Uno pequeño de plata que marcaba cinco minutos antes de las siete de la noche.

Inseguro de ir, prefirió tomar un vehículo para llegar antes. Así estuvo, mirando por la ventana con una mezcla de impaciencia y nervios. Sus dedos golpeaban suavemente su pierna, en un ritmo constante. Podía ver las luces de las calles y las personas ser dejabas a atrás, una tras otra hasta llegar a la entrada del lugar que esperaba.

Pagó y observó el lugar en el exterior.

Había unas amplias cortinas que cubrían las ventanas. Pero podía distinguir unas cuántas siluetas cercanas. Eso significaba que aún permanecían personas dentro, ensayando.

Fue a la puerta, no tenía sentido titubear después de buscar por tanto tiempo. Giró la cerradura y se dispuso a entrar, sonó una pequeña campaña, alertando a varios de su presencia en el lugar. Los ojos se posaron en él por varios segundos, algunos se veían sorprendidos y otros, lo miraban con sospecha. Pasó un vistazo rápido por todo el lugar, hasta fijarse en la persona que estaba frente a él.

Se acomodaba unos guantes negros en sus manos, y llevaba ropa ligera y pegada, con algunas gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente, seguramente por las horas de práctica.

Al parecer, sintió la mirada en él, porque sus ojos cafés terminaron encima de los suyos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 _"Aunque lo hubiera deseado, jamás me habría olvidado de esos deliciosos ojos cafés"_

— ¿Podría hablar contigo? —soltó Viktor de repente. Yuuri saltó con la pregunta, mirando a su alrededor. Sus compañeros lo miraban con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Por favor! Sólo será un momento—habló rápido, acortando la distancia entre ellos para no hablar muy alto.

Yuuri lo miró confundido, sus mejillas llevaban un sutil tono carmesí por la vergüenza que sintió. Sin embargo, afirmó despacio con la cabeza, Viktor sonrió ampliamente, casi saltando con alegría cuando recibió una afirmativa.

Oficialmente, había encontrado su inspiración.


	5. Capítulo IV

El viento fuera del lugar era helado. Había esperado unos segundos en la calle, esperando a que Yuuri saliera. Él balbuceó algo de tomar un abrigo y le dio su espacio al verlo tan incómodo con las miradas ajenas sobre ellos.

Después de un par de minutos, lo vio salir cubierto. Llevaba un abrigo azul muy grueso, un gorrito de lana oscuro y sus lentes bien colocados en la nariz. Se acercó a él a paso lento, con una mueca que no supo describir si eran nervios o algo de miedo.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —Preguntó tímido. A pocos pasos frente a él.

Viktor tomó aire, aún no se le había ocurrido nada que decir, por lo cual optó por hacer lo que siempre hacía y ser lo más sincero posible.

— ¿Bailarías para mí?

Recibió respingo seguido de una mirada confundida.

—La otra noche te vi bailar. No podía escuchar lo que tú, porque llevabas audífonos, pero me ha fascinado como bailas—comenzó a explicar—. Mi nombre es Viktor. Soy músico y tuve algunas ideas cuando te vi, aunque se quedaron incompletas porque no pude terminar de verte. Por eso, te pido que bailes eso...

La cabeza se volteó hasta otro extremo, esquivando la mirada azul. Vio sus manos apretarse ligeramente, en un pequeño conflicto.

—La verdad es que... es una coreografía independiente... Y yo tampoco la he terminado... Estaba ensayando lo que tenía para encontrar una manera de terminarlo, pero... —hizo una pausa mirándolo.

Sintió que podía morir. Él fue quien impidió terminar su coreografía al bailarín frente a él. Si ninguno tenía completo nada, ¿Qué iban a hacer? Vio que el chico quiso decir algo más, mas, un chico salió del estudio que tenían, mirando al muchacho frente a él.

—Yuuri, es la hora de presentarnos—habló un chico de apariencia joven, más joven que Yuuri.

—Ahora mismo voy—respondió, volviendo su mirada al hombre de cabellos plateados, indeciso entre quedarse y volver, suspiró.

—Si tú quieres, podrías quedarte a mirar—habló, sorprendiendo al músico—. Sé que no es por lo que has llegado, pero podría ayudarte. Si aún quieres observar, bailo otras coreografías.

Viktor sonrió, era muy considerado de su parte intentar ayudarlo. No tenía nada que hacer esa noche, así que no vio ninguna razón para marcharse. Verlo bailar era maravilloso y si lo invitaba de esa forma, era una ocasión que no podía ser desperdiciada de esa manera.

Aceptó y siguió a Yuuri de regreso al estudio. Varios de los bailarines se encontraban sentados en el piso, otros de pie, arrimados a un lado de la pared para poder observar. Dejaron el centro del lugar despejado, y al parecer el grupo que iba a bailar se encontraba parado, preparándose. Él prefirió observar desde un costado mirando a detalle cada movimiento que el otro realizaba.

Yuuri se deshizo del abrigo, botándolo a un lado y encima del mismo, sus lentes y gorro antes de arreglar un poco los mechones de su despeinado cabello. Su vestimenta tenía el mismo color que la de sus compañeros, un pantalón negro ceñido y una camiseta floja de color blanco que hacía un lindo contraste con el color de su piel y cabello.

Reconoció a uno de los compañeros de Yuuri, por el simple hecho de haber hablado con él. Se suponía que era su mejor amigo, y al lado de mismo, alguien más alto de cabellos castaños y sonrisa tímida. Una vez que estuvieron listos, esperaron a que la música sonara.

Cuando comenzó la música, varios de los bailarines dieron gritos de ánimo y aplausos de apoyo. Se veían emocionados de verlos bailar, puesto que la mayor parte sonreía con alegría y satisfacción.

Era animado, una canción que se le hacía familiar en inglés. El grupo en sí, era expresivo y se movían con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se notaba que estaban disfrutando de lo que hacían, con cada movimiento de sus brazos y de sus piernas perfectamente coordinadas. Un grupo talentoso. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que vio una danza que le gustara.

Lo mejor de la presentación era ver la tranquilidad y felicidad de Yuuri. Sin duda, él era otra persona cuando se trataba de bailar, todo su cuerpo parecía ser una pieza de arte que expresaba a la perfección lo mucho que le apasionaba hacer lo amaba.

Eso era lo que estaba buscando.

Lo vio claro, como si pudiera ver a través de un cristal o el más hermoso lago de agua trasparente. Le hubiera gustado verlo un momento más, pero tenía un límite de tiempo para hacerlo.

Cuando terminó la canción, los aplausos sonaron. Viktor aplaudió, con una sonrisa sincera y sus ojos fijos en el chico. Verlo de cerca, era mucho más impresionante. Más que mirarlo con un vestuario maravilloso y un escenario bien preparado. Su felicidad y lo expresivo que era al bailar, era hermoso.

Yuuri era especial, lo podía sentir.

El grupo conformado de los tres bailarines se felicitaron entre ellos. La atención de Yuuri fue a parar a Viktor, acercándose notablemente cansado por el baile.

—Bailas muy bien.

Las mejillas del más bajo se tornaron ligeramente rosadas.

—Lamento no poder ayudarte... —dijo—. No sé cómo terminar el baile y es un poco complicado para mí... Siento que me hayas buscado para nada.

—Al contrario—negó con la cabeza, aun sonriendo—. Me ha gustado ver tu presentación, además, tú mismo lo dijiste, no es lo único que bailas—siguió, notando la expresión de sorpresa tan marcada—. Supongo que tendré que volver hasta que la tengas completa.

— ¿Q-Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste—respondió—. Me das buenas ideas y aún tengo una melodía que completar. Al menos que te moleste...

— ¡No, está bien! —Dijo exaltado, las miradas quedaron sobre ellos y Yuuri bajo la mirada. Llamaban mucho la atención.

Viktor sintió curiosidad. Debía ser el chico más tímido con el que se había encontrado alguna vez. Generalmente, ese tipo de personas preferían mantenerse a la distancia de un público que los observara. No ser nunca el centro de atención de algo.

—Quiero ayudarte. Y si quieres seguir viniendo... supongo que está bien.

Sonrió.

Iba a ir todos los días si era necesario. Después de todo, Yuri le había dicho que no regresara hasta que estuviera inspirado y hablara con Yuuri. Aunque se sintiera bien, tal vez despejarse unos días del trabajo hasta el día del concierto, no iba a hacerle mal.

—Vamos a ensayar una coreografía que es privada, así que...

—Entiendo, ya me voy—dijo dando la vuelta—. Nos vemos después, Yuuri.

* * *

Había caminado unos pasos de regreso cuando notó algo. No tenía caso volver, no quería hacerlo. Era temprano, aun podía alcanzar a Yuuri cuando saliera de su práctica. Fue para ver como bailaba, pero las dudas al respecto de su persona seguían ahí. Debía conocer al menos un poco más de aquella persona que lo inspiraba.

Solo era un poco de tiempo, no creía que iba a molestarlo.

Así que regresaron sus pasos, esperando cerca de la entrada. A medida que los minutos pasaron, los bailarines salieron para desocupar el salón, pero no había rastro de Yuuri. Tal vez salió antes, cuando él se había marchado.

Sin embargo, la campaña de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención, e instintivamente volteó, encontrando la morada chocolate fija en él. Yuuri estaba estático, no estaba en sus planes encontrar al mismo hombre afuera, esperándolo.

—Pensé que...

—Lo sé—cortó la frase—, me iba, cuando decidí que prefería esperarte.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó curioso.

—No sé, ¿quizá podríamos charlar un poco? O podría invitarte un café.

Yuuri sonrió levemente, pero lo suficiente para que Viktor pudiera grabar esa expresión en su mente. Esperó con paciencia por una respuesta, deseando que aceptara acompañarlo a pesar de ser sólo un extraño que de un momento a otro comenzó a buscarlo porque le gustó la forma en la cual bailaba.

Pensó en Yuri. Tal vez, en el lugar del muchacho de cabellos oscuros, él también hubiera huido. Pero ese no era el caso del bailarín, porque él afirmó con su cabeza, aceptado su propuesta para poder ir juntos a cualquier lugar que decidiera.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a un café, eran de esos lugares en los cuales se podía tomar asiento en el exterior con tranquilidad porque había calefacción, de esa manera se podía apreciar el paisaje sin sufrir por el frío.

Se sentaron en una mesa, y pidieron un café. A pesar de que Viktor le dijo que no dudara en pedir algo que quisiera, Yuuri no aceptó. En lugar de eso insistió incluso que no era necesario que pagase por él.

— ¿De dónde eres, Yuuri? —Preguntó. Le pareció interesante como su nombre sonaba diferente a cuando pronunciaba el de su colega rubio.

—Vengo de Japón... —respondió soplando a su café que desprendía vapor.

— ¿Tan lejos? —Dijo sorprendido.

—No está tan lejos—habló Yuuri—. Vamos a muchos lugares para hacer presentaciones. Así que he estado en algunos lugares más lejos que Rusia.

—Suena a que eres una persona muy aventurera—dijo sonriendo.

—No, para nada—respondió con un ligero color rojizo en sus mejillas. Viktor no supo si era por el frío o si era por vergüenza.

— ¿Y por qué venir a SanPeters Burgo?

—Nos gustaba, fue una decisión en conjunto—. Yuuri desviando la mirada.

Viktor dio un sorbo a su café, sin despegar su atención del muchacho frente a él. Parecía cumplir el estereotipo de un joven japonés reservado, o eso a simple vista si no supiera que podía ser más expresivo de lo que demostraba con la mayor parte de su cara cubierta. Si no fuera porque tenía que beber el café de seguro sólo podría ver sus ojos.

—Dijiste que estabas escribiendo una nueva melodía, ¿verdad?

—Si—. Viktor salió de sus pensamientos.

— Tú... — Yuuri hizo una pausa, como si decidiera si debía hablar o no—. ¿De verdad se te ocurrió una melodía, con tan sólo verme?

Lo vio apenado. Si las cosas seguían así no podría borrar su expresión alegre el resto de la noche.

—Es verdad. Sólo puedo pensar en esa melodía desde que te vi. Aunque toque mis viejas melodías, no puedo hacerlo bien hasta completar esta. Es más, un amigo mío del conservatorio me dijo que no volviera hasta estar la inspirado.

Yuuri sonrió.

—Se preocupa por ti.

—Es curioso, los dos se llaman de la misma manera.

— ¿Yuri?

—Sí—dijo alegre—, pero son muy distintos entre los dos. Es como si fueran agua y aceite. Él toca algunos instrumentos, pero su fuerte es el violín. Somos un grupo grande, y todos son maravillosos músicos.

—Suena bien.

—Es divertido.

La conversación se volvió más amena después de eso. Fue más fácil hablar con él de cosas triviales, aunque no pudo saber mucho. Sólo lo básico, su nombre, estuvo en Detroit, vivía con su mejor amigo y su edad. Veintitrés años, cuatro años menor que él.

Cuando despidieron se acordó de pedirle su número de teléfono y lo guardó en el celular. Ahora podía contactar con él en caso de cualquier situación.

Llegó a casa, encontrando a un Makkachin aburrido y dormido encima de su cama, donde solía estar todas las noches.

Viktor se acostó en su cama, mirando la brillante pantalla de su celular que mostraba el nombre y número de contacto.

—Yuuri Katsuki—pronunciar su nombre le causaba un ligero cosquilleo en la boca. Era muy curioso como sonaba su nombre cuando lo decía.

Suspiró y con una expresión de calma en su rostro, no notó el momento en el cual cayó dormido.


	6. Capítulo V

Esa tarde decidió no ir al conservatorio. De todas formas, no tenía ningún compromiso previo y era mejor dejar a Yuri en paz. No quería ser víctima de uno de sus ataques de ira si se enteraba que al final busco al japonés para encontrarse con que no tenía la coreografía que vio esa noche.

En la mañana escribió una melodía simple, pero que era mucho mejor que pasar semanas sin poder escuchar música. Se sentía más liberado después de obtener ese tiempo de inspiración y pensaba aprovechar el momento antes de que desapareciera.

Entonces se encontraba ahí. Observando a través del cristal como el muchacho pasaba una mano por la cintura de una joven, sosteniendo con la otra su mano con bastante delicadeza mientras bailaban algo con ritmo.

Él era agraciado, ella intentaba seguir el paso. Cuando no entendía, sonreía con amabilidad y volvía a repetir el movimiento, era bastante obvio lo que sucedía. Estaba enseñando a esa joven a bailar. Varios se encontraban de esa manera, pisando en los mismos lugares del suelo, esperando que la persona frente a ellos soltara su cuerpo para ser guiado por la música.

Yuuri tenía mucha paciencia, porque su compañera era torpe en varios de sus movimientos. Cuando se equivocaba y terminaban chocando, él solo sonreía y le explicaba despacio que era lo que hacía mal.

Sus dedos blancos y delgados se posaban ligeros por debajo del mentón, impidiendo que su mirada bajara al suelo, corrigiendo, enfocando su mirada en los ojos de aquella que era su pareja de baile. Luego su mano acomodaba en brazo ajeno al lugar que correspondía, volviendo a la delgada cintura de la joven que lo miraba fascinada.

Esa clase de indicaciones eran las que daba con tanta dulzura y serenidad, con una sonrisa calmada en sus pálidos labios que cualquiera de mente dañada podía pensar que se trataba de un coqueteo. Pero no, era sincero, era alguien enseñando a una novata algo que le gustaba.

Ese era el rostro de alguien que disfrutaba trasmitir su conocimiento. Y Viktor creyó entender porque el brillo en los ojos de la chica se formaba cuando era corregida de manera educada. Con un maestro tan dedicado, cualquiera quisiera aprender. Ese sosiego le daba un toque maduro.

Luego siguió otra danza, y los veía dar vueltas y vueltas en el piso de madera. Pero no podía despegar sus ojos, se acercó, mirando detenidamente a Yuuri mientras sonreía al bailar. Entendió en ese momento que era lo que llamaba su atención de ese chico bailando. Era su satisfacción cuando hacía algo que le gustaba, le recordaba a él.

Antes la música cobraba vida por él, y él, vivía por la música.

Yuuri cobraba vida cuando danzaba, y la danza tenía sentido cuando Yuuri se movía.

No podía denominar bien el sentimiento que mantenía sus ojos sobre él, y tampoco buscaba darle un nombre, le gustaba así.

No era el único, varias personas observaban las clases al igual que él. Ese era el punto de mantener las cortinas abiertas en las tardes, atraer al público que pudiera interesarte en el grupo. Así habían conseguido audiencia y también clientes que buscaban aprender a bailar. Les dio resultado, porque en el paso del día vio como Yuuri cambio varias veces de pareja, bailando todo tipo de música.

Se preguntó si él podría ser capaz de bailar tantos géneros musicales como Yuuri. Nadie podía seguir su paso cuando se encontraba eufórico. Viktor no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, no era posible para él reemplazar a alguna de las parejas de Yuuri. No había puesto en práctica un solo paso desde hace mucho tiempo. Y si había algo de lo cual se acordara, probablemente no podía ejecutarlo correctamente.

Finalmente, la hora de las lecciones terminó. Los chicos se encontraban cansados, las personas que salían también, risueños con su piel ligeramente perlada de sudor y varios de sus cabellos despeinados cayendo en sus rostros.

Él entró después de que salió la mayor parte clientes, encontrando a un cansado Yuuri con una toalla alrededor de su cuello, sentado en una esquina. Se acercó a él, se veía somnoliento, recargando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Sus ojos cafés entrecerrados le dieron un toque infantil, de un niño que decía no tener sueño y se esforzaba por no cerrar los ojos.

—Yuuri... —murmuró agachándose a su altura.

— ¿Viktor? —Preguntó abriendo sus ojos para levantarse de improviso al verlo cerca. El hombre de cabellos plateados extendió una botella de agua. Yuuri la observó unos silencios antes de tomarla en sus manos—. Gracias, no tenías que tomarte la molestia.

—Si mi bailarín muriera deshidratado sería una tragedia—respondió con una sonrisa que llamó la atención de más de una chica presente—. Adelante, bebe algo de agua.

Yuuri agradeció una vez más en un murmuro antes de saciar su sed con el líquido trasparente. Viktor se sorprendió cuando más de la mitad de la botella desapareció en segundos.

—Estabas sediento—dijo alegre. Era obvio su cansancio, por lo cual dudó si era una buena idea haber ido a verlo para pasar tiempo, juntos. Yuuri afirmó en silencio, con sus mejillas rosadas. No supo si era parte del cansancio o si estaba avergonzado.

— ¿No deberías estar en el conservatorio? —Preguntó Yuuri con dudas.

—He decidido no ir hoy—respondió—. Quería pasar algo de tiempo contigo. Pero estás muy cansado y no sé si quisieras venir.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

—Iré.

* * *

—Así que das lecciones de danza—habló Viktor. Yurri se encontraba abrigado con sus vestimentas que lo cubrían por completo a excepción de esa porción de su cara que le permitía ver y hablar.

—Sí—contestó—. No suelo hacerlo todos los días, porque es muy cansado. Así que Phichit y yo nos turnamos los días para trabajar. Ayer fue él quien dio clases, por lo cual hoy era mi turno.

—Y de esa manera pagan el lugar en donde viven—indagó—.

Nos ha funcionado bien en estos años...

La temperatura había bajado mucho, Viktor se encontró frotando sus manos un par de veces para mantener el calor hasta meterlas en sus bolsillos. Yuuri se hundía en su bufanda, el viento frío que golpeaba contra la piel había logrado darle un poco rosa a la punta de su nariz.

Viktor intentó disimular una risa que salió al verlo. Aunque era probable que él estuviera igual.

— ¿Has escrito algo últimamente? —Preguntó Yuuri.

—Un par de notas han venido a mi cabeza, sí—respondió—. A penas tenga algo voy a mostrártelo a ti primero si lo deseas.

—Me gustaría mucho—dijo. El hombre de cabellos claros sonrió. Tal vez si le mostraba lo poco que tenía escrito Yuuri pudiera tener una idea.

Él lo inspiró, quería poder hacer lo mismo. Que Yuuri sintiera el deseo de bailar lentamente con alguna de sus melodías. Verlo bailando algo que creó, sonaba perfecto.

—Podría mostrarte lo que he escrito hasta este momento—dijo. Vio al japonés dudar.

—Preferiría escuchar cuando esté listo—contestó.

Sus pies hacían ruido cuando caminaban, la nieve crujía y ayudaba a cubrir los momentos de silencio que había entre ambos. No era incómodo. Él podía apreciar el silencio cuando la compañía no lo incomodaba. Más que nada porque dedicaba su tiempo a mirar de soslayo a Yuuri.

No podía dejar de encontrar fascinante como cada movimiento ajeno era tan suave y fino.

— ¿Desde hace cuando bailas?

—Desde que era un niño—habló—. Mi mamá tiene una buena amiga, ella es como una hermana mayor. Con ella inicie bailando ballet... creo que sigue dando lecciones.

—Así que te gusta el ballet—dijo Viktor—. ¿Lo sigues practicando?

—A veces recuerdo algunas lecciones, pero no podría tomar otra maestra que no fuera Minako—respondió. Era tan leal, se le hacía lindo.

Vio ballet muchas veces en su vida. Incluso llegó en varias ocasiones a componer sinfonías para ciertos grupos que eran de gran prestigio. Academias de nombres con peso, que sólo las personas que estuvieran dentro de ese tipo de arte podrían reconocer sin titubeos.

Era refrescante recordar algunas cosas buenas.

—Entonces tu amor por la danza comenzó por el ballet...

—No exactamente... —respondió, cansando intriga en Viktor.

Lo miró expectante, esperando una explicación. Yuuri lo miró cuando sintió la mirada azulada encima de él. Sus mejillas se tiñeron nuevamente de un color rosado y desvió su atención al camino frente a ellos.

 _¿Entonces qué te motivó?_ Quiso preguntar.

—Tal vez te lo diga en otra ocasión...

Y sus pasos aceleraron hasta dejarlo ligeramente atrás. Lo miró aún confuso, pero después se formó una sonrisa antes de seguirlo.

Yuuri era una caja de sorpresas. Aún tenía que conocerlo a fondo.


	7. Capítulo VI

watch?v=gI2eO_mNM88

* * *

Llevaba más de diez hojas regadas encima de una mesa, otro montón pegadas en las paredes y otro poco en sus mano a mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación. Un lápiz adoraba su oreja, esperando tibio a ser usado para seguir escribiendo.

Viktor sentía que podía llenar toda la pared de hojas y hojas de melodías que sentía en todas partes. Desde las más suaves a las más movidas. Podía escuchar las suaves teclas de su amado piano en su cabeza, una a una hasta formar una melodía que pidiera cubrir la historia de una vida entera.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer la silla vacía. Makkachin recostado en la alfombra que estaba en el centro del salón. Miraba a su dueño dar vueltas y más vueltas, inquieto, como si las ideas impidieran que pidiera descansar sus piernas.

A sólo un par de días de la presentación a sentía más vivo que nunca. Sentía que podía hacer música de nuevo. Después de un rápido vistazo a las hojas viejas de sus melodías anteriores, creía poder mejorar todas y cada una de ellas para crear algo mejor.

Sólo era una noche sin dormir, y aun así sentía que podía continuar escribiendo. Estaba alegre, extasiado. Todo lo que nacía de él en esos momentos eran pensamientos e ideas positivas.

En el conservatorio se encontraban confundidos. Hace sólo unos días su falta de imaginación se había esfumado y apareció un nuevo Viktor. Uno renovado y con nuevas ideas, ansioso por tocar y enseñar a otras personas a conocer el bello arte de manejar un instrumento musical.

A Viktor no le importó que estuviera en los ojos de todo el mundo. Hace tiempo había recibido las entradas gratuitas para la presentación, pero no vio la necesidad de usarlas, por lo cual las guardó. Fue tanto que el polvo se había formado en ellas.

Cuando las encontró guardadas en su mesita de noche supo de inmediato a quien quería ver en la primera fila. Y para su creciente alegría, Yuuri aceptó ir.

Quería demostrarle que podía hacer, todo lo que podía desarrollar haciendo lo que él amaba. Deseaba poder enseñarle cuanta pasión tenía en lo que amaba y también, que era verdad que su danza logró inspirarlo a tocar de nuevo.

Esa noche iba a hacer que el salón fuera reluciente, porque su inspiración iba a estar en primera fila, y él podría verlo para recordar ese sentimiento.

* * *

Yuuri era una clase de chico que podía sorprender. La ropa que llevaba ese día era oscura y pegada a su cuerpo. Su contextura física delgada era muy encantadora, más aún los movimientos que hacía. Pero cuando llevaba su grueso abrigo y el gorro en su cabeza, podía ser el chico más tierno que podía recordar haber visto alguna vez.

Su presencia en el lugar no era una costumbre, pero los bailarines de estaban adaptado a verlo todos los días, parado en el mismo lugar mientras observaba a Yuuri con detalles. Muchos de ellos eran porque en realidad no notaban que su atención no estaba en ellos en general, sino únicamente en el muchacho japonés que lo tenía cautivado con cada día que pasaba.

Ese no era exactamente un pasatiempo, pero le era placentero. A pesar de que Yuri le dijera que era extraño ir todos los días para observar a un hombre bailar, y luego en la noche pasar escribiendo partituras acerca de cómo le gustaría verlo moverse. O lo que le gustaría escuchar de fondo mientras baila.

Quería encontrar una melodía que lo representara, pero ninguna de sus notas parecía a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder expresarlo. Él era una mezcla de algo dulce y rápido. Algo atractivo y delicado. Difícil de describir la forma en la cual lo veía.

— ¿En pensabas antes cuando componías tus melodías? —Preguntó Yuuri. Viktor se remontó unos segundos en inviernos y veranos pasados. En aquel tiempo en el que escuchaba la música en todas partes, en la cual no necesitaba un lugar o tiempo específico para sentirse inspirado.

Hasta la cosa más absurda podía poner su imaginación en marcha.

—Nada en particular—respondió sincero. Yuuri lo miró con curiosidad, como si estuviera pidiendo en silencio que continuara con su explicación.

Le entusiasmó que el chico de cabellos oscuros mostrara interés en su persona. Temía que fuese a aburrirse de alguien que se la pasaba siguiéndolo y haciendo preguntas todo el tiempo. Eso porque él era tan reservado que habían cosas que prefería no contestar.

—Cuando era joven, solía escuchar la música en todo lugar. Dejé algunas cosas de lado para dedicarme a la música, porque la amaba y no le arrepiento de eso. Sólo que antes no era de esta manera... Simplemente un día desperté, y por alguna razón, no sentía lo que estaba tocando.

Casi y lamentó haber dicho esa confección en voz alta. Sin embargo, ver la sutil sonrisa en los labios de Yuuri, hizo que su opinión cambiara.

— ¿Alguna vez te ha sucedido algo similar con la danza? —Preguntó Viktor. Yuuri afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Y qué hacías para recordar?

—La música me hacía recordar cuánto amaba bailar—respondió a un con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

Ellos iban a llevarse muy bien. Se extendían y aparte de eso, Yuuri era muy comprensivo. Desprendía ese brillo que lo invitaba a encariñarse. Los artistas siempre se entendían entre ellos. Solían tener mayor tacto y ser más sensibles.

— ¿Y qué clase de música escuchas?

—Toda clase de géneros, como en la Academia nos han enseñado a bailar toda clase de cosas...

— ¿Toda clase?

—Sí... toda clase.

—Y yo apenas creo recordar cómo se baila vals.

—No es tan complicado-dijo Yuuri con una ligera sonrisa.

—Si yo quisiera aprender—comenzó Viktor, deteniendo su andar para mirar a Yuuri—. ¿Serías mi pareja de baile?

Ambos se miraron varios segundos. Viktor entendió que Yuuri estaba analizando sus palabras, intentado averiguar si lo que decía era una broma o era cierto. A él le encantaba tomar el pelo a Yuuri, pero en esta ocasión, aunque su tono fuera juguetón, no era una broma por completo.

Después de ver a Yuuri enseñando a tantas personas, se preguntaba cómo sería si alguna vez le enseñaba a él. ¿Acaso Yuuri actuaría igual o tuviera algún trato diferente? Aunque lo último no tenía ninguna relevancia, porque ambos no eran nada como para desear un trato diferente.

—Si de verdad quieres aprender...

Ahora fue el turno de Viktor de guardar silencio. Él accedió. Se vio como nunca en su vida, realmente avergonzado y preocupado. No podía seguir el paso a Yuuri, era imposible que no intentara y no estaba seguro de querer probarlo. Al menos, no en esa ocasión o en mucho tiempo.

—Pensándolo bien, tal vez cobras mucho por tus clases.

La cara que puso Yuuri cuando dijo eso le sacó una carcajada. No quiso imaginar que estaba diciendo de él en su interior, porque por fuera se le veía ligeramente irritado.

* * *

Pasó la melodía por su cabeza, todo parecía en orden. Ordenó las cosas y la sensación de relajación lo mantenía de buen humor. El silencio en la sala le pareció cómoda, tal vez solo un poco de ruido proveniente del salón continuo, pero nada que fuera incómodo. Considerando que sonaba bastante bien, unos dedos experimentados.

Debía ser Yuri, solo él tocaba esa melodía algo triste, pero que le resultaba una pieza encantadora. Él era la clase de persona que practicaba cuando se estaba a unos días de distancia de una presentación importante. Por eso se encontraba más serio que de costumbre en esos días, estaba concentrado en su lugar. Después de todo, era el más joven del grupo y el sentía que debía proteger ese puesto y probar que estaba ahí por una razón.

Cuando la música se detuvo, supo lo que venía a continuación.

Yuri entró a su lugar de paz y tranquilidad. Con Mila, una amiga de ella y Georgi. Los miró curiosos, Yuri estaba molesto. Tal vez entraron y lo interrumpieron con brusquedad.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Vamos a salir un momento a dar una vuelta—habló Mila—. ¿Vienes?

Viktor miró el reloj en su mano. Yuuri iba a salir de sus clases en treinta minutos más, hasta que llegara iba a ser la hora.

—Lo siento, voy a ver a alguien-respondió.

Mila sonrió astuta.

—Con que alguien, ¿eh? Vaya, no sabía que estuvieras saliendo con alguien.

—Ni siquiera, se la pasa siguiendo a ese chico—comentó Yuri.

—Eso no es verdad, pasamos tiempo juntos—negó cuando las miradas terminaron en él, recelosas.

Yuri se acercó al escritorio de Viktor, revisando las hojas que tenía escritas. Su rostro hizo un gesto perturbado y asqueado, llamado la atención. Mila le arrebató las partituras leyendo lo que estaba escrito y con una sonrisa, las dejó en su lugar.

—Tienes algo bueno entre manos.

—Todas tus melodías tienen su nombre—habló Yuri.

—Las inspiro él. Deben llevar su nombre—respondió en puchero. Yuri hacía que todo sonara extraño cuando lo decía.

— "Solo de Yuuri", "Serenara de Yuuri", "Canción de Yuuri"—Recitó los títulos el adolescente—. Deberías hacer un recopilado para un CD y poner de título "Para Yuuri" con una foto de su cara en la portada.

—No es tan mala idea—habló Viktor, considerando por un momento la opción.

— ¡No lo consideres!

Viktor rió. Era verdad, todas las canciones que escribió desde que conoció a Yuuri, tenían su nombre. Porque consideraba que parte de ellas le pertenecían a él. Las creo después de verlo, y hacía una después de otra cada vez que conocía algo de él.

De todas formas, sabía que no podían llegar todas las melodías su nombre. Pero de esa manera las identificaba, cada una tenía un motivo por el cual les dio su nombre.

—Tal vez si estás un poco obsesionado con él... —habló en voz baja Georgi, por primera vez en su estancia con el grupo. Había terminado con su novia, tal vez Mila quería subirle un poco el ánimo, o burlarse de él. Aunque lo último sonaba más a ella.

—Todo tiene una razón de ser—respondió Viktor—. De igual manera, voy a verlo. Así que nos vemos después.

Tomó su abrigo y se lo colocó antes de salir.

Lo que sentía por Yuuri era algo perfectamente normal y justificable. Él era su inspiración, su musa. Él le regresó su amor por la música y la tranquilidad a su vida. Poner su nombre en cada una de las canciones que él hacía era una forma silenciosa de agradecerle por haberle regresado lo que creyó perdido.

No podía explicarlo bien, pero no era obsesión. Era alguna clase de admiración, algo respetuoso que lo llenaba.

Yuuri lo hacía feliz, eso era todo.


	8. Capítulo VII

watch?v=uZSobH1wiiM

* * *

El día de la presentación llegó. Viktor acomodó la corbata en su cuello y pasó los dedos por sus cueros cabellos color plata. Esperaba que es anoche fuera buena, ahora que se sentía de buen humor, creía que iba a tocar el piano mejor que nunca. Igualmente, Yuri iba a estar entre los primeros violines, Mila en los violoncelos y más atrás, entre los contrafagots, Georgi. Yakov era el director de la orquesta.

Se habían preparado mucho, y el lugar se encontraba lleno. Sin embargo, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en las primeras filas. En aquellos lugares que estaban separados y vacíos por el momento. No tenía nervios por tocar, en realidad, su único temor en ese momento era comenzar y que Yuuri no estuviera entre los espectadores.

Deseaba mostrarle a Yuuri su música tal y como él le mostró su danza. Y una parte de él, deseaba saber si podía encantarlo al igual que lograba hacerlo con aquellos que lo escuchaban. Tal vez ver aquel brillo en sus ojos que solo tenía cuando bailaba, solo que esta vez fuera por escucharlo a él tocar.

—Pareces un perro esperando por su dueño—comentó Yuri. Viktor observaba detrás del telón como las personas se sentaban en sus lugares, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en un lugar. Más de una vez sus dedos golpearon contra su brazo o pierna, con ansiedad.

— ¿Crees que venga? —Preguntó Viktor.

—Por como hablas de ese tipo, supongo que vendrá—respondió Yuri. Nunca había visto a Viktor de esa forma antes de una presentación. Una idea fugaz pasó por su mente, pero dejó ir la idea de inmediato. No quería pensar en eso.

Viktor se sobresaltó. Enfocando claramente a la persona que caminaba. Yuuri llevaba un terno oscuro, con camisa blanca y una corbata celeste. Le gustaba como quedaban los tonos azules en él. Le gustaba verlo tan bien arreglado, le daba un aire diferente al que siempre tenía. Aunque no era que le desagradara verlo con vestimentas casuales.

— ¿Es el chico con lentes? —Preguntó Yuri, mirando a un lado de Viktor a la dirección que observaba el mayor.

—Sí, es Yuuri—respondió.

—Pues yo lo veo bastante común para las maravillas que hablas de él-soltó. Sin embargo, Viktor siguió sonriendo en dirección al japonés.

—No, él tiene algo especial—respondió.

Hubiera querido bajar para hablar con él, pero no era correcto que se acercara. Prefería esperar al final de la noche para acercarse a hablar con él. Reconoció a Phichit, estaba a su lado. Después de regalar las dos entradas que tenía disponibles a Yuuri, dejó a su buen juicio a quien quería llevar con él.

No le sorprendió ver a su mejor amigo, y de cierta forma, había sentido algo de alivio.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que todos estuvieron listos y abrieron el telón. Las luces brillantes cubrían a los músicos, pero no a los espectadores. Aun así, por estar en la parte delantera, podía ver el rostro de Yuuri, sus ojos chocolate mirándolo fijamente.

El salió cuando todos estaban sentados, los aplausos llenaron el lugar y caminó con elegancia al piano que estaba en el centro.

Fue un momento único en su vida. Por primera vez en todos esos largos años tocando, pensó que el público había desaparecido. Sus dedos se sentían ligeros con cada nota, ni una pizca de cansancio mientras sonaba la música. Cuando terminó una parte de la canción, buscó instintivamente a Yuuri.

Decir que lo alegró, era poco. Se encontraba eufórico de verlo con una gran sonrisa, admirando como podía moverse de nota en nota. Y después de dedicarle una dulce sonrisa, volvía su atención al piano y regresaba cuando le correspondía intervenir en alguna parte.

Largos minutos, y sentía un agradable calor en su pecho mientras seguía, con una sonrisa suave en sus labios. Se sentía más cómodo que nunca tocando, más que nada, porque las personas dejaron de observarlo desde los palcos del teatro. La música había regresado a él en ese momento, con su querido piano acompañándolo de fondo y Yuuri observándolo únicamente a él.

Al finalizar se levantaron todos los integrantes de la orquesta para recibir una oleada de aplausos del público. Yakov dio un apretón de mano y una palmada amistosa a Viktor, un gesto que se veía muy a menudo en esa clase de presentaciones. Después levantó su mano, un gesto típico después de una presentación.

Recibió un gran ramillete de flores, un arreglo realmente hermoso con rosas rojas. Vio los flashes de las cámaras, tomando fotos para inmortalizar el momento y cuando el tiempo llegó, se retiró del lugar con Yakov a sus espaldas.

En la parte trasera se sintió más calmado, pero aun así, podía sentir como su corazón estaba ligeramente agitado. Se encontraba emocionado, totalmente nuevo después de esa presentación.

Yakov lo miró, su respiración, la forma en la cual colocaba una mano en su pecho y la ligera sonrisa que llegaba en sus labios. Yuri llegó unos segundos después para verlo de la misma forma, ambos con los muy abiertos. Eso era más de lo que habían esperado, Viktor, su Viktor, no solo había regresado, sino que ahora parecía que su pasión estaba renovada.

—Vitya...—murmuró Yakov.

El mencionado volteó para verlos, con su rostro impecable y deslumbrante.

—He regresado—habló.

Casi todos se habían marchado, incluyendo los integrantes de la orquesta. Viktor bajó a los asientos de la primera fila, esperando encontrar al japonés. Para su regocijo, lo encontró ahí, esperándolo sólo.

Probablemente Phichit se fue por el tiempo que había demorado en salir para evitar la aglomeración de gente.

Yuuri se levantó de inmediato, parándose frente a él. Ambos en un silencio que le resultaba cómodo. El chico de cabellos negros parecía buscar algunas palabras, por lo cual el ruso prefirió hablar primero.

—Si viniste...

—Por supuesto... te lo prometí—respondió Yuuri. Se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado, y Viktor solo pudo entender el porqué de su actitud cuando encontró un ramo de flores frente a él. Frescas, hermosas y de un hermoso color blanco.

Las tomó con delicadeza, y sus dedos pasaron por encima de los de Yuuri. Sus dedos estaban fríos.

—Creí que era una buena idea traerte flores—habló Yuuri—. Pero creo que ya te han dado un arreglo mucho más grande que esto.

—No—negó Viktor, sin poder creer lo dulce que podía llegar a ser Yuuri—, son hermosas. Y me gusta que sea fácil de llevar. Además, creo que es la primera vez que recibo rosas blancas...

— ¿No te gustan? No sabía si debía comprarlas rojas o de otro color. Pensé que blanco era un buen color y...

—Me encantaron, Yuuri—cortó Viktor cuando su acompañante comenzó a hablar demasiado rápido.

Una tímida sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Viktor repasó en su rostro un momento. Su cabello negro cayendo por su frente, las pestañas oscuras que enmarcaban sus ojos cafés, su piel blanca, sus rosados labios. ¿Cómo un chico de su edad podía tener un aire de inocencia? Tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando supo que pasó demasiado tiempo admirándolo.

— ¿Te gustó?

— ¿Qué?

—Si te gusto venir esta noche.

—Por supuesto que sí, Viktor—respondió, en cada palabra notó su sinceridad.

Yuuri colocó entonces su atención en el piano que estaba en el centro del lugar. Viktor vio algo en sus ojos que no pudo describir por más que intento. Casi y había olvidado que Yuuri era un misterio para él, solo sabía cosas superficiales.

— ¿Te gusta el piano?

—Lo amo—respondió Yuuri, parecía haber tenido un recuerdo—. Cuando era un niño y practicaba ballet, también tuve practiqué piano unos años.

Eso fue una sorpresa para Viktor. No esperaba que Yuuri tocara el piano como él.

Una idea pasó por su cabeza, tomó la mano de Yuuri y lo guió.

— ¿¡V-Viktor!?

—Quiero que me muestres que puedes hacer con un piano-dijo alegre. Cuando estuvieron frente al piano, sentó a Yuuri frente al teclado.

Estaba notablemente tenso. Quieto, sin atreverse a tocar el piano.

—No puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Tú eres un profesional y... no soy un músico ni nada parecido. Jamás podría comparar mis habilidades con las tuyas.

Viktor guardó silencio. Entendió cuál era la preocupación de Yuuri. Él se sentía igual con respecto a Yuuri, porque si intentara bailar algún día con él, probablemente fallaría. De igual manera, la curiosidad lo invadía, si Yuuri podía tocar algo para él, no le importara que fuera la canción más simple del mundo.

—Solo toca algo para mí—habló despacio—. Sé que puedes hacerlo, tal vez no seas parte de una orquesta o seas profesional, pero de verdad quiero escuchar a Yuuri tocar.

Las manos de Yuuri temblaron, intentando tomar una decisión. Su semblante cambió por un momento antes de acariciar con suavidad las teclas, preparándose para tocar.

Entonces, comenzó despacio.

Viktor pudo apreciar la sutileza de sus dedos, no eran expertos, pero le pareció encantadora la forma en la cual se movían. Sus oídos estaban escuchando con atención y al mismo tiempo, su mente vagaba en un espacio con la figura de Yuuri tocando el piano.

Estaba seguro de que iba a guardar esa imagen en su memoria, porque era imposible olvidar la sensación que sentía. Deseaba congelar el tiempo solo un momento para poder apreciar mejor a la persona que hacía sonar hermosamente el piano.

Quería hacer una comparación de la persona que bailaba con su alma, y aquel que le demostraba tener otra faceta más. Ahora parecía más imposible que una persona tuviera tantos diferentes ángulos por los cuales conocerla, y que todas esas facetas fueran hermosas y combinaran a la perfección para dar como resultado una bella imagen.

 _« ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? »_

Luego de un par de minutos más, la melodía alegre terminó.

— ¿Viktor?

—Se nota que no eres un profesional—comentó Viktor, Yuuri hizo una mueca. Le gustaba molestarlo un poco, verlo confundido o enfadado era divertido.

— ¡Viktor, tú me dijiste que tocara en primer lugar!

—No está bien gritar en el teatro, Yuuri, es de mala educación.

Yuuri bajó la mirada avergonzado y Viktor se rió.

No hacía muy seguido eso, su objetivo era divertirse un poco, no hacer que Yuuri se enfadara con él.

— ¿De qué trata la melodía que tocaste?

—De un ángel—respondió Yuuri con simpleza, dado el silencio de Viktor, continuó hablando—. Trata de una persona que llegó a la vida de otra cuando la necesitaba. Y esa persona que llegó es como un ángel que cambió su vida.

Viktor sonrió. Aquella canción le parecía que era apropiada para el momento.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí.

La conversación terminó con eso antes de salir del teatro. Yuuri y él se colocaron diversas prendas para cubrirse del frío. Viktor sintió el viento helado golpear su rostro, pero no tuvo frío. Era cálido de alguna manera, ni siquiera el ardor en su piel le hacían sentir de otra manera.

— ¿Vas a ir a casa ahora? —Preguntó Yuuri.

—De hecho, pensaba acompañarte a ti a casa.

Yuuri le sonrió y supo que podía seguirlo.

Esa definitivamente fue una gran noche.

* * *

Si quieren escuchar música instrumental de orquesta, estuve escuchando la Mariinsky Theatre Orchestra de San Petersburgo. Y varias presentaciones de piano que se pueden encontrar en YouTube a partir de esta orquesta muy talentosa :)

Quiero que la relación se desarrolle con tiempo, porque me gustan ese tipo de cosas~

Me alegra que haya sido tan bien recibido este AU de esta hermosa pareja.

La canción que toca Yuuri es esta (está en soundcloud):

/humanpiano/hymnfortheweekend

Gracias por leer :D


	9. Capítulo VIII

watch?v=j9FfYWp_d5w

* * *

Cuando su celular vibró en medio de una conversación con Yuri, pensó que no era una buena idea contestar. Sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo ganarle y pidió un par de segundos antes de tomar su celular y ver el mensaje en la pantalla.

《 _Hoy no habrán clases en el estudio, ¿quieres ir a algún lugar? :)_ _》_

Viktor sonrió emocionado. Otro mensaje llegó después.

 _《_ _Claro, si no est_ _á_ _s ocupado ni te molesta x.x_ _》_

—Oh, Dios. ¿En ese chico, no?

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —Preguntó Viktor mirando a Yuri. El llevaba su entrecejo fruncido, como si hubiera hecho una pregunta estúpida.

—Llevas una semana hablando de él. Desde el concierto sales del Conservatorio todos los días después de clases para verlo.

-No todos los días. A veces está cansado por el trabajo o tiene cosas que hacer.

—Viktor, no cuenta si son los fines de semana.

Iba a negar, pero el rubio tenía razón. Veía a Yuri a menudo. Era imposible no hacerlo, era la persona más interesante y misteriosa con la que había tratado. Sabía tan poco de él.

Que bailaba, trabajaba dando clases, vivía con su mejor amigo, practicó alguna vez ballet y piano. Era extremadamente talentoso y una persona tímida y reservada que por alguna razón no podía predecir por completo lo que haría. Amante de la música, porque llevaba sus audífonos cada vez que no hablaba con nadie y sólo se dedicaba a pensar.

—Eso hacen los amigos, buscan tiempo para pasar juntos—respondió—. Además, yo no acabo mi melodía y él no termina su coreografía. No puedo hacer nada hasta entonces. ¿Quieres que pasé otro tiempo en soledad sin inspiración?

-En primer lugar, los amigos pasan tiempo, si. Pero él parece tu novia. En segundo lugar, no. Creo que es peor verte deprimido sin escribir nada que entusiasmado por un bailarín.

— ¿Verdad que si? Por eso tengo que verlo ahora.

 _《_ _Ahora mismo voy al estudio~ :D_ _》_

Yuri suspiró, pero no dijo o hizo más para detenerlo. Era mejor dejarlo ir que escuchar una hora de llantos porque no pudo pasar tiempo con su chico japonés que apenas conocía. Esperaba que no fuera un capricho del momento y se hartara rápido.

Viktor jamás había escrito una canción o melodía para alguien, mucho menos le había puesto un nombre. Él era la clase de persona que no gustaba de poner nombre de una persona en su música. Decía que eso era limitar una canción a una sola persona.

Así que todas las canciones le pertenecían a ese chico. Aunque él no lo supiera o Viktor no lo dijera. Todas ellas fueron escritas para él, dedicadas a él y solamente a él.

* * *

Las flores frescas en un jarrón adornando la mesa central eran un placer de ver. Aun cuando éstas se marchitaban con rapidez, deseaba que fueran eternas para apreciarlas cada mañana.

Rosas blancas, aquellas que significaban la pureza. Increíblemente bien seleccionadas para alguien como Yuuri. Le gustaba esa combinación de colores, el azul en tonos suaves y el blanco, parecían ir muy bien con él.

En todo el fin de semana no pudo encontrarse con Yuuri. Él tenía asuntos que resolver y Viktor decidió no involucrarse mucho en el tema. Lo que menos quería era que el japonés terminara alejándose si él insistía mucho en saber de su vida. El problema era que su interés no bajaba con el paso de los días, sino, más bien, aumentaba.

Eso no tenía nada de extraño, el querer saber más de la persona que lograba inspirarlo debía ser algo completamente natural.

Así que recibir un mensaje de Yuuri lo había alegrado.

Cuando llegó a las puertas del estudio, se percató de algo.

Vio a Makkachin, sin saber si podía entrar con su fiel amigo a ese lugar. Después de todo, no estaba seguro si iba a estar quieto al ver tanto movimiento y alegría en el estudio de danza. Lo más probable era que fuera a dar vueltas y saltos por todo el lugar alegremente hasta terminar dormido en una esquina por el agotamiento.

— ¿Qué debería hacer, amigo?—Preguntó Viktor al aire. Se agachó a la altura del caniche, tomando su carita entre sus manos.

—No me dejes afuera, hace frío—habló nuevamente Viktor, esta vez con una voz más infantil y aguda, hablando como si fuera la voz de su mascota.

Luego bajó la mirada el suelo. Se alegraba de que Yuuri no lo viera en esa circunstancia de estar creando la voz de su perro para él. Podía creer que estaba loco y necesitaba amigos que no tuvieran cuatro patas, y pudieran hablar.

—No, no te dejaré fuera—respondió, aunque todavía titubeaba.

El sonido bien conocido y casi cotidiano de la campaña llamó su atención. Yuuri lo miró desde la entrada y por alguna razón Makkachin de lanzó hacía él, tirándolo en el suelo de improviso.

Vio al canino lamer el rostro de Yuuri repetidas veces, con alegría y su cola agitándose.

Iba a disculparse cuando escuchó la risa de Yuuri. No tuvo que acercarse, porque el caniche fue controlado a la perfección por el japonés. Pasó sus delgados y finos dedos por el suave pelaje de Makkachin, sonriendo con dulzura al animal. Parecía que hubo una conexión inmediata entre su perro y su bailarín.

—Hace mucho que no te veo con tu perro—dijo Yuuri. Viktor recordó en ese momento que Makkachin estuvo con él cuando fue a buscar a Yuuri el primer día en el estudio. Ese día en particular su amigo se encontraba muy tranquilo y por tanto no le prestó atención.

— ¿Te gustan los perros?

—Tuve uno cuando era niño, pero él murió hace poco—respondió con una sonrisa triste, aun acariciando la cabeza del perro—, también era un caniche.

Viktor se acercó, agachándose a la altura de Yuuri.

—Lamento escuchar eso—respondió el hombre de cabellos plateados. Los ojos oscuros se posaron en los suyos por unos segundos en los cuales Viktor sintió que el aire le faltó. Desvió la mirada al perro, buscando una excusa decente para cubrirse—. Él es Makkachin. Hemos estado juntos quince años.

—Vaya, eso es mucho tiempo.

—Sí, pero aún parece un cachorro porque no se queda quieto y salta encima de personas—habló en un mal intento de regañarlo. Sin embargo, estaba mirando con cariño al canino.

—Es muy lindo—dijo Yuuri. Makkachin lamió su rostro de nuevo, como si hubiera entendido el cumplido.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo. El estudio estaba vacío en su totalidad, por lo cual sus voces se escuchaban con un pequeño eco que resonaba en las paredes. Notó que Yuuri llevaba la misma clase de ropa que usaba cuando practicaba un baile. Por lo cual, estuvo pasando tiempo hasta que llegó.

— ¿Has estado practicando?

—No—respondió Yuuri—. Es que... esta mañana tuve un par de ideas para terminar la coreografía.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó con felicidad, deseaba ver aquel baile por completo.

—Sí, estaba intentando probar si todo podía ir junto.

— ¿Resultó?

— Eso creo—respondió.

Se movió en el salón hasta llegar a la grabadora. ¿Qué tipo de música escuchaba Yuuri? Él dijo que sabía todo tipo de baile, por lo cual era probable que fuera amante de toda clase de música.

Se dirigió al botón de reproducción para escuchar la primera canción. El sonido alto asustó a Yuuri, quien volteó para ver a Viktor utilizando la grabadora.

— ¿Viktor?

—Sólo quiero escuchar un poco de la música que escucha mi hermoso bailarín—respondió mirando al chico. Las mejillas de Yuuri se tiñeron de un fuerte color rojo.

Algunas canciones no las entendió porque no conocía el idioma. Otras pudo entender con facilidad. Escuchó variedad de sonidos y casi pudo imaginar distintos bailes que Yuuri podía hacer con cada melodía que pasaba.

— ¿No te gusta ninguna en particular? —Preguntó Yuuri, nervioso.

—Tienes música tan distinta que no sé no cual debería escoger—respondió tranquilamente. Dejó que siguiera la música por su cuenta, no sabía bien que canción seleccionar, así que prefirió dejarlo al destino.

Sintió la mirada de Yuuri encima de él varios segundos. No supo que significaba esa expresión de seriedad. Sólo permaneció quieto antes de acercarse a Viktor. Sintió un repentino escalofrío, ¿qué debía hacer?

— ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? —Preguntó Viktor de la nada. La pregunta desconcertó a Yuuri.

Entendió porque. En realidad no estaba pidiéndole que bailaran, sólo preguntaba si ese era el deseo de Yuuri. Aunque la posibilidad de que su acompañante reaccionara con una negativa provocaba que su humor decayera a cada segundo que pasaba sin una respuesta.

No tuvo respuesta en realidad, Yuuri sólo pasó un brazo por su hombro y sintió su cuerpo de piedra. Luego tomó su mano, con delicadeza. Ya había visto esa forma de sujetar la mano docenas de veces, era la manera con la cual trataba a sus alumnos. Aquellos a quienes Yuuri buscaba hacer sentir cómodos para poder enseñar.

Debía funcionar, porque se sintió más relajado. Instintivamente pasó una mano por la cintura de Yuuri.

Nunca habían estado tan cerca.

El calor de sus manos enlazadas, del brazo pasando por su hombro y su propia mano en la cintura ajena era extraño y reconfortante.

Yuuri se movió primero, dando un paso hacia un lado para que Viktor se animara a seguir. Después de unos segundos moviéndose de esa manera, el chico de cabellos negros sonrió cuando ambos encontraron el ritmo. Era lento, no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes.

Los pasos de ambos eran comunes, hasta podían ser catalogados como novatos y torpes. Pero se sentía bien, más aún cuando Yuuri pasó su mano por su mentón para que levantara ligeramente la mirada y lo observara a los ojos.

—Lo siento, es una costumbre—dijo de inmediato cuando la mirada azul lo vio con algo de sorpresa.

—No te disculpes, ahora mismo soy tu alumno—expresó amable.

Tomó a Yuuri despacio para hacerlo girar en su propio eje. Sonrió cuando vio que Yuuri abrió sus ojos por el movimiento inesperado.

Algo increíble paso para Viktor en ese momento cuando se percató que había dejado de escuchar la música en cuanto vio sonreír a Yuuri. No con la expresión que hacia para mostrar simpatía, cordialidad y comprensión a un alumno nada talentoso; sino una alegre. Era algo transparente que demostraba que no le importaba si era o no el mejor bailarín del mundo.

Podía hacer feliz a Yuuri con tan sólo bailar con él unos segundos.

No supo cuando acabó la música tan rápido, pero todavía sostenía al chico en sus brazos, como si la música no se hubiera detenido en ningún momento y la habitación sólo estuviera el silencio y el ligero ruido del exterior. Podía escuchar como su corazón saltó cuando Yuuri apretó ligeramente su mano.

Ambos quietos, aún juntos en una prolongada observación. Su mano subió de la cintura muy despacio, sintiendo el calor de la piel ajena por encima de la ropa. Queriendo tocar ese rostro que se mantenía imperturbable y hermoso.

Pero el sentir de un par de patitas contra sus piernas lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Makkachin estaba dando vueltas alrededor de ellos. Tal vez mucho tiempo y por ese motivo se acercó para asegurarse de que aún recordaba como respirar. Yuuri sonrió y se separó de él, dejando un resto de su tacto en su mente.

—Parece que Makkachin quiere salir.

—Eso, o quiere bailar contigo también—bromeó Viktor.

—Lo haría con gusto-respondió Yuuri cuando el caniche golpeó su pierna con sus patitas—. Pero no sé como bailar con un perro.

—Podrías hacer que se pare en dos patas e intentarlo.

—Podría ser—habló Yuuri, acariciando al caniche con cariño.

Viktor se encargó de Makkachin hasta que Yuuri guardara su grabadora y se colocara su abrigo y su gorrito. Una vez que estuvo listo ambos salieron para dar un paseo en algún lugar donde Makkachin quisiera jugar a perseguir animales más pequeño o simplemente disfrutar del aire fresco en su compañía.

Pero aún con toda esa felicidad, Viktor se mantuvo pensante. Porque no importaba que tanto quisiera hacerlo, el calor del tacto de Yuuri en su mano no se borraba de su cabeza. Al igual que el sonido de su risa.

* * *

He aquí otro capítulo x.x

Disculpen si tarde más de lo habitual o si tiene alguna falta ortográfica, pero escribir en el celular es difícil :'( No he tenido tiempo en una computadora para escribir~ Además es muy tarde y casi siempre termino los capítulos en la madrugada.

Gracias por todos los votos y comentarios, me hacen tan feliz 3

Gracias por leer :)


	10. Capítulo IX

watch?v=a7yFkCMGrLY

* * *

Viktor jugaba con el lápiz frente a él, moviéndolo con su dedo índice. Suspiró y miró las partituras esparcidas. No había visto a Yuuri más que en una ocasión en esa semana, él estaba muy ocupado practicando para su próxima presentación, y no estaba invitado a esas prácticas súper secretas. No porque Yuuri no quisiera, sino porque fue una disposición.

Le había pedido que se vieran cuando pasaran unos días, porque después de trabajar debía practicar y terminaba cansado. Aceptó dejarlo tranquilo en esos días, no quería cansarlo más de lo que estaba por tanto esfuerzo. Pero se aburría mucho, tal vez Yuri tenía razón, quizá en realidad estaba haciendo una mala costumbre ir a verlo todos los días, esperando ansiosamente que terminaran sus clases para ir con Yuuri.

No quería que verlo fuera una costumbre pero terminaba en la penosa situación de pensar en él cuando debía estar concentrado en sus responsabilidades. Las cumplía todas, en realidad no estaba en ningún apuro. Sólo que no aprecia un trabajo.

—Yuuri...—murmuró.

Tuvo un pequeño conflicto. Algo en él se sentía diferente. Se había encariñado demasiado con su musa danzante.

Una idea pasó por su cabeza. Yuuri debía saber lo que creaba para él. Sólo una canción, quería que escuchara que no era una broma cuando decía que lo inspiraba a escribir canciones. Aunque no estaba seguro si era una buena idea mostrar todas las partituras con su nombre.

Sonrió levemente, eso debía ser otro día.

Olvidó el asunto un momento. Debía viajar a Moscú a finales de mes para dar una presentación ahí, aparte de eso debía asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. Desde la melodía nueva que presentaría hasta sus viejas sinfonías que podía repetir de memoria. Debía hacerse de la idea que Yuuri no iba a estar esta vez para cautivarlo.

Deseaba poder verlo en primera fila en la siguiente presentación.

No, en realidad no quería eso.

Quería verlo en primera fila en todas las presentaciones que pudiera.

La sensación de tener a una sola persona como público era muy encantadora. No sentía la necesidad de que muchas personas escucharan todo. Le gustaba componer y que la gente disfrutara de ello, pero quería disfrutar de su propia música a su manera.

Un artista también debía complacerse a sí mismo.

Makkachin se acostó a su lado, mirándolo en silencio.

—Oh, Makkachin...—Exclamó Viktor—. ¿Por qué me siento tan aburrido?

No hubo una respuesta, pero en cambió recibió una lamida cariñosa en su mejilla. Él sonrió, abrazando a su amigo.

Dio una respiración profunda y lenta. Se sentía muy feliz a pesar de su aburrimiento.

Se levantó después de unos segundos para salir al salón principal. Tenía un cuarto en el cual le gustaba pasar tiempo cuando tenía deseos de tocar y no hacer mucho ruido. Los inquilinos de los otros departamentos eran tranquilos, pero la mujer que vivía en la puerta continua siempre estaba de mal humor.

Por eso aquella habitación era a ideal para tocar cuando era muy entrada la noche.

Su piano no estaba ahí, claro que no. Ese lo dejaba en el salón principal, le gustaba verlo ahí y no iba a moverlo, porque era el único instrumento con el cual no le importaba si todo el edificio lo escuchaba a la madrugada. Aunque por respeto no tocaba entrada la noche, solo se dedicaba a escribir.

Ese día que tenía libre lo podía aprovechar para practicar o divertirse un momento.

Tocar parte de la melodía que compuso gracias a Yuuri. Aun si estaba incompleta le gustaba escucharla y recordar lo que había visto es anoche.

La escena aún se grababa en su cabeza, todas las noches como si fuera una cinta vieja que no se desgasta. Su pensamiento era fresco como pintura en un lienzo. Cuando pudiera ver a Yuuri bailar esa coreografía perfecta, tendría la melodía lista.

Entonces una pregunta pasó por su cabeza.

¿Y entonces que iba a pasar cuando él terminara la melodía?

Se la daría a Yuuri.

¿Y después?

Viktor pasó una mano por sus cabellos, un sentimiento de zozobra llenó su pecho.

Con ese nuevo sentir, se dirigió a su piano. No necesito partituras para escribir lo que pensaba. Cuando se dio cuenta, sus dedos daban un recorrido por las notas lentamente, en una melodía que lo reconfortaba. Era su forma de liberarse unos minutos.

Siempre fue de esa manera, desde que era un niño y no tenía control de las cosas. Cuando un sentimiento lo ofuscaba era propenso a cobijarse en la música. Así estuviera triste, feliz, enojado, pensativo; la música era un lenguaje claro para él. Era una forma de expresarse y desahogarse con cada cosa que pasaba su vida. Desde los momentos tristes hasta la bella noche en la cual vio a Yuuri y le hizo recordar su amor a componer.

Se imaginó muchas cosas, entre ellas el día que bailó con Yuuri. Con sus ojos fijos en él, solamente en él mientras ambos se movían. La forma en la cual sus largos dedos presionaban suavemente los suyos y sonreía. El tono de su risa tan natural.

Quería entender bien cómo era posible que fuera tan atractivo y al mismo tiempo tan dulce e inocente. Debía ser una ilusión, alguien de su edad no podía ser así.

Una vez que se detuvo, pensó con claridad.

Yuuri se colaba la mayor parte del tiempo en sus pensamientos. Aunque creía que era porque la mayor parte de lo que hacía terminaba relacionándose con él.

Ya tenía una nueva melodía, otra que tendría otro significado.

* * *

—Tu instrumento favorito es el piano, ¿no es así?

Viktor sonrió al muchacho que tenía al caniche acostado en sus piernas mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Aunque amaba tocar el piano, también disfrutaba de otros instrumentos. Era sólo que él ocupaba ese lugar en la orquesta cuando se trataba de solos de piano o el piano era el instrumento principal en sí.

—Sí, podría decirse—respondió—. Aunque todo muchos otros. Tal vez si un día vienes a visitarme pueda tocar algo para ti.

Los ojos de Yuuri se iluminaron y a Viktor le encantó verlo emocionado.

—Quizá algún día—respondió con timidez, escondido en el borde de su bufanda oscura.

—Y tal vez si toco algo podrías a cambio bailar lo que haga para ti.

Yuuri lo miró, haciendo un pequeño gesto que demostraba vergüenza.

—Dependería de que quisieras, no sé si pudiera inventar algo en ese momento—respondió.

—No será nada del otro mundo. No es como si fuera a poner algo imposible. Después de todo, tu sabes bailar muchas cosas, ¿no es así?

—Sí, después de un tiempo se aprende—murmuró Yuuri.

Eso llamó su atención. Aquellas palabras podían significar que Yuuri tuvo dificultad para aprender a bailar algunas cosas. Se sorprendió, puesto que parecía muy cómodo en todas sus clases e igual cuando bailaba.

¿Podía haber algo que lo incomodara en un baile?

— ¿Tuviste dificultades aprendiendo a bailar algo en específico?

—Sí, hubo un par de bailes que me tarde en aprender—dijo un poco más tímido.

— ¿Cuáles?

—Tango y... también flamenco.

Viktor recordó esos nombres. Creía haber visto bailes de eso. Esos cargados de guitarras y notas apasionadas. Compuso hace mucho tiempo esa clase de música por un pedido que le dio una academia prestigiosa en Moscú.

Aún tenía en mente ciertos pasos y la pareja bailando eso. Sus pensamientos se mezclaron en su imaginación cuando pensó en la posibilidad de Yuuri bailando eso. La música, el momento, las vestimentas.

¿Podía ser tan bueno bailando eso como él se lo imaginaba?

Pero esos eran bailes en pareja, ¿no? Eso significaba que tuvo que practicar con varias chicas hasta poder dominarlo. Otras bailarinas que debían ser tan talentosas como lo eran Yuuri.

De sólo pensarlo tuvo que bajar su mirada y enfocarse en su adorable perro que estaba dormido como si nada.

Sintió una clase de calor en su cuello que amenazaba subir por sus mejillas.

— ¿No te gusta bailar eso?

—No, no es eso—dijo Yuuri—. Para una presentación tuve que aprender y fue algo difícil lograrlo. En algún momento terminé por disfrutarlo.

Viktor decidió cortar el tema cuando la incomodidad de Yuuri podía sentirse en el aire. No quería exceder alguna de sus palabras. Prefería ver al japonés calmado y con una de sus amables sonrisas.

—Ya veo...

Quiso saber porque de repente su actitud había cambiado. Debía tener algún recuerdo que le hiciera inquietarse de esa manera, no encontraba otra razón para incomodar tanto al chico de cabellos oscuros que miraba sus manos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo, con su rostro rosado.

—Estaba pensando que quizá podrías venir a la representación se tendremos este mes—dijo Yuuri. Viktor se sintió alegre.

—Me encantaría, ¿cuándo es?

—En veintinueve—respondió feliz el japonés. Viktor se sintió mal de inmediato, esa era la fecha en la cual debía tocar en Moscú. Y probablemente no era posible que viera a Yuuri ese día.

—Lo siento. Tengo que viajar el veintiocho a Moscú para tocar al día siguiente. No estoy seguro si podré ir—respondió a in animarse a sonreír. Sin embargo, el japonés sonrió con calma y de manera comprensiva al hombre de ojos azules.

—Está bien, será para otra ocasión. De todas formas ese día también debes tocar y no podré estar ahí.

—De verdad lo siento—repitió, Yuuri sólo sonrió, restando importancia al asunto.

* * *

Ese día en particular debía encontrarse como observador de los jóvenes. Yuri de igual manera estaba a su lado, observado al grupo que tocaba. A pesar de escuchar varias fallas en sus técnicas vio a varios que estaban felices de tocar ese día. Gente talentosa que hubiera querido conocer en otro tiempo para poder tener sus cinco sentidos y su mente en ellos.

Aún pensaba en el rostro que tenía Yuuri cuando le dijo que no podía ir. Le alegraba que él lo invitara a la presentación, eso significaba que lo tomaba en cuenta. Mas no podía dejar sus obligaciones, si no fuera porque ambos tenían presentación el mismo día se lo hubiera llevado con él a Moscú.

Él debía tocar en la tarde y tardaría mucho, Yuuri se presentaría en la noche. Con San Petersburgo a cuatro horas de Moscú en avión era imposible arreglar el tiempo para verlo. Tendría que ser en otra ocasión. Porque se iban a quedar una noche en Moscú.

En dos semanas se debía marchar y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Por lo cual decidió dejar pasar el asunto y concentrarse en lo que debía hacer.

—Es sólo una presentación, deja de gastar energías en algo inútil—dijo Yuri—. Puedes verlo en otro momento.

—Lo sé, pero cuando lo vi...—habló Viktor, aún si decía que todo estaba bien creyó ver algo de decepción en sus ojos. Ese sentimiento no se borraba de su cabeza.

—Ya se le pasar. De todas formas, él te dijo que estaba bien, ¿no? Si sigues insistiendo podrías incomodarlo.

Viktor lo pensó unos segundos.

—Tienes razón. Debería dejarlo pasar.

Yuri estaba al tanto de las cosas que pasaban y cuando lo escuchara a regañadientes era una buena idea hablar con él para pensar. Habían algunas cosas que prefería no decirle para que el rubio no se asqueara—como él decía—.

No supo en que momento le estaba contando a un quinceañero todo lo que pasaba con un bailarín con el cual pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Se preguntó si debía considerar que estaba pasando en su vida.

—Yuuri tiene un admirador muy fiel—dijo Phichit tomando unas fotos al japonés que se encontraba estirando. Viktor vio con curiosidad al tailandés mejor amigo de su musa.

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó. No había visto a nadie en particular que fuera a ver a Yuri todos los días, nadie excepto él. A menos claro que haya estado más preocupado viéndolo a él que a las personas a su alrededor.

—Un niño que viene casi todos los días—habló alegre Phichit.

Yuuri no respondió a eso. Se rindió en intentar que su amigo guardara silencio con lo que decía. Cosa que le pareció muy curiosa al ruso.

El estudio estaba con varios bailarines. No supo si eran todos muy amables o si más bien era cuestión de costumbre verlo en ese lugar. Algunos rostros se le hacían conocidos más que nada porque era amigos de Yuuri y los vio repasar varios pasos de baile con él.

Eran chicos de varias nacionalidades que estaban reunidos. Todos hablaban entre ellos en inglés para entenderse, pero en ocasiones escuchaba como Yuuri mezclaba algunas palabras en lo que suponía, se trataba de tailandés, para hablar con su mejor amigo.

—Hey, Phichit.

Viktor vio como el muchacho se marchaba cuando alguien más lo llamó. Entonces el lugar en que estaba con Yuuri se quedó en silencio. Él tenía entre sus manos los lentes azules de Yuuri, se los había encargado cuando comenzó a calentar.

Ese día lo dejaron entrar en vista de que repasarían cosas poco relevantes. Había grupos por algunos lugares, eso a con el fin de enfocarse en alguna parte de la coreografía que tenían en mente. Se preguntó si sería algo tan artístico como la última vez que los vio presentarse.

—Así que Yuuri tiene un admirador...—habló Viktor, llamando la atención del mencionado—, que mal. Tengo que compartir a mi musa. Y yo que creí que sólo te tendría para mí.

—No bromees con eso, Viktor, te van a escuchar—dijo Yuuri apenado, mirando a varios lados por si un par de oídos curiosos decidían que era una buena idea escucharlos.

—No es una broma—respondió sonriendo, pero para su propia sorpresa, había sonado más serio de lo que planeaba.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, Yuuri abrió la boca un par de veces, como si estuviera planeando decir algo, pero las palabras morían incluso antes de tocar sus labios. Esa situación se daba mu seguido, uno de los dos decía algo que terminaba en silencio sin poder responder con claridad.

Yuuri rió, negado con la cabeza y aunque Viktor estaba más tranquilo de que el silencio haya sido interrumpido de una vez, también se sentía algo molesto por no ser tomado en serio.

No podía culpar a quien observaba a Yuuri como un admirador todos los días.

Él tampoco era capaz de apartar su mirada de Yuuri.


	11. Capítulo X

watch?v=6W4L2O-JQ-w

*Solo por si les interesa, para el baile estaba escuchando la canción Until the day I die de Luna sea, pero sólo el intro en la versión en vivo. Me encanta como toca Sugizo*

* * *

A sólo un par de semanas de la presentación que tendría la academia de Yuuri a finales de mes, se encontró en el mismo parque en el cual había visto a su bailarín. Era curioso que estuvieran en la misma situación, la diferencia radicaba en que esta vez ambos se conocían y Yuuri estaba consciente de que lo observaba.

El salón estaba llenó y muchos repasaban, sin embargo, Yuuri no quería bailar su parte frente a todos, así que por sugerencia de Phichit, salieron. El único lugar que se les ocurrió fue aquel lugar tan calmado.

— ¿Es muy importante este baile? —Preguntó Viktor debido a la seriedad que había puesto Yuuri cuando le comentó que debía practicar algo en particular.

—Es la parte que tengo que bailar junto a Phichit y Seung—Gil. Ellos logran hacerlo, pero yo...

Viktor vio lo decaído que estaba. Debía ser una coreografía muy dura para verlo en ese estado al no poder lograrlo. Se acercó a él, posando una mano en el hombro ajeno para darle apoyo. Lo vio bailar muchas veces, creía firmemente que podía hacer lo que él deseara. Lo que a Yuuri menos le faltaba era el talento.

—Pero lo vas a lograr-dijo con una sonrisa—. Eres brillante y talentoso, lograrás presentarte en dos semanas con tus pasos pulidos. Y cuando lo hagas ellos verán lo que yo veo en ti.

Yuuri le sonrió, pasando su mano encima de la de Viktor.

— ¿Lo qué ves en mí?

Desvió su mirada cuando se sintió descubierto sin ninguna razón. No sabía porque de repente quería esconderse de los ojos castaños que parecían ver dentro de él. Esperaba que Yuuri no pudiera ver tan profundo.

—Claro, eres mi musa—dijo Viktor con una sonrisa, ocultando su preocupación-. Me llenas de inspiración.

— ¿Entonces quieres que inspire gente?

—De preferencia que no te busquen e intentan pasar pasar todo su tiempo contigo-respondió Viktor. No era su deseo ver a otra persona detrás de Yuuri.

Escuchó como Yuuri se rió por su comentario, pensando en que era un asunto divertido que cualquier otro lo hubiera tomado como un intento de monopolizar su tiempo. Pero esa idea no pasó por su mente, Yuuri debía ser una persona muy pura para no ser capaz de malinterpretar sus palabras.

A parte de talentoso era increíblemente dulce e inocente. Increíble para alguien que ha viajado mucho, y por lo tanto, debió haber visto muchas cosas impresionantes después de viajar por varias ciudades. Un chico con mucho conocimiento de diferentes culturas. Alguien de mente abierta y saberes profundos

—No creo que eso suceda—habló Yuuri, alejando su mano de la contraria para fijarse en su maleta. Ahí se encontraba una botella de agua fresca y sus lentes.

Cuando lo vio supo que debía apartarse para darle su espacio. En ese momento él estaba pensando únicamente en bailar, lo sabía por su mirada, aquella que demostraba perseverancia, esa parte que admiraba en secreto. Ya era otro él, el mismo que conocía después de varias presentaciones que tuvieron entre miradas furtivas de cada ensayo.

No dejaba de sorprenderse con cada diferente baile. Podía pasar horas observado los movimientos de Yuuri. Aún con tanto tiempo viéndolo casi a diario, él lograba hacer magia con cada canción que elegía.

Jamás se aburriría de Yuuri. Tal vez nunca podría agotar el sentimiento embriagante de compartir tiempo con él.

A una distancia prudente, observó silencioso. Las luces iluminaban el lugar y Yuuri se encontraba parado en el mismo punto, con sus ojos cerrados en un lapsus de concentración único. Quizá buscando su propia inspiración.

Era una buena noche para salir, el cielo despejado, las estrellas, aquella luna que estaba menguante como si fuera una sonrisa. Además, las personas no pasaban por ese lugar en la noche, o por lo menos no se encontraban en medio del lugar y sólo lo rodeaban.

Yuuri se movió y lo que estaba a su alrededor no era tan importante como la imagen frente a él. Esta no era como otras ocasiones en la cual observaba tras un cristal o en primera fila con otras personas a su alrededor. Ahora tenía a Yuuri exclusivamente para sí mismo. Sólo era su bailarín dirigiéndose a un único público que estaba conformado con su persona.

Se sentía especial.

Yuuri tenía una secuencia que nunca había visto antes, esta era provocativa. Más aún cuando pasó los dedos por las hebras azabache, peinado hacia atrás. Un movimiento de cabeza al mismo tiempo, mostrando una atractiva curva desde la mandíbula, por el cuello para desaparecer en el borde de una camiseta azul marino. Otra mano, extendida hacia él como si lo estuviera invitando a acercarse.

Se sintió tan dispuesto a dejarse guiar, descontrolando su mente en un vaivén de emociones ajenas a lo habitual.

Luego miró hacia un lado, aun sosteniendo el cabello oscuro, cubriendo una parte del rostro y desplazándose hacia un lado. La mano que estaba entre esos cabellos recorrió hacia atrás, pasó por detrás de la oreja, hombro y bajo por el pecho. La otra mano resbaló de la cintura hasta donde alcanzaran a tocar las yemas por encima de la ceñida tela negra. Se detuvo en los muslos. Dio una vuelta completa con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, dándole la espalda en una postura perfecta y tentadora.

Era lento, pausado e irónicamente rápido y casi desesperado. Las palabras se aglomeraban en su cabeza en un intento banal de expresar cual era la sensación que transmitía. Suave, bello, fino, atractivo, provocador, podía continuar con todos los sinónimos o palabras que paseaban por su cabeza cada vez que veía las manos con guantes negros recorrer su propio cuerpo como si supiera que era encantador. Como si supiera que podía tener a cualquiera a sus pies con tan solo chasquear los dedos y obsequiar una sonrisa coqueta.

Confiado y seguro de su capacidad para atraer a quien quisiera. Atentó para mostrar lo que debía y precavido para guardar lo que no deseaba dar a conocer. No había rastro del muchacho tímido frente a él. Ahora era un chico que tensaba cada uno de los músculos en el cuerpo de Viktor, dejando también sus ojos secos por el hecho de no parpadear al no querer perderse un minuto de todo lo que veía.

El cuerpo de Yuuri conformaba una hermosa y apasionante pieza de arte.

Los dedos pasando uno por uno despacio por el cuello. Las vueltas que dio en un perfecto círculo que formaron sus pies como un compás. Los centellantes ojos que lo atrapaban por la profundidad misteriosa que poseía. Quería que Yuuri lo mirara con esa profundidad, con ese extraño y asfixiante encanto que lo haría pensar que era el único que se reflejaba. Que era el único que se podía perder en el vacío de aquel eco que sonaba cuando alguien caía en lo profundo de un abismo sin opción de regresar.

Si Yuuri lo hubiese invitado a caer en el fondo de algo desconocido, habría aceptado como si él tapara sus ojos con aquellas manos de seda. Podía morir en una dulce agonía si Yuuri sonreía y lo miraba de esa manera. Si podía atravesar los mechones nocturnos de su cabellera y respirar de su mundo un momento.

Si era capaz de cumplirse ese fugaz y repentino deseo, moriría con una sonrisa en los brazos de un ángel de sonrisa traviesa.

Emociones encontradas que le quitaron el aliento, olvidando por un momento que había dejado de respirar. Sus pulmones contraídos le exigían aire. Contenía el oxígeno como si hubiera sido robado en el segundo que Yuuri sonrió con una clase de complacencia tortuosa y supiera que clase de efecto lograba. Estaba cayendo en sus manos.

¿Qué había pasado con su chico inocente?

Temió que se acercara y pudiera escuchar como su corazón latió desenfrenado. El calor subió por su pecho hasta terminar en su rostro que ardía, y aseguraba, debía haberse tornado de ese característico color rojizo. Agradecía que fuera de noche y por ende difícil de percibir los colores en la piel a la lejanía.

Otro movimiento más, Yuuri tenía una mano acomodada a un lado de la cabeza, la izquierda estaba extendida y en ese mismo lado se encontraba toda la atención por unos segundos. Viktor creyó que terminó con ese gesto, pero el rostro de Yuuri se movió en su dirección.

El triángulo que se formaba con la posición le permitió únicamente ver un ojo chocolate, su pequeña nariz y los rosados labios apenas tocando el borde de la camiseta, cerrado a hasta que un suspiro lo obligó a volver a la realidad y separar su mirada de la escena que contempló como si fuera la más bella obra de arte.

Era obvio que ese baile era sensual y buscaba seducir a quien lo veía. Viktor respiró profundamente en un intento de calmar el cosquilleo de su estómago y la presión de su pecho. Se sentía asfixiado, Yuuri lo sumergió tan profundo en algo que nunca había experimentado con esa danza, que incluso tuvo problemas para enfocarse en la realidad.

Había repasado con lujo de detalle y casi descaradamente cada curva y parte que conformaba el cuerpo de su bailarín. Desde el fino brillo de sus rosados labios a la curva de su cuello estirado. De su pecho hasta su plano vientre y el espacio de su blanca piel que se descubrió por el desorden de bailar. Sus caderas estrechas y los muslos en curvas bien definidas, las pantorrillas y sus pies que siempre flotaban en un espacio al cual no podía llegar.

Había encontrado una clase de música diferente, una que no había escrito ni escuchado jamás. Una que hacia su corazón arder por un poco más.

Yuuri bebía de su botella de agua y él aún no tenía de regreso el aire que había sido arrebatado con esa presentación. Intentó idear palabras cuerdas y coherentes que pudieran ser dichas sin sacar alguno de sus pensamientos anteriores.

Los pasos dirigiéndose hacia él fueron lo necesario para que tomara el control de su agitada mente y se concentrara. Debía ser discreto y tener todo el autocontrol del mundo en sus acciones. Porque en ese momento deseaba abrazar muy fuerte a Yuuri.

— ¿Qué tal lo he hecho?

Viktor volvió a respirar. Ni todas las alabanzas del mundo podían llegar a describir lo que había hecho Yuuri con su danza nocturna.

—Si logras hacer eso para ellos, la audiencia será tuya.

—Entonces creo que por fin lo he logrado—sonrió satisfecho.

Había regresado su musa inocente, y con él, la calma de Viktor.

 _"Lograste eso y mucho más."_

—Bien, puedo volver y decirle a Phichit que todo está listo.

—¿Sólo eso no podías completar?

—No me sentía del todo cómodo—respondió con una sonrisa—Pero creo que todo está en orden ahora. La mayoría práctica las partes que creen que necesitan pulir.

Viktor lo escuchó con atención antes de que Yuuri se colocara su chaqueta y los lentes en el puente de su nariz. Verlo de mejor humor hizo que se contagiara con el mismo ánimo que el japonés. Sin duda alguna, él cambiaba su perspectiva muy rápido.

—Ya que estamos fuera podríamos ir a comer algo—dijo Viktor. De repente había notado que tenía demasiada hambre.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—No lo sé. ¿Tal vez una hamburguesa y papas fritas?

—No es una buena idea que coma eso, mucho menos si estoy a un par de semanas de la presentación.

Lo miró curioso.

— ¿Tienes una dieta estricta?

—No tienes no idea...—murmuró. Aun así el hombre de cabellos plateados alcanzó a escuchar sus palabras. No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad para conocer mejor a Yuuri.

-Entonces pedimos una ensalada para ti o algo así-ofreció-. Yo invitó.

Yuuri acomodó la mochila en su espalda y sale dedicó una sonrisa antes de que ambos se dirigieran a cualquier lugar para comer. Con la propuesta aceptada se sintió feliz. Tenían el resto de la noche para pasar algo de tiempo juntos.

* * *

Una mano acarició suavemente su mejilla y vio los labios rosados curvarse. Dedos se enredaban en sus cabellos plateados. El cuerpo bajo él se sentía tibio y agradable.

—Viktor—escuchó como una suave caricia que lo mareo.

El aire caliente pegando en sus labios y las caricias en su cabello mantenían sus sentidos despiertos por el siguiente movimiento a realizarse. Pasó lentamente por los cabellos negros, pasando en ese sofocante calor que lo extasiaba.

Luego unos labios suaves se movieron sobre los suyos, lentamente buscado memorizar la textura y el sentimiento que quemaba en su pecho cuando los brazos lo envolvía, exigiéndole un acercamiento más profundo entre ellos.

Se separó, los ojos cafés fijos en los azules y una risa maliciosa y provocativa.

—Yuuri...

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, mirando el reloj encima de su mesita de noche que marcaba que eran las dos de la madrugada cuando despertó. Makkachin sentado a su lado con cabeza ligeramente inclinada, mirando con curiosidad a su amo.

— ¿Qué fue...? —Preguntó para él mismo en búsqueda de una respuesta. Tenía calor, y aunque sentía los ojos pesados y cansados el sueño se había marchado.

Se levantó de su cama, sentía la garganta seca, casi tanto como sus labios y su boca.

Llegó a la cocina, pero decidió no prender la luz, simplemente fue directo a la despensa y tomó un vaso. Dejó que el agua del grifo corriera un poco antes de llenar su vaso y cerrar la llave. Aunque el agua estuviera fría la bebió de un par de tragos largos antes de agachar su cabeza.

¿Qué había sido ese sueño?

Fue tan real que incluso sentía calor después de haber salido de su habitación en busca de algo que calmara su sed. Sentía sus mejillas arder y el recuerdo pasaba una y otra vez en su mente. La sonrisa, las caricias... Ese beso.

Abrió nuevamente el grifo y se lavó la cara en un intento fallido de despejarse. No había tenido un sueño así desde sus días de preparatoria. Y ni siquiera en esos días se acercaba remotamente a lo que acababa de soñar.

Ya era la segunda vez en la noche. La primera fue incluso algo dulce, pero la segunda logró quitarle el aire. La intensidad de los ojos cafés le hacía perder el sueño.

Suspiró antes de volver a su cama. Debía descansar pero aún pensaba en eso. Al día siguiente tendría unas horribles ojeras si volvía a repetirse un sueño como ese.

Con los labios de Yuuri tocar suavemente los suyos.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, estresado por la mala jugada de su imaginación y su mente creativa para crear ese escenario. Para que fuera tan real ese sueño que incluso pensara que era la más pura realidad aunque no tuviera sentido alguno soñar con su inspiración, su musa, su amigo, de esa manera.

Viktor dejó uno de sus brazos descansar sobre sus ojos. Desorientado por la falta de descanso y el calor que sentía después de dos interesantes sueños que incluían a su musa y a él.

— ¿Cómo voy a mirar a Yuuri a la cara? —Preguntó antes de soltar un suspiro. Se movió en su cama, buscando alguna posición en la cual se sintiera cómodo, pero no lograba calmar los latidos de su corazón.

Las cosas estaban saliendo de su control y no entendía el porqué.

* * *

—Te ves espantoso—dijo Yuri cuando Viktor se presentó frente a él con unas orejas en su rostro.

—Gracias.

— ¿Me estás escuchando al menos? —Preguntó el rubio. Viktor estaba inusualmente agotado.

—Lo siento—dijo Viktor mirando el café humeante frente a él. Ya era su segunda taza, la noche anterior no pudo juntar sus ojos para dormir. Y posiblemente Makkachin tampoco porque siguió dormido hasta cuando salió del lugar.

Lamentaba tanto haber despertado a su caniche por su paseo nocturno en el departamento con estrés.

—Escucha, no es que me guste involucrarme en vidas ajenas. Mucho menos si se trata de la tuya—comenzó Yuri, sus ojos verdes fijos en los zafiros adornados con un aire de cansancio extremo. Su amigo era un completo desastre.

— ¿Pero...?

—Tienes que tranquilizarte. ¿Pasó algo con el bailarín?

—No exactamente—respondió. No quería decirle al quinceañero que Yuuri se coló en sus sueños toda la noche. Ya tenía suficiente con lo que defiende él por el simple hecho de pasar tiempo con Yuuri.

—Pídele una cita para terminar con esto de una vez.

—Él es mi musa, un buen amigo. No pretendo convertirlo en otro amante—expresó Viktor. Su cabeza daba vueltas, ahora iba a pensar en las palabras de Yuri.

El rubio comenzó a soltar una serie de maldiciones por lo bajo. Viktor rió, no entendía como alguien de apariencia caso angelical como Yuri podía tener un vocabulario tan extenso. Si no fuera por su actitud él sería sin duda un ángel.

Aunque esa actitud es la que atraía a varias chicas en el conservatorio. ¿Qué pasaba con las mujeres y su gusto por los chicos rudos y malos? No lo entendía.

—Como sea. Si vas a lloriquear por ese tipo mejor me preparo mentalmente.

Yuri no se molestaba en ocultar el cansancio que tenía. Cada vez que hablaba con Viktor la conversación se dirigía a ese chico que sólo logró ver a lo lejos. Y podía ser mejor de esa forma, porque si lo veía no duraría en patearlo, era su culpa que el mayor fuera inaguantable.

—Bueno, me siento mejor—dijo Viktor, se llenó de energía después de reír un poco.

Ambos terminaron sus bebidas para poco después salir y regresar al conservatorio. El viento era fresco, una alegre mañana de invierno. Las personas caminando de un lado a otro y Yuri a su lado con un semblante más tranquilo.

Tendría tiempo para pensar las cosas, de seguro fue influenciando por la danza de Yuuri la noche anterior. Si él no tuviera esa clase de impacto en su persona, para empezar, no lo hubiera inspirado a crear música.

Yuuri no podía ser nada más. Las cosas iban bien de esa manera. No sentía nada más, tampoco lo quería.


	12. Capítulo XI

watch?v=hVY5fFBcjzk

* * *

Le sorprendía la cantidad de música nueva que escuchaba cuando observaba las prácticas de los bailarines en el estudio. Yuuri le había dicho que todos dentro de ese lugar poseían diversas nacionalidades, por lo cual escuchaba varias canciones. Desde el pop alegre del chico coreano hasta baladas románticas del muchacho que provenía de sangre latina y estadounidense.

Nada mejor que una aglomeración de personas con diferentes culturas para que aprendieran diversas cosas. En ocasiones sorprendía a Yuuri hablando ciertas palabras en otros idiomas. Lo curioso es que aunque el chico era japonés, nunca lo escuchó hablar en su idioma nativo.

Por esa razón, escuchar el suave sonido de la voz de Yuuri cantando se le hizo adorable. Por supuesto, él no lo sabía, cuando llevaba sus audífonos estaba en otro mundo. Probablemente enfocándose en su siguiente presentación que sería dentro de una semana.

—Yuuri—dijo tocando su hombro. El nombrado se volteó para verlo y sonrió.

— ¿Quieres salir?—Preguntó.

—Está bien si quieres permanecer dentro, después de todo, hace frío afuera—contestó Viktor con amabilidad.

Yuuri iba a contestar, pero una risa los interrumpió. El japonés regresó la vista curiosa a sus espaldas al igual que Viktor. Vio a un chico, aquel que tenía ascendencia latina muy entretenido en la pantalla de su celular. Yuuri dio una sonrisa tierna antes de tomar su abrigo y colocárselo bien.

—Mejor salgamos.

Esa tarde debía ser una de las más frías del año, estaba empezando a nevar y Viktor sentía su cara muy fría. El clima descendió muy rápido, porque cuando salió esa mañana no era todavía existía una temperatura agradable. Considerando que él había pasado por todas las frías tormentas de San Petersburgo en esos meses del año.

Notó que Yuuri se encogía, escondiendo lo máximo que pudiera su cabeza entre sus hombros levantados. Era obvio que tenía frío, y con ello podía reflexionar mejor. Yuuri era extranjero, no sabía de qué parte venía o si estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de ambiente. Tal vez uno más cálido. Sin contar el tiempo que vivió en otros países probablemente más cálidos que el tan conocido frío de Rusia.

— ¿Dónde estuviste antes de llegar a Rusia?

—Pasamos por China—dijo Yuuri—, es muy agradable. Lo único que no me gustaba era que tenía miedo de comer ahí y no saber que me estaban sirviendo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Cuando salíamos a comer se encontraban lugares muy extraños—respondió Yuuri con una mueca de empacho—. Además, como no nos hallábamos tuvimos problemas la primera semana. Eso hasta que nos hicimos amigos de chico chino que nos encontramos y sintió interés al ver un grupo de extranjeros saliendo.

—Debes tener amigos por todas partes.

—Algunos, sí, pero no me gusta involucrarme mucho. En especial después de lo que vivimos en China.

Viktor lo miró con interés.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Por qué encariñarse de algo que sabes que vas a dejar?—Cuestionó, sus ojos fijos en un punto indefinido del horizonte—. En nuestra académica recibimos a personas de diferentes edades, pero nunca nos llevamos a menores de dieciocho años. Hace un poco más de un año, cuando viajamos a Estados Unidos, nos encontramos con Leo.

— ¿Y...?

—Cuando viajamos a China se enamoró del chico que nos ayudó—dijo Yuuri—. Aunque creo que en realidad él nos ayudó en primer lugar porque se interesó en Leo. Pero bueno, ese no es el punto. Cuando se quiso unir no pudo porque su edad no alcanzaba.

Viktor se detuvo en su andar. Las palabras del japonés indicaban a la perfección que era lo que le asustaba en realidad. No quería aferrarse a un lugar, mucho menos a una persona. Aquellos que viajan y dedican su vida a viajar buscaban poder dejar las cosas de lado antes de regresar a su país.

— ¿Y entonces por qué pasamos tanto tiempo, juntos, si no quieres nada especial?—Interrogó Viktor sin intención de sonar brusco. Sus ideas de expresaron por su propia cuenta sin que lo pudiera evitar.

Vio a su interlocutor, callado, con su cuerpo rígido. Sus ojos vagaron de un lugar a otro en búsqueda de palabras coherentes que buscaran responder.

—Tú...eres diferente, Viktor—respondió Yuuri—. No estaba en mis planes conocerte, porque no esperé que me buscaras aquella noche que nos vimos... Hasta creo que las cosas serían diferentes si no estuvieras...

El japonés bajó la mirada, apenado.

—Me recuerdas a los años en los cuales aprendí a bailar...

Sintió calidez en su pecho, Yuuri decía las palabras con cariño. Su rostro ligeramente encendido y con sus ojos cafés mirándolo entre sus oscuras pestañas detrás de esos marcos azules que estaban tan acostumbrado a ver.

—Me alegra haberte buscado. Resultante más interesante de lo que pensé que eras aquella noche—habló Viktor con una sonrisa.

Quiso preguntar que sentía al respeto de él. Si no le molestaba haber entrado en sus planes de no relacionarse con personas de otros países. Al mismo tiempo, sentía que era una advertencia silenciosa de algo que vagaba por su mente.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía para estar al lado de Yuuri?

—Yo... Me alegra que me hayas encontrando, Viktor.

* * *

Tocó varios instrumentos durante el resto de la noche. La sensación de llenura y dicha que experimentó la primera vez que pudo interpretar una pies a suya, era tan similar a eso que podía continuar sin que el pesar de sus ojos fuera un impedimento.

En silencio, el viento que soplaba le parecían suaves silbidos cuando se deslizaban por las ramas heladas de los árboles de invierno. Podía escuchar todo con tanta claridad, pero nada más fuerte que el latir de su corazón. En un ritmo contante mientras bombeaba la sangre caliente.

Veía todo como si fuera un sueño en la realidad. Tan detallado como para apreciar todo pero carecer de las palabras para expresar su felicidad.

Makkachin se sentó a su lado. Agitando su cola en busca de una caricia por parte de su dueño. Viktor pasó sus dedos por el rizado pelaje, acariciando a su querido amigo que permanecía a su lado en silencio. Respetando una parte de su ensoñación.

Tuvo una idea fresca en su cabeza y se dispuso a recrearla. Buscó las notas perfectas y el instrumento perfecto. Y en la tranquilidad del salón de estar, con el reflejo de la luna sobre el piso de madera flotante, casi pudo imaginar a Yuuri. Parado frente a la gran ventana, apenas distinguiendo su silueta y el brillo de sus oscuros ojos mientras tocaba para él.

Pero era un juego de su imaginación, descubriendo su deseo interno de poder crear algo que se asemejara a la belleza de la escena que se planteaba.

Yuuri era una canción que podía escuchar, pero no podía copiar.

¿Cuánto tiempo podía durar esa prolongada felicidad?

* * *

Esperó que cayera la noche, muchos de los bailarines habían salido, pero él prefirió quedarse fuera del estudio.

En las noches despejadas tenía tendencia a pensar a profundidad las cosas. Más aún cuando se encontraba en su estado más alto de calma y felicidad. Él normalmente entraba, pero como estaban en sus prácticas privadas prefería no molestarse en intentar entrar.

Tomó el instrumento con el cual decidió salir ese día. Uno pequeño que con el cual le era fácil transportarse. La armónica se desplazó entre sus dedos hasta colocarla en su boca y soplar en ella. El sonido de las notas que habían estado pensando la noche anterior, salió por su cuenta.

El sonido de los autos a la distancia y del viento era lo único que lo acompañaba en conjunto. Algunas personas que pasaban a la lejanía se detuvieron por un momento para apreciar la música y seguir con su recorrido.

Se detuvo cuando el sonido de unos zapatos acercándose hizo un espacio en el ambiente que tardó unos pocos segundos en crear.

—Sonaba muy bien...

Yuuri se encontraba a unos pocos paso a de él, observando con sus ojos brillantes con un suave resplandor. Se detuvo para apreciarlo. La manera en la cual su atención se encontraba únicamente en él, en ese espacio que tenían todos los días para convivir sin preocuparse por las demás cosas que pasaran en sus respectivas vidas.

—Yuuri...

— ¿Sucede algo, Viktor?

—Permíteme seguir haciendo música para ti...

Las mejillas se tiñeron por completo y la sorpresa en los ojos ajenos no tardó en mostrarse. Viktor creyó que fíe demasiado sincero, lo suficiente para que su bailarín no pudiera decir algo y sólo afirmara en silencio con su cabeza.

Apenas y sonrió, mirándolo de reojo antes de cerrar sus ojos y volver a la melodía que se había escuchado en las calles hace unos cortos segundos.

Movió sus dedos despacio y sopló con la cantidad suficiente de aire para que cada nota fuera igual de fina que la siguiente.

El japonés se posicionó a su lado, dándole su espacio para que pudiera moverse, pero lo suficientemente cerca para sentir que tenía mejor compañía del mundo. De esa manera las cosas estaban muy bien.

Después de un par de minutos terminó con la melodía, enfocándose en el cielo antes que en su acompañante.

— ¿De qué trata tu melodía?

—Es un deseo...

— ¿Un deseo?

—Más bien una súplica al cielo—respondió, ahora dirigiéndose hacia Yuuri.

— ¿Y cuál es ese deseo?

—Estar cerca de una persona—contestó—. Aprovechar el momento cuando uno se siente vivo.

—Eso suena muy bello...

Guardaron silencio.

Viktor pensó bien en sus palabras antes de decirlas.

—Esta canción te pertenece, Yuuri.

El japonés parecía fascinado al mismo tiempo que estupefacto. Sus labios se separaron varias veces. Las palabras no se formaban.

— ¿Pero... por qué?

—Te la quiero obsequiar—dijo—, es tuya. Tómala, piensa en mí cuando la recuerdes. Te dije que me devolviste mi inspiración para volver a la música. Esta melodía es tuya, Yuuri.

— ¿De verdad puedo quedármela?

—Es para ti...

—Entonces... ¿Pudiera escucharla una vez más?

Sus labios se curvaron con regodeo.

Repitió la melodía las veces que Yuuri quisiera, las necesarias para que nunca se olvidara de cada nota que escribió para él. Muy en el fondo, pensaba que esa era la única manera en la cual podía colarse en la memoria de Yuuri para siempre.

Tal vez si escuchaba el suave sonido de una melodía similar, estuviera en su mente. Aunque fueran unos breves segundos para pensar que podía causar el mismo efecto que Yuuri causaba en él.

—De verdad me gusta Rusia...—soltó el japonés al aire cuando Viktor terminó de repetir la melodía.

— ¿Extrañas Japón, Yuuri?

—A veces—fue sincero—. En ocasiones extraño escuchar mi propio idioma, la comida, a mis amigos y mi familia... Pero yo escogí vivir de esta manera. Viajar de un lugar a otro y perfeccionar bailes. No me sentía realmente atado...

— ¿Hay algo que ames más que bailar?

— ¿Tal vez? No lo he pensando-titubeo, mirando sus propias manos-. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Hay algo que ames más que la música?

Lo consideró varios segundos, pero ver a Yuuri junto a él le arrebató las palabras antes de analizarlas.

—Luego te digo...

Respiró profundo.

—He salido varias veces de San Petersburgo al igual que Rusia, pero jamás había pensado en salir de aquí. ¿Sabes? En ocasiones, cuando pienso en ello, no sé si algo me mantiene unido a esta ciudad.

— ¿Amigos? ¿Familia?

—Amigos, sí. Familia... Podría considerar a mis amigos mi familia...

—Lo siento, no debí preguntar eso-dijo Yuuri bajando la mirada, avergonzado.

—No te disculpes. Soy yo quien ha iniciado el tema. Mi padre murió cuando era joven, aunque aun puedo recordar algo de él. Fue un poco antes de que iniciara mi carrera como compositor. Mi madre murió hace un año aproximadamente. Eran apasionados con sus aficiones, no recuerdo ninguna lección de piano desagradable. Mi madre era tan cálida como el verano y mi padre estaba locamente enamorado de ella, le cantaba en las noches cuando no podía dormir.

Yuuri lo miró fijamente, enternecido.

—Me pregunto que dirían de mi si supieran quien soy hoy en día.

—Sin duda, estarían muy orgullosos—dijo Yuuri, captado la atención de Viktor—. Eres muy talentoso, tienes obras hermosas y te has ganado la vida con esfuerzo...

Se miraron a los ojos varios segundos antes de que Yuuri desviara la mirada.

—Cuando le dije a mis padres que me quería marchar para seguir bailando no se opusieron. De hecho, nunca me han sacado en cara nada, ni tampoco me han reclamado por mis decisiones. En parte creo que es porque siempre fui alguien callado que buscaba mantenerse al margen y no causar problemas. La primera semana lejos fue difícil, extrañaba la comida de mi madre y los comentarios de mi padre. Pero nunca les dije que los extrañaba, no quería preocuparlos...

— ¿Tardaste mucho en acostumbrarte?

—Un poco, pero no demasiado. Aprendí a vivir por mi cuenta y aprovechar de las experiencias que podía tener.

— ¿No habrás dejado algún corazón roto en algún país por el cual pasaste? —Bromeó Viktor. Escuchó un chasquido seguido de una risa.

—Para nada.

Viktor apoyo su mano en el borde sobresaliente de concreto a sus espaldas, pegándose a la pared para sentirse más cómodo.

—Salí de Japón porque no encontré nada que hacer ahí. Vi a mi hermana mayor ir por su propio camino, a mis padres manejar el negocio y a mis amigos de la infancia casarse. Una mañana que desperté me di cuenta que el mundo iba a un ritmo diferente. Supongo que ese fue mi motivo para moverme.

—Y terminaste años después en una calle de San Petersburgo junto a un músico que hace muchas preguntas.

—Unas buenas semanas...

Cuando creía que no podía encontrarse mejor, Yuuri parecía tener las palabras adecuadas para exceder ese nivel.

—Podemos hacer algo con esa melancolía que tienes hacia Japón.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No sé... hacer algo que te guste. ¿Qué tal sí preparamos tu comida favorita? Nunca he comido nada japonés salvo por el sushi, y no estoy seguro si los fideos instantáneos cuentan como un platillo japonés.

—Creo que los fideos son algo genérico... Pero pudiera enseñarte mi plato favorito, no suelo comerlo a menudo, salvo en ocasiones especiales. Pero podemos tomar ésto como una ocasión especial.

—Sería un placer comer contigo.

Entendió algo cuando vio la felicidad en el rostro de Yuuri.

Él le recordaba más de una cosa de su pasado.

Cuando Yuuri estaba, se sentía en su hogar.

* * *

Mi mayor fuente de inspiración para Moondance y otras historias proviene de la película "August Rush". Amo su historia y el SoundTrack. Es muy bello todo. Si no la han visto, se la recomiendo.

Lamento mucho las faltas, voy a corregirlas con el tiempo, poco a poco; porque, como he explicado antes, escribo desde el celular y se guardan las palabras que he escrito mal por la velocidad o el autocorrector decide que debe molestar. También lamento los apartados en el cambió de escenarios, no sabía usar muy bien ff y después de probar un poco, averigüé como poner. Mi documento original tenía separaciones con asteriscos que no aparecen en ff.

A todas esas personas que han comentado, muchas gracias. No puedo creer que he leído comentarios tan largos, simplemente me dejan sin palabras. He puesto una parte de mi corazón en este fanfic y saber que les gusta tanto, es un sentimiento indescriptible que llena mi corazón. Es un poco difícil para mi explicarme, pese a lo mucho que sé describir otras cosas. No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de atención jajajaja

Gracias por todo :)


	13. Capítulo XII

watch?v=Z6Y4xu8yWJQ

* * *

" _Él iba a un ritmo diferente, pero deseaba participar en su mundo si le apetecía invitarme"_

Se encontró como único espectador del grupo frente a él. Al parecer, Yuuri pudo convencer a sus compañeros de permitirle observar su danza. Después de todo, estaban a un par de días de la presentación, de esa manera podían asegurar que todo fuera perfecto.

Era la coreografía que tuvo el gusto de ver hace días. Aquella en la cual Yuuri le demostró tener un lado mucho más sensual del que había visto con anterioridad. La diferencia era que ahora estaban sus amigos y debía disimular su mirada.

Cada paso en conjunto tenía una buena apariencia, los integrantes poseían diferentes atractivos que daban como resultado una imagen visual completa y llamativa. Sin duda, todo estaba bien pensado y magníficamente ejecutado.

Se lamentaba tener planes para esa noche, pero era inevitable, una presentación en la orquesta era un evento importante e imposible de posponer. Al menos podía viajar a Moscú con la imagen de Yuuri bajo el manto nocturno, bailando hermosamente.

El grupo terminó exhausto, tomando un merecido respiro antes de felicitarse entre ellos con claro compañerismo. Incluso vio sonreír sutil a Phichit y Yuuri a ese inexpresivo coreano. Podía entender que ellos llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse.

Yuuri acomodó sus guantes y movió unos mechones fuera de lugar en su frente; cuando los mismos siguieron regresando a su estado de desorden el japonés suspiró, rindiéndose. Prefirió calmar su sed antes que seguir intentando arreglarse.

Eso le gustaba de Yuuri. Se cuidaba lo suficiente, no poseía vanidad. En lugar de eso era alguien muy modesto incluso en sus amplias habilidades en danza.

—Viktor.

El hombre de mirada azulina vio al mejor amigo de Yuuri. Supuso que se quedó atorado en sus pensamientos al tiempo que Phichit intentaba iniciar una conversación.

—Perdón, me encontraba distraído...

—No importa—contestó amable—. Ahora que Yuuri se encuentra distraído podemos hablar un momento.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Después de la presentación vamos a salir por el cumpleaños de Yuuri. ¿Crees que puedas venir?

Viktor escuchó, con su rostro sorprendido a más no poder.

—No sabías de su cumpleaños...—indagó Phichit.

—Oh, Dios...—exclamó por lo bajo Viktor, cubriendo su rostro con una mano. ¿Por qué no sabía un detalle tan importante como aquel? Ahora entendía porque la mirada de su bailarín lució algo apagada.

—Tranquilo, está bien.

Phichit le dedicó una sonrisa despreocupada y comprensiva. Sus ojos oscuros fueron a parar en su mejor amigo quien, agotado mientras se colocaba los lentes en el puente de si nariz, se dirigía a ellos.

—Puedes recompensar esta ocasión después. Pero no en este momento, o sabrá que dije algo—terminó de hablar. Para cuando llegó el japonés la conversación había cesado.

No podía asistir. Con toda la tristeza del mundo, no iba a estar para el cumpleaños de Yuuri.

—Viktor.

—Lo siento. Estoy pensando mucho...

— ¿Te preocupa algo? —Preguntó Yuuri, notablemente inquieto al verlo. Relajó su expresión preocupada y pasó su mano por los cabellos ajenos, despeinando más de lo que ya estaban.

—Todo se encuentra de maravilla—respondió—. ¿Me llamabas por algo?

—Quería preguntarte a qué hora vas a dejar a Makkachin. No sé si tenga un tiempo libre hasta terminar la presentación.

— ¿Cuándo puedo venir?

—En la mañana, cuando abra el estudio.

—A esa hora debo reunirme con la orquesta...—respondió. Las cosas parecían cooperar para ser menos factible ver al japonés antes de ir a Moscú.

Pensó en una solución. Lamentar la falta de coincidencias no lo iba a ayudar. Decidió pedirle a Yuuri que se encargara de su amigo hasta que regresara, no quería llevarlo sólo para pasar un par de noches. Lo iba a agotar, y aparte, para dejarlo sólo era preferible que alguien lo acompañara.

Después de todo, el canino estaba entusiasmado con Yuuri. Le gustaba su presencia, porque cada vez que se encontraban los tres, el perro buscaba la atención del japonés. Se seguro sentía algo especial en Yuuri.

— ¿Y si voy a dejarlo en la mañana? Me refiero a dejarlo en tu departamento antes de tomar mi vuelo.

—Creo que es posible—respondió, probablemente haciendo un horario mental para saber qué planes tendría esa mañana.

—Entonces pasaré por ahí.

* * *

Ese día amaneció muy frío. Debía tomar su vuelo en un par de horas y sus maleta se encontraba lista para irse. Su amigo, sentado a su lado, esperaba que la puerta fuera abierta para salir.

Las calles de San Petersburgo eran agradables de recorrer. Y aunque conocía cada lugar a la perfección, creía que seguía poseyendo su encanto. Fue por varias calles hasta llegar a un edificio de varios pisos, no estuvo seguro de cuál botón debía presionar, así que sacó de su bolsillo un papel que llevaba las indicaciones.

Tocó el que creyó, debía ser el quinto botón de entre el montón, escuchando el sonido del timbre.

— _¿Hola?_

—Hola, soy Viktor.

— _Ahora abro la puerta, entra por la última puerta de la derecha—_ dijo Phichit y la señal se cortó. Seguido, escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Entró, cerrando a sus espaldas para continuar por varias escaleras hasta el quinto piso. Se adentró en el pasillo, con Makkachin a su lado hasta llegar a la puerta. Tocó un par de veces, esperando.

Escuchó en el interior voces, parecían que estaban discutiendo algo. No tuvo tiempo de indagar, la puerta se abrió y vio a un Yuuri claramente recién despierto.

Su cabello despeinado, su rostro somnoliento, sus vestimentas arrugadas y un abrigo encima por el frío. No recordaba haber visto una escena tan adorable.

— ¡Viktor! —Exclamó el japonés sorprendido. De inmediato lo vio intentado arreglar un poco su cabello y ropa, sin tener el mayor éxito. No pido evitar soltar una risita.

—Buenos días, Yuuri.

—Buenos días...—saludó tímido.

—Traigo a Makkachin—habló, pasando una maleta a Yuuri en la cual tenía algunos objetos que podría necesitar. El japonés la tomó desorientado—. Ahí hay comida y un par de juguetes. Aunque prefiere dormir y acostarse, no tendrás problemas para cuidarlo.

Viktor se agachó a la altura del perro, acariciando su cabeza.

—Pórtate bien, amigo. No quiero que le causes problemas a Yuuri, cuídalo mientras no estoy.

—Eso último deberías decírmelo a mí.

— ¿Ah, sí? —sonrió, restando importancia al asunto.

Miró a Yuuri, se veía más despierto mientras se apoyaba en la entrada. Makkachin entró después de recibir una última caricia, explorando el lugar que sería su hogar por los próximos tres días.

—Gracias por cuidarlo hasta que regrese—dijo Viktor.

—Es un gusto. Además, adoro a Makkachin. Tal vez es una mala idea dejarlo conmigo, podría encariñarme demasiado y quedármelo.

—No harías eso—jugó Viktor—. Vendría todos los días a intentar llevármelo de regreso.

Yuuri rió.

Sentía que le fallaba por irse en esas épocas, pero no podía hacer nada. Deseaba ver su espectáculo y apoyarlo.

Se acercó al japonés, abrazándolo con suavidad. El cuerpo del más bajo se quedó quieto, no esperaba la acción del hombre frente a él. Titubeante y con sus manos temblando de forma casi imperceptible, devolvió el gesto.

Presionó ligeramente más fuerte, lo suficiente para no incomodar al bailarín. Y el ligero olor suave y floral proveniente de los cabellos oscuros, inundó sus sentidos de manera agradable. Unos cuantos cabellos golpeaban su mejilla, provocándole un cosquilleo.

—Cuando regrese, salgamos.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Necesito una razón para querer compartir algo de tiempo contigo?

Los dedos de Yuuri de movieron un poco en su espalda.

—Supongo que no...

—Bien—dijo separándose. Si seguía mucho tiempo así iba a preferir quedarse a cumplir con sus obligaciones—. Espérame, volveré cuanto antes.

— ¿Y a dónde iría? —Bufó Yuuri, sonriendo.

—No lo sé, pero tampoco lo pienses.

Dirigió su atención al reloj de su muñeca, debía regresar a casa para tomar sus maletas e inspeccionar que todo estuviera en orden antes de ir al aeropuerto.

—Nos vemos, Yuuri.

—Nos vemos... Viktor.

* * *

Dio la segunda revisión de todo y se encontraba en la puerta, listo para salir. En su mente la imagen de Yuuri despidiéndose le daba una sensación que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera salía y ya quería regresar.

Ocupó su celular, revisando algunos mensajes que habían llegado. Entre ellos de sus compañeros diciendo que debía llegar pronto, puesto que todos estaban apareciendo, menos él. Una idea surgió en su mente al recordar la anterior presentación.

De inmediato, buscó un lugar antes de marcar el número de teléfono.

— ¿Hola? Quería saber si podían entregar un arreglo floral... El mejor que tenga... ¿Pudieran conseguir unas cuantas de color azul? No importa si sale más costoso. Entiendo, claro.

Viktor escuchaba a la señorita al otro lado de la línea. Un arreglo grande y lleno de lirios y rosas blancas y azules. Eso le gustaba para Yuuri.

Después de terminar el pedido, dio la dirección y la hora en la cual quería que fuese entregado, el nombre de la persona y un mensaje extra en el arreglo. Lo cargó en una de sus tarjetas de crédito, satisfecho de haber terminado antes de marcharse.

Cerró bien la puerta a sus espaldas, tomó un auto hasta el aeropuerto y al cabo de varios minutos, llegó. No faltaron los reclamos de Yakov por no dignarse en llamar para que supieran donde estaba. Viktor no dio importancia a sus palabras, era obvio que llegaría.

— ¿Dónde dejaste a Makkachin? Creí que Chris había ido de vacaciones de regreso a su país por unos días—preguntó Mila con curiosidad.

—Está con Yuuri. Le pedí que lo cuidara unos días hasta que regresara.

— ¿Estará bien ahí?

—Claro que si, Makkachin quiere mucho a Yuuri. A veces creo que lo quiere más que a mí...

—Si su dueño es un tonto me imagino porque...

Viktor no respondió. Estaba tan acostumbrado a esos comentarios. Solo era Yuri, siendo Yuri.

Después de la inspección del equipaje y varios lugares por los cuales pasar, pudieron entrar al avión. Eran cuatro horas de diferencia en avión desde San Petersburgo a Moscú.

Su cabeza hacía cuenta de las horas en su cabeza. Él tenía la presentación a en la tarde, para ser preciso a las cuatro en punto. Se tardaba dos horas. Salía a la seis y un poco más.

No, no aunque lo intentara era posible.

Llegó en la tarde, hospedados en un mismo hotel todos los músicos. Después de dejar sus cosas salieron para divertirse un poco con los integrantes con los cuales se llevaba. Yuri, Georgi, Mila y la mejor amiga de ésta, Tanya.

Conocían bien los lugares así que no les era difícil saber a dónde ir. Después de varias horas juntos, decidieron volver cada uno a su habitación para descansar. Estaba cayendo la noche y Viktor se acostó en la cama de aquel hotel. Mirando el cielo anaranjado cambiar paulatinamente de colores mientras se fijaba en el reloj en su mano, contando los minutos que faltaban para que fuera veintinueve.

Le hacía falta Makkachin, porque la cama era más fría sin su fiel amigo haciéndole compañía. Ocultó su rostro en la almohada y cuando vio que había llegado la media noche, cerró sus ojos pensando en Yuuri.

* * *

Se acomodó el cabello. Yuri estaba afinando su instrumento con una calma innata. Lo único para lo cual él tenía paciencia era su violín, un regalo que recibió a muy temprana edad por parte de su abuelo. No tocaba si no era con ese instrumento y lo cuidaba como si fuera el objeto más preciado que tenía. Tal vez porque lo era.

Algo similar sucedía con el piano que tenía en casa. Lo cuidaba con esmero porque era un regalo que obtuvo de sus padres hace años.

El lugar se llenaba de personas en vestimentas elegantes. Lo demás, era lo que conocía de memoria. Esperar a que se llenara el lugar antes de poder presentarse todos juntos y por último, comenzar una de las melodías. Lo hizo con amor y dedicación, procurando que todos sintieran las notas.

Los minutos pasaron y se convirtieron en horas hasta terminar. Fue presentado y recibió flores, saludó con varios de los músicos como felicitaciones. Rodeado de una gran onda de aplausos por parte de todo el público.

Salió a los pocos minutos, con sus compañeros y a los lados. La tarde se volvía a esconder para dar paso a la noche. Se fijó en el oscuro firmamento y vio su reloj, seis y quince.

Un mensaje llegó a su celular cuando lo prendió.

 _《_ _Gracias por las flores, son realmente hermosas. Voy a recordarlas cuando entre a escena._ _》_

Su corazón saltó. Miró nuevamente la hora en su reloj.

—Debo estar loco...—murmuró para sí mismo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Viktor? —Preguntó Yuri. La mirada del resto de la orquesta se posó en él. Los vio por unos prolongados segundos.

—Sí, estoy completamente loco—dijo antes de parar al primer taxi que pasó cerca. El rostro de todos mostró una clara sorpresa y sin decir nada más que un vago "lo siento", se subió al auto y pidió que acelerara hasta el hotel.

El taxi lo esperó abajo.

Entró a la habitación y metió en desorden todas las cosas en la maleta. Sin importarle el orden. Dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación, asegurándose de tener todo lo que dentro y salió para adentrarse nuevamente en el auto.

—Al aeropuerto, por favor.

El conductor se veía entusiasmado con la oportunidad de ir veloz, así que sin hacer nada más que una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, aceleró y se dirigió al aeropuerto con una velocidad que hubiera asustado a algunos. A Viktor no.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, vio en la pantalla el nombre de Yakov. No contestó, sabiendo bien que la ola de reclamos con respecto a su manía por hacer lo que le viniera en gana no tardaría en llegar. Y es que no lo pensó demasiado. Ellos tenían razón, a veces era muy impulsivo.

Llegó en unos minutos y pagó en taxi. Se adentró y de inmediato se acercó para comprar el boleto de regreso a su ciudad natal.

—Un boleto para San Petersburgo—pidió.

—El próximo vuelo sale en treinta minutos, ¿de qué clase prefiere ir?

Viktor dejó su tarjeta y pasó, con el boleto en mano, a la inspección de sus pertenencias desordenadas. Esperó con paciencia y cuando abordó el vuelo y comenzó a despegar, pensó en sus acciones.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Preguntó para el mismo, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

En realidad, ese era un evento que no podía dejar pasar por nada del mundo. Era algo importante. Después de todo no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba para estar con Yuuri. Tal vez no iba a estar presente para su próximo cumpleaños, quizá en la próxima ocasión Yuuri viajaría a un lugar lejano y él se arrepentiría de no haber compartido ese día.

Porque Yuuri, eventualmente, se iba a marchar algún día.

Esas horas en el avión le bastaron para reflexionar un poco acerca de sus acciones en el pasado.

 _"Mi deseo era imitar su presencia en mi mente. Porque escuchar canciones que lo recordaran no me estaba siendo suficiente."_

Después de las cuatro horas en el vuelo pudo salir. Eran más de las diez de la noche y la presentación debía haber terminado a las diez en punto. Pidió que en el tiempo que usara para dejar su maleta en el departamento, poder alcanzar a Yuuri antes de que el día acabará.

Dejó la maleta en cualquier lugar que pudiera, se lavó la cara y salió, al fin y al cabo llevaba el terno que usó para la presentación.

Fue al teatro, buscando a la distancia el lugar. Cuando se acercó vio a unas pocas personas saliendo del lugar. Se acercó a la entrada, encontrando los asientos vacíos y el telón cerrado, tal y como lo había esperado.

Entró, caminando varios pasos en el lugar. Escuchaba el sonido de sus zapatos haciendo eco en el lugar.

Al parecer, había llegado tarde.

Suspiró, rendido.

El esfuerzo no había valido la pena si ni siquiera alcanzó a ver a Yuuri cuando salía del teatro. Sus ánimos decayendo poco a poco.

—Viktor...

La mención de su nombre lo estremeció, volteó de inmediato para ver a Yuuri. Respiraba con dificultad, al parecer estuvo corriendo antes de entrar. En los ojos castaños había confusión, era obvio que no esperaba verlo después de decirle que regresaría en la tarde del siguiente día.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Feliz cumpleaños—dijo sonriendo con alegría. Vio los ojos chocolate resplandecer con un brillo que le resultó hermoso. Se acercó al japonés, abrazándolo con fuerza en el silencio del teatro que apenas tenía unas cuántas luces prendidas.

— ¿Viniste para eso? —Preguntó Yuuri con una sonrisa—. Podías esperar hasta mañana.

—Siendo sincero, no podía.

Se separó y Yuuri mantuvo una impecable y extendida sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar?

—Ahora mismo voy a salir con los chicos de la academia—respondió. Viktor recordó los planes que tenía Phichit para el cumpleaños de Yuuri. Se sintió un poco decaído hasta que el chico de cabellos oscuros habló.

— ¿Te importaría venir con nosotros? —Preguntó. Su rostro bajó con un ligero sonrojo.

—Por supuesto que no...

Ambos salieron, uno a lado del otro. Los amigos de Yuuri lo esperaban a unas cuentas calles de distancia. Después de que el japonés diera un par de explicaciones dejaron el tema y se dispusieron a marcharse.

Viktor estaba cansado, pero en ese momento no le importaba, cumplió su meta repentina de llegar para ver a Yuuri. Incluso aunque fuera a menos de dos horas de terminar el día.

Miró al chico a su lado, con una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes y escondiéndose en el borde de su bufanda oscura de color azul. Su mano cubierta por los guantes, balanceada de un lado a otro.

Las voces del grupo que hablaba tan entusiasta se dejaron de escuchar. Y ver a Yuuri fijar sus ojos en él después de tan pesado día, le dieron una gran calma.

Viktor suspiró. Era tiempo de admitir que Yuuri no solo estaba colándose en sus pensamientos. Yuuri estaba entrando a su corazón sigilosamente.


	14. Capítulo XIII

A la día siguiente aprovechó el tiempo de relajación y descanso que tenía Yuuri para llevarlo a rastras al conservatorio. En todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose de a poco, siempre iba al estudio. Nunca se había tomado el tiempo para llevarlo a conocer el lugar en el cual pasaba gran parte de su tiempo y pasó gran parte de su vida.

Así que ahí estaba, un Yuuri caminando por los pasillos. Su rostro ligeramente rojo por la atención que tenía de todos los estudiantes sobre él. Eso debido a que nunca lo habían visto y encontrarlo en compañía de Viktor con una gran sonrisa era curioso.

— ¿Está bien si entro?

—No hay problema, estás conmigo—respondió, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios—. Cuidaré de ti.

Yuuri afirmó con la cabeza, mostrando un poco de timidez por las palabras antes de seguir caminando.

El conservatorio tenía extensos pasillos y estaba bien iluminado. Viktor pasó por varias puertas hasta encontrar el lugar en el cual pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. Aquel espacio que utilizaba únicamente para él.

—Aquí es...—dijo, abriendo la puerta para permitir a Yuuri pasar primero. Él entró al salón y se animó a observar con detalle todo lo que se encontraba dentro.

Viktor cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, enfocándose en un animado Yuuri que veía la decoración de las paredes, las partituras encima de uno de los escritorios y el gran piano con cola que ocupaba una gran porción del lugar.

Vio a Yuuri tomar las hojas de sus canciones, observado una por una con un gesto sorprendido. Viktor recordó que todas llevaban el nombre del japonés, porque había preferido dejarlas con el nombre del chico que cambiar todas y no saber cuál era cual.

—Esto es...—murmuró el chico de cabellos oscuros, cambiando hoja por hoja son dejar de ver los títulos expresados en cada uno de los títulos compuestos—. Yo estoy...

Se sintió por un momento en aprietos, pero la sensación fue borrada de inmediato. Viktor se acercó y tomó varias de las partituras que Yuuri no había recogido y se las entregó el mismo. Su corazón se sintió un poco agitado, pero se supo controlar.

—Te dije que me inspiraste—dijo Viktor antes de sonreír—. Esto es lo que me has ayudado a crear.

El rostro ajeno se tiñó de rojo, bajando ligeramente la cabeza. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban fijos en las hojas que seguía observando en silencio.

—Son muchas... No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto...

—Te invitaría al proceso creativo en vivo y en directo—dijo Viktor.

— ¿Es eso posible? —Preguntó Yuuri, confuso por las palabras del ruso.

—Claro que sí. Podrías sentarte a mi lado o frente a mí—explicó mostrando a Yuuri un asiento—. Y esperaré que tenga ganas de improvisar algo para ti.

— ¿Improvisar? —Repitió Yuuri con una sonrisa—. ¿Entonces pretendes que esperé sentado en una esquina, mirándote hasta que se te ocurra algo?

—Nunca mencioné la parte de observarme mientras esperábamos. Sin embargo, también sería útil si bailaras para mí.

El japonés soltó una risa, su rostro adquirió un color más rojizo. Las manos juntaron las hojas contra el pecho, con extremo cuidado, como si estuviera sosteniendo algo delicado. La mirada chocolate fija en él mientras la risa se desvanecía hasta dejar una suave curva en los labios ajenos. Viktor cerró un poco sus ojos, encontrando una parte de su persona luchando contra el instinto de quererlo más cerca.

—En lugar de eso, también podría tocar algo que creé—habló Viktor.

— ¿Se puede?

—La música se crea para ser escuchada, Yuuri. Más que eso, esta música la hice pensando en ti, así que... creo que todas estas canciones son tuyas...

Los ojos de encontraron y Yuuri huyó de los zafiros. Un silencio muy extraño que el ruso nunca había sentido en su vida, se tornó en el lugar. Yuuri parecía de alguna manera, nervioso.

Se acercó al piano, era la primera vez que le iba a tocar algo en el piano. Algo directamente para Yuuri, sin un público delante de él, sin Yuuri entre la multitud. Eran únicamente él y su bailarín, en un lugar tranquilo. Distante de los oídos críticos para concentrarse en su musa que hacía su corazón latir.

—Escucha lo que hago, Yuuri...

Se sentó, cerrando sus ojos unos segundos antes de desplazar despacio sus dedos sobre las teclas. Vio de reojo a Yuuri aproximarse, aun con las hojas en una de sus manos. Apoyó uno de los codos en la tapa del piano, dejando el mentón apoyado en el torso de la mano mientras observaba en silencio el movimiento de sus dedos.

Las notas sonaban claras. Y cuando subió sus ojos un par de veces en las ocasiones en las cuales tenía un segundo, vio a Yuuri observando si rostro fijamente. La mirada sobre lo hacía estremecer ligeramente, nunca había visto que los ojos castaños del bailarín tuvieran una expresión así. Algo que no podía describir, pero que era lo suficientemente profundo para sentirlo en su piel.

Cuando terminó, levantó por completo su mirada.

—Tocas tan hermoso, Viktor... Nunca vi tanta belleza en alguien cuando toca...

Su respiración se cortó, las palabras tocaron un punto en su mente que no terminaba de procesar a Yuuri pronunciando de manera lenta y tentadora las palabras; todo a través de los labios rosados que vio por un segundo fugaz antes de confundir su mente.

—Y-Yo, e-es decir...—tartamudeó Yuuri, apresurado, sus palabras sonaban torpes y arrastradas por los nervios—. Quiero decir, eres un músico asombroso. Y lo que tocas es bello...

Viktor se tomó unos segundos para llenar su cabeza de pensamientos coherentes, porque, definitivamente, no estaba listo para escuchar algo así. Mucho menos para el fuerte golpe en su pecho que le arrebató el oxígeno ante la leve insinuación de Yuuri en calificarlo como alguien con "belleza".

Lo había escuchado antes, pero con otras palabras. No esa en particular y mucho menos con el tono de voz y la mirada de los ojos oscuros.

—No es que conozcas muchos músicos tampoco.. —respondió Viktor, buscando calmar el ambiente. Sentía calor y sus mejillas probablemente estaban en peligro de tornarse—si es que no se encontraban ya—, rojas.

Yuuri era a veces tan atrevido y otras tan tímido que no terminaba de entenderlo. No podía descubrir que era lo que iba a hacer o decir. Era imposible leer lo que pensaba, y aunque eso lo desesperaba, también lo mantenía atento.

Yuuri era impredecible y lo sorprendía.

—Pero aun así...—respondió Yuuri, parecía intentar encontrar palabras adecuadas—. ¿Entonces debería ver a más músicos.

—Me rompes el corazón, Yuuri—se quejó con dramatismo—. Se supone que eres mi musa, no deberías pensar en ir con otros músicos.

—Dices que no conozco músicos...—continuó hablado Yuuri con una sonrisa.

—Me lastimas, Yuuri—dijo Viktor—. Voy a demorarme en curar lo que has hecho.

—Lo siento—se disculpó con sinceridad cuando vio al ruso esconderse en sus brazos. Su actitud se vio cambiada a una más nerviosa cuando vio que el hombre no le respondía.

—Bueno, si de verdad lo lamentas puedo perdonarte, pero...

— ¿Pero...?

—Debes bailar para mí—respondió antes de mostrar una sonrisa suspicaz. Yuuri suspiró al ver que cayó en la trampa del mayor.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres que baile?

— ¿Eh? —. Viktor lo miró confundido.

—La oferta expiró.

— ¡Espera! ¡Eso es injusto!

—Te di la oportunidad y la desperdiciaste, no es mi culpa—respondió Yuuri.

Hizo una mueca antes de echarse a reír con el japonés. Se sentía feliz de poder jugar con Yuuri de esa manera, en esos pocos momentos donde dejaba de lado su timidez para seguir el juego con algo.

Esos eran momentos preciados.

— ¡Viktor! —La puerta del salón se abrió de abrupto. Yuuri se sobresaltó por el ruido, separándose del piano de inmediato.

Viktor palideció cuando escuchó la voz conocida para él.

—Hola, Yakov—saludó, dando la vuelta para encarar al hombre que estaba muy enojado—. ¿Qué tal todo?

— ¿Dónde estuviste estas últimas veinticuatro horas?

—Ya sabes, por ahí... soy un adulto.

— ¿Y por eso dejas a toda la orquesta preocupada en una calle de Moscú? ¡Ni siquiera te dignaste en llamar!

— ¿Cómo iba a saber que se preocuparían de esa manera?

El hombre frente a él estaba realmente enojado. Viktor intentó sonreír y hacer que se relajara. No quería que le diera un infarto por el enojo, porque no debía estar enojándose. Aunque bien sabía que era su culpa y si él vivía estresado o preocupado era por ello.

—Vitya, no puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana de esa manera. La próxima vez si tanto te urge regresar, al menos da señales de vida.

—Lo siento, lo siento—respondió—. De todas formas, ya voy a disculparme con todos.

Yakov volteó los ojos hasta encontrarse con Yuuri, quieto cual estatua en su lugar. Con su rostro visiblemente preocupados y un poco intimidado. Parecía querer encontrar muchas respuestas de ver a un muchacho japonés en el salón.

Aunque si bien había escuchado de la boca de Mila y Yuuri que Viktor pasaba tiempo con un bailarín extranjero, no se había involucrado demasiado en el tema. Eso hasta que comenzó a atar cabos en su cabeza apenas vio al chico de cabellos oscuros.

— ¿Y tú eres...?

—Yuuri...—respondió, flanqueado con el nivel de su voz. Yakov abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido de abrupto por Viktor.

No quería que las cosas se salieran de control. Ya había tendió suficiente por el momento, porque sabía que tendría más gritos cuando Yuri decidiera llegar al conservatorio.

—Él es... Él viene conmigo, sólo será por un momento más.

Yakov los miró unos segundos y rodó sus ojos, cansado. No quería lidiar con ese par.

—Como sea... No te olvides de disculparte—dijo terminando de hablar para después marcharse.

El ambiente se relajó después de eso. Yuuri se mantuvo callado, con sus manos juntas y su mirada recorriendo diversos lugares del salón.

—Lo lamento, suele enojarse cuando hago algo impulsivo.

—Está bien, sólo me asustó un poco...

—Él hace eso cuando está enojado. Pero no importa, se ha preocupado por mi desde que era un estudiante. Con el tiempo entendí que cada reclamo que me daba era porque en realidad se preocupaba por mí.

—Eso es... lindo de su parte. Que cuide tanto de ti.

—Supongo... Ha estado a mi lado en estos años de carrera. Cuando era adolescente tuvimos muchos problemas, me reclamaba a menudo por no cumplir mis obligaciones como debía.

—Como un padre.

—Podría decirse...—. Viktor reflexionó por un momento.

Aun recordaba muchos de los años que pasó en el conservatorio el año en el cual su padre no se encontraba en ese mundo. En ese entonces solo a pensarlo mucho para que la imagen de su padre no fuera borrada, aunque el tiempo lograba desgastar algunas cosas.

Sin embargo, tenía varias fotos guardadas de sus padres cuando eran jóvenes. Desde fotos de ellos recién casados hasta otras en las cuales estaban ellos dos, vivos y cuidando de él.

—Él te llamo de una manera extraña hace un momento. ¿Cómo era...?

— ¿De una manera extraña? —Preguntó, entendiendo casi de inmediato a que se refería Yuuri—. Entiendo, fue la segunda vez que me nombró. A veces me dicen Vitya, bueno, él me ha llamado así siempre.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es una manera más de decir "Viktor".

—Ya veo...

El hombre sonrió cuando vio a Yuuri analizar sus palabras. Luego, sonrió con dulzura al ruso.

—Vitya...

Miró a Yuuri sorprendido. Las palabras suaves una vez más lo dejaron sorprendido, y también con una clase de calor en el pecho. No sabía cuánto podía durar con Yuuri diciendo demasiadas cosas que lo desorientaban más de lo que cualquier cosa lo había hecho en el pasado.

Quiso decir algo, pero no pudo.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos y desvió la mirada, no pudiendo sostenerla mucho tiempo en cuanto se encontró ahogado en sus pensamientos. Podía acostumbrarse a Yuuri diciendo su nombre de la manera que le gustara más. Que lo llamara así lo impresionada aún más que lo anterior.

Después de eso, intentó cambiar el tema de conversación. Pudo lograrlo después de unos minutos, revisando otras partituras mientras Yuuri escuchaba. Su entusiasmo por lo que decía era un deleite para Viktor, había hablado de uso da mucho a años, había dado demostraciones y clases. Nada igual a eso, porque se sentía calmado y Yuuri prestaba absoluta atención a cada cosa que decía.

Le alegraba verlo feliz por algo que hacía bien.

Una vez que los minutos pasaron y Yuuri tuvo que irse, lo acompañó hasta la puerta del conservatorio y después de despedirse, lo vio marchar.

 _"Cuando estoy contigo, las cosas salen de mi control."_

* * *

Caminó por décima vez en el salón de estar de su departamento. El suelo estaba lleno de partituras esparcidas en el piso y una serie de instrumentos colocados en el suelo y los muebles.

Pasó las manos por su rostro antes de retirarse de regreso al piano en medio de la sala de estar. Quiso hacer algo completo, pero se detuvo cuando la imagen de la sonrisa de Yuuri pasó por su mente. Suspiró, otro de esos sueños raros apareció esa moche.

Lo malo no era soñarlos, era que su imaginación se las ingeniaba para conseguir una continuación e incluso un final. Era una mezcla entre lo que estaba escuchando, la música que sonaba y sus propios pensamientos luchando en su cabeza.

Las notas incompletas en el suelo eran prueba de su malestar. También el pobre de Makkachin que daba vueltas en la casa, intentando averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo con su dueño mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro.

Esa noche había tocado todo un repertorio de música, intentado calmar su mente llena de ideas. Es especial, de borrar la escena de esa tarde.

Cuando Yuuri lo miró y dijo esas palabras supo que era imposible borrar ese recuerdo o esa sensación de su mente. Y cuando lo escucho llamarlo de una manera tan casual "Vitya", también supo que si voz se iba a repetir cientos de veces, cual cinta, en su mente.

¿Qué diría Yuuri si supiera que lo pensaba tanto?

Él había buscado a un desconocido por toda la ciudad como si fuera un loco. Lo vio bailar en más de una ocasión. Le escribió docenas de hojas con melodías que pensaba. Tocó un concierto imaginando que era él la única persona que lo escuchaba. Bailó con él. Confío en él.

Y luego, en una noche, tocó para él, pidiendo que se quedara el tiempo para estar a su lado. Comparó la sensación de un hogar a estar a su lado. Viajó de improviso de un lugar a otro, sólo para verlo en su cumpleaños.

Cuando vio una de sus danzas, soñó con sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz, su cuerpo y sus labios. Soñó con su mirada fija en él y su nombre en un suave murmullo que deseaba escuchar para poder dormir.

Ahora pensaba en él antes que cualquier otra cosa. Pensaba en Yuuri.

Quería abrazar a Yuuri, tomar la mano de Yuuri, ver la sonrisa de Yuuri, escuchar la risa de Yuuri, ver los ojos de Yuuri al despertar.  
Quería besar a Yuuri, estar cerca de él.

Las señales eran muy claras, aunque se negara todo ese tiempo a admitirlo.

Se sentó en uno de los muebles, mirando el techo del departamento silencioso. Él y sus pensamientos profundamente descubiertos para dar una señal de rendición.

Él quería a Yuuri.

—Estoy enamorado...—murmuró antes de suspirar.

Viktor Nikoforov había caído en el amor con su misterioso bailarín.


	15. Capítulo XIV

Una de las cosas por las cuales Viktor siempre se había enorgullecido era su capacidad para predecir qué es lo que pasaba por la mente de las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Sí, era algo distraído y también se olvidaba de muchas cosas, pero cuando era el momento de entender que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de alguien, no le costaba.

Encontrar lo que pensaba Yuuri en ese momento era una de las dificultades más grandes que tuvo alguna vez.

El japonés tenía su mirada distante del ese lugar. Sus ojos castaños se veían desanimados y no decía palabra alguna, pero sus movimientos decían mucho más de lo que podía decir.

Era tan desesperado como apasionado; conflictivo pero también muy inspirador y fascinante.

Yuuri estaba en su propio conflicto y sus gestos mostraban que estaba muy contrariado con sus propios pensamientos. No era necesario escuchar palabras de su parte para saber que algo malo estaba pasando por su cabeza, o al menos, lo suficientemente preocupante para que diera tantos movimientos con fuerza.

Sus bailes eran un libro abierto en cuanto a emociones se trataba. Si era así, ¿en qué estaba pensando en día en el cual lo vio bailando en la noche?

—Es su manera de desquitarse cuando no entiende algo—dijo Phichit a su lado. A pesar de que el lugar parecía estar vacío se podía entrar por una puerta trasera. Se encontró con el tailandés cuando iban encamino él lo guió en silencio.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—Nada fuera de lo normal o que no supiera—respondió con una sonrisa—. La única manera en la cual él logra expresarse es bailando. Tuvo muchos problemas para aprender varias cosas, incluso cuando ganó varios premios, incluso el de Roseta Mauri.

—No entiendo, si es tan buen bailarín... ¿por qué elegir una academia que no tenía tanto prestigió?

—Eso deberías preguntárselo a él—dijo Phichit—. Sin embargo, él dijo que prefería comenzar en este lugar. Rechazó varias ofertas de academias conocidas.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

—No te voy a aburrir con una explicación—. Levantó una mano, señalando a Yuuri como una invitación a que se acercara a hablar con el japonés—. Voy a distraer a Seung-Gil para que hables un momento con Yuuri antes de que los demás lleguen.

Dicho eso, se alejó con pasos silenciosos. Sus pensamientos se redujeron a la decisión de interrumpir a Yuuri en medio de su inspiración o entrar para acaparar el poco tiempo que les estaba regalando el tailandés.

Se aventuró al salón, siento cuidadoso con sus pasos mientras lo observaba a detalle. En más de una ocasión tuvo la idea de sacar su celular y grabar unos instantes a Yuuri cuando estaba bailando en las demostraciones de las clases. Nunca lo hizo, porque no era de su interés tenerlo mientras bailaba con otras personas.

Verlo tan solitario, en su propio espacio, un lugar al cual no tenia acceso; era más interesante y hermoso.

—No puedo bailar si te quedas todo el día mirando... Me pones nervioso—escuchó hablar.

Yuuri estaba serio y la mirada no se detenía en sus ojos.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que he encontrado una parte del baile que hacía—siguió hablando. Sus palabras, sin embargo, lejos de estar alegres eran apagadas. Yuuri no se sentía feliz por su descubrimiento.

— ¿Qué sucede, Yuuri?

—Quiero terminar esta coreografía para ti, Viktor.

— ¿Qué?

La sorpresa que sintió fue grande.

—Comencé a hacer esta coreografía cuando llegué a San Petersburgo. Fue porque tuve un destello de inspiración mientras caminaba—contó. Su mirada se relajó, evocando los recuerdos casi con añoranza—. Nunca supe el objetivo de la misma, quizá para usarla en algún momento futuro...

Lo vio desviar ligeramente su rostro, tenía las mejillas rojas. Pese a eso, parecía que quería continuar con sus palabras. Viktor guardó silencio, sintiendo una ligera emoción al escucharlo hablar de esa manera.

—Así que pensé en que podía hacer con algo que no terminaba, pero que de alguna manera surgió aquí, en esta ciudad, que se detuvo cuando te conocí; y sin embargo, que se está formando de una manera distinta a la planeada desde un principio.

Sintió sus músculos perder fuerza. Yuuri no tenía idea de la manera en la cual sus palabras podían afectar.

Se volteó hacía él, extendiendo una mano como solía verlo hacer cuando invitaba a bailar a una de sus estudiantes.

— ¿Podrías concederme esta pieza, Viktor?

Su respiración de cortó ante la pregunta.

—He bailado con muchas personas, pero creo que jamás he invitado a alguien de esta manera—habló, y sus palabras decaían como si murieran lentamente en sus labios a causa de las cosas que pasaban por su mente—. Quiero que seas parte de esto. Y si no es mucho pedir... quisiera que este baile fuera nuestro.

 _"Tengo un tiempo tan limitado, me atrevería a decir que él conmigo también ha soñado."_

La afonía estaba acompañada de un pequeño duelo de miradas. Los dedos extendidos de manera delicada y con prontitud, Viktor se aferró a los dedos expectantes de un toque que aceptara la propuesta. Los dedos ajenos estaban extrañamente fríos, pero tan finos y suaves que parecían encajar de manera perfecta.

—Esto suena tan parecido a lo que te dije—habló Viktor con una sonrisa tenue—. Así que ese será nuestro baile, y yo compondré la melodía más hermosa que hayas escuchado.

—Ya has compuesto mucho para mí.

—La música nunca es suficiente, Yuuri—respondió—. Menos si es para ti.

Yuuri sonrió.

—Baila conmigo hasta que me haya ido...

La garganta del hombre de cabellos plateados se sintió seca. Yuuri pasó sus manos lentamente por su mentón, el mismo movimiento para corregir la postura la bailar, el mismo movimiento que había usado una vez en él. El mismo que esperaba que usara todas las veces que fueran necesarias si él las creía así.

Era solo la postura, sus ojos ya estaban sobre él.

—Parece que soy un alumno difícil.

—Y sin embargo, también el mejor compañero que he tenido.

—Lo dices para no herir mis sentimientos como la última vez—bromeó—. Aun me debes una baile personal.

Yuuri soltó una risita.

—No te debo nada—respondió—, de todas formas ya estás cobrando un baile.

—Tú me lo propusiste, no cuenta.

—Ya cállate—dijo Yuuri. Sus palabras no tenían ninguna agresividad, los dijo con algo de dulzura. Viktor pudo escuchar su tono de voz. Había algo extraño en Yuuri, pero no podía percibir que era lo que le molestaba tanto. No era algo dirigido en su contra, pero era algo que transmitía cuando se observaban.

Sintió la frente pegada en su hombro, apoyada ligeramente mientras se balanceaban sin una pizca de gracia en sus movimientos planos. Viktor tomó como escusa el baile para estar cerca del chico de cabellos oscuros el tiempo que éste se lo permitiera.

Quería saber bailar, sentir que podía guiar a Yuuri una vez, de manera correcta.

—Yuuri...

— ¿Qué?

—Quiero seguir bailando contigo... todo el tiempo que pueda.

Vio los ojos castaños encima de los suyos, como si estuviera buscando respuestas a una pregunta muy difícil. Sus ojos brillantes y las mejillas ligeramente rosadas. Luego, escuchó algo en japonés que no pudo entender, pero que sonaba bien con el acento natural de Yuuri.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Yuuri titubeó.

—También quiero bailar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda.

Sonrió.

—Ya tengo planeado como podría ser la melodía.

— ¿Tan rápido?

—Sí—dijo animado—. Tal vez algo de violín o quizá de violoncelo... y por supuesto, todo el piano que requiera. Una melodía suave o una rápida, ¿cuál prefieres?

—Me gusta todo lo que compones. Lo dejaré en tus manos.

—Entonces algo que quede con tu personalidad—siguió—. Algo alegre, inspirador y bello.

Siguieron moviéndose. Yuuri corregía muchas veces la forma en la cual Viktor intentaba llevar el baile. El hombre de cabellos platinos se sintió algo torpe cada vez que el japonés reparaba en uno de sus movimientos.

Nunca lo escuchó quejarse o hacer un gesto que demostrara disgusto. Era extremadamente paciente.

Al cabo de unos minutos pudieron seguir sin la necesidad de que Yuuri estuviera al tanto de cada mal paso que daba Viktor.

Se preguntó si algún día podría bailar con Yuuri sin equivocarse.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en perfeccionar tus pasos?

—Mucho tiempo. Cuando empecé era alguien que amaba bailar... a escondidas.

—Miedo al público...

—Sí... Aunque recibí muchas clases no podía controlar los nervios en el escenario. Pero después de superarlo fui capaz de expresarme ante un público.

—Eso me hace pensar... Cuando te vi pensé que eras de esa clase de personas más extrovertidas, pero luego, cuando hablamos...

—Bueno, tú llegaste a decirme directamente que bailara para ti—dijo Yuuri con una expresión ligeramente molesta—. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

—No lo sé—dijo con simpleza—. Pero ahora sí bailas para mí, así que no importa.

— ¿Tú crees?

—En verdad deseo que un día bailes algo que componga para ti. Aunque sólo fuera una segundos, me gustaría pensar que estarás ahí—hizo una pausa, sintió su rostro arder ligeramente por la mirada insistente de Yuuri—. Y también quisiera que fueras al próximo concierto que tendremos. Es a finales de año.

—Estaré en primera fila

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

—Aun siento que te debo algo por tu cumpleaños.

—No le debes nada.

— ¿Algo de comer? Yo invitare lo que tú quieras.

—Entonces que te parece si te enseño algo nuevo.

Dieron la vuelta en el salón, hablando animadamente.

— ¿Qué podrías enseñarme?

—Quiero pensar que aún me quedan muchas cosas por mostrar—dijo Yuuri, una curva sincera en sus labios.

"No importa si esto es solo por unas semanas, meses o si pudiera ser para toda la vida. Lo único que me importa es que el tiempo que tengo a sí lado, será siempre el más bello de todos."

* * *

En el escritorio se encontraba una partitura específica mientras Viktor afinaba uno de los violines que no había tocado en mucho tiempo. Cerró los ojos para enfocarse en el sonido de las cuerdas.

— ¿Viktor? —. La voz de Yuri sonó cuando entró al salón. Mirando con curiosidad al hombre

— ¿Si?

—Hace mucho que no tocas un violín...

—He descuidado muchos instrumentos. Eso no es bueno, debo poner la correcta atención a todos si no quiero perder la habilidad.

Yuri lo inspeccionó, caminando hasta encontrar las partituras de una nueva composición de Viktor. Tomó las hojas en sus manos y giró los ojos cuando vio el título de la melodía.

—Otra vez... ¿No te cansas de escribir su nombre en todas partes?

—Jamás podría hacerlo—respondió, escuchando las notas—. Además, está melodía es la que he estado componiendo desde que lo vi bailar esa noche. Hago música para él, Yuri.

—Hablas como si estuvieras enamorado...—murmuró, inspeccionando a su amigo.

Viktor le dedico una sonrisa antes de volver su mirada a las notas. Yuri abrió los ojos con impresión y abrió la boca ligeramente cuando no escuchó una negativa o una de las muchas escusas de que el bailarín era su musa.

— ¡No jodas!—Gritó a todo pulmón—. ¿Esto es en serio? ¿Estás enamorado?

Dejó de lado el violín para intentar hacer un ademan para que se callara. Si gritaba así todo el conservatorio se iba a enterar. Y no quería tener que lidiar con las admiradoras que pasaban detrás de la puerta, escuchando mientras él tocaba.

— ¡Lo sabía!—Exclamó— ¡Sabía que no podía ser una "musa"! ¿Cómo iba a creerme semejante mie...?

—Yuri.

El rubio se detuvo a mitad de las palabras, calmado su ánimo. Había hecho una buena apuesta con eso y ciertas personas tendrían que pagar. Esa chaqueta que vio en el centro comercial ya casi era suya.

—Se me ocurrió una parte que podía llevar violín o violonchelo—comentó Viktor, observando las hojas frente a él—. Pensé que Mila y tú podrían ayudarme.

Yuri hizo una mueca.

—Está bien...

— ¿De verdad lo harás?—Cuestionó el mayor con sorpresa.

—Sí, sí, como sea—restó importancia. No quería decir que estuvo apostando sobre sus sentimientos con otras personas. Así que lo iba a ayudar en recompensa por ayudarlo a obtener su chaqueta.

—Eres tan amable cuando quieres, Yuri.

—Claro, es todo un caballero—se rió Mila. Había entrado sigilosamente al salón mientras veía a Yuri mirar celebrar. No necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber que había ganado la apuesta que hizo con unos cautos de primer año que no conocían Viktor como ellos.

— ¡Cállate, bruja!

—No entiendo. ¿Qué pasa? —. Viktor los miró con confusión. No comprendía porque las palabras de Mila y los crecientes nervios de Yuri.

— Nada, nada—. Mila se posicionó a un lado del rubio, colocando su brazo encima del hombro del rubio—. Yura se va a esforzar mucho para que tengas la canción para tu amado bailarín. Y yo haré todo lo posible para seguir tus indicaciones. Claro, dependiendo de que instrumento decidas poner al final.

Viktor agradeció.

— Así que... ¿enamorado de un bohemio que cambia de lugar cada cierto tiempo?

La pelirroja revisó los papeles de Viktor.

—Nunca hubiera usado ese término para Yuuri...

— ¿Sabes cuándo se va a ir?

—No lo sé y prefiero no pensar en eso.

— ¿Por qué?

—Él dijo que no le gustaba entablar relaciones con otras personas en diferentes países porque no tenía caso relacionarse con una persona que iba a dejar.

Viktor se acercó para revisar una vez más las partituras. Milá guardó silencio junto con Yuri, esperando que el mayor terminara la reflexión que tenía en si mente.

—Pero no me importa...—dijo despacio—. Si pienso en eso, se me harán amargos los momentos con Yuuri. Lo tengo ahora, en este momento. Quiero tenerlo a mi lado, aun si es solo un instante. ¿Tendría gracia el amor si no arriesgamos un poco para intentar estar al lado de alguien?

No recibió respuesta.

—Yuuri es libre. Me gusta estar con él... Es la vida que él decidió. No quiero que él sea otro amante. Es especial...

— ¿Y si él decide irse?

—Lo dejaré ir.

* * *

Revisó entre los números guardados en su celular. Creía tener guardado el contacto que buscaba, había intercambiado número en una de las ocasiones en las cuales estuvo en el estudio, hablando con el grupo alegre de amigos que tenía Yuuri.

Quería presentar a Yuuri a sus compañeros, pero tenía algo de dudas con respecto a cómo se comportaría Yuri en caso de ver al japonés. Él estaba asqueado de saber del chico que estaba ocupando la mayor parte de los pensamientos del mayor.

Una vez que encontró el número se dispuso a llamar y escuchar el timbre hasta oír la voz de su interlocutor.

— _¿Hola?_

Escuchó la voz, algo desorientada. No tuvo que preguntar para saber que despertó al chico.

— ¿Hola, Phichit?

— ¿Viktor? —. Escuchó la voz sorprendía y cansada—. ¿Qué sucede? Si es por Yuuri, él está...

—No, no es eso. Quería pedirte un favor muy importante a ti.

— ¿De qué trata?

Viktor guardó silencio unos segundos. Decidió eso en el momento en el cual Yuuri lo invitó a bailar. Lo quería sorprender y poder llegar a ser un compañero de verdad. Alguien que entendiera a Yuuri y pudiera seguirle el paso con la cantidad de cosas que sabía.

Y no había nadie que conociera mejor a Yuuri que su mejor amigo.

—Enséñame a bailar.


	16. Capítulo XV

La música se escuchaba por el salón mientras intentaba mantener una postura correcta. La sonrisa de la pelirroja frente a él era una comprensiva, lo animaba a dar varios pasos para moverse por el lugar.

Viktor nunca se había sentido tan inexperto en un tema hasta que comenzó a aprender a bailar. Al parecer, nació sin dotes artísticos en la danza y estaba mucho más que lejos de perfeccionarse.

—No, lo haces mal—dijo Phichit—. Deja de mirar los pies, debes mirar a tu pareja de baile.

Viktor levantó la mirada, intentando guiar sin regresar a echar un vistazo para asegurarse de no pisar a Mila. Sentía la rigidez de sus músculos cuando intentaba dar vueltas y mover sus piernas. No sabía si era correcto moverse más, o por el contrario, moverse menos y ser pausado.

A pesar de escuchar la música de fondo no lograba encajar los movimientos de su cuerpo con el tono de la melodía. Pensaba en cómo hacer una cosa, en como creía que debía ser y al final hacía algo completamente diferente a todo lo demás.

—Una tabla tuviera más gracia...—comentó Yurio. El tiempo libre que tenían era algo valioso, y aunque pudiera hacer algo más, prefería entretenerse con el sufrimiento personal del mayor.

—Olvídalo, vuelve a intentarlo.

Phichit reinició la música, presionando un botón de la grabadora para hacer que la música sonara desde cero. Viktor se dispuso a continuar, luchando por sentirse cómodo mientras guiaba a su amiga.

—Intenta calmarte—dijo Mila.

Aunque dijera eso, no se sentía cómodo. No era lo mismo bailar en la soledad con Yuuri que estar en un salón con un par de ojos observándolo y hallando cada defecto que había en sus pasos.

— ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, creo que esa no es la forma en cual debes aprender a bailar—dijo Phichit con calma. Por un instante Viktor pensó que el tailandés se iba a dar por vencido en su enseñanza, dado que a pesar de estar por una semana viéndose para las clases, no lograba mucho.

—Lo siento...

—Está bien—sonrió sincero—. He enseñado a personas de diferentes edades, sexos y nacionalidades, Viktor. Si algo he aprendido de cada una de esas clases es que cada persona tiene su propio tiempo de aprendizaje y una manera diferente de entender. No cualquiera puede enseñar si no tiene la paciencia suficiente para ello. Y para tu suerte, tengo mucha paciencia.

Lo vio dar vueltas por el lugar, pensando detenidamente ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

—La danza y la música van ligados de manera muy profunda—comenzó a hablar Phichit—. Bailar es hacer música con el cuerpo. Es como si tocaras un instrumento, ¿entiendes?

—...

—A un instrumento lo tratas con cuidado y dedicación. Lo tocas con pasión y un sentimiento específico, luego, envías un mensaje de cualquier tipo a la persona que lo está escuchando. Bailar es lo mismo, cuando estás con alguien tienes que tratar a esa persona con cuidado, dedicarle tu tiempo entero en la pieza. Tienes que tocar a esa persona con sentimientos. Tu cuerpo debe trasmitir un mensaje. Cada parte del cuerpo hace un sonido diferente y forma una melodía, si los sonidos no combinan, es un desastre.

Viktor afirmó con la cabeza, escuchando las comparaciones del chico. En cada palabra podía notar el amor que tenía a lo que hacía. Otro bailarín que tenía su propia percepción de las cosas y tal vez no era tan diferente a la de Yuuri.

Después de todo, cada artista veía la vida de una manera diferente al resto, pero a pesar de eso, esa distinción hacía que fuera bello en toda clase de ámbitos.

—Si no te sientes cómodo no sirve de nada—siguió hablando—. No tienes que bailar por presión, sino porque quieres, porque sientas el deseo de hacerlo. Piensa en algo que te guste de bailar, por alguna razón has querido clases.

Sonó un suspiro y respiró profundo. Tenía una gran razón para no darse por vencido e intentar superar su falta de gracia. Yuuri era la excusa perfecta para intentar perfeccionar algo que había creído, nunca sería para él.

Se posicionó de nuevo, asegurándose de pensar en algo que lo embriagara en una sensación de calma.

Esa vez se sintió más cómodo con el baile, dejó que las miradas sobre él no fueran sino otra parte de la decoración vistosa de su salón en el conservatorio. Pensó en Yuuri, en tener la confianza y destreza suficiente para algún día invitarlo a bailar y que no fuera un desastre completo.

La melodía terminó en unos pocos segundos antes de detenerse. Mila le sonrió antes de inclinarse en una reverencia amistosa y Viktor volteó para observar a Phichit con una sonrisa y a Yuri con una expresión neutra que indicaba algo positivo.

—No eres un experto, ni mucho menos un profesional, pero estás mejorando—soltó el tailandés, orgulloso del avance que tuvieron ese día.

No pudo evitar sentirse emocionado por las palabras. Significaba mucho tener un avance por más pequeño que fuera.

Sabía que no podía llegar a ser un experto en poco tiempo. Era imposible que pudiera adquirir toda clase de conocimientos en distintos bailes, pero no le importa realmente.

No buscaba ser un profesional, sólo quería guiar por una vez correctamente a Yuuri y compartir un pedacito de algo tan importante para él.

¿Qué perdía con intentarlo?

—Creo que si sigues así puedo tener a un bailarín decente.

—Intentaré hacer todo lo posible.

—Lo sé—respondió—. Si no hubiera creído que hablabas en serio e ibas a dar de tu parte para aprender no me hubiera molestado en regalar parte de mi tiempo para ayudarte.

— ¿Regalar? —Retó Yuri—. Estás cobrando.

—La comida y la renta no se pagan solas—repuso alegre.

Yuri murmuró un par de cosas en ruso para después terminar dando la razón al tailandés. Él también hubiera cobrado por sus enseñanzas.

—En todo caso Vitya está mejorando—dijo Mila.

—Veamos qué tal está para la próxima semana—. Phichit tomó un par de cosas para marcharse del lugar—. Si muestra más fluidez en los próximos siete días, voy a enseñarle un baile muy especial.

Los tres miraron curiosos al tailandés, quien mantenía una resplandeciente sonrisa en su rostro antes de despedirse y marcharse.

Viktor se preguntó qué clase de baile podía enseñarle para que estuviera tan divertido.

—El amigo de tu novio es un raro...—dijo Yuri, terminando su funda de papas fritas.

—Creo que no entiendo a los bailarines en general—comentó Viktor.

—Deberías aprovechar la oportunidad de hablar con él para preguntar cosas de tu bailarín—dijo Mila—. Es su mejor amigo, ¿no? Algo interesante debe saber.

—Creo que ha dicho mucho—respondió Viktor—. Además, no tendría caso aprender muchas cosas de terceras personas. Quisiera saberlo desde su punto de vista.

Yuri comenzó a murmurar en voz baja, irritado por la conversación que se estaba comenzando a tornar con una temática amorosa. No podía asimilar las palabras tan cursis de Viktor, la sola idea de seguir escuchándolo se hacía sentir diabético.

— ¿No crees que ya has ido muy lejos? —Cuestionó Yuri—. Digo, ya compones canciones para él y su nombre está en todos lados como si fueras un acosador. Y ahora sales con que quieres aprender a bailar... ¿No es demasiado?

—Tú no lo puedes entender Yura—respondió Mila—. Viktor es un hombre enamorado. Las personas enamoradas hacen todo tipo de cosas que no imaginaban arriesgarse a hacer.

—Agh... ese tipo de cosas que hacen los idiotas enamorados...

—Lo entenderás cuando te enamores—rió Viktor.

— ¿Yo? Nunca—articuló cada silaba con seriedad—. ¿Para que esté emocionado como niño sólo por hablar con alguien? No, es imposible. No quisiera que mis problemas llevaran nombre.

—Eso dicen todos—replicó Mila.

Yuri lanzó un bufido, exasperado. Deseaba que Viktor se declarara a ese chico para dejar los temas románticos a un lado. Ya no soportaba escucharlos hablar.

* * *

Se acercó al japonés mientras éste se encontraba distraído en la pantalla de su celular. En sus lentes de reflejaba las imágenes que estaba mirando con una sonrisa animada y notablemente feliz. Llevaba los auriculares colocados y escuchaba el ligero sonido por lo alto que estaba el volumen de la música que escuchaba.

—Hola—saludó, esperando que el muchacho de cabellos oscuros pudiera escucharlo. Al no recibir una respuesta optó por sentarse a su lado para llamar su atención.

Yuuri dio un pequeño respingo antes de mirarlo, sus labios se curvaron e hizo a un lado los auriculares.

—Hola, Viktor.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó curioso. Vio un par de fotos en la pantalla y Yuuri acercó la pantalla para que pudiera observar con atención el contenido.

—Mi hermana y mi mamá suelen mandarme fotos de Japón—respondió, deslizando sus dedos en la pantalla para descubrir varias fotos—. De esta manera puedo estar al tanto de cómo se encuentran las cosas allá.

Viktor vio varias de las fotos. Vio varias de ellas que mostraban un claro ambiente oriental. Habitaciones que sin duda eran de otro país y personas con rasgos similares a los de Yuuri. Sin duda alguna pudo distinguir a la perfección quienes eran los padres de Yuuri. La madre del japonés tenía una mirada paciente y amable como la de Yuuri y su padre parecía estar lleno de felicidad y calma. Ellos llevaban unas vestimentas tradicionales japonesas mientras observaban a la cámara.

—Se ve muy bonito y colorido.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Las vestimentas que usan...—respondió. Los tonos que usaban le parecían brillantes y lucían ser de un material cómodo y ligero.

—Ellos suelen llevar sus yukatas seguidos por estar en las aguas termales—habló Yuuri, más para él que para su acompañante. Vio la mirada azulina atenta en él y siguió hablando—. Mis padres tienen un negocio de aguas termales, es común ver que las personas utilicen esa vestimenta...

— ¿Tú también las usabas?

—No mucho...—respondió—. Pero amaba pasar mi tiempo en las aguas termales. Era muy reconfortante al terminar un día agotador.

Viktor vio los ojos de Yuuri, se encontraba algo e melancolía en ellos. Se notaba que estaba recordando cosas buenas, y también, que en parte, extrañaba su hogar aunque no lo dijera.

—Me gustan—dijo Viktor—. Quisiera verte algún día usando uno de esos.

Yuuri acomodó sus lentes con un ligero sonrojo, desviando la mirada cuando la insistencia de los zafiros fue demasiada.

Se fijó en Yuuri, se veía nervioso. Jugaba ligeramente con sus manos como si no supiera que hacer o donde colocarla, un gesto que le pareció lindo. Lo vio observar los mechones de su frente y luego hacía un lado, tocando las llenas de sus dedos y esquivando sus ojos como si esperara que llegara una idea sobre algo que decir.

—Había algo que quería preguntarte, Yuuri.

Los ojos chocolate dejaron de moverse en diferentes direcciones, decidiendo finalmente enfocarse en el ruso.

— ¿Por qué entraste a esta academia si eres tan buen bailarín? Creí que tal vez desearías entrar a un lugar más... no sé, prestigioso tal vez...

—Me gustaba más esta—respondió con una sonrisa—. Tuve otras opciones a elegir, pero está me gustaba más. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero cuando entré a esta academia supe que era para mí, que estaba tomando la decisión correcta. No necesitaba un nombre de prestigio para poder dedicarme a lo que amo, creo que todos los que estamos dentro bastamos para llevar su nombre. Además, agradezco haber elegido ésta en lugar de otra.

— ¿Por qué?

—Si hubiera elegido una de mis otras opciones me hubiera quedado en el lugar que era, e ido a otros lugares diferentes en caso de viajar. Es decir que yo nunca...—. Yuuri guardó silencio, sus mejillas seguían teñidas de un sutil tono rojizo—. Eso hubiera significado que no nos hubiéramos conocido...

Viktor se entusiasmó al escucharlo. Con esas palabras podía asegurar que el japonés no se arrepentía de haberlo conocido pese a sus políticas de no hacer amistades muy fuertes en sus viajes. Yuuri estaba feliz de que se hubieran encontrado.

—Si nos hubiésemos conocido de alguna manera.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—No lo sé—respondió sonriendo—, tengo la impresión de que nos hubiéramos terminado por encontrar en algún momento...

Esperó alguna reacción, pero en su lugar sólo obtuvo silencio mientras sentía la mirada oscura analizarlo con cuidado. Se preguntó si había dicho algo que pudiera incomodar al japonés, dada la distancia que le gustaba poner en ciertas ocasiones.

—Puede que tengas razón... o que hayas estado leyendo muchas novelas.

— ¿No puedes creer que lo nuestro haya sido destino? —Comenzó a hablar Viktor, sabiendo que era el momento adecuado para borrar el ambiente a uno más relajado.

—Depende de cuantas coincidencias existan en el mundo—respondió—. Aunque era más que probable que alguien me viera bailando en la noche, porque estaba en un lugar público.

—Pero te vi yo, no otro—contestó—. Dime, ¿sigues bailando en el parque las noches que no nos vemos?

—Después de lo que pasó ese día a duras penas me quise acercar al parque...

—No puede ser—habló Viktor—. Y yo que podía apostar con Yuri a que no estabas huyendo de mí—terminó de hablar con un tono fingido. Aunque por dentro se sintió preocupado de que el japonés en realidad hubiera pensado en él como un acosador del cual tener cuidado.

— ¡No estaba huyendo de ti! —Contestó Yuuri con un tono elevado en su voz—. ¿Por qué haces eso?

— ¿Hacer qué?

— ¡Eso que siempre haces para hacerme sentir avergonzado! —Exclamó, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos—. No me había sentido así desde la preparatoria...

Viktor sintió su corazón latir, Yuuri se veía realmente indefenso mientras ocultaba su rostro entre las manos para que no pudiera notar su rubor. Era algo inútil, porque lograba ver incluso sus orejas con el característico tono rojo.

No pudo evitar sonreír con complacencia. Sabía que debía preocuparse porque Yuuri aparentaba tener intenciones de quedarse escondido en sus manos el resto del día—o lo que tomara de tiempo para que su rostro volviera a tomar su tono natural—. Sin embargo, era grato saber que Yuuri no se había comportado así en mucho tiempo y él era el único que podía lograr verlo así.

—Está bien, está bien—dijo—, lo siento. No tienes que ocultarte.

Yuuri no respondía.

Está vez Viktor tuvo miedo de haberlo molestado. Deseaba que no fuera verdad, porque a esas alturas arruinar algo de lo poco que tenía con su bailarín podía ser desastroso.

— ¿Yuuri?

Nada, ni una sola palabra.

—Lo siento—se disculpó, colocando una mano en el hombro ajeno, esperando recibir alguna frase por parte de Yuuri. No pudo evitar que los nervios llegaran a él.

En su ensoñación no notó cuando una mano se posó encima de la suya con cuidado. No pudo sentir el contacto de la piel, porque los guantes que llevaban ambos se lo impedían. Vio a Yuuri mirarlo con una sonrisa muy extraña y atrayente.

—Invítame algo de comer.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, tengo hambre—respondió—. Y ya que quieres disculparte no me importaría comer algo.

Guardó silencio, observado que se trataba de una broma. Se sintió como un tonto por haberse asustado sin razones y sonrió.

—Me has engañado...

—Eso no es verdad—respondió—. Yo no dije nada, tú asumiste algo.

Viktor negó con la cabeza varias veces, sin borrar la sonrisa que permanecía en su rostro. Yuuri se levantó del lugar, escondiendo su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta antes de estirar su cuerpo y mirarlo nuevamente.

El ruso se levantó para quedar a su lado y vio cómo el rostro de Yuuri se tornaba pacifico.

Cada día sabía un poco más de él, pero lo entendía menos.

* * *

Debo admitir que tengo algo de Yurio en mi alma. En realidad yo era de esas personas que no podían ver algo dulce ni de lejos. Y ahora estoy aquí, haciendo cada capítulo más suave y dulce que el anterior.

Gracias por todo el apoyo *-*


	17. Capítulo XVI ¡Especial de navidad!

**_*Especial de navidad, capítulo largo*_**

 ** _*Este capítulo puede contener pequeñas (MUY PEQUEÑAS) partes de un par de parejas que quizá no sean de su agrado.*_**

 ** _*Recomiendo escuchar una canción navideña... o algo así, porque yo no lo leería con un fondo de: "Pero mira como beben los peces en el río", no... es perturbador... ugh...*_**

 ** _*Tal vez la canción navideña no sea buena idea en la segunda parte del capítulo... Ahí recomendaría algo más lento... e-é*_**

 ** _Disfruten la lectura, la hice con amor :3_**

* * *

En el estudio en el cual practicaba Yuuri habían armado un árbol de navidad muy alto. Predominaban los tonos dorados y rojizos sobre cualquier otro, poseía hermosas y resplandecientes luces brillantes y una estrella grande en la punta.

Viktor se animó mucho al verlo. En Rusia no celebraban navidad, por lo cual no se observaba una gran cantidad de adornos navideños en San Petersburgo. Ver a ese grupo unido tan animado por una festividad próxima a llegar era reconfortante.

En ese momento, el grupo se encontraba celebrando por algo, y Yuuri estaba hablando con el chico latino que se veía muy emocionado por una noticia que había recibido. No entendía mucho de su conversación y se vio bastante perdido por ello, pero al ver a todos felices, no le importó.

Estaban a una semana de navidad y Viktor pensaba en algo que pudiera regalarle a Yuuri, pero por más que pensara en algo, no encontraba nada que fuera lo suficientemente bueno. No sabía de algo que Yuuri no tuviera o le hiciese falta.

Se le agotaba el tiempo y no tenía ni una mínima idea de que regalar al chico que le había dado muchas cosas, aunque fuera sólo en secreto.

—Podríamos hacer la fiesta aquí, después de todo es el lugar más grande que tenemos para tantas personas que quieren invitar—habló Seung-gil.

—Podríamos arreglarlo en la mañana, este lugar estará vacío hasta año nuevo—añadió Phichit con una sonrisa—. No será muy difícil si todos cooperamos.

—Hay que arreglar todo para que quede fenomenal—animó con entusiasmo Sala—. Se de algunos que quieren invitar a esas personas que no celebran esta festividad a menudo, ¿no es así, Yuuri?

El japonés la miró con pánico y su rostro avergonzado. Colocó el dedo índice en sus labios, intentando que la italiana no dijera nada más frente al ruso.

Viktor miró a Yuuri, al parecer no tenía que haber escuchado eso, por lo cual volteó la cabeza, fingiendo que no había oído nada de lo último y se distrajo con la interesante iluminación pública que estaba por encenderse en ese momento.

Si era verdad lo que dijo la bailarina, eso quería decir que Yuuri tenía planeado invitarlo a esa fiesta que harían. Y aunque supiera que era bienvenido, ya que él pasaba gran parte de su tiempo ahí, deseaba que fuera el japonés quien lo invitara.

—Sala—habló Michelle, notando los nervios en el muchacho japonés—. Si sta mettendo in imbarazzo Il nostro amico

—Scusi. Non sapevo lui che non ha nulla detto—respondió ella. Viktor sonrió, Él sabía muy bien el italiano, lo aprendió a la perfección y le causaba gracia como ellos hablaban en su lengua materna en un intento de hacer su conversación privada.

—È un piacere incontrarti, parlo anche italiano—habló Viktor para darles a entender que él sabía lo que dijeron. Al menos agradecía que el muchacho interviniera diciéndole a su hermana que avergonzaba a Yuuri, de esa manera evitó que dijera algo que podría arruinar una sorpresa. Aunque lo dicho, dicho estaba.

Sala sonrió y dijo algo más en italiano, pero antes de seguir hablando fue interrumpida,

—Está bien, ambos hablan italiano—dijo Yuuri, rompiendo el hilo de la conversación. Se notaba que estaba nervioso y su semblante había decaído—. Íbamos a decidir algo, ¿no?

—Es verdad—habló Seung-gil—. Después pueden parlotear todo lo que quieran.

—Vamos a decidir y después hablamos—sugirió Leo con una sonrisa inquebrantable.

El ruso afirmó con la cabeza, notando que Phichit y Yuuri intercambiaron un par de palabras en sus lenguas maternas, pero aparentemente se entendían muy bien. No pudo comprender las frases que intercambiaron. Eso lo molestó notablemente, se estaba arrepintiendo de haber tomado clases de chino en lugar de japonés.

—Creo que usar el estudio es una buena opción—opinó Phichit—. Es amplio para la ocasión. Si lo arreglamos va a estar listo para noche buena y navidad.

—Bien, entonces creo que está decidido—habló Michelle.

—Necesitamos una lista con nombres para saber cuántas vendrán y tener un presupuesto hecho—dijo el coreano.

El grupo terminó de hacer un acuerdo de dar una lista con el nombre de los invitados que iban a traer y después de terminar la conversación se repartieron las obligaciones para la fiesta. Yuuri era el encargado de adornar el lugar la tarde antes de la fiesta.

Los demás tenían obligaciones como recoger el dinero y comprar la comida y adornos, limpiar el lugar entero antes de que Yuuri llegara para adornar el lugar, preparar la mesa de bocadillos, encontrar música adecuada, entre otras cosas.

Por la rapidez con la cual tomaron las decisiones no fue difícil saber que ellos llevaban mucho tiempo conociéndose para saber cómo llevar las cosas ahí. Era la primera vez que veía a un grupo tan organizado para realizar una actividad, normalmente esas cosas no salían bien o necesitaban mucho tiempo e insistencia.

Salió junto con Yuuri del lugar mientras los demás se quedaban un momento más a hablar. El clima de diciembre era frío, igual que siempre, pero se sentía especialmente agradable.

Vio de reojo al japonés, se veía relajado y alegre. Viktor imaginó que debía gustarle mucho la navidad y estaba feliz de poder celebrarla con sus amigos.

—Así que harán una fiesta de navidad... —comenzó a hablar Viktor, intentando sonar casual—. ¿La hacen todos los años?

—Al menos desde que me uní—respondió—. A veces suele ser el departamento de alguien. El año pasado fueron Michelle y Sala quienes pusieron su departamento para hacer la fiesta.

—Todos ustedes se llevan realmente bien.

—Bueno, cuando convives a diario con las mismas personas te acostumbras. Debo admitir que en un principio me asustaban un poco Michelle y Seung-gil, pero después de un par de semanas conviviendo comenzamos a conocernos.

—Suena bien.

Yuuri afirmó con la cabeza y sus manos se juntaron entre sí con un notable nerviosismo. Viktor se alarmó cuando lo vio tan quieto y callado, y pudo observar el ligero rojo de su rostro, mejillas y orejas a causa del viento frío. Luego, los orbes color chocolate se enfocaron en él.

— ¿Vas a venir a la fiesta de navidad?

—Tal vez, no lo sé—respondió. En realidad le habían dado un par de propuestas, pero ninguna que considerara demasiado a fondo.

— ¿Tienes algo más que hacer? —Preguntó Yuuri, notó como su nerviosismo aumento y su ánimo decayó ligeramente. Esa expresión se le había conocida, Yuuri estaba decepcionado.

—Me invitaron a un par de lugares—respondió Viktor—. Pero no estoy muy interesando en ir.

—Si no te sientes muy cómodo con tantas personas desconocidas podrías invitar a algunos amigos tuyos—propuso Yuuri—. Voy a decir que viene de mi parte y podrán entrar.

—Tendría que preguntar a tiempo—dijo Viktor, más para él que para el muchacho japonés. No estaba seguro si sus amigos tenían planes para ese día, aunque lo creía poco probable.

—Entonces…—hubo un pequeño titubeo—. ¿Vendrías a la fiesta conmigo?

Una sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios, mirando los ojos inquietos de Yuuri.

—Sería un placer.

* * *

El centro comercial era el lugar en el cual se encontraba la mayor cantidad de objetivos de diversa índole acumulados. Podía encontrarse desde automóviles hasta pequeños objetivos costosos de joyería fina. Sin embargo, Viktor había dado por tercera vez un extenso y detallado recorrido por todo el centro comercial sin encontrar nada.

Fue desde tiendas de relojes hasta tiendas de ropa. No encontraba algo que fuera necesario para Yuuri, creía que todo sería un estorbo en cuanto estuviera en las manos de su bailarín. Quería regalarle algo útil, algo que fuera a utilizar o que le gustara mucho.

¿Pero qué podía querer un chico tan sencillo como Yuuri? Él era feliz con su forma de vida, ni siquiera su departamento era ostentoso. Y después de hacer una investigación de los premios que había ganado Yuuri, no entendía como seguía trabajando y viviendo en un departamento pequeño de San Petersburgo cuando podía costearse algo más grande e individual.

Se detuvo, mirando como la nieve caía en el asfalto desde una ventana grande y trasparente. Esperaban que el clima no empeorara más tarde. Se sentía perdido con tantas cosas que debía hacer y el ruido del lugar estaba molestándolo.

Yuuri era un bailarín, ¿qué podía necesitar?

Llevaba en sus bolsas un par de obsequios y compras diarias, los minutos del reloj se iban consumiendo como papel incinerándose y él, esperaba que la inspiración llegara mientras veía algo tan cotidiano como las nevadas de diciembre.

Su mente trajo a él los recuerdos de lo que había vivido con Yuuri, buscando entre todas las conversaciones algo que hubiera dicho el japonés, un detalle importante o un gusto en particular. Intentó encontrar algo que nunca le hubiera dicho, pero que ería o necesitara.

Una idea fugaz pasó por su mente, había visto una tienda que podía tener aquello que él estaba buscando. Dio la vuelta y prefirió apresurarse para terminar ese día.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos y una llamada telefónica importante, pudo terminar las compras que tenía propuestas para ese día. Quería regresar a casa para terminar de envolver aquellos regalos que compró y poder descansar.

— ¡Viktor!

El hombre sintió su corazón saltar cuando reconoció la voz. Sin dar la vuelta escondió las bolsas que tenía en otras más grandes y oscuras para que no pudiera notarse el contenido ni marca de ninguna. Adoraba ver a Yuuri, pero ese momento era el menos indicado para hablar con el japonés.

Cuando lo vio a su lado distinguió bolsas en sus manos, él también estaba en lo mismo que él. Se alegró de no haberse encontrado con el mientras se encontraba en una de las tiendas.

—Hola, Yuuri—saludó más tranquilo después de ocultar todo muy bien— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a hacer algunas compras para navidad—respondió con una gran sonrisa—. También a comprar los adornos para la fiesta.

—Pensé que esos iban a comprarlos junto con la comida…

—Sí, iban…—murmuró el japonés—, pero Phichit y Seung-gil tuvieron una pequeña discusión y no terminaron las compras, por lo cual ahora estoy en ello.

— ¿Discusión?

—Es una larga historia—dijo Yuuri, notablemente incómodo—, es algo del año pasado entre ellos. No te preocupes de eso, estoy seguro de que van a solucionarlo muy rápido.

Lo último lo dijo con gran ánimo.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

—Porque son mis amigos—respondió—, y uno de ellos, mi mejor amigo. Creo poder saber cuándo las cosas van a estar bien.

Viktor lo miró curioso, nunca había visto tan alegre a Yuuri, parecía contagiado de alguna buena vibra. Aunque quería preguntar por sus ánimos tan elevados prefirió sonreír, el japonés lo hacía sentir lleno de energía.

— ¿Aun estás haciendo compras? Podría acompañarte mientras estás en ello.

Recibió una afirmativa y caminaron juntos hacía un local que tenía artículos para fiesta. Una vez que estuvieron dentro observó cada una de las cosas expuestas a la venta. Al parecer, Yuuri conocía ese lugar a la perfección, porque se dirigió de inmediato al lugar en el cual se encontraban paquetes de guirnaldas.

Estaban formadas de hojas sintéticas de colores vivos, lazos de un fuerte color rojo y campanas doradas. Yuuri tomó unas cuantas de largo tamaño antes de moverse a buscar lo siguiente, globos de colores.

— ¿Vienes a menudo aquí?

—No, en realidad—respondió Yuuri, observando el precio de un paquete de globos rojizos—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es que pareces conocer muy bien el lugar.

—Aquí trabaja un amigo de Michelle y Sala—dijo antes de mirarlo con una sonrisa—, aunque no está en este momento. Es alguien muy alegre y suele trabajar aquí cuando necesitan su ayuda.

Viktor solo pudo pronunciar un leve "Oh" mientras seguía a un lado del chico de cabellos negros concentrado en tomar aquellas cosas que le parecían mejor. Después de tener varias decoraciones se dirigieron a la caja para pagar y poder salir del lugar.

—Listo, creo que eso es todo por ahora—habló Yuuri.

— ¿Ya tienes todo?

—Sí, casi todo…—murmuró.

Ambos dirigieron sus pasos a la entrada del centro comercial. El ruso se encontró con la mirada de Yuuri sobre él un par de veces y tuvo que desviar el rostro un par de veces por los nervios que sentía. No sabía porque los ojos castaños lo miraban tanto.

—Creo que se ha hecho muy tarde—habló Yuuri—, regresaré a casa.

—Espera—cortó Viktor, llamando la atención del japonés, quien esperó paciente a que el ruso siguiera hablando.

Se encontró en un problema cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna excusa decente para quedarse un momento más con Yuuri. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la tienda no intercambiaron nada más que un par de frases.

El día no podía terminar así, debía aprovechar los momentos que tenía con Yuuri. Después de tanto pensar llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor ser honesto y simplemente decir lo que quería. Él siempre hacía eso, ser directo.

— ¿Podríamos estar juntos un momento más?

Las mejillas de Yuuri se colorearon, miró hacía un lado, como si estuviera decidiendo si era una buena idea aceptar la propuesta que le había dado.

— ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

—Igual que siempre, disfruto cenar contigo—contestó.

Yuuri le dedicó una sonrisa antes de que salieran por las puertas del centro comercial.

Afuera hacía mucho más frío del que habían pensado, el viento golpeaba fuerte contra su piel y se cubrieron mejor del clima tan pesado que estaba. No era un ambiente propicio para ir a ningún lugar, además de que las bolsas que tenían en mano les iban a dificultar ir a algún sitio.

Sin embargo, el hombre de cabellos platinos siguió caminando y Yuuri fue tras él, siguiendo sus pasos. Esperó un momento hasta encontrar un taxi vacío y abrió la puerta para permitir que entrada primer el chico de cabellos oscuros. Recibió una mirada confundida, sin embargo, entró cuando el frío resultó ganarle.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro del vehículo Viktor dio unas cuantas indicaciones para un lugar y esperaron en silencio.

Vio a Yuuri cerrar sus ojos y relajar sus hombros, la calefacción del auto permitía que el viaje fuera cómodo y pacífico.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó el asiático, no reconocía muy bien el lugar por el cual estaban yendo.

—A mi departamento—respondió Viktor.

—Oh… ¿Qué? —.Yuuri se vio notablemente alarmado.

—Vamos a dejar las cosas ahí y esperar que pase el mal ambiente.

—Para eso podíamos quedarnos dentro del centro comercial.

—No—dijo Viktor—, llevamos ahí mucho tiempo y siendo sincero, estaba un poco cansado del ruido y de tantas personas.

Yuuri no comentó nada con la decisión que tomó, sin embargo, lo vio esconderse en su bufanda y enfocar su atención en el panorama casi nocturno del lugar.

Cuando el auto llegó frente a las puertas del edificio en el cual vivía permitió que Yuuri bajara para pagar el taxi y seguirlo. Se detuvo al verlo parado, observando el edificio con sus labios ligeramente abiertos, inspeccionando el lugar.

— ¿Vienes? —Preguntó con una sonrisa, señalando la entrada del edificio. El japonés se limitaba a seguirlo, desde que entraron al ascensor hasta el momento en el cual tomó sus llaves para adentrarse a su hogar. Encendió las luces, controlando que estuvieran en un tono bajo.

Lo primero que escuchó al entrar al lugar fueron los pasos de Makkachin contra el suelo, se acercó a él, subiendo sus patitas para recibir atención. Una vez que acarició su cabeza vio que el perro lo olvidó por completo para enfocarse en el japonés.

El chico se agachó a la altura del animal y acarició su pelaje antes de que el perro se lazara a lamer su rostro, moviendo sus lentes al tiempo que Yuuri se sonreía.

—Makkachin te extrañó.

—Si lo trajeras más a menudo no me extrañaría tanto—respondió el chico, intentando separarse el canino para poder incorporarse.

Una vez que lograron hacer que su mascota calmara su entusiasmo pudo se adentró a la sala de estar, dejando las fundas encima de uno de los muebles y deshaciéndose de la chaqueta. Makkachin se acostó a un lado del piano dispuesto a dormir.

Yuuri permaneció quieto, con notable indecisión. Viktor entendió que el japonés no sabía hacia dónde era correcto moverse. Vacilaba cuando pretendía realizar un paso en la habitación.

—Adelante, no te voy a hacer nada—rió Viktor. El japonés mantuvo el sonrojo en su rostro y caminó por la sala de estar. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el gran piano con cola que estaba en medio del lugar.

—Qué bonito…

— ¿Te lo parece? —Preguntó Viktor, tomando la mano enguantada de Yuuri para acercarlo al instrumento. El aceptó el tacto y puso sentir el temblor en la mano contraria cuando lo invitó a sentarse—. Lo tengo desde hace mucho tiempo, le pertenecía a mi madre.

—Luce muy bien aunque tenga tantos años…

—Lo cuido mucho—respondió—. En este momento estás viendo una de las cosas más fundamentales de mi vida.

— ¿Fundamental?

—Te estoy mostrando el primer instrumento que toqué—dijo con una sonrisa—. Este piano vio nacer al músico que está frente a ti.

Yuuri no pudo observar bien su expresión por la luz que se reflejaba en sus lentes. Siguió con su expresión serena, sintiendo que la mano ajena se aferraba ligeramente a él.

—Estaba pensando… faltan dos días para navidad—comenzó a hablar Yuuri, se notaban la inquietud repentina que luchaba por ser dominada con cada palabra que daba. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, esperando a que uno de los dos se animara a decir algo.

— ¿Y…? —Preguntó Viktor cuando sintió que el ambiente era muy extraño para soportarlo un segundo más.

—Quería saber que te gustaría por navidad—terminó de hablar.

Viktor se sorprendió con la pregunta. Él no se había atrevido a preguntarle porque creía que Yuuri no iba a responderle o no era apropiado preguntar. En cambio, el japonés decidió preguntárselo de frente.

—Bueno, me debes muchas promesas…—comenzó a hablar Viktor, nada más jugando con la situación—. Comer tu platillo favorito conmigo, ir a mis presentaciones, bailar para mí… Toma la opción que tú quieras.

El chico de cabellos oscuros se rió cuando lo escuchó hablar.

— ¿Sigues con eso? —Preguntó—. Todos los días me ves bailar, si sigues viéndome vas a terminar por aburrirte.

—Te equivocas—cortó, con una semblante serio—. Yo jamás me aburriría de ti.

Se miraron otros segundos. Antes de darse cuenta se encontraban en la situación de mirarse durante varios segundos, intentando descifrar lo que estaba pensando el otro, sin lograrlo.

—Algún día será, Viktor—dijo Yuuri desviando la mirada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —. Lo miró estupefacto.

—Algún día bailaré para ti… pero no ahora.

Viktor sintió su cara enrojecer. Él deseaba que eso sucediera algún día, pero no esperaba que Yuuri en verdad fuera a aceptar bailar para él. Lo veía muy lejano de ser verdad. Soltó sus manos e intentó calmar su agitado corazón, caminando por el salón.

Escuchó el sonido de una cremallera y a Yuuri moverse y caminar al igual que él, probablemente con la misma sensación de desconcierto que había experimentado él hace tan sólo unos segundos. Sentía su boca seca y el calor extenderse de su cuello, pecho y rostro.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Escuchó preguntar a Yuuri. El ruso se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba el japonés, observando un marco bastante antiguo en el cual estaba una joven pareja.

—Son mis padres—respondió, pasó los brazos alrededor de Yuuri sintiendo en parte el calor y la fragancia del más bajo, quien se había quitado el grueso abrigo, gorro y bufanda. Por un cortó segundo tuvo que detenerse por los pensamientos repentinos que embargaron su mente.

Tomó la foto entre sus manos, acercándola a Yuuri.

—Es de su primer año de casados—siguió hablando, sintió como Yuuri se acomodaba un poco, pegando la espalda contra su pecho—. Se encuentran en un lugar de Italia en el verano, específicamente en Venecia. Mi padre me contó una vez que mi madre quería conocer esa ciudad, así que la llevó ahí después de casarse.

Observó bien la foto en sus manos, de colores monocromáticos. Era una mujer con una gran sonrisa radiante, cabellos lisos y largos de color plata que bajaban por sus hombros y ojos que aparentaban un color oscuro. Llevaba una vestimenta y sostenía un sombrero liviano para aquel viento fuerte que parecía mover su cabello.

A espaldas de la mujer se encontraba un hombre, pasando las manos alrededor de la cintura de la mujer mientras la abrazaba. Su mentón acomodado en el hombro de la mujer. Él poseía cabellos cortos y una sutil sonrisa.

—Eres parecido a ellos—comentó Yuuri con una sonrisa.

—Suelen decir que soy idéntico—respondió con una sonrisa.

—Nadie es completamente igual—habló Yuuri—, tú… tienes tu propio encanto.

Viktor se mantuvo apacible, pegó su frente con el hombro contrario y se enfocó en la respiración suave de Yuuri mientras estaban cerca. Más que nunca en su vida sentía que sus pensamientos estaban enredados. Una parte de su mente le decía los deseos que tenía de aferrarse al calor que sentía en ese momento, pero su parte racional lo mantenía quieto.

Sintió la mano ajena en sus cabellos, rozando los mechones lentamente, acariciando despacio. Y él decidió dejar la fotografía en su lugar, apreciando en poco espacio que existía entre ambos.

— ¿Viktor?

— ¿Cuántas veces puedo invitarte a bailar hasta que te canses de mí?

—Llevo toda una vida bailando, ¿por qué me cansaría de hacerlo contigo?

—Ni sé, porque una tabla tendría más gracia, quizá…—dijo, recitando las palabras que dijo Yuri. El japonés soltó una risa, removiéndose en los brazos ajenos antes de estrecharse contra el más alto, posando una mano en su hombro.

— ¿De donde estás sacando esas ideas tan extrañas? —Preguntó con un tono divertido. Y ahí estaba, ese repentino cambio de actitud que Viktor no lograba entender. Lo vio retirarse los lentes y dejarlos a un lado de la fotografía antigua.

Tomó su mano, recordando varias de las lecciones que había tenido. Se movió con decisión, era más fácil mantener sus ojos fijos en Yuuri que en Mila mientras intentaba bailar. Se sentía más suelto y libre de cualquier tensión que tuviera al estar siendo observado.

—Vaya, has mejorado de un momento a otro—soltó Yuuri con una sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Has estado practicando?

—Quién sabe… tal vez.

—Sí es así, está dando resultado—comentó.

Sintió que Yuuri se movía con más tranquilidad debido a que ya no era tan inexperto como antes. Viktor recordó entonces esas horas intentando ser más natural con su movimientos en sus lecciones con el tailandés. Luego las otras incontables horas en soledad, imaginando un escenario en el cual podía bailar con el chico de ojos castaños con tranquilidad.

—Pudieras ser un extraordinario bailarín—murmuró Yuuri, entonces el ruso notó lo cerca que se encontraban.

—Me conformo con seguir tu paso—respondió.

Notó que el japonés movía cada parte de su cuerpo con una lentitud tan precisa, moviendo ligeramente sus caderas mientras él intentaba imitar el movimiento. El aire caliente entre ambos mientras Yuuri seguía sosteniendo una leve sonrisa, con sus labios un poco abiertos y sus ojos castaños fijos en él.

—Endereza la espalda—dijo suavemente Yuuri, él obedeció de inmediato—. No sueltes mi mano.

Recibió un gesto complacido antes de que Yuuri tomara la mano que descansaba a su costado, bajándola lentamente hasta su cintura. Viktor sintió la sequedad en su garganta aumentar, sus pasos fueron menos confiados, dejando su inexperiencia a la vista.

—No tengas miedo—escuchó susurrar al japonés—. Quiero bailar contigo, suelta tu cuerpo.

Con algo de dificultad acató el pedido del chico, balanceándose con suavidad en un movimiento que no era igual al que habían bailado en anteriores ocasiones. No era un vals lento, era otra clase de baile que no podía identificar.

— ¿Qué estamos bailando?

— ¿Acaso importa? —Preguntó, notó la voz ajena vaga y se juntó un poco más. Ahora no se sentía tan incómodo, pero la profundidad en los ojos ajenos le quitaba el aliento. Se atrevió a levantar el brazo y hacer que el japonés diera una vuelta sobre sus propios pies antes de juntarse de nuevo.

Ambos se detuvieron en ese momento. Viktor se sentía agitado aunque no había sido el mayor esfuerzo físico que había hecho en su vida. Lo rodeó con sus brazos, manteniéndolo así unos segundos antes de sentir que Yuuri también lo abrazaba.

Se separaron después de unos minutos en ese estado, cuando notó que el japonés se removió ligeramente. Ambos miraron a distintos lados, el repentino calor que los envolvió estaba expresado en sus mejillas.

—Creo que es hora de que me marche—habló Yuuri, alejándose para tomar sus lentes y poco después su abrigo junto a las bolsas que había llevado.

Viktor lo observó desde una pared cercana, esperando que estuviera listo. Lo vio colocarse las prendas que se había quitado y mirar por la ventana un instante, comprobando que no estuviera nevando más fuerte para poder salir.

Una vez que tomó sus cosas se dirigió a la puerta. Viktor lo siguió, abriendo la puerta para que el chico de lentes saliera del lugar. Una vez que estuvo en la entrada ambos intentaron hablar, sin lograr que nada saliera.

—Bueno... creo que nos vemos en la fiesta, Viktor.

—Sí, nos veremos allá.

— ¿Ya confirmaron tus amigos del conservatorio si iban a asistir?

—Sí, ellos van a ir.

—Me alegro…—musitó Yuuri—. Entonces… creo que eso es todo…

—Sí…

El ruso formó una sonrisa para intentar calmar el ambiente.

—Buenas noches, Viktor.

—Buenas noches, Yuuri.

Se miraron unos segundos más y vio al japonés marcharse por el pasillo hasta el ascensor, una vez que dejó se ver su cabellera negra, pudo cerrar la puerta.

Viktor pasó una mano por sus cabellos, corriendo a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua fresca. Llenó un vaso entero con agua helada, pero no le importó que tan fría estuviera, cuando sintió el líquido llenar su boca y baja por su garganta también se pudo calmar. Pese a la sensación que dejaba el agua fría en su interior.

No entendió ese baile. Era la primera vez que sentía algo tan fascinante como eso. No era un baile lento y casual, era algo un poco más rápido, pero sintió la mirada de Yuuri traspasar sus sentidos. Hubo una buena sincronización entre ambos, aun cuando su falta de experiencia no facilitaba las cosas para ambos.

Quería seguir aprendiendo, porque si eso era bailar con Yuuri se preguntaba cómo sería si lograba seguir sus pasos a la perfección.

" _Antes de darme cuenta, él estaba juntándose tanto de mi ser, que dejaba parte del su esencia en mi alma."_

* * *

Acomodó su ropa, revisando una vez más que todo estuviera en su lugar. Estaba usando algo que fuera simple, pero lo suficientemente elegante para poder ir a una fiesta bien presentado.

Tomó el obsequio que preparó cuidadosamente para Yuuri y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

Tomó un taxi para poder llegar al lugar, un poco preocupado por saber si sus amigos del conservatorio habían entendido correctamente cual era el lugar en el cual se iba a realizar la fiesta. De todas formas, como medida de prevención, les dijo que fuera treinta minutos después de la hora acordada para poder asegurarse de que llegaran.

Al llegar al lugar vio que las ventanas estaban cubiertas por una tela negra, pero se notaban luces de colores rojizos a través de las mismas. Fue hasta la puerta y encontró un cordón que estaba cubriendo la entrada en caso de que quisiera entrar algún intruso, luego, una persona que estaba parada a un lado de la puerta, en la parte interna del salón.

Después de indicar que era parte de aquella fiesta, entró completamente, encontrando un ambiente bastante agradable. Las luces eran tenues y había una esfera que reflejaba luces de tonos rojizos. Varias personas estaban formando grupos en los cuales se encontraban hablando.

Las paredes estaban cuidadosamente adornadas con guirnaldas y unos pocos globos en las esquinas.

Había una mesa con una gran fuente y una pila de vasos acumulados de lo que supuso, debía tratarse de licor; y a un lado, una mesa que estaba llena de bocadillos para aquellos que sintieran hambre.

Habló con Sala cuando entró y ella recogió su regalo, indicándole que estaban dejando esas cosas en un cuarto interno para que no se perdieran y que podía entregarlos cuando se estuvieran marchando.

Después de eso buscó a Yuuri con la mirada, sin embargo, no logró encontrarlo en ningún lugar, por más que buscara entre las personas. Se movió, intentando reconocer a algunas personas, lo cual logró, pero sin Yuuri no tenía una razón concreta para quedarse en su lugar.

Salió del lugar, con la inquietante mirada del hombre que estaba parado en la puerta. Salió, esperando poder llamar para saber dónde se encontraban Yuri y Milam, sin embargo, al escuchar dos voces se calló.

—No tiene sentido seguir peleando, menos en estas épocas del año—escuchó Viktor, la voz la reconoció rápidamente, se trataba de Phichit. Se animó e iba a acercarse para hablar con él, pero escuchar esa frase no le daba un buen presentimiento.

—Tú fuiste quien te marchaste, no yo—respondió otra persona. Viktor tuvo que pensar un momento en la voz para poder encontrar al dueño e la voz, Seung-gil.

Entendió que era un mal momento para seguir ahí, por lo cual dio retrocedió un par de pasos hasta dar la vuelta, sintiendo una mano sobre su boca. Se alarmó hasta encontrar los ojos castaños que tanto adoraba sobre él, colocando un dedo en sus labios en señal de silencio.

Viktor afirmó con la cabeza, sin poder preguntar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, Yuuri se veía muy interesado en la conversación.

—No puedo hablar contigo, cada vez que intento ser amable estás muy serio…—respondió—. El otro día me fui porque era insoportable hablarte.

—Antes no decías eso.

—Silencio.

Tanto el ruso como el japonés se quedaron helados cuando lo escucharon. Por un momento pasó la idea de que habían sido descubiertos escuchando conversaciones ajenas. Viktor estaba por dar la vuelta y marcharse, pero al ver que Yuuri seguía ahí, se aventuró a quedarse a su lado para escuchar con él.

—No menciones la navidad pasada, creí que ya lo habíamos olvidado.

— ¿Y si yo no quiero hacerlo?

—Seung-gil, tengo suficiente de esto. Me rechazaste una vez y quedamos como amigos—habló, notablemente molesto—. No me recuerdes eso, ya decidí superarlo y te deje tranquilo. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?

—Tal vez… me arrepiento de eso.

Una vez que las palabras se escucharon vio a Yuuri saltar con una sonrisa en su rostro, realmente emocionado por la situación. Viktor entendió a la perfección cual era la razón del japonés para estar tan animado. Por lo poco que escuchó, podía darse una idea muy clara de que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

—La gente cambia de opinión todo el tiempo.

—No quisiera que mañana también cambiaras de opinión respecto a mí.

Escuchó un chasquido de irritación.

—No soy un niño para que digas eso—siseó el coreano.

Yuuri pasó una mano por sus cabellos y frunció sus cejas, hasta él parecía irritado, pero Viktor no supo decir si era por las palabras de uno de los dos o de los dos en general.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención lastimarte—la voz ahora sonaba más calmada en lugar de a la defensiva—. Es solo que… me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de lo que sentía.

— ¿Un año?

—Pensé que si te lo decía por navidad, iba a ser más posible que aceptaras.

Una risa ligera se escuchó.

—Es la estupidez más grande que he escuchado… Pensé que eras alguien inteligente.

La risa de ambos se escuchó.

—Y entonces… ¿Qué dices?

No escucharon nada más. Viktor sintió la mano de Yuuri tomar la suya antes de ver una sonrisa en sus labios y una señal silenciosa para indicarle que entrara al lugar.

Una vez dentro el agarra de ambos fue soltado. Viktor lo aceptó a regañadientes, permitiendo que el japonés lo guiara por el lugar.

—Te quedó muy bien la decoración

—Gracias, me tardé mucho…—respondió alegre—. El especial con la tela negra. Se caía cada vez que estaba haciendo otra cosa y debía volver para acomodarlo.

Siguieron caminando entre las personas, Yuuri le indicó que se acercara a un par de personas que estaban hablando. Uno de ellos era Leo, al otro no pudo reconocerlo.

— ¡Hey, Yuuri!

—Hola, Leo—saludó el japonés—. Hola, Otabek.

—Hola…

— ¿Cómo salieron las cosas allá afuera?

Yuuri lo miró interrogante.

— ¿Cómo sabías que…?

—Ellos salieron a dar una vuelta hace unos minutos, luego vi que saliste y tardaste en entrar. Supongo que fue porque te quedaste a escuchar, así que dime.

Recibió una sonrisa como respuesta.

—Me alegro.

—Yo igual—dijo Yuuri—. Ahora creo que todo ha estado mejor que nunca, ¿no es así?

Orabek sonrió cuando vio a Leo sonrojarse levemente, sosteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Viktor sintió que estaba tan perdido como el día en el cual estaban decidiendo como realizar la fiesta.

—Quiero que enero llegue cuanto antes para poder ver a Guang-Hong

—Imagino que sí. Esperamos mucho para que cumpliera dieciocho y decidiera unirse a nosotros—respondió Yuuri.

Viktor se mantuvo callado intentando entender lo poco de la conversación, sin tener éxito alguno. Luego recordó la historia que le había contado Yuuri acerca de esa pareja. Que uno era menor de edad y por ello no lo podían admitir. Si lo que escuchaba era cierto, entonces iba a conocer a otro bailarín en enero, cuando llegara ese chico.

Entonces, vio a Yuuri voltearse hacía él.

—Él es Viktor—presentó Yuuri ante ese chico de apariencia seria—. El viene a vernos practicar a menudo.

—Mucho gusto—dijo Viktor, intentando sonar amable.

Lo vio asentir con la cabeza y el ruso prefirió no decir nada más. Después de todo, parecía que sus personalidades no congeniaban mucho. A medida que la conversación seguía y se fueron uniendo unas cuantas personas se sentía menos orientado.

Sala y Michelle llegaron con uno de sus amigos, otro que no conocía pero que era más amable. En ese grupo permanecieron intercambiando palabras, y por fin pudo lograr adentrarse a la conversación con naturalidad hasta que recibió un mensaje de Mila en su celular el cual no tardó en responder.

 _« Estamos afuera, pero no sabemos si es el lugar. ¿Puedes salir para comprobarlo? »_

Se retiró con educación, dirigiéndose a la puerta para poder buscar con la mirada a las dos personas que esperada. Vio a Mila y a Yuri a las afueras del lugar.

—Viktor—saludó Mila. Yuri hizo un gesto con la mano, muy parecido a un saludo.

—Me alegro que hayan venido—dijo sincero—, entremos. Hay varias personas dentro, les vendría bien conocerlas.

Se adentraron al lugar, la música era lo suficientemente fuerte para no sr una molestia y que las demás personas pudiera bailar con tranquilidad. Pasaron a un lado del lugar en donde estaban bailando hasta poder reconocer al grupo en el cual había estado.

—Ya llegaron las personas que estaba esperando—dijo Viktor. Ni bien se volteó Yuuri, tomó su mano y lo posicionó frente a los dos adolescentes—. Él es Yuuri Katsuki.

Ambos lo miraron de pies a cabeza, Yuuri sintió la mirada del chico rubio analizarlo a profundidad, sin emitir ninguna palabra hasta que la pelirroja extendió la mano frente a él.

—Mi nombre es Mila—saludó amablemente—, y este gatito gruñón que está junto a mi es Yuri.

—Mucho gusto—dijo el japonés con una sonrisa a la chica para después mirar al rubio—. Así que tú eres el amigo de Viktor que tiene el mismo nombre…

—Así que tú eres el bailarín por el cual Viktor suspira veinticuatro horas al día.

Viktor pasó un brazo por los hombros de Yuri, sonriendo.

—No le hagas caso, es que dice muchas cosas raras cuando está en público—habló—, tal vez al gatito no le gusta la música del lugar.

Yuri lo miró con el ceño fruncido, cerca de decir algo. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por Viktor.

—Muy bien, vamos a presentarlos al resto de los amigos de Yuuri—dijo cortando cualquier cosa que pudiera intentar decir Yuri.

El japonés se hizo a un lado para permitir que el grupo viera a los recién llegados.

—Estos son amigos míos. Son parte del conservatorio y también de la orquesta de San Petersburgo. Mila es parte de los violonchelos y Yuri es parte de los violines.

Se escucharon muchos saludos diferentes al mismo tiempo. Mila dio un saludo genérico a los demás mientras que Yuri saludó con un seco "hola" a los demás. Le recordó un poco a la manera en la cual lo saludó Otabek cuando intentó ser amable.

Vio una sonrisa formarse en los labios de Yuuri.

—Hey, Otabek—dijo el japonés, haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera ver al rubio a sus espaldas—. Como ya escuchaste, él es Yuri. Por lo poco que he escuchado de él creo que pudieran llevarse bien.

El hombre de cabellos oscuros posó su mirada en el rubio.

—Mucho gusto—dijo con amabilidad, extendiendo una mano hacía Yuri.

—Hm… El gusto es mío—respondió, haciendo una mueca antes de extender su mano y corresponder el gesto.

Después de que ambos saludaran y empezaran una charla el lugar se volvió agradable. Mila logró simpatizar con la mayoría de los presentes mientras que Yuri estaba hablando con el joven de gestos y mirada seria, pero parecían llevarse bien por el momento.

Viktor miró anonadado el comportamiento del menor. Él no solía bajar la guardia tan rápido con alguien. Normalmente pasaba un tiempo antes de llevarse bien con alguien, ni siquiera tenía ese comportamiento con él o Mila, y ellos llevaban muchos años de conocerse.

—Vaya, eso es tener suerte—dijo alguien mientras hablaban. Viktor volvió a la realidad, encontrando a Sala y Yuuri hablando con Mila. El japonés se veía pálido y se preguntó que habían dicho para que Yuuri bajara su ánimo de abrupto.

Se acercó para hablar con él, pero ni bien llegó fue tomado de la mano y casi arrastrado lejos de los demás. Eso lo desconcertó aún más, en especial cuando vio en los ojos castaños un gran malestar.

Caminaron hasta llegar a esa pequeña habitación que estaba apartada del salón principal, aquella por la cual había entrado la vez anterior para observar en silencio a Yuuri. Esta se encontraba más iluminada que el salón principal.

Aquel pequeño lugar estaba lleno de diferentes bolsas y cajas de regalo envueltas en colores brillantes. Vio a Yuuri acercarse a una de ellas, una bolsa de color verde que estaba sellada. El japonés la sostuvo en sus manos antes de dirigirse a él.

—Nunca me dijiste que tu cumpleaños era en navidad…—comenzó a hablar.

—Oh, eso…—respondió. La única verdad era que se había olvidado de esa fecha por pensar en algún regalo para su bailarín—. Lo he olvidado por completo.

—Yo no te compre nada por tu cumpleaños—dijo, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, sosteniendo el paquete en sus manos.

Viktor lo vio detenidamente. Yuuri con sus ojos preocupados, los hombros encogidos en el mismo, con un claro arrepentimiento. Era claro que se sentía culpable por no estar enterado de su cumpleaños.

—Tranquilo, no es como si me importara mucho esta fecha—habló en un intento de calmar a Yuuri.

—Pero tú si llegaste para mi cumpleaños, además de darme ese arreglo floral—respondió—. Es muy injusto que yo no tenga nada más para ti.

—Yuuri—Viktor colocó sus manos en los hombros contrarios—. Una persona no da un obsequio esperando obtener algo a cambio, sino porque quiere darlo. Yo lo hice porque quería darte algo, no para que respondieras de la misma forma.

El japonés extendió la funda, colocándola en el pecho de Viktor.

—Por favor, recibe esto…

Recogió el regalo ante la atenta mirada de Yuuri, quien esperaba que abriera el obsequio frente a él. Soltó un suspiro, abriendo con cuidado para no estropear la funda de regalo en la cual se encontraba todo. Lo primero que pudo observar fue un objeto cuadrado, también envuelto y alzo verde en el fondo.

Sacó primero la prenda verdosa que llamaba su atención al tiempo que Yuuri recibía la funda en sus manos por el momento. Viktor abrió la funda trasparente y desdobló la prenda.

— ¿Qué es…?

—Dijiste que te gustaba…—interrumpió Yuuri—. Como ya te dije, mis padres tienen un negocio de aguas termales, así que les pedí que me enviaran una yukata nueva de color verde para ti... Pensé que te quedaría bien…

Dejó la prenda sobre su hombro para encargarse esta vez de la caja de pequeño tamaño. Intentó abrirla con cuidado, pero terminó por romper toda la envoltura hasta encontrarse con una caja.

Vio aquella cosa con intriga, observando como Yuuri estaba atento a sus movimientos antes de abrirla para sacar su contenido. Sostuvo entre sus manos una caja musical en forma de piano blanco. Abrió despacio para escuchar la melodía, encontrando una pequeña bailarina dentro.

Se le hizo nostálgica la canción en conjunto con la bailarina.

—El otro día que estábamos en tu departamento y mencionaste lo de tu madre estaba pensando en algo más que regalarte—explicó Yuuri—. Dices que tus padres te enseñaron a tocar el piano y a ti te gusta mucho, además de que tu madre fue bailarina. Creí que te recordaría un poco a tu familia… Lamento si no es mucho…—el tono de su voz fue bajando hasta desaparecer.

Viktor se quedó estático, observando la figura moverse. Dejó que la música sonara unos segundos más antes de cerrar la caja musical y guardarla en su caja.

Yuuri estaba esperando una reacción del ruso, pero estaba demasiado conmovido para decir algo, así que se tomó su tiempo para tomar la funda de regalo y guardar las cosas.

Él no tenía idea de que Yuuri tuviera tanto en cuenta en esos pequeños detalles que decía sobre su vida. Para él eran sólo comentarios o cosas que decía y no consideraba a fondo. Pero Yuuri había tomado eso para intentar darle algo que le gustara.

Se acercó al japonés, tomando el rostro entre sus manos. Observó sus mejillas sonrojadas y las dudas en sus ojos. Junto sus frentes unos segundos, observando como cambiaban las reacciones de Yuuri cuando estaban tan cerca.

—Gracias, no pude haber deseado algo mejor.

El hombre de cabellos oscuros sonrió. Sintió los dedos tibios rozar su mejilla con cuidado en una suave caricia que se quedaría en su memoria un gran tiempo.

Los labios ajenos se movieron y sintió como Yuuri depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Viktor.

El aludido lo miró impresionado, sintiendo que el roce de los labios había dejado marca en su piel. Aspiró profundo y formó una sonrisa antes de responder.

—Feliz navidad, Yuuri.

* * *

 **Hola :DD**

 **Cuando decidí escribir para que este capítulo cayera justo en épocas de navidad no esperaba crear un capítulo tan largo. Pero de alguna manera me quedó de esta manera y espero que no les importe jajaja**

 **Los diálogos en italiano:**

 ***Sala, estás avergonzando a nuestro amigo.**

 ***Lo siento, no sabía que él no había dicho nada.**

 ***Es un placer, yo también hablo italiano.**

 **(Lamento si algo está mal, recién estoy aprendiendo este idioma desde lo más básico —y en una aplicación porque me muero por saber italiano— y he tenido que ayudarme con un traductor.)**

 **Ha decir verdad, escribí toda la segunda mitad del capítulo con la canción "Hungry eyes" de Eric Carmen, parte de la película "Dirty Dancing". Tal vez por eso no se note ningún ambiente navideño, pero mi hermano me recordó esta canción cuando la tarareo para que le ayudara a recordar el nombre de la canción. El nombre llegó de inmediato y cuando la escuche pues... ya estaba hecho todo en mi mente e.e**

 **Espero que les haya gusta esta capítulo, porque lo hice como un regalo de navidad. Ya que no puedo dar ningún presente—porque estamos en línea y soy pobre—, creí que al menos merecían un capítulo más largo de lo normal :3**

 **¡Espero que tengan una linda y feliz navidad! Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han votado, comentado y agregado a sus listas de lectura. Esta historia creció mucho y me siento feliz. Gracias por apoyar a esta escritora amateur que intenta hacer su mayor esfuerzo por traerles una historia medio decente.**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	18. Capítulo XVII

A sólo un par de días para que terminara el año, Viktor se encontraba con sus amigos, hablando de sus últimos deseos para ese año mientras se encargaban de arreglar sus instrumentos.

El último concierto de ese año iba a caer el treinta de ese mes. Era un último esfuerzo para poder relajarse el último y primer día del año. Los estudiantes del conservatorio eran los únicos que se encontraban en vacaciones y descanso.

Se fijó en el menor del grupo, él había afinado su instrumento con anterioridad por lo cual lo tenía colocado a su lado. Los irises esmeralda observaban con atención la pantalla de su teléfono celular, como si estuviese viendo la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—Yuri, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Mila, acercándose al rubio quien guardó su celular con rapidez.

—No te importa.

—Tal vez no, pero si me da curiosidad—respondió con una sonrisa. Viktor miró expectante a los adolescentes. Ambos estaban teniendo una discusión por lo que estuviera haciendo el rubio en su celular.

El mayor esbozó una sonrisa, sabiendo bien de que se trataba. Podía ser un despistado, pero no era un tonto como para no notar que Yuri había encajado muy bien con Otabek y ellos se mandaban textos a diario.

—Ustedes dos—se escuchó el reclamo de Yakov—. ¿Van a seguir molestando o podemos comenzar el repaso?

Yuri refunfuñó por lo bajo y Mila se disculpó por el alboroto causando antes de posicionarse en su lugar. Vio a ambos llenarse de calma y seriedad mientras tomaban sus respectivos instrumentos. Esa era una de las facetas más importantes y destacables de ambos. La actitud de ambos era diferente cuando tocaban.

Él esperó en silencio, escuchando como la melodía se iba formando hasta el momento en el cual le correspondiera introducirse en la canción con sus hábiles dedos.

Esa práctica había sido una de las más amenas que había tenido en mucho tiempo. De alguna manera las viejas notas que compuso ahora tenían forma, aunque en un principio se negaba a tocarlas. Renovó unas cuantas para que se asemejaran más al sentimiento inicialmente planeado, encontrando algo que fue de su agrado y del gusto de los oyentes.

Podía decir que se sentía nuevamente en el apogeo de su carrera, con la frente en alto y toda la felicidad del mundo para continuar.

Esa tarde que pasó ensayando no tuvo mayor carga. Podía decir que se encontraba en forma para la presentación y que tenía incluso después de eso las energías renovadas.

Después de una oleada de ovaciones entre integrantes de la orquesta tuvieron el resto de los días libres hasta el último día del año. Aquel en el cual tocarían para un gran grupo de personas a unas pocas horas de recibir un nuevo año.

Se despidió de sus amigos más jóvenes y se dispuso a marcharse, igual que siempre, al estudio en el cual podía encontrar a su bailarín. Sin embargo, cuando salió del edificio se encontró con una sorpresa.

Yuuri estaba arrimado en la pared junto a la puerta principal. En sus orejas se encontraban colocados sus auriculares. Su semblante serio y concentrado no era algo nuevo de ver, pero este en particular creyó verlo únicamente una vez. Algo estaba aquejando al japonés.

—Yuuri—llamó Viktor. El chico no respondió, al parecer, la música impedía que su voz fuera escuchada. Se acercó, posicionándose frente a él. Notó entonces que llevaba un par de bolsas de compras a los lados.

El japonés le regaló una sonrisa antes de retirarse los pequeños objetos de sus cavidades auditivas.

—Hola, Yuuri—saludó, contagiándose de la sonrisa contraria—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba haciendo las compras de la semana—respondió Yuuri, sus mejillas sonrojadas le daban un aspecto adorable—. Pasaba por aquí y recordé que se está acabando el año y aun no cenamos…

Viktor lo pensó. Siempre habían ido a cafeterías, pero nunca a un lugar en específico para pasar el tiempo. De igual manera, la noche en la cual iban a cenar en su casa, Yuuri se retiró antes de poder evitarlo.

—Bien, vamos a cenar—respondió. Se apresuró a tomar las bolsas de las compras antes que el japonés y sonrió.

—No es necesario que cargues eso por mí. No son demasiadas cosas…

—Está bien—respondió—, viniste a buscarme y además compraste todo, creo que es justo que yo cargue las cosas por ti.

—Vine a invitarte—dijo Yuuri, pegando la parte posterior de su cabeza en la pared—. Ya has hecho mucho, ¿podrías permitirme hacer algo para ti?

El aliento fue robado de los pulmones de Viktor. No supo si las palabras que decía Yuuri tenían algún significado especial, pero por el tono de su voz le hacía divagar entre ideas.

" _Cada palabra que decía afectaba el estado de mi corazón, como si mis oídos fueran dependientes del sonido de su voz."_

— ¿Y qué tienes en mente?

El japonés arrebató los comestibles de las manos ajenas, manteniendo una ligera sonrisa misteriosa. La curiosidad en el ruso aumento, colocando cada uno de sus sentidos en alerta para intentar comprender que estaba pasando por la mente contraria.

—Acompáñame.

Sin decir una palabra más vio los pasos del chico y se dispuso a seguirlo. El humor de Yuuri le pareció más que animado, algo extraño. Le gustaba ver su sonrisa, pero había algo en sus ojos que le hacía pensar que no se encontraba del todo bien.

Pensó en todas las cosas que podían afectar a su bailarín. Aunque en el último tiempo, si recordaba todas las conversaciones que tuvo con él, creía entender varias cosas.

El nombre de las calles eran conocidas y supo de inmediato que estaban dirigiéndose al departamento de Yuuri. Eso tenía sentido si el japonés dijo que había hecho las compras de la semana.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas y Yuuri se dejó de lado las fundas llenas para abrir la entrada, Viktor volvió a tomarlas por inercia. Algo en él le impedía dejar que Yuuri hiciera todas las cosas solo. Antes de notarlo buscaba ser de ayuda para el joven de cabellos negros.

Yuuri iba a decir algo por sus acciones, pero bastó una sonrisa para que el japonés desviara la vista, suspirara y siguiera el camino hasta el departamento.

Únicamente estuvo una vez en ese lugar, apenas logrando ver un poco del interior cuando dejó a Makkachin en el hogar de Yuuri. En ese momento lo estaba viendo desde el interior. Era un lugar bastante acogedor y ordenado. No poseían mucha mueblería, era obvio que no la podían tener si su estadía en las ciudades era efímera.

Supuso que lo que tenían era lo que les bastaba para tener una vida cómoda hasta el momento de marcharse. Un mueble pequeño, una televisión de un tamaño considerable varios muebles llenos de discos de música, entre otras cosas.

—Acompáñame—pidió Yuuri, mostrándole el camino hasta la cocina.

Una vez dentro dejó las cosas sobre el mostrador que estaba a un lado del lavabo. Ambos permanecían en silencio, titubeando cada uno de sus movimientos.

— ¿Y qué vamos a cocinar? —Preguntó Viktor.

—Te quería enseñar un platillo en específico—contestó Yuuri con una sonrisa—. Amaba comer esto cuando estaba en Japón, es mi favorito. Se llama katsudon.

— ¿Katsudon?

—Sí—.Yuuri se acercó a las fundas de supermercado, sacando los alimentos y ordenándolos.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Yo voy a cocinar—respondió Yuuri—. Considéralo un regalo por no tener nada por tu cumpleaños.

—No es necesario—rió Viktor, en ocasiones el japonés era demasiado terco. Y aunque ese era un defecto, le gustaba que fuera para realizar un detalle con él.

Sin hacer caso a las protestas del dueño de la casa, buscó algo que hacer, así fuera lavar las verduras. No quería dejar a Yuuri solo en la labor mientras lo observaba en silencio en una de las sillas del comedor.

No fue de mucha ayuda, puesto que la mayor parte del trabajo lo hizo Yuuri. De hecho, él no pudo entender partes de la receta que el japonés le indicaba con tanto esmero. Intentó memorizar la mayor parte, creía que podía servir para una ocasión futura el saber cocinar el platillo favorito de su bailarín.

El olor que desprendía la comida era muy agradable y exótico. Aquel aroma invadía sus fosas nasales, abriendo su apetito. Ver el enorme tazón frente a él fue una sorpresa. Al parecer, Yuuri tenía un gran apetito.

Tomó los palillos a un lado del plato y tuvo varios intentos fallidos de manejarlos de manera apropiada. Cuando creía dominarlo uno se caía o terminaban chuecos. Frunció ligeramente su gesto, no lograba entender como comían con esas cosas tan extrañas.

Yuuri soltó una risita.

—Los estás colocando mal—dijo, levantándose de su lugar y extendiendo el cuerpo por sobre la mesa para llegar a sus manos. Sintió los dedos de Yuuri acomodando el cubierto oriental—. No pongas demasiada presión en los dedos…

Dejó de escuchar las palabras, Yuuri estaba demasiado cerca y no podía dejar de observarlo. El japonés levantó la mirada cuando no obtuvo una respuesta por parte de Viktor. Se quedaron quietos, observándose como si fuera la primera vez que cruzaban palabras.

—La comida se va a enfriar…—murmuró Yuuri, alejándose para dar espacio al ruso.

Ambos se volvieron a acomodar, el bailarín pasando sus dedos por los mechones negros de su frente, notablemente avergonzado. Una vez más, Viktor logró ver algo en su semblante que era diferente de lo habitual.

—Quiero saber si te gusta, come…

Viktor salió de su ensañamiento, afirmando con la cabeza. Sostuvo los palillos, intentando no fallar nuevamente. Revisó lo que estaba en el platillo y con cuidado, intentó cortar con los palillos. La carne era suave, y fue relativamente fácil para alguien que estaba intentándolo por primera vez.

Sus ojos se abrieron, era realmente delicioso. Sonrió ampliamente mientras saboreaba la carne, sintió un pequeño dolor ocasionado por el sabor. Hace tiempo que no experimentaba esa sensación con comida, sabía exquisito. Yuuri resultó ser muy bueno cocinando.

—вкусно—dijo por lo bajó y Yuuri rió. Lo vio notablemente alegre, con sus luceros brillantes al darse cuenta que la comida fue de su agrado. Luego lo vio comer, sin borrar la expresión jovial.

—Me alegra que te parezca delicioso.

Viktor lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Me entendiste?

—Levó un tiempo aquí, hay algunas frases que se quedaron en mi cabeza.

—Vaya—.Viktor lo miró con sorpresa—. Entonces debes saber un poco de cada idioma, después de todo, tienes compañeros de muchas nacionalidades.

—En realidad, sólo he aprendido unas pocas frases en tailandés y coreano, lo demás suelo olvidarlo rápido, no es como si pudiera entenderlos a todos o aprender tan rápido…—admitió Yuuri con pena.

—En todo caso, no sabía que cocinabas tan bien.

—Uno se acostumbra cuando tiene que alimentarse, aunque aprendí la mayor parte por mí madre—respondió Yuuri como si no fuera la gran cosa—. Al principio tuve muchas fallas, me alegra no haber terminado intoxicado.

—No creo que sea para tanto…

Obtuvo una mirada seria de Yuuri, quien incluso dejó de comer para observarlo.

—Está bien, te creo.

Siguieron comiendo. Le encantaba ver que Yuuri se encontrara de esa manera, satisfecho con cada bocado y risueño hasta el último de ellos. Él también terminó su platillo y el japonés se levantó para dejar los platos en el lavabo.

—Por cierto—preguntó Viktor al notar el lugar vacío—. ¿Dónde está Phichit?

—Salió con Seung-Gil. Dijo que no volvería hasta tarde y no lo esperara despierto—respondió Yuuri antes de voltear hacia su persona—. Por lo tanto, tú eres mi única compañía esta noche.

—Ya veo…—farfulló. Se sentía inusualmente nervioso. Estar a solas en el departamento de Yuuri era demasiado para procesarlo.

Una vez que la mesa fue recogida y dejaron todo en su lugar se dirigieron a la sala de estar. Al no tener nada más que hacer para pasar el tiempo se sentaron juntos para mirar algo de televisión.

La tensión entre ambos era notable. Pese a tener momentos de paz y buena convivencia habían momentos como esos. Ocasiones en las cuales no podía encontrar las palabras necesarias para iniciar una conversación. Viktor quería luchar contra eso, pero terminaba por decepcionarse de sí mismo por su comportamiento de adolescente enamorado.

No quería arruinar las cosas con Yuuri. Su relación marchaba bien y aunque no pudiera denominarla, era especial a su manera. Yuuri no era como otro amante o persona en la cual estuvo interesado alguna vez. Su sola presencia lograba despertar más sensaciones que en sus momentos de intimidad con anteriores parejas.

Aunque la programación de ese día fura monótona e insípida, no importaba, porque a su lado estaba la persona más bella e interesante del mundo. Con los irises castaños inmersos en pensamientos lejanos y el fondo de las voces de la pantalla como si fuera un murmullo poco importante cuando lo veía.

Estiró su mano, alcanzando las hebras oscuras entre sus dedos. Los sintió sedosos al tacto, finos y suaves; retirando en un lento movimiento los mechones del rostro contrario. La tención de Yuuri era absolutamente suya en ese momento, lo sabía porque sus pupilas estaban adheridas a las propias, buscándose incesantemente.

—Si te veo un solo minuto más de esa manera, voy a enloquecer—habló Viktor, acercándose al japonés. Movió sus dedos en el cabello ajeno, proporcionando una suave caricia mientras los ordenaba.

Yuuri exhaló de golpe el aire de sus pulmones, como si no hubiera soportado el peso del oxígeno dentro de él. Vio un deje de aflicción en sus facciones dulces, efectivamente, estaba guardando algo para él y no se atrevía a decirlo.

—Dime que te sucede, Yuuri—pidió el ruso—. Me inquieta verte de esta manera. Estás así no solo desde hoy cuando llegaste, sino desde antes. El otro día vi algo parecido a lo que estás haciendo…

—La verdad…—comenzó a hablar Yuuri. Una de sus manos se posó encima de la de Viktor, sintiendo el calor de la piel ajena que parecía dejar una marca.

—Continúa…

—Voy a regresar a casa en febrero—respondió Yuuri, su voz sonaba repentinamente vaga, hasta un poco seca.

Viktor sintió que su agarre se debilitaba por la noticia. Eso había dolido mucho más de lo que esperaba que dolería desde el momento en el cual supo que Yuuri era solo un pasajero inolvidable.

Cuando su mano quiso bajar y regresar, Yuuri la sostuvo con más fuerza. Lo miraba atento, con desilusión y Viktor supo que él esperaba que dijera cualquier cosa. No supo si le dolía más la noticia o los ojos del japonés buscándolo con desesperación.

—Viktor…—murmuró.

Al escuchar su nombre solo se pudo acercar, envolviendo los brazos alrededor del asiático. Lo junto hacía sí mismo, intentando robar parte del calor ajeno. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca, era la única forma en la cual podía demostrarle que estaba escuchándolo. Tenía miedo de hablar y que se cortara su voz o peor, decir algo de lo cual se podía arrepentir.

—Tienes un tiempo limitado aquí, Yuuri—comenzó a hablar, tomando aire—. ¿Extrañas mucho tu hogar?

Yuuri guardó silencio. Una de las manos del chico estaba en su pecho y el otro a un costado, temblando ligeramente.

—Sí…demasiado—murmuró en voz baja.

—Lo entiendo—dijo, acariciando sus cabellos—. Está bien extrañar tu hogar, no has estado en Japón seis años.

La frente contraria fue a parar a su cuello, la respiración contraria le causaba un ligero cosquilleo. No lo alejó, al contrario, dejó que Yuuri se acercara cuanto deseara. Si él hubiera rechazado su tacto le habría lastimado demasiado. Aunque eso era poco probable, porque Yuuri nunca se había alejado de él.

—Yuuri…—murmuró, intentando encontrar una parte coherente de entre todos sus deseos egoístas que querer acaparar a Yuuri el mayor tiempo que pudiera—. _Stammi vicino…_

El japonés lo empujó, para sorpresa de Viktor, contra el brazo del sillón. Lo vio quitarse los lentes de su rostro y sintió la cabeza pegarse esta vez a su pecho, escondiendo el rostro entre su camiseta y las manos.

Tuvo miedo, su corazón latía muy rápido y era probable que Yuuri lo pudiera escuchar por la cercanía entre ambos. Era una manera de delatarse sin decir palabra alguna. No podía controlar muchas cosas, y esa era una de las tantas que estaba descubriendo en el tiempo que pasaba con el bailarín.

Respiró profundo, intentando cambiar la incómoda posición en la cual se encontraban. Estiró un poco sus piernas y terminó acostado de una manera poco convencional. Yuuri se mantenía estático encima de él, lo podía comparar con un animal pequeño y asustado que estaba intentando no ser descubierto.

Con un brazo, volvió a abrazar al japonés. Se veía demasiado indefenso y vulnerable, como nunca antes lo había visto. Para su sorpresa, cuando intento acariciar sus cabellos la mano contraria ya había buscado primer la suya.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron, buscando un silencioso consuelo mutuo. Viktor acariciaba sutilmente el dorso con su pulgar.

" _Momentos como aquel, eran en los cuales me sentía más vivo que nunca. Cuando había olvidado como era querer vivir fervientemente, su respiración se volvía mi oxígeno."_

" _Sé que significa el dolor de perderlo, pero sólo puedo pensar en el gozo de tenerlo cerca aunque sea en un momento fugaz."_

Una paz embriagadora lo llenó. Tenía aun el sabor amargo de la noticia en su boca, pero era extrañamente dulce. Yuuri se mantenía junto a él, y por un momento creyó sentir su corazón latir casi tan fuerte como el suyo. Aunque podía ser parte de su imaginación por la satisfacción que se adueñaba de su ser.

Sentía los ojos caer lentamente, su respiración volverse más liviana al tiempo que en algún momento él y Yuuri tenían la misma secuencia cuando llenaban sus pulmones de aire. Juntos como nunca lo habían estado, y al mismo tiempo, lo suficiente apartados para que la distancia quisiera ser acortada por Viktor.

Muy pronto cayó rendido ante el sueño.

Esa era su primera vez durmiendo con Yuuri.

* * *

Hola :3

Lo sé, me quedó algo triste, lo siento. No es mi intención que pasen el último día del año con depresión o algo así...

Quiero desearles a todas un feliz año, espero que el próximo sea muy prospero para todas las personitas que leen esto, que logren alcanzar sus metas y que esta vez si se cumplan los propósitos de año nuevo XD

Muchas gracias por leer :33


	19. Capítulo XVIII

Escuchaba a los murmullos de los espectadores comenzar a llenar el teatro esa noche. En sonido de los zapatos con tacones y las ligeras risas de las personas eran cotidianas después de tantas presentaciones en las cuales estuvo como único pianista, y en ocasiones, en otros instrumentos.

Esa noche no se sentía totalmente listo para entrar y hacer lo que le correspondía. Su cabeza reproducía las imágenes de Yuuri durmiendo en su pecho y de repente se encontraba sonriendo al aire; y por supuesto, ignorando al resto de colegas que lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro.

Si anteriores veces tenía problemas para ver a Yuuri después de sus sueños extraño ahora se sentía peor. Cuando se levantó en la madrugada aún tenía a Yuuri acurrucado contra él y no se movió hasta que el japonés despertó después de unos minutos. Ver su mirada desorientada fue lindo. Le hacía intensificar su deseo de verlo despertar en las mañanas con esa expresión somnolienta en su rostro.

Después de una incómoda despedida regresó a casa sin una pizca de sueño, los ojos cansados pero sin poder cerrarse y un desvelo tan ausente que no percibió el tiempo sino hasta que el sol entró por la ventana para golpear contra sus ojos resecos.

Sus pensamientos estaban completamente abrumados por la presencia del japonés, más aun, estaba extasiado cuando lo vio sentarse en uno de los lugares con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro. Una vez más le estaba demostrando que él cumplía sus promesas.

Miró la compañía del japonés y soltó una risa.

— ¡Hey, Yuri! —Exclamó Viktor, recibiendo una mirada seria por parte del adolescente—. Vino tu amigo.

El rubio se acercó para buscar en el público, su mirada se enfocó en el kazajo y él le dedicó una sonrisa, gesto que correspondió con movimiento de su mano y un gesto impasible. Otabek lo miró unos segundos más antes de volver su atención para hablar con Yuuri.

—También está tu novio—respondió Yuri—. Es tan molesto…

— Yuuri no es molesto—habló Viktor con paciencia y soltó una risa, dispuesto a molestar al menor—. ¿No estarás celoso?

— ¿Celoso de qué, idiota? —Bufó molesto el rubio.

—No sé, tal vez de que Yuuri se lleve tan bien con tu nuevo amigo. Es que él es tan lindo que es imposible que no se lleve bien con todos—sonrió.

Yuri lo miró con seriedad, indicando que no estaba de buen humor para aguantar el amor de Viktor o sus ganas de fastidiar.

—De todas formas, deberías agradecer a mi Yuuri por presentarte a ese chico. Parece que se llevaron tan bien como él lo predijo.

—No voy a agradecer nada—respondió—. Y ese tonto es molesto porque tenerte enamorado es peor de lo que imaginé. Creo que voy a volverme diabético. ¡Por Dios! Sólo declárate, cásate con él, adopten un niño. Deja de mirarlo a lo lejos, es mejor tocar que ver. No es tan difícil la felicidad.

—Si la felicidad fuera así de fácil todos estuvieran casados con la primera persona de la cual se enamoran y se declaran, Yuri—habló Mila, apareciendo detrás de ellos—. Sé realista.

—No sé a quién debo darle la razón—musitó Viktor—. Pero creo que ambos no me animaron nada…

—Pero Yuri tiene razón—habló Mila—. Debes decirle tus sentimientos a ese bailarín antes de que el tiempo se termine.

El rubio suspiró cansado, una vez más parecían ser alguna clase de consejeros para alguien que era mayor que ambos por varios años. Se arrepentía de haber iniciado una conversación que tuviera como tema principal a aquel asiático.

— ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que ese chico no sienta algo? Es decir, si no salió corriendo con el constante acoso cotidiano, su nombre en tus partituras y tus dos pies izquierdos al bailar con él…—habló Yuri. Aunque se mostrara asqueado de escuchar todas las palabras cursis de Viktor no quería decir que no prestó atención a lo que decía. Sabía muy bien de muchas de las cosas por las cuales pasaban ellos.

—Es probable que tengas una oportunidad, pero no lo sabrás si no lo intentas—apoyó Mila.

—Y por último, Chris regresa en enero. Habla con alguien de tu edad de tus problemas amorosos.

Viktor no respondió después de eso. Su semblante se tornó reflexivo, observando al bailarín mientras hablaba con el kazajo. Mila tenía razón cuando decía que el tiempo se iba acabando a cada día. Desde el momento en el cual recibió la noticia estaba contando en cuenta regresiva los días que faltaban para que él diera la vuelta y se marchara lejos.

Dijo que se iría en febrero, pero nunca le dijo si era terminando ese mes o peor aún, si era comenzando la primera semana de febrero. Debía aprovechar el tiempo en caso de que se diera cualquier situación que no pudiera controlar.

La hora de la presentación había llegado y después de tomar un gran bocado de aire para intentar despejar sus pensamientos, se enfocó en la presentación que estaba dando el resto de la orquesta sinfónica desde su lugar en el piano. En esa ocasión iban a tener una pequeña introducción que iba a ser interpretada por Yuri y él.

El público permanecía en silencio, observando como el muchacho que estaba en medio de los primeros violines cerraba ligeramente sus ojos para dar lugar a su pieza musical. Viktor no necesitó voltearse para imaginar cómo iba a estar su amigo, simplemente se concentró para poder hacer el dueto. Yuri era un muchacho talentoso, pero creía que ese día en especial se encontraba más vivaz en su presentación.

Él siempre invitaba a su abuelo a las presentaciones y él asistía con gusto para ver a su nieto utilizar aquel violín que llevaba desde que era un niño que aprendía a afinar las cuerdas de su pequeño instrumento.

Una vez que se silenció el violín hubo una pequeña pausa en la cual varias personas aplaudieron antes de que comenzara la música en general. Viktor tocó con pasión, permitiendo que sus sentimientos fueran enfocados en aquella melodía.

Los minutos pasaron entre tiempos y aunque Viktor se sintió tentado a regresar su mirada para ver a Yuuri, no se lo permitió por la completa atención que debía tener en su piano.

La cantidad de notas que utilizaba aquella canción era algo de lo cual estaba acostumbrado, era como una sonata desesperada. Pero se sentía demasiado agitado mientras movía sus dedos. Era como si sus emociones más guardadas estuvieran saliendo a flote sin que lo deseara.

Cuando la presentación terminó, buscó de inmediato a Yuuri, temiendo no encontrarlo entre el público. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír con alivio cuando se lo encontró de pie, aplaudiendo en una ovación entusiasmada y con sus ojos chocolates fijos en él.

Pesé a los aplausos de las incontables personas en los lugares, las alabanzas y las miradas de admiración nunca se sintió más feliz que en ese momento. No sentía la necesidad de impresionar ni complacer a todo el mundo si era Yuuri quien estaba feliz al ver su esfuerzo.

" _Él era como una hermosa canción. La letra representaba quien era, la melodía, todos aquellos sentimientos que sentía por él y no podían ser expresado en palabras."_

Una vez que terminaros los aplausos tuvo que esperar a que saliera la mayor parte de los espectadores para poder encontrarse con Yuuri. Al bajar se lo encontró con una rosa roja en sus manos, la cual extendió hacía él. La tomó entre sus dedos, manteniendo una sonrisa.

—Fue una gran presentación—dijo educadamente Otabek, sus palabras sonaba sinceras.

—Muchas gracias—respondió cortésmente Viktor. No se conocía muy bien con el kazajo y eso le impedía decir algo más.

—Excelente presentación, igual que siempre…—habló esta vez Yuuri, manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado, porque esta presentación te la he dedicado a ti.

El rustro de Yuuri enrojeció, desviando ligeramente su rostro.

—Ugh… creí que ya podía bajar, pero creo que mejor me voy—habló Yuri, rompiendo el ambiente entre ambos. Yuuri lo saludó con una sonrisa y el ligero meneo de su mano. El rubio simplemente asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a Otabek. Ambos iniciaron una plática a lo que Yuuri volteó para hablar con el ruso.

— ¡Vamos! —Dijo alegre, tomando el brazo de Viktor antes de caminar unos cuantos pasos.

—Espera un momento—repuso Viktor—. ¿A dónde?

—No lo sé, a cualquier lado—respondió el japonés—. Es el último día de este año, ¿no te quieres divertir en otro lugar?

Viktor miró de reojo a la orquesta y a Yuri. Él estaba feliz con su nuevo amigo y su abuelo, no tenía ninguna razón por la cual quedarse. Le sonrió al japonés y afirmó con la cabeza varias veces.

—Salgamos.

Salieron del lugar, sintiendo el frío viento de invierno de la ciudad. Los nueve grados bajo cero se sentían mucho, pero Viktor lo dejó pasar. Era el clima de la ciudad en la cual siempre vivió, no era como si no hubiera pasado peores tiempos en nevadas mucho más complicadas y frías. No por nada Rusia era tan conocida por su frío invernal.

Caminaron por las calles principales, llenas de personas que estaban ansiosas por recibir el nuevo año. Las brillantes luces que decoraban los lugares públicos daban un ambiente muy festivo, pero aun así, Viktor no se sentía el ambiente de esa época del año.

—Me he estado preguntando…—comenzó a hablar Yuuri, llamando la atención del ruso—. Creo que es porque has pasado mucho tiempo con nosotros, pero en Rusia las cosas son muy diferentes en estas épocas, ¿no? Aun no termino de comprenderlo…

—A decir verdad, he pasado el tiempo suficiente con ustedes para que me olvidara de algunas cosas de aquí—respondió Viktor. Hacía muchas cosas por Yuuri, pero no se había tomado la molestia de recapacitar en que Yuuri apenas conocía a un cierto número de personas en Rusia, y la mayoría eran extranjeros.

—Emil me dijo que aquí celebraban navidad en enero—comenzó a hablar Yuuri—. Me confundí cuando aceptaste que era navidad en la fecha que nosotros celebramos.

Viktor le sonrió, esa era una idea que no había pasado por su cabeza.

—El veinticinco de diciembre es un día laboral cualquiera. Aunque para otros sea navidad, aquí no es el caso—respondió—. En realidad, preferí ignorar ese hecho y unirme a ustedes porque no había celebrado una navidad en mucho tiempo, había olvidado todas las fechas de diciembre y varias de enero, incluyendo mi cumpleaños… Además, tengo un amigo que también celebra navidad ese día, así que podría llamarlo una costumbre.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Yuuri con curiosidad—. Es muy… extraño.

El ruso se detuvo, mirando al cielo. Su mente evocaba recuerdos amargos a su mente. Estaba recordando porque en esas fechas era tan fácil olvidar lo que para todo el mundo importaba. Detestaba enero, y por esa misma razón prefería tener la cálida navidad que le ofrecía Yuuri, sin importar que esas no fueran sus costumbres.

Ni las brillantes decoraciones de la ciudad, ni tampoco el colectivo iba a lograr cambiar su indiferencia por aquellas fechas. Le gustaba más el calendario que estaba ofreciéndole el japonés, era una clase de salida refrescante a las fechas que no le gustaban-

—En realidad, prefiero no hablar de ello—respondió con una sonrisa—. Me gusta como hacen las cosas ustedes, me hicieron sentir el espíritu de estas fechas.

—De todas formas, me gustaría saber lo que hacen aquí—comentó Yuuri—. Es decir, se supone que viajo para conocer distintos lugares, pero en realidad no he hecho nada parecido a eso.

—Nuestras costumbres chocan un poco—dijo Viktor, soltando una suave risa. El pensamiento había rondado en su cabeza antes, pero esa observación por parte de Yuuri lo hacía aún más notorio. Ambos diferían en muchas de sus costumbres. Lo único que él hacía era intentar adaptarse a lo que Yuuri le estaba mostrando.

—Eso es lo interesante ¿no?

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

El rostro de Yuuri se tiñó de un sutil tono rojizo.

—S-Supongo que de esa manera tenemos más cosas de las cuales hablar…

Le dedicó una suave sonrisa, enfocando su mirada en la vista frente a él al tiempo que retomaba su andar. Yuuri fue tras él, aun con su rostro avergonzado y frotando sus manos para poder calentarse. Viktor encontró a Yuuri observando como al exhalar se formaba alguna clase de vapor de agua por la temperatura.

—Creo que a esta hora es imposible encontrar un lugar en el cual podamos cenar, los restaurantes están llenos—habló Viktor, observando la multitud aglomerada en las calles y la mayor parte de los locales que se encontraban abiertos.

Yuuri lo miró unos segundos y Viktor intentó descifrar que estaba pensando en ese momento. Sintió los dedos frío envolverse alrededor de su mano y se dejó guiar en el lugar.

Llegaron al final de una fila que tenía una cantidad considerable de personas esperando. Se quedó a un lado del japonés sin preguntar nada, más enfocado en como los dedos contrarios se negaban a soltar su mano y permanecía con una imperturbable sonrisa.

Después de varios minutos en la fila llegó su turno. Antes de que pudiera moverse Yuuri pagó por un par de cafés y una clase de donut con glaseado que tenía un excelente aroma. Recogió los alimentos y salió de la fila.

—Listo—dijo Yuuri—. Sé que no es mucho o lo que una persona espera en año nuevo pero…

—Es perfecto—respondió Viktor. Dio una mordida a la donut y sonrió por el agradable sabor que tenía. El café lograba mantener el calor mientras esperaban los momentos restantes. Yuuri miraba atento su café, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Cuando él miraba algo fijamente sin ningún objetivo era porque estaba pensando en algo importante para él.

— ¿Hay algún deseo de año nuevo que tengas en mente? —Preguntó Viktor

—Ninguno en particular—respondió Yuuri. Sus ojos lo evitaban, como si estuviera ocultando algo—. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Te diré lo que deseé cuando termine la cuenta regresiva—respondió Viktor. Yuuri se vio totalmente interesado, con la atención puesta sobre él un prolongado instante en el cual se miraron.

Decidieron alejarse un poco de las demás personas para poder hablar, encontrando un lugar más apartado cerca de un local cuyas puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas. Las luces resplandecientes de la ciudad brillaban en los cristales de Yuuri y Viktor prestaba atención al reloj, escuchando como las personas se impacientaban

—Pensé que ibas a estar con tus amigos este día—comentó Viktor.

—En realidad, me invitaron a salir con ellos—se sinceró Yuuri—. Pero les dije que tenía una promesa que cumplir antes de que se terminara este año.

—Así que estás aquí por una promesa—habló, y aunque permanecía sonriendo su semblante decayó.

—Estoy aquí porque quiero—repuso Yuuri—. He estado con ellos otros años… Los puedo ver mañana.

Observó al japonés, terminando la donut de en sus manos. Las palabras de Mila estaban resonando en su cabeza.

—" _Es probable que tengas una oportunidad, pero no lo sabrás si no lo intentas."_

¿Cuántas posibilidades podía tener de que Yuuri sintiera lo mismo? Pasaban tiempo, juntos, pero él era alguien naturalmente dulce y amable con todos. Había algo entre ellos, pero no sabía cómo debía categorizar esa relación. A un poco más de un mes para terminar con ese tiempo de felicidad se preguntaba cuál era el momento correcto para hacer algo. Si siquiera existía un momento en el cual podía intentar algo.

Cuando estaban juntos, el tiempo pasaba increíblemente rápido, tanto que no notaba cuando los minutos se escaparon como arena entre sus dedos. Como un reloj de arena que estaba cayendo grano por grano, marcando un tiempo exacto.

Así, escuchando la multitud exclamar que faltaban menos de cinco minutos, sólo pudo llenarse de aire.

—Faltan diez minutos.

—Gracias, no entendí que dijeron—respondió Yuuri. Retiró de sus manos el contenedor vacío del café y un par de servilletas antes de tirarlas a un bote de basura cercano. Cinco minutos restantes. Se quedó en silencio, y buscó la mano ajena con sus dedos, sintiendo levemente como estos también buscaban los suyos.

—Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…uno—contó Viktor, al coro de todas las personas. Escuchó a Yuuri murmurar, probablemente diciendo la cuenta regresiva en su idioma natal.

Los fuegos artificiales llenaron el cielo de diferentes colores, todos vivos en un gran espectáculo nocturno. Un grito colectivo se hizo presente y las personas comenzaron a celebrar mientras se abrazaban unas a otras y se felicitaban entre sí.

Se volteó para abrazar al chico de cabellos oscuros. Él pasó los brazos, correspondiendo el gesto.

—Feliz año nuevo.

—Feliz año nuevo, Viktor.

Se separaron y con una expresión feliz, observaron el espectáculo nocturno hasta que la voz del japonés volvió a hablar.

— ¿Cuál era tú deseo?

—No tiene importancia, ya se cumplió—habló, reduciendo el volumen de su voz gradualmente—. Al menos la mayoría.

Yuuri hizo un puchero.

—Viktor…

—Desee pasar comenzar este año contigo—respondió. Sabiendo que la mitad de eso era cierto.

" _Mi deseo era comenzar otro año contigo a mi lado… y que te quedaras para siempre."_

Recibió una sonrisa tímida y de nuevo fue jalado mediante la unión de sus manos para caminar por las calles concurridas.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—No tengo ni la menor idea—respondió Yuuri—. Pero es primero de enero y no tengo nada que hacer. ¿Qué quieres hacer, _Vitya_?

Viktor tuvo que desviar su rostro enrojecido. ¿Por qué Yuuri tenía que ser tan lindo? Lo avergonzaba llamándolo de esa manera.

— ¿No hay nada que Yura quiera hacer?

El japonés se detuvo, volteando interrogante cuando escuchó un nombre que no era el suyo.

— ¿Yura?

Viktor soltó una risita al ver la confusión en su rostro.

—Digamos que es otra manera de decir Yuri en ruso—explicó con una sonrisa.

Yuuri sonrió una vez que entendió lo que estaba diciendo el ruso, se detuvo aun con una expresión alegre, sus ojos castaños brillantes y los mechones despeinándose por el viento.

—Entonces para Viktor puedo ser Yura si eso quieres.

Viktor sonrió, quería que las cosas fueran así de felices por siempre.


	20. Capítulo XIX

La clase más apagada de su vida era la que tuvo ese día. Como pocas veces en su vida, Yurio permanecía en silencio y no daba ningún comentario para molestar a Viktor. Mila intentaba sonreír y ser lo más paciente posible.

Los pocos ánimos de Viktor se estaban contagiando a todas las personas del lugar. Desde muy temprano en la mañana estaba decaído, y aunque fue e intentó realizar sus actividades, no se encontraba en condiciones de aprender nada.

Phichit se quedó quieto, observando atentamente el semblante de Viktor. Algo no estaba bien para que el ruso tuviera ese comportamiento. En el tiempo que estuvieron trabajando vio un gran paso, creía que faltaba poco para tener a un bailarín decente y que estuviera a la altura de cualquier danza. No obstante, aquella actitud no era la apropiada para aprender y no lograba descifrar que estaba mal.

Aunque por la expresión que llevaban los amigos de Viktor, supuso que ambos sabían que sucedía y era mejor no preguntar.

—Vas muy bien, creo que en dos semanas a lo mucho no vas a necesitar ni una sola clase más—habló Phichit. Sabía que se marcharían en poco tiempo y puso todo su empeño en lograr sacar el bailarín interno de Viktor.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó Viktor al aire—. Ya veo… que alegro por eso.

La voz apagada hizo que los presentes guardaran silencio. Era difícil intentar animar a alguien cuando no se tenían las palabras apropiadas.

—Creo que quiero terminar por hoy, hay algo que quiero hacer—dijo el ruso con una sonrisa antes de dar la vuelta—. Gracias por venir hoy, lamento hacerte perder el tiempo.

—Está bien, no tienes que disculparte…—respondió el tailandés.

Viktor salió por la puerta del lugar y Phichit se volteó de inmediato para hablar con Mila.

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

Ella y Yurio lo miraron con tristeza. Se sorprendió ver ese semblante en la siempre alegre Mila y el serio Yurio. Sonaba a algo realmente malo para que ambos también tuvieran sus ánimos tan bajos.

—Hoy se cumple un año de la muerte de su madre—respondió Mila.

Phichit se quedó en silencio. No sabía que decir con esa noticia.

—Perdón, no debí preguntar.

—Que preguntaras es una muestra de que te preocupas por Viktor—habló Mila—. No es necesaria esa disculpa. Después de todo, esas cosas pasan…

—En la mañana estuvo tocando el cello—habló Yurio—. Todos en las clases de los alrededores se preocuparon porque no dejaban de escuchar la música que sonaba tan triste.

—La conocimos muy bien. El día de su funeral fue muy callado, nunca sentí tanta tristeza acumulada. Al ser una mujer muy cariñosa y amigable tenía amigos por todas partes—dijo Mila—. Todos estaban tan tristes, pero lo peor era ver a Viktor.

—Él estaba triste… pero lloró muy poco en un silencio abismal—comentó Yurio—. Fue la primera y última vez que lo vi llorar por algo, aunque no fuera por mucho tiempo. Era extraño y muy deprimente, porque estábamos tan acostumbrados a ver su sonrisa que verlo así… era demasiado. Tal vez porque ver a alguien quien normalmente intenta mantener el ánimo de todos por lo alto era una clara señal de que nada estaba bien.

—Viktor no tocó sus instrumentos durante una semana. Y con el paso de los meses, hasta finales de septiembre, su inspiración se iba perdiendo día tras día.

—Espera un momento… ¿Has dicho finales de septiembre?

—Creo que estás entendiendo—sonrió Mila—. Por esas fechas llegaron de la academia, ¿no es así?

—Sí, a finales de septiembre llegamos. Nos costó un poco adaptarnos al lugar, pero lo logramos—comento Phichit.

—No pido favores, nunca en mi vida—habló Yuri, con una expresión seria en su rostro. Sin embargo, la misma fue decayendo lentamente hasta formar una mueca—. Así que, por favor…Dile a Yuuri que vaya a ver a Viktor.

El tailandés lo miró sorprendido. Yuri se mostraba abiertamente molesto con su mejor amigo. Ni siquiera entendía porque no era de su agrado, pero no buscó indagar más en el tema.

Tomó el celular en sus manos sin preguntar, dispuesto a escribir un mensaje para Yuuri.

—Yuuri, por favor, ve a buscar a Viktor—dijo Phichit en voz baja, diciendo aquello que estaba escribiendo en ese momento.

—Espera, va a preguntar por qué y después de eso donde y porque estabas con Viktor—dijo Mila.

—Es mi mejor amigo, ¿creen que no sé qué decir? —Sonrió Phichit—. Por favor, eso déjenmelo a mí. Va a estar más preocupado por Viktor que por lo que yo haya estado haciendo.

—Espero que tengas razón…—murmuró Yuri.

Caminaba por las calles con un ramo de flores frescas en su mano. Sus pasos eran lentos y miraba las calles que faltaban para poder llegar a su departamento.

Pensó en las cosas que debía hacer: Realizar las compras de la semana, preparar las clases para nos chicos de primer año, ayudar con las clases de piano a los alumnos nuevos de Yakov.

No tenía deseos de cumplir con nada. Mientras más rápido pasara ese día, mejor para él.

No había una tumba que visitar, ni tampoco flores que entregar. Ella había pedido que cremaran su cuerpo, le aterraba la idea de tener un descanso en la tierra con una lápida que tuviese su nombre escrito para que las personas la visitaran a llorar.

En lugar de eso, prefirió que sus cenizas fueran esparcidas en un hermoso lugar y fuera desapareciendo libremente en el frío viento de invierno que cayó aquella tarde de enero, día en el cual todo callaron en su honor.

Una vez que llegó al edificio en el cual vivía y se dirigió a su departamento fue recibido por Makkachin. Su amigo se acercó a él con cautela, sintiendo la tristeza de su amo. Acarició la cabeza del canino y siguió caminando.

Llegó al mueble de la sala principal, sentándose antes de que Makkachin se costara sobre sus piernas. Acarició la cabeza del animal en silencio.

En momentos como esos se ponía a pensar mucho en su vida. De alguna manera se sentía como un niño necio cuyas acciones y palabras habían sido llevadas por el viento en un corto plazo de tiempo. Los pensamientos de su mente normalmente solían estar callados hasta que rememoraba algún recuerdo amargo. Hace mucho que no se había percatado del sentimiento de soledad que sentía en realidad.

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido. Hace poco era un muchacho de dieciséis años que tocaba en un conservatorio con toda la felicidad del mundo, luego se volvió un adulto que había perdido toda inspiración y su conciencia sobre el mundo externo lo aburría. Y luego, una noche fría de invierno, vio a un chico con ojos cafés ardientes como fuego y rostro de ángel.

Yuuri influyó tanto en su vida, en un nivel tan alto que no se había percatado hasta el momento. Le regresaba una parte de su vida que había creído olvidada por completo. Esa sensación de eternidad en el tiempo y de felicidad extendida en un punto culminante que parecía irrevocable, imposible de terminar.

Lanzó un suspiro. Era extraño pensar en Yuuri y querer sonreír, pero recordar la fecha y decaer.

Su concentración se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre en la puerta del departamento. Algo sorprendido pensó que quizá se trataba de Yuri y había olvidado algo en el conservatorio.

Movió con cuidado a Makkachin, quien se levantó con su ánimo renovado y corrió hasta la puerta. Lo miró curioso, su amigo no solía correr así al menos que fuera él quien estaba llegando al departamento. Por supuesto, era amigable con todos, pero ver que saltaba de alegría era diferente.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió despacio, cuidando de no ser brusco porque Makkachin golpeaba con sus patitas la madera, como si quisiera salir del lugar.

—Hola, Viktor…

La mención de su nombre en aquella voz tan conocida lo hizo voltear, encontrando a la persona en la cual pensaba hace tan solo unos segundos.

—Yuuri…—musitó—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a verte—dijo con una sonrisa—. Espero que no te importe que haya venido…

—Para nada—negó de inmediato. Se hizo a un lado y permitió que el japonés se adentrara al lugar—. Adelante, pasa.

Lo vio asentir con la cabeza y aventurarse dentro del departamento. Se agachó para acariciar a Makkachin, dando un poco de la atención que el caniche quería.

En esa ocasión lo pudo notar más cómodo en comparación con la anterior oportunidad en la cual estuvieron juntos. Aunque se veía relajado, también notaba que había algo extraño en él. No tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que la noticia había llegado a sus oídos. Probablemente a causa de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Yuuri una vez que Viktor cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Sí, estoy bien—respondió con una sonrisa, aunque se arrepintió de hacer ese gesto, porque con tan solo hacerlo se dio cuenta de que era muy falso.

Desvió la mirada y se dirigió al sofá, seguido por un Yuuri completamente callado. Sabía que ese silencio no estaba facilitándole las cosas a ninguno de los dos. Viktor pensó que tal vez era mejor que el japonés no se quedara mucho tiempo ahí, no quería molestarlo con sus problemas personales ni mucho menos incomodarlo con su malestar.

Se sentó en el mueble, con Yuuri a una distancia considerable de lejanía en el mismo lugar.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó Yuuri.

—En realidad, no—respondió, intentando sonar lo más dulce posible para que el japonés no lo tomara de forma grosera.

—Podríamos salir a algún lado…

—Acabo de llegar hace unos minutos…

Una vez más, el silencio en la sala creó un muro entre ambos. El mismo Makkachin se había ido caminando por la puerta de la cocina y no regreso. Probablemente sintió el ambiente y prefirió salir de ahí. La sensación de sosiego no era cómoda ni cálida, era fría y desagradable. La clase de tensión que nunca se había formado entre ellos.

—Viktor…—llamó Yuuri, obteniendo atención inmediata del ruso—. ¿Te molesta mi presencia?

El músico lo miró con sorpresa. Eso era algo impensable.

—No, Yuuri, claro que no—farfulló de inmediato.

— ¿Y entonces por qué hablas como si quisieras echarme de aquí?

—No es eso, de verdad que no lo es.

Yuuri se levantó del sofá, moviendo sus pasos frente al ruso. Vio a Yuuri con su faz taciturna.

—No me evites, Viktor—pidió, su voz susurraba con dulzura—. Quiero hacerte compañía, no necesitas estar solo…

Sintió su garganta cerrarse. De alguna manera las palabras habían influenciado más de lo que hubiera esperado en un principio. Los orbes castaños lo seguían atentamente, aguardando una respuesta.

—Lo siento…—murmuró—. Es la primera vez que paso por esta fecha y se me ha llenado la cabeza de cosas…

Yuuri se sentó en el suelo, justo frente a él para poder escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—Siento que hay muchas cosas que deje inconclusas para ella—comenzó a hablar. El japonés guardaba silencio mientras lo escuchaba con atención—. Ella siempre fue muy comprensiva con todo lo que hacía y decía. Incluso cuando tuve ese tiempo en mi vida en el cual solo tenía amantes fugaces.

— ¿A qué te refieres con cosas inconclusas? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—Jamás pude dejarle en claro que había cambiado—dijo—. Siempre estuvo preocupada de que no me importara estar solo y disfrutara del silencio. Cuando comencé a hacerme más conocido aparecieron tantas personas que hacían exactamente lo que yo. Pero a veces era tan complicado saber si era por amistad, admiración o si buscaban una manera de salir a la luz en base a mi nombre.

—…

—Quisiera que ambos se hubiera sentido orgullosos… Ser el hombre que mi padre hubiera querido que me convirtiera, y el caballero que mi madre siempre quiso.

—Lo estarían, sin duda alguna—dijo Yuuri—. —Eres el hombre que debes ser. Tu padre estaría orgulloso. Eres el caballero que tu madre de seguro siempre pensó que serías. Ella también estaría orgullosa. Ellos… te seguirían amando sin importar que…

Suspiró. Acomodando los codos en sus rodillas mientras su mirada se enfocaba en el piso flotante de madera oscura.

—Nunca pude decirle que iba a estar bien—siguió hablando—. Que no tenía que preocuparse por mí. Aunque fuera sólo una mentira para que ella pudiera estar en paz…

—Estoy seguro que ella sabía eso—murmuró Yuuri—. Ella sabía que ibas a estar bien sin importar que sucediera.

—Aun así…—habló—. Creo que ella hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran como lo fueron con ella y mi padre. Uno de esos amores que se dan una vez en la vida.

—Ningún amor puede ser igual a otro—habló Yuuri—. Cada uno es diferente y se da a su manera. ¿Te imaginas cómo hubieran sido las cosas si te hubieras casado en medio del ascenso de tu carrera solo por qué querías hacerla feliz? Ella sabía que no era tu momento para eso, porque las cosas tienen que aparecer cuando es la hora, no cuando uno quiere o lo espera.

—Haces que todo lo que digo suene estúpido cuando usas esa lógica—dijo Viktor, sonriendo mientras dirigía su mirada al japonés.

—No pienses tanto en las cosas—habló—. Pero si necesitas desahogarte, este es el momento perfecto para hacerlo. Porque no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que te sientas mejor.

—Dices cosas tan inocentes—respondió—. ¿Cómo alguien de tu edad y qué ha visto tantas cosas seguir teniendo esa mirada?

— ¿Cuál mirada? —Preguntó curioso. Viktor le sonrió,

Sonrió antes de mirar el lugar, enfocándose en el piano que estaba en el centro. Lo inspeccionó a detalle, aun conociendo perfectamente aquel instrumento que solo conoció los dedos y la música de esa familia. Ese instrumento llevaba muchas memorias valiosas, mucha historia y varios sentimientos.

—A veces creo escuchar a mi padre tocar—dijo—. Y otras veces escuchó a mi madre cantar alegre. Amo ese piano, pero no sé porque cuando lo miró siento tanta melancolía… Porque tengo este fuerte sentimiento de soledad…

—Viktor…

El ruso sintió el cálido tacto de las manos ajenas sobre las propias, con el suave movimiento de los dedos entrelazándose con los suyos en un fuerte vínculo.

La frente contraria se pegó a la suya, viendo fijamente los irises chocolate que lo miraban atentamente.

—Yo estoy aquí, contigo—escuchó, como un suave murmullo que lo tranquilizaba—. No estás solo… nunca más lo vas a estar…

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse. La presión que sentía desde hace mucho tiempo junto a la presión de nunca haberse desahogado correctamente para no preocupar a sus amigos cercanos. Nunca se había desahogado y aunque habían intentado que lo hiciera él había preferido sonreír antes que compartir sus preocupaciones y arrepentimientos.

Ya no había necesidad de decir más, cualquier duda se había borrado de un momento a otro. Era como si todo se hubiera evaporado de un segundo a otro.

Sentía sus sentimientos trasparentes cual cristal. Con la mirada radiante en él, los ojos entrecerrados, sin apartarse ni por un segundo de la propia.

Sintió una de las manos soltarlo y el brazo ajeno pasar por su cuello. Yuuri se escondió en su hombro, juntándolo en un abrazo reconfortante y lleno de afecto.

—Siempre estaré aquí, siempre—siguió hablando el japonés—. Cuando me necesites voy a estar para ti, por eso… no estés triste.

Sintió su cuerpo relajarse, y se aferró al calor que Yuuri le ofrecía con ese abrazo. Le gustaba el calor que recorría su cuerpo, aquel que solo podía brindárselo Yuuri cuando estaban cerca y podía sentir la piel de sus dedos en la nuca, causándole un leve cosquilleo.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche…

—…Sí.

Después de ese momento tan tranquilo, pudieron separarse y el ambiente se tornó extraño. Era una afonía colmada de calma, como si el mal momento hubiera pasado, pero estuvieran guardando silencio para poder rendir homenaje.

Como ninguno de los dos se sentía con ánimo de cocinar, fue Yuuri quien se encargó de pedir algo de comida rápida para que pudieran almorzar y cenar esa noche. No fue exactamente la comida más elaborada del mundo, pero teniendo a Yuuri a su lado hacía de cualquier platillo un festín maravilloso.

Jugaron con Makkachin un poco, para entretenerse mientras pasaban las horas y hablaban de cosas sin sentido alguno, tal como lo que pasaba por su cabeza o si Makkachin se encontraba más alegre de lo habitual.

Viktor entendió que su mascota estaba profundamente encariñada con la presencia de Yuuri. Era como si estuviera aceptando la presencia del japonés en la casa sin oponerse de ninguna manera. Lo seguía a todas partes y se veía alegre de tenerlo deambulando o simplemente sentado en una eterna admiración que se daban en silencio cuando las palabras pasaban a segundo plano.

Aunque el celular de ambos había timbrado en un par de ocasiones vio como Yuuri apagó su teléfono sin ningún remordimiento. Lo dejó encima del sofá, sin importarle quien pudiese estar llamando con cualquier noticia que considerara importante.

Eran simplemente los dos. Sin presentaciones ni promesas de por medio. Solo dos personas que compartían tiempo, juntos, sin nada interesante que decir. Con la mirada profundamente adherida a la contraria y el sosiego perpetuo.

Con esa calma, la noche llegó silenciosamente.

El regazo de Yuuri era cómodo, se encontraba a gusto ahí mientras observaba al bailarín mirarlo con cariño. Nunca había sentido su cama tan cómoda como en ese momento. Las suaves caricias en sus hebras platinas, lentas, le comprobaban que tan exquisito podía ser el tacto de Yuuri.

Él solo podía juntar su cabeza, queriendo mantener aquel tacto constante, y no necesitaba decir nada para que siguiera.

Viktor había escuchado muchas palabras y frases de consuelo, pero nada parecido a eso. Yuuri lo consolaba con su presencia, sin decir absolutamente nada. Sus acciones le bastaban para poder sentirse en paz.

Makkachin estaba a un lado de sus piernas, acostado mientras dormía cómodamente. Tiene a Yuuri como una suave almohada y a Makkachin a su lado era una de las sensaciones más embriagadoras que había sentido alguna vez.

" _Él era mi hogar… Parecía que sus manos fueron hechas para estar con las mías; y que nuestros ojos estuvieron observando siempre a una multitud, intentando encontrarnos el uno al otro."_

Yuuri separó unos cuantos cabellos de su rostro, despejando los mechones de sus ojos. Las yemas contrarias repasaron en su rostro con precaución, marcando los suavemente el contorno de su rostro. Desde la sien hasta su pómulo y luego por su mandíbula. Casi como si estuviera dibujando o detallando donde se encontraba cada cosa.

—Me gustan tus ojos—habló suave Yuuri—. Me recuerdan a Hasetsu…

—No entiendo la referencia.

—Tu ojos son azules… me recuerdan el mar de mi ciudad natal…

—Voy a tomarlo como un enorme cumplido—dijo sonriendo.

—Es un cumplido.

Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas hasta que vio la de Yuuri esfumarse. Lo vio algo confundido al verlo fluctuar su mirada de un lado a otro, como si estuviera discutiendo internamente consigo mismo. Últimamente eso ocurría cada vez más seguido, el japonés parecía tener un conflicto con sus pensamientos. Cuando estaban así, creía poder asegurar que entre ellos había algo más que amor.

Sintió una vez más la caricia en su rostro y cerró levemente el ojo en el cual estaba recibiendo aquella cariñosa atención.

—Te quiero, Viktor.

Sintió su corazón latir. Las palabras emitidas con tanta sinceridad parecían ser una merca fantasía creada por su ferviente deseo de tener el cariño de Yuuri.

¿Podía tomar eso como una declaración de amor?

¿O era algo diferente?

Tomó la mano que estaba en su rostro y la dirigió a sus labios, besando los dedos con todo el cariño que podía expresar. Deseando que de alguna manera pudiera entender sus sentimientos más sinceros.

—Я тебя люблю, Yuuri…

El japonés lo vio confundido, sin embargo, su expresión fue borrada a los pocos segundos para después formar una sutil sonrisa.

Tal vez no era una idea tan descabellada pensar que los dos estaban enamorados.

* * *

Я тебя люблю= Te amo.

Voy a morir, sentí que mi corazón se descongeló. No sé en qué momento la idea central se descontroló e hice un capítulo más dulce que triste… Incluso sentí mi corazón que latió un poco más fuerte…

El vikturi me está cambiando (o ya me cambió hace rato)…

Voy a irme a enamorarme del amor, bye~

Gracias por leer~


	21. Capítulo XX

Una semana después de aniversario de su madre, Viktor se encontraba en una animada clase de baile con un Yurio no tan amargado—gracias a la presencia de Otabek—, y una Mila entretenida que intentaba ayudarla junto a su nueva amiga, Sala. Phichit se reía de todos mientras tomaba varias fotos del espectáculo.

De alguna manera ese salón se veía más vivo de lo que nunca había estado en muchos años. Aquel tiempo en el cual su espacio se encontraba en silencio, únicamente interrumpido por el sonido de los lápices en el papel y los instrumentos.

Viéndolo desde una perspectiva más renovada y amplia, no era el único que salió beneficiado de la parada de la academia de danza en San Petersburgo. Después de la fiesta de navidad las cosas cambiaron demasiado. Yuuri había presentado a algunas personas y parecía que de alguna manera todo estaba más vivo que nunca.

Yurio no era tan gruñón y encontró un buen amigo con el cual llevarse. Aunque Otabek no era un bailarín de la academia, sino un estudiante universitario que se encontró casualmente con Leo y Yuuri cuando paseaban por la ciudad los primeros días. De todas formas, aquello significo que el tiempo para conocerse tenía los días contados. Un chico maduro que servía como soporte a la personalidad un poco explosiva del rubio.

Mila, por su parte, tenía a su amiga del conservatorio, pero ahora se llevaba muy bien son Sala y las tres podían salir a realizar las actividades que les gustaran. Encontró una nueva amiga con una nueva perspectiva del mundo, alguien parecida a ella con la cual podían hablar de muchas cosas diversas. En adición a esto, Phichit pareció llevarse muy bien con Mila de buenas a primeras y por tanto, eso significaba otra amistad para ella.

Sin embargo, eso le traía algo de melancolía, después de todo, estaban a mediados de enero.

" _Me pregunto si es posible hacer esta felicidad eterna."_

—No te distraigas, Viktor—habló Phichit—. Es la última lección que tendrás, así que termina esto como se debe.

—Lo siento—dijo de inmediato. Desde la primera lección después de navidad Sala se había unido a ellos y era actualmente la persona que lo ayudaba a guiar. Aunque hubieron un par de ocasiones en las cuales ella no se pudo presentar en el lugar por sus actividades cotidianas. Tener a dos bailarines profesionales ayudándolo a mejorar era mucho más fácil. Las mejoras que había tenido eran muchas, pero en ese tiempo con ambos fueron más que suficientes para que se sintiera listo.

Quería tener un último baile con Yuuri. Uno que valiera la pena cada minuto de esfuerzo que puso para poder seguir su paso. Su chico bohemio estaba cercano a irse.

—Vas muy bien, sigue de esa forma—halagó Sala mientras se movían por el salón. Phichit observaba atentamente la escena y Mila estaba colocando la música. Cada determinado tiempo cambiaba a una canción de un género diferente para que demostrara que tan bien podía cambiar el ritmo y concentrarse en otro diferente.

Las primeras veces que intentó eso fue un desastre. Se confundía tanto con los pasos que en más de una ocasión se detuvo para analizar que estaba bailando. Sin embargo, en ese momento salía muy natural todo, podía manejarlo de la mejor manera, aunque no fuera al nivel de los bailarines que estaban en ese lugar.

—Cambio—dijo Mila, y otra canción sonó.

Se encontró durante varios minutos siguiendo un ritmo hasta que la música dejó de escucharse definitivamente. Se detuvo en su lugar y Sala se separó.

—Felicidades—habló Phichit—. Pasaste el curso intensivo.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó al aire. Vio a la italiana reírse antes de aplaudir. Luego el resto de los presentes imitaron el gesto, aplaudiendo repetidas veces. Incluso vio a Yuri sonriendo levemente mientras aplaudía un par de veces.

El sonido de la puerta llamó su atención, mirando como varios estudiantes se encontraban al otro lado, celebrando. Se volteó para mirar interrogante a Mila.

—¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías?—Soltó alegre—. Hace tiempo que se dieron cuenta que estabas teniendo lecciones, pero todos prefirieron guardar silencio para no incomodarte.

—Como si su taza de aceptación no fuera ya de por si alta, ahora debemos agregar el hecho de que aprendió a bailar—siseó Yurio. Se imaginaba a todas las chicas emocionadas al agregar otro talento a la lista de Viktor.

El ruso sonrió, lleno de energía. Había acabado antes de lo previsto y se sentía feliz por eso, creyó que iba a tardar dos semanas, pero hizo la mitad de ese tiempo con mucho esfuerzo. No le importó eso, Yuuri valía esas horas extra.

—Ya veo que has estado realmente ocupado estos meses que no he estado—habló una voz en la puerta. Viktor reconoció la voz de inmediato, extendiendo su sonrisa.

—Chris—saludó—. Ha pasado un tiempo.

—Ocho meses, para ser exactos—dijo sonriendo para entrar por la puerta.

—Hola, Mila—saludó el suizo—. Hola, Yuri.

Los mencionados lo miraron sorprendidos.

—Pensé que mandarías un mensaje cuando regresaras.

—Preferí caer de sorpresa—respondió—. Igual sabían que iba a llegar por estas fechas. Más importante que eso…

Los ojos verdes dieron un rápido vistazo sobre Viktor, observando a detalle a su amigo. Seguido, miró de reojo a las personas que no conocía en el lugar antes de sonreír.

—¿Ahora te dedicas a bailar?—Cuestionó—. Vaya que ese chico te ha cambiado la vida.

—Y que lo digas, pasa hablando de él como si fuera un disco rayado—mencionó Yuri.

Viktor miró al menor con un gesto serio. Estaba bien que dijera lo que quisiera de su enamoramiento con Yuuri, pero hacerlo frente a los amigos y compañeros del mismo, lo hacía sentir incómodo. Claro que ellos entendieron bien sus sentimientos, ni siquiera tuvo que hablar para que pudieran notarlo.

Después de una breve presentación con las personas del lugar, Viktor se despidió para poder compartir algo de tiempo con su amigo. Aunque el suizo insistió, Sala y Phichit dijeron que tenían un pendiente, y sin saber muy bien porque, Yuri terminó por aceptar en compañía de su nuevo mejor amigo y Mila.

Chris era ejecutivo en una compañía, debido a un negocio y cambio que hicieron pidieron que trabajara un tiempo en otro país hasta que se solucionaran altibajos y se completaran acuerdos.

Lo único que sabía de él era mediante mensajes que llevaban de vez en cuando. Y lo que Chris sabía de él, también era por el mismo medio. Aunque la mayor parte de las cosas que escribía tenían que ver con Yuuri y su presencia en cada aspecto de su vida.

Fueron a parar a una cafetería cercana, sentándose en una mesa pequeña antes de iniciar la conversación.

—Y bien, ¿qué es lo que harás? —Preguntó Chris con seriedad.

—¿Con respecto a qué?—Preguntó sin entender, no obstante, el semblante de su amigo lo hizo entender— Oh… Pues nada, creo.

—Un momento, ¿qué quieres decir con "nada"?—Soltó Yuri—. Bromeas, ¿verdad?

—Calma, Yuri, permite que hable Viktor—cortó Mila.

—No hay nada que decir, ya les he dicho todo lo que pienso—respondió Viktor—. Quiero que las cosas acaben bien, no quisiera que todo lo que hemos pasado en estos meses se fuera al caño.

—Un momento…—habló Otabek, llamando la atención de los presentes—. Yo… creo que no soy parte de este círculo, en realidad; y probablemente no conozco del todo la situación, pero no entiendo lo que estás diciendo. ¿Por qué las cosas entre Yuuri y tú fueran a arruinarse?

La pregunta descolocó a Viktor. Se le ocurrían muchas cosas, pero no respondió, porque notó como éste se disponía a hablar nuevamente.

—No soy el mejor amigo de Yuuri Katsuki—habló—, pero lo he conocido en el tiempo que ha estado aquí. Y pudiera apostar todo lo que tengo a que tus sentimientos son correspondidos.

—El chico es inteligente—aduló Chris—. Por lo que me has dicho, ese japonés y tú son cercanos.

—Viktor, quedan dos semanas para febrero—habló Mila—. Phichit me mostró su boleto de avión. Ellos ya compraron desde hace un mes los pasajes para su siguiente destino. Y déjame decirte que Alemania no es un lugar muy cercano.

—Yuuri no va a ir a Alemania—negó Viktor, llamando la atención de los presentes—. Va a regresar a Japón, con su familia. La noche en la cual cenamos lo vi en sus ojos. Lo he visto muchas veces antes, ha estado seis años fuera de su hogar, lejos de Japón. Extraña sus costumbres, sus amigos y su familia.

—Japón tampoco está cerca…—murmuró Yuri, ganando una mirada severa por parte de Mila.

—Yuri también tiene razón—respondió Chris—. Viktor, aunque es muy noble dejarlo ir, también debes considerar que los sentimientos no pueden ser embotellados para siempre. Tal vez es lo que desde hace mucho has estado esperando sin siquiera saberlo. Díselo.

—No seas miedoso, Viktor—soltó Yurio—. No te conocía como ese tipo de persona.

—No es miedo…—dijo, sabiendo que había algo de verdad en las palabras del rubio—. Yuuri extraña su hogar, no pudiera arrebatarle eso…

—No es por presionarte a hacer algo que tú no quieras, Viktor—sonrió Mila—. Es únicamente la opinión que tenemos como tus amigos.

—Puede ser aquello que no buscabas, pero estabas esperando, finalmente ha tocado a tu puerta—dijo Chris—. ¿Podrías considerar lo que tenemos que decir?

—Aun si está lejos, eso no evitará que sigas siendo un odioso enamorado—dijo Yuri—. Sí él hasta ahora no te ha dejado… debe ser por algo.

Viktor suspiró. No era que no creyera en sus posibilidades. Sentía que entre ellos había algo, era obvio. En el fondo, pensó que tal vez tenía miedo a que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, porque si era de esa manera, no sabría cómo dejar ir a Yuuri.

Era fácil para todos pensar cómo debían ser las cosas que enfocarse en la realidad. Cuando se era una persona con una vida estable o una forma de vida premeditada, era difícil cambiar las cosas. Yuuri era naturalmente un aventurero, y prefería preservar su espíritu de conocimiento que obligarlo a quedarse si ese no era su deseo.

—Estoy bien, chicos—sonrió con sinceridad Viktor—. En verdad, todo está bien.

El grupo lo miró con tristeza. Él siguió sonriendo, porque en ese instante no se sentía triste. Creía que las cosas iban a salir de alguna manera u otra.

* * *

Vio las hojas, escribiendo deprisa cada una de las notas que estaban en las diferentes partituras. Esa mañana había recibido un mensaje importante de Yuuri y casi había olvidado el hecho de que se le acababa el tiempo para cumplir con las últimas promesas que les quedaban.

La melodía estaba casi terminada, podía escuchar la música claramente y estaba por terminar aquello que esperó durante mucho tiempo. Aun sin ver el baile de Yuuri terminado, pudo encontrar aquella música que le recordaba tanto al japonés.

—Esto se escucha tan bonito—dijo Mila, mirando las partituras—. ¿Vas a tocarlo en la próxima presentación?

—No, he decidido que no quiero mostrársela a nadie—respondió Viktor, tomando otra partitura para ver el contenido del a misma.

—¿Y entonces?—Preguntó la pelirroja.

—Se la va a dar a su novio—respondió Yurio, afinando las cuerdas de su violín.

—Sólo una presentación—habló Viktor—. Tocaré esa canción una sola vez, para Yuuri y nadie más. Después de eso…

—¿Prefieres que se pierda una pieza que mostrársela a los demás?

—Suena tonto y egoísta—respondió Viktor con una sonrisa—. Pero no la hice para el mundo. Esta melodía, desde el principio, fue hecha para él. Así que prefiero que se pierda si no la puedo tocar para él.

—No pienso que sea tonto—respondió Mila—. Aunque deberías considerar mostrársela a lo demás.

—No lo creo…—murmuró, colocando el lápiz detrás de su oreja para mirar el contenido.

Terminó de colocar un par de notas más, observando que las partituras estuvieran llenas. Todo parecía estar en su lugar, ahí estaban finalmente completado el último regalo que podía ofrecerle a Yuuri. Lo último que podía darle como obsequio a una persona que significaba tanto para él.

" _Te dejaré lo mejor de mí, así, cuando escuches música, quiero que recuerdes cuanto te amo."_

—Entonces, ¿podré escucharla?

—Por supuesto, Chris—respondió Viktor, acomodando las partituras frente a él. Las que pertenecían al violín se las dio en primera instancia a Yuri para que las pudiera revisar. Él había estado moviendo sus dedos sobre las notas, imitando como sería tocar sin hacer ningún sonido.

—Mila, si me hicieras el favor.

—Yo escucharé atentamente que todo esté bajo control—dijo ella alegre, tomando asiento junto a Chris. Les dedicó una sonrisa para después ver a Yuri respirar profundo y prepararse.

Mila dio un conteo mientras Vitkor se preparaba. La imagen de Yuri bailando llegó a su mente cuando el conteo terminó y sus dedos se movieron por el piano. Había tocado algunas veces esa melodía, pero en fragmentos muy pequeños que conformaban esa pieza que hizo con esfuerzo.

Todo parecía verse claro cuando pensaba en la suave melodía en su cabeza. Siguió durante varios minutos y si bien él sabía que estaba dándolo todo mientras tocaba, se sorprendía de la pasión que estaba poniendo Yuri para esa canción en específico. Parecía sumamente concentrado, su semblante no era el sereno que tenía para tocar, era más bien uno suave pero decidido.

Eso lo alegraba, significaba que en realidad Yuri lo estaba ayudando con todo su esfuerzo. Se encontraba dando todo de él para que pudieran terminar esa melodía de la mejor manera posible. No imaginó ver tan increíble ejecución. Sin duda alguna, Yuri tenía un talento sin igual y algún día iba a sobresaltar mucho más de lo que lo hacía en ese momento.

Una vez que la melodía terminó, sonrió. Miró a Mila y a Chris, quienes aplaudieron con unas enormes sonrisas llenas de felicidad. La pelirroja parecía conmovida. Yuri por su parte, se veía satisfecho por el trabajo logrado.

— ¿Y cómo has decidido llamar esa pieza? —Preguntó Chris.

—Aun no estoy seguro—respondió—. Es muy especial… creo que también voy a darle a Yuuri esa libertad de elegir…

—Me parece que es lo correcto si es lo que tú piensas—respondió el suizo con una sonrisa.

Viktor volvió su atención a las partituras encima de su piano. Todo parecía demasiado melancólico.

* * *

La nieve que se reunía en la entrada del estudio de baile era muy incómoda de sacar. Casi siempre veía como salían a menudo para poder sacar la nieve, en la mañana y en la tarde.

Vio a Yuuri, parado junto a una pared. Sin embargo, el lugar que ocupaban se encontraba totalmente vacío. Las cortinas no cubrían los grandes cristales, permitiendo un vistazo al interior de la habitación que se encontraba vacía. No había luces, tampoco la grabadora esperando por la música ni bailarines dentro.

El único motivo por el cual ambos estaban ahí era porque era el lugar en el cual siempre se encontraron. El lugar en el cual había conocido oficialmente a su inspiración, su musa… su Yuuri.

—Veo que ya han desocupado el lugar—dijo Viktor, manteniendo la sonrisa de su rostro para el japonés.

—Sí… hemos preferido entregar el lugar antes de tiempo. Siempre hacemos eso cuando nos marchamos—respondió Yuuri.

—Ustedes son tan organizados, supongo que es la experiencia.

—Sí... La primera vez que fui a otro país tuve que se guiado para saber qué hacer. Aunque muchas de las personas que conocí ya no se encuentran ahora. Siempre entran bailarines más jóvenes y los mayores se van…

—Oh… entiendo—respondió sin saber que más decir. El japonés se colocó frente a él y ambos se encontraron en un extraño silencio—. ¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando regreses?

—En realidad no estoy seguro—respondió Yuuri—. Yo… viaje toda mi vida desde mi cumpleaños número dieciocho… Creo que han sido muchos años viviendo de esto.

—Ser un experto en varias danzas no lo logra cualquiera—dijo Viktor—. Vas a encontrar algo que hacer…

—Viktor… en realidad quería pedirte algo—habló Yuuri, provocando nervios en el ruso.

—Adelante…

—Me voy en una semana, Viktor—habló Yuuri, y el hombre de ojos azulado sintió una ligera presión en el pecho. Sin embargo, se mantuvo impasible y relajado—. Y aún hay algo que no he podido cumplir para ti.

—¿Qué cosa?—Preguntó confundido, aunque la idea llegó casi de inmediato a su cabeza.

—No tendré más presentaciones, ni en un escenario, ni tampoco a través de una vitrina—comenzó a explicar despacio. Sus ojos estaban mirándolo atentos—. Quiero bailar para ti… Y aunque me gustaría usar el estudio, me temo que he tardado demasiado en encontrar la coreografía de esa noche… por eso…

—¿Quisieras visitarme nuevamente?—Ofreció Viktor cuando notó que al japonés se le dificultaba el habla.

—¿Podría?

—Tú siempre serás bienvenido en mi hogar—contestó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Esa noche regresó más tarde de lo normal a pesar de no haber pasado todo ese tiempo con Yuuri. Con algo de impaciencia había decidido dar una vuelta en los alrededores que eran tan conocidos para él. Especialmente, dando un paseo nocturno por aquel lugar en el cual comenzó todo ese asunto para empezar. Y esos días no podía evitar mirar las mismas luces y sentir el mismo viento.

Todo era igual y al mismo tiempo, demasiado diferente.

Dejó las luces apagadas, como cada vez que tenía un conflicto y parecía un niño escondiéndose para no pensar en las cosas. Se sentó en el mueble en medio de la sala y reflexionó un poco.

Recordaba las arduas clases de piano, los días aburridos de secundaria y preparatoria que pasó mucho tiempo con diferentes personas de las cuales no recordaba ni los nombres. La única excepción de eso era Chris, a quien conoció en la preparatoria y desde entonces eran amigos.

Cuando Mila llegó como una estudiante con apenas sus diez años, con un instrumento que era más grande que ella. Yakov la instruía con mucho cuidado. Y luego a Yuri, un niño que ya tenía experiencia previa con el piano y fue guiado de la misma manera por el talento de Yakov. Él estuvo a su lado, observando su progreso con cada día.

Cuando ellos mostraron tener habilidades extraordinarias, él mismo los observó junto con Yakov y después de mandar mucha presión e influenciar, ellos lograron ser los músicos más jóvenes de toda la orquesta.

No se dio cuenta en que momento Mila dejó sus coletas y era una mujer, tampoco cuando Yuri dejó sus gorritos de lana y sus gruesos abrigos y los cambio por sus prendas con estampados de felinos. Ellos ya no eran los niños a los cuales ayudó alguna vez.

De alguna manera, tenía el sentimiento de melancolía de un hermano mayor, orgulloso. Aunque ayudara y enseñara a muchos, debía admitir que tenía un especial cariño por ese par de adolescentes que no dejaban de pelear entre ellos.

—¿Por qué recuerdo todo esto de repente?—Preguntó para sí mismo—. ¿Me estaré volviendo viejo?

Makkachin se acostó en sus piernas, buscando el afecto de su amo. El ruso acarició el pelaje de Makkachin, aun enfrascado en sus pensamientos a profundidad.

Después de estar todos juntos en la orquesta su madre enfermó y poco después, un seis de enero con un frío terrible, murió. Cubrió su antiguo piano con una gran tela, para evitar verlo, los recuerdos le dolían. Tuvo en un par de ocasiones sueños con su pare cantando mientras su madre le susurraba que todo iba a estar bien.

Luego, la pérdida de su inspiración hasta el día en el cual, después de un mal día en el conservatorio y varios intentos fallidos se encontró con una sombra hermosamente encantadora.

El resto era historia.

Sí, era verdad. El tiempo pasaba tan rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las cosas que apenas comenzaban se estaban terminando. El tiempo era como un papel siendo consumido por fuego. Debía aprovecharse a toda costa.

Vivir con arrepentimientos y dudas era algo que nadie debía permitirse.

La verdad más amarga era mejor que incógnita más dulce.

Tal vez sus amigos tenían razón.

Sonrió, mirando por la ventana el paisaje de las luces de la ciudad.

—Lo voy a hacer—murmuró para sí mismo, recibiendo una mirada curiosa de su caniche.

Sonrió, pensando detenidamente en su decisión.

Era hora de decirle a Yuuri lo que sentía por él.

* * *

Hola…

He estado escuchando Serenade for two… Es tan hermosa que me da un dolor en el pecho.

Estén atentas, por favor. En unas horas subiré el siguiente capítulo. Uno que será _muy importante_ y no tan lento como este. Pienso que aquel será uno en los cuales les ponga más cariño y amor. En este me sentí más bien melancólica, tal vez por la música que escuchaba…

Voy a seguir dando todo mi esfuerzo, amor y dedicación para que este fanfic siga siendo de su agrado. Gracias a todas por seguirme, quiero seguir dando lo mejor para ustedes.

Gracias por leer.


	22. Capítulo XXI

La mañana siguiente Viktor se despertó con la energía suficiente para comenzar su día. La noche anterior tuvo una de esas ideas que siempre tenía para renovar viejas melodías, creía haber encontrado aquello que Yakov estaba buscando para que fuera presentado frente a diferentes músicos de nombre antes de su siguiente presentación.

Aquella era muy importante debido a que no se trataría únicamente de interpretar unas cuantas melodías suyas en conjunto con piezas de música instrumental clásica. Sino que sería el completo repertorio de sus nuevas melodías en conjunto con aquellas que había renovado para poder ser presentadas.

Si las cosas salían bien podía dar fechas para presentarse en diferentes ciudades no solo de Rusia, sino también de aquellos países que estaban íntimamente relacionados con la música instrumental alrededor de toda Europa y Asia. Era una oportunidad única en la vida, de esas que debía aprovechar. Si tenía suerte, también podía llevar como uno de los músicos acompañantes a Mila y Yuri para que tuvieran más oportunidades en ese mundo.

Era imposible perder con tal generosa propuesta. Yakov revisó la mayor parte de las melodías que iba a interpretar y le dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa antes de aceptar tocas las piezas que seleccionó con delicadeza para presentarse en esa semana. A finales de mes iba a saber cuál era su destino.

La puerta del salón principal del conservatorio se encontraba abierta, permitiendo que cualquiera pudiera escuchar el piano. Adentrándose en el mundo que Viktor estaba creando mediante cada una de las notas que tocaba. El sonido de las notas era particularmente triste, pero más de uno se quedó para escuchar cada canción formar parte de un espectáculo para los oídos.

Yakov estaba escuchando atentamente la interpretación, intentando detectar cualquier imperfección en sus notas. Aunque no había encontrado ninguna desde que Viktor era un joven, creía que no estaba de más escuchar lo que tenía que dar.

Se asustó mucho cuando Viktor parecía muy frustrado en su carrera. Un músico tenía muchos años por delante, más aun cuando se poseía talento como el de Viktor, y si terminaba seco en imaginación a esa edad, sería muy triste y lamentable para todos. Pero él había regresado, y escuchó por parte de Mila que fue gracias aún muchacho que conoció.

Aunque Viktor se había convertido en alguien un poco más distraído y con una gran carencia—aparte de la ya existente—del sentido de la responsabilidad, debía admitir algo importante. Aunque no conociera a ese chico más allá de un leve intercambio de palabras, estaba agradecido con él por devolverle a Viktor su amor por la música.

Respiró muy profundo, comenzando su melodía preferida de entre todas aquellas que había creado, exceptuando aquella que reservó únicamente para Yuuri. Lento, pero lleno de sentimientos sinceros.

—Eso suena realmente bien—comenzó Yakov—.Ya la había escuchado antes, parece que la has renovado.

—Así es, lo hice hace poco—respondió el ruso—. Decidí mejorarla un poco y cambiarle el nombre.

—¿Y cómo se llama?

—Stammi Vicino…—respondió con una sonrisa.

Yakov sonrió.

—Suena apropiado.

—Espero que así sea—contestó—. Creo que haré de esta canción mi tema de clausura el viernes.

—No es una mala idea terminar con algo lento.

—Por lo tanto, pondré mi mayor esfuerzo en esta más que en ninguna otra.

—Sé que lo harás, Vitya.

* * *

Chris era un buen amigo, sin duda era esa clase de persona que podía entender cualquier cosa y ayudar en lo que fuera. Más aún, también sabía que él era bastante terco cuando se trataba de ayudar a sus amigos en algo que él consideraba sumamente importante.

Por esa misma razón se encontraba junto a él, escuchando los consejos que estaba dándole sobre que vestir para hacer sentir cómodo a Yuuri. Debía admitir que él estaba mejor enterado de toda la situación y sus sentimientos que Mila o Yuri. Podían estar más grandes, pero aun así, había cosas que prefería no hablar con los menores.

Si tenía a Chris, podía hablar con él.

—Creo que deberías tocar para él y no entregarle un demo de algo que tardaste en crear para él. Aun si no tiene el acompañamiento del violín de Yuri que tú quieres.

—Estaba pensando en eso—respondió—. Tal vez tocar algo para él personalmente, porque el disco podrá escucharlo siempre que él lo desee de esa forma.

—No lo dudes, Viktor—dijo el suizo con una sonrisa—. Se supone que eres un galán y ahora parece que estás pisando un campo minado. Nunca te vi tan indeciso.

—Esta no es una novia de preparatoria, Chris.

—Lo sé—dijo feliz—. Por esa misma razón me siento tan feliz por ti, amigo mío. Esa noche saliste a buscar inspiración, pero tal vez encontraste al amor de tu vida.

El rubio tomó una camisa blanca del closet de Viktor, entregándosela antes de seguir mirando entre la ropa.

—Puede ser un poco de ambas—respondió el ruso, mirando la camisa. No recordaba haberla comprado

—Si el amor no inspira a una persona, ¿entonces qué más podría hacerlo?

—Yuri te podría dar cientos de ideas—comentó el mayor a lo que su mejor amigo solo respondió con una risa—. Aun así, no me siento muy bien. Has estado lejos estos meses y no he tenido el tiempo para presentarte a Yuuri.

—En algún momento será—respondió—. Aunque podría decirse que lo conozco. Con todo lo que me has hablado de él, sería extraño que no lo hiciera. Aunque dudo que sepa de mi existencia.

—De hecho si he hablado de ti con él—recordó Viktor—. Fue en la fiesta de navidad…

—Me siento honrado entonces—. Chris sacó un pantalón de un corte oscuro y elegante y se lo aventó. El ruso lo miró interrogante—. A veces lo simple es mejor.

—Pensé que sacarías un atuendo muy bien pensado y elaborado con la cantidad de cosas que has sacado—dijo Viktor con una expresión neutra en el rostro.

—Pensé en algo, pero tienes muchas cosas. Además, no hay nada mejor que un pantalón oscuro y una camisa blanca. Simplemente acepta eso y sé feliz.

—¿Me recuerdas por qué somos amigos?

—No lo sé—dijo pensativo—. ¿Rompimos la ventana de otro salón?

—Estoy casi seguro que fue porque rompimos la red de la portería de soccer…

—¿Cómo es posible hacer eso?

—Me lo preguntas tarde por un poco más de diez años—rió Viktor.

—La preparatoria se volvió aburrida después de que te graduaste…

—Eso te pasa por nacer dos años después.

Chris lo miró con una mueca.

—Creo que estás pasando mucho tiempo con Yuri Plisetsky—dijo en un tono divertido—. Ahora, creo que me voy a marchar antes de que llegue de improviso tu lindo bailarín y vaya a arruinar su velada romántica.

Viktor sonrió. Ambos salieron de la habitación, no sin que antes el rubio diera un vistazo a su escritorio lleno de partituras y lanzara una sonrisa entretenida. Todo se encontraba en el mismo lugar, todo excepto la cantidad de partituras y el ambiente más calmado.

—Este lugar ha cambiado mucho…

—Qué extraño… yo no muevo nada—contestó Viktor—. ¿No será que te está fallando la memoria?

—No comencemos con los chistes sobre la vejez, porque tú eres mayor que yo y saldrás perdiendo—dijo Chris.

—Lo siento—rió Viktor—. Me tentaba molestarte un poco…

—Hablo del ambiente—explicó—. ¿Has dejado de sentirte solo?

El ruso borró su sonrisa para mirarlo con una perfecta expresión estupefacta. Los años de amistad estaban jugándole en su contra para guardar las emociones.

—Tu música no ha sido igual desde hace mucho tiempo. Escuchar esa pieza que hiciste fue una gran revelación. Como yo no te escucho todos los días es más fácil para mí saber eso.

—Siento que estos meses han sido un sueño, pasaron demasiado rápido…

—Por supuesto que lo hicieron—contestó antes de acercarse a la puerta principal—. Pase lo que pase, piensa que a pesar de todo, tienes amigos que estamos para ti.

Ambos se despidieron, pero las palabras quedaron grabadas en la mente de Viktor. Tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, pero en ese momento las cosas parecían aclararse mucho más. Hablar con su mejor amigo resultaba más provechoso cuando lo tenía cerca.

* * *

Cuando la noche cayó recibió un mensaje de Yuuri con el tiempo aproximado en el cual iba a llegar a su departamento. Tomó una profunda respiración e intentó calmar sus ansias. Intentaba recordar todo lo que tenía en mente para esa noche. Invitar a bailar una última vez a Yuuri, esa vez como un bailarín experto para poder seguir su paso.

Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó el timbre de su departamento y con muchos nervios abrió la puerta, intentando formar una sonrisa para calmar su propia ansiedad y nervios crecientes.

—Buenas noches—escuchó la dulce voz del japonés.

—Buenas noches, Yuuri.

Lo observó atentamente, lucía encantador. Más aun cuando lo vio dejar la chaqueta a un lado, mostrando sus impecables vestimentas. La camisa azul marino que de alguna manera pensaba que resaltaba muy bien con todo lo que él era.

Makkachin no había tardado en llegar para recibir toda la atención posible de Yuuri. A veces creía que si volteaba lo más probable era que el caniche se iría detrás de él sin pensarlo un momento. Makkachin siempre se encontraba feliz y tranquilo cuando Yuuri se encontraba cerca. Y lo podía entender, porque era la clase de sentimientos que él también tenía.

El canino se retiró del lugar y se acomodó en uno de los muebles para disponerse a tomar una siesta.

—¿Qué tal van los planes de la mudanza?

—Bien—respondió Yuuri—.En realidad todos los muebles están empacados. Phichit devolverá las llaves del departamento el próximo martes.

—Qué rápido—respondió Viktor, eso aumentaba su ansiedad. No estaba seguro de como iniciar una conversación de otro tema con el japonés. Sin embargo, no fue muy necesario, puesto que lo vio dando vueltas alrededor del piano.

—Es la manera en la cual hacemos las cosas cuando se refiere a mudarse y establecerse de nuevo.

—Escuché que iba a viajar a Alemania por boca de Mila.

—Sí, la academia irá allá—contestó Yuuri—. Yo no tengo el mismo destino que ellos.

Miró a Yuuri, la expresión de melancolía que era difícil de descifrar con exactitud. Sus pasos eran lentos y cautelosos, como si estuviera anticipando alguna acción o movimiento junto al ligero temblor de sus dedos rozando con la superficie de las teclas.

—Ahora… se supone que iba a bailar para ti la coreografía que tanto has estado esperando—rió Yuuri—. Lo siento si he tardado demasiado en acceder…

—No, no—negó de inmediato el ruso—. Está bien ir al ritmo que te parezca correcto. Además, aun no te he mostrado la melodía por la cual se supone que iba a verte…

—¿La tocarás para mí?

—Si vienes mañana al conservatorio, prometo que voy a hacer un concierto única y personalmente para ti.

Yuuri le sonrió, caminando unos pasos por aquel lugar despejado del salón principal. Parecía estar observando el espacio y en contorno para asegurarse de tener todo en orden.

—Entonces hazme un pequeño favor…—habló el japonés, su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado mientras desviaba la mirada, levantándose del piano—. Apaga esa luz, no me gusta tanta iluminación cuando estoy bailando esto.

Él asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigirse al interruptor y ajustar el nivel de la luz a uno mínimo. Yuuri parecía inseguro de moverse, sin embargo, con toda la calma del mundo, Viktor se acercó a las grandes cortinas que cerraban las ventanas del lugar y se dispuso a abrirlas para dar algo de iluminación.

Se recargó en la pared junto a la ventana, observando la silueta ajena preparándose para comenzar un baile, dejando los lentes reposar sobre la tapa del piano. La parecía que la poca iluminación de la luna hacía un bonito juego con el tono azulado de sus vestimentas, causando ese leve resplandor en su cuerpo estilizado. Los momentos más preciados con Yuuri eran de ese tipo. De noche, con la luz de los astros ya en ocasiones, con conversaciones silenciosas que buscaban explicaciones.

—Por favor… mírame.

Yuuri se movió en un ritmo constante y encantador. En ocasiones creía que su venía su silueta moverse de una manera tan pausada que podía observar los ojos castaños sobre los suyos en una profunda admiración. Y los pequeños detalles que conformaban su persona eran los que más detallaba.

Se sentía una vez más, completamente encantado de cada uno de los movimientos de su bailarín.

Desde los mechones que se movían con gracia en el viento hasta los dedos extendidos hacía él en una suave invitación mientras sonreía.

Por inercia, sus dedos buscaron los contrarios en ese mismo contante, sorprendiendo al bailarín, quien se quedó quieto en al momento de sentir el tacto de los dedos ajenos entrelazarse con los propios

— ¿Viktor?

En ese momento notó algo más importante. Él quería que Yuuri bailara para él, pero más importante que eso… quería bailar junto a él. Si podía recordar su baile aun pasando los meses, podría hacerlo siempre que quisiera. Pero no tendría la oportunidad de estar junto a él de esa manera en otra ocasión.

Lo hizo dar una vuelta sobre el mismo y lo junto a él.

—Esta vez quiero invitarte a bailar, de la manera apropiada—dijo, escuchando la música de fondo antes de tomar la mano contraria.

—Has aprendido tanto y tan bien, no titubeaste cuando te moviste—habló el japonés, inspeccionándolo—. Debo afirmar que has estado bailando con alguien más, ¿no es así?

—Aprendido, tal vez, pero no he bailado con nadie como contigo—respondió. El agarré de su pareja de baile se reforzó, posicionando su mano en el hombro contrario mientras el ruso colocaba su brazo al costado del japonés.

—Viktor—dijo Yuuri con su voz seria—.No dejes de mirarme.

—Nunca lo he hecho.

Comenzaron a bailar lentamente, con sus piernas moviéndose en un paso básico, mientras uno daba un paso delante, el otro retrocedía. Sus caderas se balanceaban con gracia y soltura, logrando marcar un ritmo con sus pasos juntos. A medida que siguieron notó que Yuuri se movía con más soltura cuando se percató de que estaba siguiendo sus pasos.

Vio una ligera sonrisa y sus ojos mirarlo atentamente. Viktor soltó despacio el agarre de sus manos, deslizando los dedos suavemente por el brazo contrario antes de regresar para poder tomar su mano nuevamente.

Se movieron, dando una vuelta completa para empezar a desplazarse por el lugar. Viktor juntó un poco más el cuerpo hacía él, reduciendo la distancia de sus rostros antes de bajar su mano hasta la cintura ajena. Los pasos fueron sincronizándose con mayor habilidad mientras lograba soltar su cuerpo y moverse con gusto. Había llegado a otro nivel, sentía la música con su cuerpo y el de Yuuri moviéndose al mismo ritmo.

Levantó el brazo e hizo que el japonés girara varias vueltas sobre sus pies antes de regresarlo a él. Yuuri posicionó una mano en su pecho y se hizo para atrás, sonriendo antes de mover su cabeza ligeramente hacía atrás, mostrando su cuello y moviendo sus cabellos. Dio un movimiento sensual con su cuerpo antes volver hacía Viktor y sus manos se juntaron.

Se separaron y Yuuri deslizó las manos alrededor de él, pasando las manos por sus hebras oscuras antes de levantarlos. Vio algo encenderse en los ojos castaños, algo más brillante que todas las anteriores que bailaron o lo vio bailar con alguien más.

El chico de cabellos negros pasó los brazos alrededor de su cabeza, sin tocar los hombros de Viktor, como si fuera a enredar sus dedos en los cabellos de la coronilla. Su cuerpo se inclinó levemente, la nariz contraria casi tocaba su mentón antes de juntar sus narices un momento.

Tomó las caderas contrarias cuando uno de los codos del japonés finalmente se apoyó en su hombro, sintiendo las yemas acariciar su cabeza y el otro brazo extendido. El ruso pasó sus dedos lentamente por la espalda antes de moverlos de regreso a las caderas contrarias, sintiendo el balanceo de las mismas.

Viktor sintió el calor llenar su cuerpo a medida que se seguían, aquel baile estaba comenzando a ser diferente. Subió sus manos a la cintura y espalda ajena, y Yuuri movió su mano de los cabellos dando una pequeña y extendida caricia que dejó un rastro de sus cabellos y mejillas hasta la mandíbula. Sus pasos no muy rápidos y sintiendo de vez en cuando como el pecho contario pegaba contra él.

De nuevo hicieron espacio entre ellos, Viktor dejó muy despacio su mano y Yuuri dio otra vuelta levantando sus brazos. Volvió a juntar su mirada con los ojos castaños ardientes, y las manos contrarias se juntaron únicamente con el tacto de sus palmas. Los pies se movieron, cruzando varias veces sin dejar de mirarse.

Viktor volvió a dar una vuelta a Yuuri y lo atrajo, levantando la mano derecha contraria por encima de su propia cabeza y soltándola. El japonés acarició su nuca y pasó el brazo por la su espalda. Viktor dejó una de sus manos a un costado del bailarín, sintiendo el movimiento para permitir que una vez más Yuuri colocara la mano en su pecho resbalándola ligeramente hasta detenerse en su vientre. Sintió sus narices rozar y el aliento contrario golpear contra el suyo. Moviéndose con lentitud en esa posición varios segundos.

Soltaron el agarré y Viktor únicamente dejó su mano alrededor de Yuuri, dando la vuelta, rodeándolo antes de soltarlo y pasar sus dedos por el rostro contrario.

Yuuri pasó un brazo a un lado de Viktor antes de tomarlo por el cuello y Viktor por alrededor de su cintura, una vez más se balancearon de un lado a otro. Ambos se atrajeron mutuamente, Viktor juntando las caderas ajenas y Yuuri acercando su rostro mientras hundía sus dedos en las hebras platinas. Sus labios casi chocaron y movieron ligeramente sus rostros, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y las respiraciones agitadas.

El japonés hizo su rostro para atrás, inclinándose ligeramente con la mirada al techo en un medio circulo antes de que volviera a fijar sus orbes chocolate en los zafiros. Una vez más, Viktor pudo apreciar algo que nunca había visto de esa manera.

Los ojos contrarios mostraban pasión. Vio la intensidad en la mirada contraria. Era como si hubiera despertado un lobo hambriento por la fiereza que estaba puesta en él. Poco a poco notaba que estaba dejando de pensar en los pasos y se estaba dejando llevar. Ambos estaban en una silenciosa lucha por atraerse; cayendo irremediablemente, el uno frente al otro con cada paso que daban.

Observó a Yuuri de pies a cabeza. La silueta marcada como figura hecha de porcelana. Sus cuerpos en perfecta sincronía cual piezas de un rompecabezas. Los cabellos negros ligeramente despeinados caer como hilos oscuros y finos. Más importante que eso, la expresión que tenía mientras bailaban. Los ojos tan fijos en él y los labios apenas entreabiertos cuando sus rostros se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca para adormecer su sentido común.

Se sentía ávido de la atención de Yuuri. El calor que recorría cada fibra de su ser, pidiendo por estar más cerca de aquel que lo hacía desvariar. La atracción inminente que existía entre ambos y se estaba manifestando en una danza que era una mezcla de emociones sin orden alguno. Sin duda, estaba prendado a la belleza de Yuuri. Y en cada encuentro estaba más lejos de querer soltarlo.

Sintió nuevamente como la mano contraria permanecía en su mejilla. Imitó el gesto y con ese simple tacto dieron un par de vueltas antes de volver a tomarse de las manos. Sin embargo, fue un segundo, Yuuri dio la vuelta para quedar se espaldas, ambos con las manos juntas en el aire unos segundos y la espalda del más bajo contra su pecho.

El ruso sintió los brazos cerrase alrededor de él. Se movió al espacio de piel que estaba expuesto, frotando su nariz y labios en el cuello y subiendo con lentitud por un lado del rostro contrario. Al mismo tiempo, bajó su mano desde la espalda hasta un costado, donde su mano le permitiera. Escuchó un leve jadeo y su piel se erizó.

Decidió tomar el control completo de los últimos segundos de la canción que ambos estaban compartiendo. Dio la vuelta al cuerpo contrario, juntándolo contra él. Yuuri pasó las manos lentamente por su clavícula, acariciando su nuca.

Con cuidado, Viktor inclinó el cuerpo hacía atrás pasando su mano por los muslos contrarios para levantar la pierna contraria contra él. Vio que el japonés cerraba sus ojos con los últimos momentos y se inclinó adelante para rozar sus labios por la camisa ajena hasta el cuello para luego regresar la distancia entre ellos.

Volvió a colocar a Yuuri en su lugar cuando se encontraron en el silencio de la habitación. Él todavía tomaba al japonés por la espalda y los brazos ajenos estaban alrededor de él. Una mano firme en su cuello, pasando lentamente los dedos en la piel.

Escuchó su propia respiración y la contraria agitada, buscando aire bajo la atenta presencia del otro. Varios segundos pasaron hasta que sus respiraciones se regularon para continuar con una profunda admiración silenciosa.

" _Quiero estar junto a ti, así que escúchame, por favor."_

—Viktor…—murmurró Yuuri.

La cercanía era demasiada para pensar bien en las cosas. Viktor sentía la sangre dentro de su cuerpo arder y su corazón latir fuertemente.

—Yuuri…

Los rostros de ambos se encontraban cerca, sus narices rozaban y sus miradas oscilaban entre los ojos y los labios contrarios.

Los dos se movieron ligeramente, rozando sus narices. Viktor aproximó sus labios, casi rozando los contrarios mientras sentía la respiración ajena mezclándose con la suya. En titubeos, sin atreverse a juntar sus labios, pero deseándolo con vehemencia.

Yuuri acarició su mejilla e inclinó la cabeza.

Después de tanto tiempo se había cumplido el tacto que tanto deseó. Aquello que sólo había podido obtener en sus sueños y que lo tenía celosamente guardado en su cabeza.

Los tibios labios se juntaron sobre los propios con suavidad en un beso anhelado.

Yuuri lo había besado.

Fue solo un pequeño roce antes de separarse, aun con los labios fijos en la mirada ajena juntaron sus labios una vez más.

—Estoy…—murmuraba el japonés, su voz sonaba seca—. Yo…

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Yuuri.

El japonés se aferró a él y Viktor de nuevo, se movió con delicadeza sobre la boca ajena. Sentía su estómago arder al igual que su pecho, no le sorprendía su propia inestabilidad y su cuerpo deseoso. Le sorprendía el hecho que de Yuuri estuviera buscándolo con la misma intensidad que él.

Se separó, tomando la cintura ajena y juntándolo hacía él, mirando lo ojos contrarios con sus labios apenas rozando. Los dedos contrarios rozando su piel y causando escalofríos que lo incitaban a seguir.

Viktor no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que sintió un sentimiento que lo consumiera de esa manera. Tampoco podía recordar en que momento entre su juego de mirarse y darse cortos besos se encontraba estrechando suavemente a su amado bailarín. Encerrándolo en el ardor de su brazos y la frialdad de sus cobijas.

A veces solo cerraban los ojos y sentía sus narices y labios apenas y rozar antes de juntarse nuevamente. Despacio, con afecto.

Colocó los brazos a los costados, observando el semblante agitado ajeno, en un conflicto interno. Tomó la mano contraria, besándola con afecto antes de colocarla sobre su propio pecho, aun con la tela de su camisa podía sentir la calidez de los dedos contrarios. El golpe agitado de su corazón, mostrando aquel que en ocasiones quería esconder a como diera lugar, pero que estaba desesperado por hacer escuchar en ese momento.

—Te amo, Yuuri—susurró, en un intento de romper el silencio entre ambos—. ¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes mi corazón latir?

El japonés lo observó con atención antes de apoyarse sobre sus codos y acercarse para juntar sus labios. Parecía demasiado irreal tenerlo así de cerca cuando hace poco tenía miedo de decir las cosas.

—Yo también… siento lo mismo—musitó muy bajo el muchacho, vi su rostro notablemente nervioso.

—¿Me amas?—Preguntó Viktor. Aunque sintiera que fue algo brusco, necesitaba saber si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto. Si podía tomar sus palabras con seriedad y no las decía por seguirlo.

El chico de cabellos oscuros terminó por esconderse en su hombro. Sentía su cuerpo ligeramente tembloroso, pero sintió que Yuuri aplicaba la misma lógica que él hizo instantes antes. Con calma, respiró profundamente y se quedó quieto para poder sentir el ritmo constante y fuerte de su corazón.

Viktor se separó, procurando ser lo más suave posible cuando se acercó para profundizar el beso. No sintió dudas, pero sí una fuerte timidez acompañada con el dulce sabor de los labios ajenos.

Al cabo de unos minutos los dedos se enredaban en sus cabellos, atrayéndolo más, escuchando la respiración contraria pesada mientras memorizaba con cuidado cada una de las curvas en el cuerpo contrario. La línea entre su vientre y sus muslos, el color de sus resplandecientes ojos mirándolo atento y el olor que desprendía sus cabellos oscuros.

Bajó suavemente, pasando sus labios por el cuello ajeno. Sintió un suave sobresalto y buscó calmarlo con una caricia en el rostro. Intentaba controlar la sed y el hambre que sentía de Yuuri. Fue lo más suave que pudo, extendiéndose únicamente hasta donde el otro se lo permitiera.

Se separó y sentía la respiración ajena irregular acompañados de leves jadeos.

—No quiero que te vayas…—murmuró inconscientemente, profesando sus más sinceros deseos. Yuuri lo abrazó, juntando su pecho descubierto.

—Te quiero…—dijo Yuuri y escuchó su voz cortada. Un pequeño silencio para poder entender que soltaba ligeras lágrimas en sosiego. Lo separó y recostó en la cama, observando los cabellos oscuros expandidos en la almohada. Tomó su rostro y beso las lágrimas que caían y aquellas que amenazaban con salir.

Delineó el cuerpo ajeno, con más delicadeza de la que había usado incluso para tocar sus instrumentos. Beso cada espacio de piel permitido mientras Yuuri lo sujetaba. Escuchaba su voz con claridad, entonando su nombre fogosamente.

Tardó un poco de tiempo hasta que su acompañante se acostumbró a él.

" _Jamás podría olvidar el calor con el cual sus ojos me miraban. Porque cuando lo veía, sabía que también dejé algo de mí en él"_

Yuuri lo abrazaba, lo envolvía en sus brazos y correspondía sus gestos con el mismo furor. Lo acercaba, lo atraía, lo buscaba con necesidad y dejaba una marca en su memoria y en su cuerpo.

—Viktor…—escuchó la suave voz llamarlo, acariciando. Él le sonreía levemente, mirándolo con los ojos achocolatados entrecerrados con calor y éxtasis del momento. Tan sensual e increíblemente inocente y tierno.

Luego de eso sólo pudo sentir el choque de sus cuerpos consumiéndose juntos. El regocijo del aroma contrario mezclándose con el suyo y el frenesí de sus cuerpos y labios hablándose.

Escuchar a Yuuri murmurar palabras en su idioma natal era curioso, porque a pesar de no entender nada, era reconfortante y atractivo. El acento le gustaba, más cuando lo encontraba acompañado de suspiros suaves.

Por esa noche se quería olvidar del tiempo que les restaba, porque sabía más que nunca en la vida. Se ocultó en el calor ajeno y se aferró a él hasta que el cansancio llegó a su cuerpo y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para descansar con Yuuri profundamente dormido entre sus brazos.

* * *

Capítulo largo porque se lo merecen y el tan esperado beso.

Hice una gran apuesta con este capítulo, esperaba poder hacer un momento más, no sé… pero que no se perdiera la magia que me he tardado en construir.

Creo que cree mucha expectativa xD Solo espero haberla igualado por lo menos.

Escuché tantas canciones diferentes para hacer el capítulo que no sabía cuál poner, indie rokkers, Stay close to me, Serenade for two, etc . Así que puse una lenta, ahí ya saben qué clase de música escucho.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Gracias por leer :3


	23. Capítulo 1

San Peterburgo era una hermosa ciudad, llegaron después de unas largas horas de vuelo para instalarse en la ciudad. Con su mejor amigo Phichit, se las arreglaron para vivir un par de días días en un hotel en la ciudad hasta encontrar un departamento con una renta que podían pagar entre ambos.

Después de eso, el director de la academia logró encontrar un lugar en el cual establecerse para seguir practicando. Como una iniciativa de Leo, uno de sus amigos y compañeros, se repartieron varios lugares en los cuales bailar para llamar la atención del público potencial. Él lo hizo en la mañana, cuando había tránsito de gente. Phichit en la noche, por preferencia propia.

Su estancia en cada país no sobrepasaba los seis meses. Algunas veces estuvieron solo tres meses y se marchaban rápido. No eran reconocidos, pero esa era una forma de hacer que su nombre comenzara a sonar por todas partes.

Hacía frío, más del que estaba acostumbrado a soportar. En las tardes prefería pasear para conocer un poco la ciudad, así, fue a dar con un par de callejones que eran buenos para acortar tiempo y distancias.

Hablar con los locales era muy dificultoso, no todos podían hablar inglés, los pocos que lo hacían tenía un inglés sumamente básico; por lo cual, en ocasiones se veía en la situación de explicar lo que necesitaba con señas.

Esa fue una de esas noches en las cuales daba un paseo por la ciudad, intentando aprender diferentes sitios. Su distracción lo llevaba en ocasiones a lugares que no conocía, pensaba mucho en su hogar. En su amada Japón, Hatsetsu. La pacífica ciudad que no era nada en comparación de las grandes metrópolis cosmopolitas que había visto en sus viajes.

Ya no era el mismo muchacho de apenas dieciocho años cumplidos que decidió viajar con un grupo de bailarines. Ahora era un joven de veintitrés años que tenía otras cosas en mente.

El sonido de algo lo hizo reaccionar. La hermosa pieza de un piano, proveniente de una un lugar cercano. Sin embargo, al no saber la procedencia de la música, prefirió seguir su camino.

" _Ese fue nuestro primer encuentro..."_

" _Él llegó a mi vida de la manera más inesperada y pintó mi rutina diaria con el color de su sonrisa."_

Se planteó una coreografía con la belleza de San Petersburgo, aquella que planeaba poder mostrar algún día aunque no tuviera sentido. Así que pensando en bailar, aquella noche que estaba libre, decidió que era una buena idea ensayar su coreografía.

Le gustaba bailar, su cuerpo se sentía libre. Al ser una persona callada y algo tímida había cosas que no expresaba. Yuuri utilizaba sus bailes como una forma de desahogarse y demostrar al mundo su pasión. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido cuando notó que no se encontraba solo.

" _Él tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, parecían del color de las olas del mar golpeando en las costas, creando una suave canción de cuna. Y su piel y cabellos, me recordaban la nieve cayendo en una suave capa de belleza incontable. Cuando lo vi… sólo pude pensar en mi hogar."_

Sintió la vergüenza recorrer su cuerpo y con horror sólo pudo pensar en salir corriendo a toda velocidad, con su corazón latiendo fuertemente y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Sintió que lo seguían y escuchó la voz de aquel extraño, que por alguna razón, le gritó en un perfecto inglés. Dio la vuelta en una esquina y se adentró por una calle angosta para desaparecer del lugar.

Fue a su departamento, aun con la vergüenza embargándolo completamente.

—Ya llegaste, Yuuri—saludó su mejor amigo con una gran sonrisa. Él se encontraba sentado en el sofá, sosteniendo una taza humeante de café en una de sus manos y su celular en la otra—. ¿Qué pasa con esa cara?

—Estaba bailando…

—¿En la calle?

—Y un hombre apareció.

Phichit lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Y te robó todo tu dinero o qué?—preguntó sin entender el comportamiento del japonés.

—No—. El mayor se acercó, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Entonces? Dime que sucedió, Yuuri. No lo entiendo.

—Es que él era…—comenzó a hablar, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas—, él era tan… misterioso.

—Oh, así que te ha gustado—habló el tailandés con una sonrisa en los labios, concentrando su atención en su mejor amigo—. ¿Le hablaste?

—¡Claro que no!—exclamó, señalándose a sí mismo—. ¿Acaso no me ves? Soy un desastre... y nunca dije que me gustaba. Salí corriendo, estaba avergonzado.

—¿Bromeas? Yuuri, somos bailarines profesionales. Nos hemos presentado decenas de veces para que vengas a decirme que te dio vergüenza que alguien te observara bailar.

—Estaba concentrado, se supone que nadie debía ver ese baile—se defendió.

—Muy bien, explícame a detalle que fue lo que sucedió.

Miró a su amigo y suspiró antes de recordar todo en su cabeza. La imagen repasó una y otra vez antes de poder hablar, asegurándose de no omitir ningún detalle. Se dio cuenta que contando los sucesos se sentía más tonto e inmaduro de lo que sonaba en su cabeza.

—¿Y era atractivo?

Yuuri hizo una mueca, sin entender el porqué de la pregunta de su amigo, esa clase de conversaciones no las solían tener a menudo. Más porque después de ir por tantos lugares la belleza de los extranjeros ya no surtía mucho efecto en él.

—Era encantador…

—Yuuri, esas oportunidades se dan una vez en la vida—habló el tailandés—. Al menos hubieras intentado hablar con él si era tan encantador. Te fue siguiendo y preferiste correr cual ratón asustado.

—Creo que has olvidado lo que pienso de esas cosas, Phichit.

—Lo sé, lo sé—. Phichit movió la mano de un lado a otro, restándole importancia al asunto—. Nada de relacionarse íntimamente con locales.

Yuuri afirmó con la cabeza antes de que el tema fuera cambiado

—Además, ya te dije que regresaré a Japón en cuando terminemos esta temporada en Rusia.

Extrañaba mucho su hogar, más de lo que cualquiera podía imginar. A su madre, a su padre, sus amigos Yuko y Takeshi, quienes tenían a sus tres hijas ya grandes. El tiempo en Japón no se había detenido, al igual que cuando se encontraba ahí.

Era hora de regresar y establecer una vida, no podía viajar de un lugar a otro para siempre. Tampoco tenía tiempo para encariñarse con personas de otro país.

Sin embargo, la figura de ese desconocido permaneció durante muchos días más.

* * *

—¿Podría hablar contigo?

Las palabras hicieron que se sobresaltara. Ese era el hombre que lo encontró bailando hace días.

Las miradas de sus compañeros lo hacían sentirse nervioso. No era común que en las primeras semanas en un lugar entraran desconocidos a hablar con algún bailarín.

—¿Qué?

—¡Por favor! Sólo será un momento.

No se pudo negar, en realidad parecía que deseaba hablar con él. Yuuri apenas pudo hablar por los nervios que sentía, así que le dijo que esperara afuera para tomar su abrigo.

Phichit se acercó a él, observando que su amigo estaba pálido.

—El pasado regreso.

Yuuri lo miró desconcertado.

—¿¡Tú lo sabías!?

—Pues claro—respondió—. Me encontré con él hace unos días. Debo admitir Yuuri, tienes bastante suerte. No solo es atractivo, sino que también vino a buscarte.

—Phichit—murmuró Yuuri, mirando a los lados para evitar que alguien los escuchara—. ¿Qué le has dicho de mí?

—Nada realmente—respondió acomodando unos cuantos mechones de cabello que caían en su frente—. Él se acercó a preguntar por un bailarín, también vino a la presentación que tuvimos, pero te marchaste antes de tiempo. A lo mucho sabe tu nombre y que soy tu amigo.

—Bien…—respondió—. Voy a hablar con él…

—Suerte—sonrió.

Salió para buscar al hombre, lo encontró esperándolo pacientemente en la calle. Se acercó a pasos lentos, observando que la mirada ajena estaba fija en él. Con timidez, decidió preguntar qué era lo que buscaba de él.

—¿Bailarías para mí? La otra noche te vi bailar. No podía escuchar lo que tú, porque llevabas audífonos, pero me ha fascinado como bailas—comenzó a explicar, Yuuri se quedó callado—. Mi nombre es Viktor. Soy músico y tuve algunas ideas cuando te vi, aunque se quedaron incompletas porque no pude terminar de verte. Por eso te pido que bailes eso…

El nombre se quedó en su cabeza y lo hizo reaccionar. Le parecía extremadamente conocido, como si lo hubiera escuchado hace mucho tiempo. Aquella sensación no desapareció.

Tuvo que decirle la verdad pesé a lo mucho que deseaba ayudarlo. Ver su expresión que culpabilidad le dio un motivo más para querer ayudarlo. No parecía ser una mala persona, al contrario, había algo en el que lo hacía reconfortante.

Lo invitó a que entrara a las prácticas para intentar recompensar el hecho de haberlo decepcionado con una negativa. Sabiendo que él iba a estar observando y sus razones le dio un motivo para hacer aquella presentación por diversión con todo su esfuerzo.

Cuando le dijo que iba a regresar con esa gran sonrisa sintió que su corazón dio un salto. Viktor era una persona muy extraña, porque aun después de despedirse lo encontró más tarde esperándolo para salir.

No pudo evitar aceptarlo. Ese hombre tenía algo que lo obligaba a romper sus propias reglas para dedicarse unos minutos a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir. Respondió algunas preguntas y terminó por presentarse ante él

" _Él era encantador y cálido. Su sonrisa era capaz de convencerme de que todo estaba bien."_

* * *

Viktor lo había llamado "mi bailarín". Él ruso siempre lograba hacer algo que lo ponía en un gran aprieto en cuanto a confianza. No podía evitar sentir sus manos temblar cuando él hablaba. Él parecía una persona llena de conocimientos y cosas interesantes que decir. Yuuri se consideraba un simple chico que había viajado sin hacer otra cosa que bailar.

Aquel músico era interesante, de alguna forma lograba colarse en sus pensamientos incluso en las clases matutinas y cuando se encontraba practicando alguna coreografía importante. Que él le dijera que lo ayudaba a escribir melodías hacía su corazón latir. Él nunca se consideró alguien tan interesante para inspirar a otras personas, pero de alguna forma lo estaba haciendo.

Aquel ruso le preguntó cómo nació su amor por la danza, algo que no pudo responder. Fue cuando siendo joven escuchó una pieza de piano realmente hermosa que sonó en el salón de ballet de la señorita Minako, cuando él apenas tenía unos doce años. Nunca supo el nombre del compositor, porque la canción la había puesto una persona desconocida la cual no volvió a ver.

* * *

Salió con Viktor, como una de las tantas veces que iba a caminar por las calles de San Petersburgo. Se fijó disimuladamente en el hombre que era unos centímetros más alto que él.

Le gustaba su cabello, tenía la apariencia de ser sedoso. Notó que su acompañante se encontraba distinto a lo normal, pero no logró entender que sucedía. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y veía que de vez en cuando parecía apretar sus puños dentro de los mismos.

—¿Viktor?

—¿Si?—.Él tenía una bonita voz, su acento sonaba perfectamente en cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba. Yuuri agradecía que él supiera un inglés tan fluido y pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Lo vio desviar la mirada, aquellos orbes azules viajaron lejos de él y eso sólo aumento su curiosidad. Pensó que era posible estar incomodando al hombre de cabellos plateados.

—De hecho, quería preguntarte algo…—habló, y su voz sonaba tan nerviosa que Yuuri se vio más confundido.

—Adelante…

—Yo recibo por cada presentación boletos para que alguien asista. Claro, mis amigos son del conservatorio y mi mejor amigo se encuentra fuera del país por asuntos de trabajo—comenzó a hablar. Yuuri sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos y lo miró atentamente, esperando que no estuviera dando una interpretación equivocada a sus palabras.

Lo vio sacar las manos de sus bolsillos y extender un par de papeles en forma rectangular que apenas y vio antes de regresar su mirada a Viktor.

—¿Quisieras venir a mi presentación?

No pudo evitar sonreír, sintiendo su cara arder. No le importó que fuera obvio su sonrojo, estaba realmente feliz de saber que Viktor lo consideraba lo suficientemente importante para invitarlo a un evento como ese. Con algo de timidez, aceptó las entradas, sin dejar de verlo.

—Me encantaría…

* * *

—¿No crees que él está interesado en ti?

—Phichit—comenzó a hablar el japonés, deteniendo su secuencia de pasos antes de mirar a su amigo—. Él dijo que era algo así como su inspiración. Somos amigos y eso es todo, las personas no se enamoran de su inspiración.

—Tonterías—repuso el tailandés—. Si alguien te inspira es porque ves una cualidad importante. Tal vez Viktor ve algo interesante en ti. Ha regresado para verte a menudo.

—Claro que sí—respondió Yuuri, tomando su Iphone para colocar nuevamente la canción que estaban practicando—. Espera a que termine la coreografía que vio esa noche.

—¿Y qué tal vas con eso?

—…La verdad es que yo…—comenzó a hablar, su voz sonaba ligeramente temblorosa.

—¿Ya la terminaste?

—Casi—dijo, sus ojos estaban llenos de culpa. Lo vio dar un par de vueltas mientras jugaba con sus manos y el borde de su camiseta. Era obvio que tenía algo en mente y eso le ocasionaba un fuerte conflicto consigo mismo.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó, intentando encontrar respuesta al comportamiento de su mejor amigo.

—…¿Crees qué Viktor me deje una vez que termine la coreografía y se la muestre?

El tailandés lo vio con condescendencia. Nunca había visto a Yuuri tan preocupado por lo que pudiera ocurrir con una persona, eso le daba muchas ideas claras. Se reclamó internamente, era tiempo de pensar en algo que calmara las inseguridades del japonés.

—¿Te acuerdas de las invitaciones que te dio para su presentación?

—Por supuesto, las tengo guardadas—respondió de inmediato.

—Bien, puedes tomar eso como una muestra de su vínculo—habló Phichit con una sonrisa—. Te lo ha dado porque quiere darte a conocer su carrera y como la desempeña. Sabes que él es alguien cuyo nombre pesa en la música.

—Lo sé…—respondió, bajando ligeramente la mirada.

—Entonces quiero que muestres una gran sonrisa cuando lo veas, porque de seguro estará feliz de verte.

El japonés se mostró más animado. Las prácticas de ese resultaron particularmente más agradables que antes, en realidad, se sentía en mejor forma que nunca en su vida.

* * *

Llevaba caminando aproximadamente una hora por la ciudad, dando vueltas sin sentido alguno. Esa noche era la presentación de Viktor y se preguntaba cómo debía ir. Había pensado en llevarle unas flores, pero cuando se encontró frente a la florería se lo replanteó.

¿Estaba bien si le llevaba flores? ¿No se vería algo extraño? No entendía cómo funcionaban las cosas en Rusia, apenas y podía comprar las cosas en el mercado porque muchos de los productos se veían sospechosos.

Después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire se adentró al lugar, viendo los arreglos en un ambiente bastante fresco, mas no frío; seguramente era para poder mantener las flores en buen estado.

—Hola—saludó alguien, Yuuri no etendió para de lo que una amable señorita le estaba diciendo.

—¿Buenos días?—saludó en inglés. La chica lo miró confundida unos segundos antes de volver a sonreír. Ella hablaba muy poco inglés, por lo cual entenderse con ella fue demasiado difícil.

Le mostró unos cuantos arreglos que eran hermosos, llenos de colores que iban desde blancos como nieve hasta otros que eran de colores rojizos y anaranjados.

—Buscó algo para un evento especial—habló, remarcando la última palabra—. Especial.

—¿Especial?—Preguntó ella, Yuuri afirmó con la cabeza. La chica se dirigió a un lugar en especial, mostrándole un ramo llenó de rosas rojas y rosadas formando un bonito conjunto. El japonés miró curioso el pequeño arregló y se acercó, hasta ver un una nota entre las flores.

 _I love you_

Soltó el papel enseguida, sintiendo su cara caliente, completamente sonrojado al imaginarse lo que podía estar comprando sin darse cuenta.

La señorita había confundido la ocasión, pensaba que estaba llevando un arreglo posiblemente para su pareja.

—¡No!—exclamó, confundiendo a la muchacha rusa—. _¡Friend, friend!_

—¿Friend?—preguntó ella, con una mano en su rostro—. ¿Not lover?

—¡No!—volvió a decir. Ella lanzó una risita al aire, notando el sonrojo del japonés.

—Pareciera…—dijo ella, Yuuri no entendió las palabras dichas en ruso, así que únicamente siguió a la joven hasta otro lugar. Entre los diferentes ramos que vio, uno en particular llamó su atención. Le recordaba a Viktor. Escogió un simple arregló de rosas blancas, frescas y hermosas;

—Me llevaré estás—dijo con una suave sonrisa. La joven no entendió lo que dijo, sin embargo, al ver su expresión, entendió que aquel extranjero había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

" _El olor de las flores frescas y el color del inverno, me recuerdan a ti."_

* * *

El nudo de la corbata le parecía casi imposible, no lograba que sus dedos se coordinaran para poder atarse bien aquella incomoda prenda de color celeste que apretaba en su cuello. No era como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, era simplemente que se encontraba demasiado ansioso para poder realizar los movimientos correctamente.

Se miró en el espejo antes de abrir el grifo y dejar que el agua escurriera por sus dedos, tomó la cantidad necesaria y la aventó contra su rostro para poder concentrarse.

—¡Yuuri!

—¡En un momento salgo!—gritó, volviendo a su labor de arreglar su corbata. Una vez que se dio un último vistazo en el espejo tomó sus lentes y se los colocó.

Salió para encontrar a su mejor amigo listo, bien vestido con un terno oscuro y su cabello perfectamente peinado.

—No vas a una cita, Yuuri—dijo el tailandés.

—Lo siento, estaba algo ocupado con la corbata…—respondió, haciendo caso omiso a la insinuación de su mejor amigo—. ¿Me veo bien?

—Espectacular—respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿Ya nos vamos?

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza, acercándose uno de los muebles de la sala de estar y tomando las entradas al concierto en sus manos. Salió junto con Phichit, este último cerrando la puerta de entrada muy bien antes de salir a las calles para tomar un taxi.

El ambiente era bastante frío, por lo cual buscaron encontrar un auto lo más rápido posible. Yuuri miró varias veces el reloj, revisando que estuvieran a tiempo para la presentación. Le había prometido a Viktor su asistencia y temía no llegar a tiempo para algo tan importante.

Sin embargo, llegaron a una buena hora.

—No quiero ponerte nervioso pero… Viktor te está mirando—murmuró Phichit, golpeando ligeramente a su amigo con el codo.

—¿Qué?—. El japonés siguió su camino—. ¿Dónde está?

—En el escenario, parece que habla con uno de sus compañeros…

Ambos se sentaron en sus lugares. Los espectadores llegaban con rapidez, llenando cada uno de los asientos y esperando en una oleada de murmullos a que los músicos de esa noche de presentaran.

Sin embargo, todo el ruido fue silenciado cuando las luces fueron apagándose, el telón fue abierto y la iluminación pasó únicamente a los músicos.

Yuuri buscó a su pianista con la mirada. No pudo despegar su mente de su silueta. Viktor era alguien naturalmente atractivo, siempre se veía reluciente aunque estuviera con un grueso abrigo cubriéndolo. En esa ocasión, verlo usando un ternó su medida, mostrando su estilizado cuerpo mientras que el color negro realzaba sus facciones, lo dejó sin aliento.

Aquel músico no había apartado su vista y aunque Yuuri intentara estar al margen, entendiendo que su lugar correspondía como otro espectador; no podía. Sentía que aquellos zafiros estaban fijos en él, como si estuviera dedicándole cada una de las canciones que estaba escuchando

" _Cada nota que él componía, hacía latir mi corazón, como si supiera exactamente que debía escuchar para sentirme vivo."_

Su ánimo decayó ligeramente cuando vio que en los brazos de Viktor era entregado un arregló de rosas, mucho más ostentosas que su humilde obsequio.

Esperó durante varios minutos a lado de Phichit, el mismo recibió una llamada y se levantó de su lugar.

—Tranquilo, le van a gustar si eres tú quien se las da—sonrió—. He recibido una llamada importante, ¿estarás bien?

—Claro que sí—respondió el japonés—. Ve a hacer lo que debas hacer.

El tailandés afirmó con la cabeza antes de despedirse. Yuuri intentó calmarse, Phichit era un apoyo emocional para él. Ambos pasaban la mayor parte de sus tiempo, juntos, eran como hermanos.

Cuando vio a Viktor se levantó de inmediato. El silencio entre ambos fue cómodo, no obstante, Yuuri no lograba encontrar palabras coherentes en su cabeza, el ruso se veía radiante ante sus ojos y él sólo podía rezar por no balbucear como quinceañero sin experiencia.

Su cara estaba ligeramente roja y con dificultad logró responder a Viktor antes de extender el ramo que compró. Sus dedos habían rozado con los del músico, sintiendo lo tibios que eran.

Salió a flote una pequeña demostración de su inseguridad cuando habló de las flores, intentando justificar su elección. Sin embargo, Viktor cortó sus palabras.

—Me encantaron, Yuuri.

" _Su voz diciendo mi nombre era adictivo. Todo lo que él decía parecía un hermoso poema, porque no importaba cuantas veces lo escuchara, era increíblemente bello."_

Cuando Viktor tomó su mano y se encontró frente a un piano se tensó. No estaba seguro de sus dedos. Viktor era un pianista profesional, él era capaz de tocar con una rapidez y delicadeza única; a diferencia de él, que era bastante torpe para igualarlo.

De alguna manera fue convencido por las palabras de Viktor. Tocó una canción que sabía desde hace mucho, se enfocó por completo, intentando complacer el oído del ruso. No se podía engañar al oído de un músico, ellos notaban a la perfección cada detalle.

Yuuri sabía bien que los ojos de Viktor estaban fijos en él. Pero no lo juzgaba, sólo estaba escuchándolo en silencio. Pensó por un momento que podía estar así para siempre.

" _Cuando te conocí pensé, que quizá, todo lo que pasé y viví, fue únicamente para poder encontrarte a ti."_

Al terminar vio a Viktor con sus ojos encima de él, sin emitir una sola palabra. Verlo tan quieto le provocaba acercarse y mover los mechones claros que caían su rostro, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

—¿Viktor?

—Se nota que no eres un profesional—comentó el ruso. El japonés se sintió molestó por eso, esperaba escuchar cualquier otra cosa.

—¡Viktor, tú me dijiste que tocara en primer lugar!

—No está bien gritar en el teatro, Yuuri, es de mala educación.

Yuuri bajó la mirada, se sentía demasiado avergonzado, más bien, parecía que ese sentimiento lo tenía la mayor parte del tiempo cuando se trataba de Viktor. Y es que a él le encantaba molestarlo, pero también era tan encantador que no se podía molestar demasiado tiempo, mucho menos cuando reía.

Viktor lo acompañó esa noche de regreso a su casa, ambos tenían conversaciones muy simples con respecto a sus vidas. Yuuri sabía que no estaba en su conocimiento la mayor parte de las cosas de Viktor.

No estaba siguiera seguro de si era relevante en la vida de Viktor.

Sin embargo, cuando lo acompañaba calmadamente de regreso a su departamento, Yuuri creía que estaba bien si obtenía aunque sea sólo un poco del tiempo de Viktor.

* * *

Hola :3

Desde los primeros capítulos me estaban pidiendo la perspectiva de Yuuri, y déjenme decirles que es algo que tenía planeado desde que subí el prólogo xD No quería decir nada y mantenerlo en secreto, ya saben que suelto algunas cosas, pero otras me las tengo bien guardadas.

La perspectiva de Yuuri probablemente sean d capítulos más largos de lo normal, para que vean que Viktor no era el único lento o confundido con su relación, para que vean las partes que no se mencionan en la perspectiva de Viktor y también sepan que es lo que piensa Yuuri cuando dice las cosas.

También por ahí me dijo una amiga mía que necesitaba saber que pasó al final del capítulo XXI, la parte interesante ewe no sé si quieren que se los narre o como. La verdad no le vi necesidad, pero como han sido tan lindas conmigo puedo ponerlo como un extra.

Ahora, quiero agradecer a por elaborar otra portada para Moondance. Y ahora estoy indecisa en cuál de las dos elegir, así que lo dejaré asu criterio :3


	24. Capítulo 2

Viktor se colaba en sus pensamientos como los rayos del sol en la mañana. Él era una persona alegre, habladora y que sin duda alguna, le encantaba molestarlo cuando tenía la oportunidad.

Sin embargo, sentado en piso de madera, contemplando el tono claro del mismo en completo silencio le hizo percatarse de algo; se aburría mucho sin él.

Tomó su celular, acomodando sus lentes mientras veía la pantalla de su celular. Se sentía inseguro de escribir para verse en algún lugar. Sus dedos temblaban y únicamente podía observar el reflejo de la luz por sus lentes.

—¿Debería…?—preguntó para él, Tomó valor y escribió, borrando casi de inmediato las palabras. Así, oscilando entre mandar el texto que escribió en repetidas ocasiones o dejar su celular a un lado y vivir con el miedo a mandar un mensaje.

Suspiró, llenándose de calor para mandar un mensaje.

 _Hoy no habrá clases en el estudio, ¿quieres ir a_ _algún lugar? :)_ _》_

Miró el mensaje una vez más y sintió nervios, escribiendo con rapidez otro mensaje.

 _《_ _Claro, si no est_ _á_ _s ocupado ni te molesta x.x_ _》_

Esperó varios segundos, sintiendo un ligero pánico. ¿Y si lo interrumpió en algo importante? Tal vez estaba en medio de una práctica, enseñando a algún alumno o en su tiempo libre en el cual prefería estar callado y lejos del contacto humano.

Al pensar en esa posibilidad tuvo que mandarse a sí mismo una señal para tranquilizarse y no pensar tanto en los mensajes de Viktor. El problema era que le preocupaba la opinión del músico mucho más de lo algún otro. Esa etapa la superó después de ganar el - cuando tenía veinte.

Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando recibió la respuesta de Viktor.

 _《_ _Ahora mismo voy al estudio~ :D_ _》_

Yuuri sonrió, iba a esperar a Viktor el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Se levantó, con más energía y ánimo que antes. Conectó la música para poder bailar, concentrados en la melodía. Debía ser expresivo, decidido en cada uno de sus pasos. Pero se perdió, en algún momento de la melodía se encontraba moviéndose sin orden alguno, como si nada importara y no tuviera algo planeado en su cabeza.

De esa manera había bailando esa noche, y con su cabeza fresca y llena de ideas podía terminar la coreografía de Viktor. Aquello le daba miedo, porque estaba tan cerca de acabar con la misma que veía el tiempo con el músico reducirse.

Ese pensamiento se borraba cuando recordaba que aún tenía pequeñas apartes que enlazar.

Se sentía libre de esa manera, y sin poder evitarlo, la imagen de Viktor llegó a su mente como si fuera imposible pensar en él cada vez que bailaba. Y es que esa era la verdad que nunca le podría decir al ruso, pensaba en el cada vez que bailaba en silencio y cada vez que enseñaba a alguien a bailar.

En más de una ocasión se encontró detallando en su mente como sería si Viktor aceptase bailar con él. Tuvo muchas parejas de baile mientras aprendía, y todas tuvieron algo interesante que aportar a su formación.

No quería a Viktor como un medio de aprendizaje o porque fuera su obligación como colega. Yuuri pensaba en simplemente bailar. Sin ensayos, ni rutinas.

Un sonido lo alertó en medio de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a salir para encontrar a Viktor antes de sentir una húmeda lengua pasar por su rostro. El perro del ruso le recordaba mucho a una mascota suya, era un caniche tan alegre que no podía molestarse por caer en el suelo.

Habló con Viktor, entonces él le dio un rápido vistazo y habló.

—¿Has estado practicando?

—No. Es que... —habló, sintiendo nervios. Sabía que sus palabras no eran del todo ciertas—, esta mañana tuve un par de ideas para terminar la coreografía.

Viktor era una persona quien primero hacía las cosas antes de explicar el porqué de las mismas. Parecía que era impensable para él realizar una acción sin decirlo previamente en la mayor parte de los casos. Lo vio dirigirse a la grabadora y escuchar la primera canción de su música.

—¿Viktor?

—Sólo quiero escuchar un poco de la música que escucha mi hermoso bailarín—respondió mirando al chico. Las mejillas de Yuuri se tiñeron de un fuerte color rojo. Viktor no tenía idea de cómo sus palabras afectaban al japonés.

Verlo pasar de canción en canción con un silencio sepulcral le resultaba extraño y lo hacía dudar. Tal vez, con Viktor siendo un músico, su variación de sonidos alternativos y diversos no eran de su gusto.

Pero no fue así, en su lugar pareció tranquilo. No pudo evitar observarlo varios segundos. Los cabellos claros caían en su rostro, casi cubriendo uno de sus ojos. Su reflexión cuando observa en silencio algo se le hacía muy atractivo.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo?—preguntó, tomando desprevenido a Yuuri.

No supo interpretar sus palabras. Parecía más bien una duda que una propuesta para bailar. El japonés no estaba seguro de que responder, porque Viktor lograba confundir los pensamientos que él controlaba bien.

Se llenó de valor, pasando un brazo por encima del hombro contrario con cuidado, sintió el cuerpo de Viktor colocarse rígido. Tomó su mano, con más delicadeza de la que jamás había tomado la de alguien antes, intentando hacer sentir más cómodo al mayor.

Una mano pasó por su cintura y Yuuri sintió un pequeño escalofrío, Viktor parecía estar más cómodo. Y aquella posición le resultaba reconfortante.

Se movió primero, dando un pasó hacían adelante para que Viktor se animara a seguir. Después de varios segundos encontraron un ritmo y Yuuri sonrió.

Sentía como su pianista titubeaba con cada paso que daban, sus pasos eran realmente torpes, pero en lugar de molestarlo le provocaban sonreír con dulzura al ver esa faceta de Viktor.

Lo vio cometer el típico error que hacían todos, dirigir su atención a los pies mientras descuidaba la postura. Yuuri pasó su mano por su mentón para que levantara ligeramente la mirada y lo observara a los ojos, cuando los zafiros se encontraron sorprendidos se disculpó, pero Viktor resto importancia al asunto.

De un momento a otro Viktor lo hizo girar y sintió que su estómago imitó el movimiento. Sonrió, a pensar que Viktor era claramente alguien con poca gracia para bailar, era genuinamente feliz de esa manera.

" _Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de elegir, hubiera elegido bailar únicamente con él, por siempre."_

No supo cuando acabó la música, pero Viktor todavía lo en sus brazos, como si la música no se hubiera detenido en ningún momento y la habitación sólo estuviera el silencio y el ligero ruido del exterior. Yuuri apretó ligeramente la mano contraria, y Viktor subía el tacto de su cintura lentamente. Se grabó el sentimiento de sus dedos delgados acariciando su espalda con suavidad.

Yuuri intentó permanecer tranquilo, aun cuando cada parte de su cuerpo se erizaba y Viktor parecía no notar lo cerca que estaban sus rostros.

Sin embargo, el encanto no duró demasiado. Makkachin daba vueltas alrededor de ellos, despertándolos de ese momento tan cerrado. Sonrió, separándose de Viktor con tranquilidad y acariciando al caniche cuando subió sus patitas en busca de atención.

Aun mostrando esa tranquilidad su corazón latía muy fuerte.

No se podía olvidar del calor de Viktor.

* * *

Las prácticas privadas habían comenzado y Yuuri sentía el ambiente vacío sin la presencia del ruso.

Cuando debía concentrarse en la siguiente presentación terminaba por imaginar lo que Viktor estaba haciendo. Tal vez escribiendo una nueva canción, quizá tocando en algún sitio o con sus amigos. Pero existían mínimas ocasiones en las cuales, con la intimidad y soledad de mente imaginativa, creía que quizá, Viktor estaba pensando en él.

—Yuuri—llamó una voz, el japonés dirigió su atención al chico que estaba frente a él.

—Lo siento, Leo—dijo con una sonrisa apenada—. ¿Me decías algo?

—No, no era eso—habló, analizando a su amigo—. Es sólo que luces algo distraído últimamente, ¿sucede algo?

—No, todo se encuentra bien—respondió con una sonrisa. No entendía a que venían dichos comentarios. Los había escuchado de Pichit, de Seung-gil, Sala; incluso en una videollamada que tuvo con Yuko dijo que algo parecía diferente en él.

—En todo caso, nada malo le ocurre—comentó Michelle cuando escuchó la conversación—. Aunque es extraño cuando de un momento a otro sonríe de la nada.

—Hoy luces más bien aburrido—dijo Leo—. ¿Te molestan las prácticas?

—Creo que extraña al ruso que siempre viene…—murmuró Sala. El control del volumen de su voz parecía ser el apropiado, no obstante, Yuuri escuchó todo y con sus mejillas levemente encendidas tuvo que caminar unos paso.

—Sigamos practicando—musitó.

No podía sacarse a Viktor de la cabeza.

* * *

Desde el día en el que conoció a Viktor supo que el ruso deseaba que bailara para él. Sin embargo, imaginarse en un espacio, solos y con sus ojos fijos en su persona terminaba por hacerlo dudar. Aún tenía esa duda en su cabeza de saber si Viktor se iba a alejar en cuando viera la coreografía completa.

Había ofrecido a Viktor ir a su próxima presentación, aquella que por mala suerte había caído el día de su cumpleaños.

—Lo siento. Tengo que viajar el veintiocho a Moscú para tocar al día siguiente. No estoy seguro si podré ir—escuchó. Viktor se veía realmente apenado, por lo cual sonrió para hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Está bien, será para otra ocasión. De todas formas ese día también debes tocar y no podré estar ahí.

—De verdad lo siento—repitió, Yuuri sólo sonrió. En realidad estaba decepcionado, de verdad quería ver a Viktor.

* * *

—¿No te molesta que no venga?—preguntó Phichit, observando las vestimentas que se les había sido asignadas para la presentación.

—Él tiene su propia carrera y asuntos—respondió Yuuri. Llevaba colocado ese ceñido traje negro mientras revisaba que costura estuviera en su lugar.

—Pero ese día es tu cumpleaños—habló Phichit—. Íbamos a hacer algo para ti, pudimos haberlo invitado.

—Ya te lo dije, va a viajar a Móscu, está como cuatro horas de aquí en avión, es imposible que pueda venir. —respondió—. Además… él no sabía que será mi cumpleaños.

—¿No se lo dijiste?

—No es como si fuera gritando a los cuatro vientos cuando cumplo años, Phichit—dijo mirando a su amigo—. No creo que sea una fecha tan importante, es más, es por ustedes que lo celebro…

—¿Por qué no lo haríamos si eres nuestra familia?

El tailandés suspiró, sentándose en el suelo de madera mientras tomaba del hilo y aguja que estaba en una caja de costura. Con cuidado y metió el hilo en el hondón dispuesto arreglar una falla en la costura.

—Bailé con él.

—¿Con quién?—preguntó Phichit, al ver el rostro de su amigo, con sus ojos entrecerrados y boca en una línea recta, entendió—. Oh, lo siento, cosía. De todas formas… ¿cómo fue?

—Era increíblemente tieso—respondió, sin embargo, en su rostro se formó una dulce sonrisa—. Pero fue divertido…

—¿Te acuerdas de esa frase que nos solía decir Celestino?—preguntó Phichit, aparentemente cambiando el tema de conversación.

—Nos ha dicho muchas frases…—murmuró mientras pensaba cual referencia buscaba el tailandés.

—La que hablaba del amor.

El japonés asintió con la cabeza.

—"Ustedes conocerán el amor solamente, cuando al bailar con alguien, sientan que hacen el amor"—contestó Yuuri, hablando suavemente las palabras que estaba citando

—Aun lo dices como si recitaras un poema…—sonrió Phichit—. Es algo que tomar en cuenta, ¿no?

—¿Y con eso quieres decir…?—preguntó Yuuri, aunque había entendido bien lo que quiso decir el tailandés.

—Piensa en que es lo que sientes cuando bailas con Viktor.

—Cuando bailo con él…—dijo bajo.

"Cuando bailaba con él, mi mundo era perfecto. El ver mi reflejo en sus ojos me hacía pensar que era el único en su corazón."

* * *

Phichit decía muchas cosas que en ocasiones Yuuri no quería decir. Sabía también que éstas tenían un propósito, pero aun con eso en su conocimiento no entendía realmente que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza cuando las decía.

Él mencionó a Minami, un muchacho que iba por un tiempo determinado a verlos y que fue su alumno por un corto periodo de tiempo. Gracias a compartir su nacionalidad era más fácil y refrescante hablar en su lengua materna.

Lo pudo ver durante poco tiempo debido a que el muchacho tenía sus propias obligaciones. Fue gracias a un intercambio estudiantil desde Japón y Rusia y terminó ahí. Sus obligaciones escolares lo mantenían muy pegado al escritorio de su habitación. Sin embargo, charlaban a menudo.

—Así que Yuuri tiene un admirador...—habló Viktor—, que mal. Tengo que compartir a mi musa. Y yo que creí que sólo te tendría para mí.

—No bromees con eso, Viktor, te van a escuchar—dijo Yuuri apenado, mirando a varios lados por si un par de oídos curiosos decidían que era una buena idea escucharlos. Sin embargo, algo en esas palabras lo había hecho feliz.

—No es una broma—respondió sonriendo, aunque su voz había sonado bastante seria. Yuuri sintió el aire escapar de sus pulmones y se obligó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

El salón era insoportable en los últimos días de práctica para alguna presentación. Generalmente todos los espacios estaban ocupados por grupos y sentía la presión sobre sus hombros.

En esa ocasión el objetivo era ser lo más seductor y sensual posible, papel que había encajado muy bien con Phichit y Seung-gil, pero que lamentablemente él no podía completar en su totalidad. Eso le provocaba ansiedad y para poder descansar su mente agitada salió con Viktor para ensayar a las afueras.

Así, terminaron en el parque en el cual se encontraron la primera vez. Yuuri sabiendo muy bien que Viktor iba observarlo practicar, como todos los días a los cuales iba al estudio.

Viktor se acercó a él, posando una mano en su hombro, y Yuuri se sintió especialmente renovado cuando lo escuchó.

—Eres brillante y talentoso, lograrás presentarte en dos semanas con tus pasos pulidos. Y cuando lo hagas ellos verán lo que yo veo en ti.

No puso evitar levantar su mano para tocar la de Viktor, buscando sentir ese calor que conoció la primera vez que bailó con él.

—¿Lo qué ves en mí?

La mirada de Viktor se desvió en cuanto lo miró varios segundos. Yuuri esperó una respuesta, porque no entendía en ocasiones el comportamiento del ruso.

—Claro, eres mi musa—dijo Viktor con una sonrisa, Yuuri se sintió abrumado al sentir por un segundo decepción—. Me llenas de inspiración.

—¿Entonces quieres que inspire gente?

—De preferencia que no te busquen e intenten pasar todo su tiempo contigo—respondió Viktor, una vez más su corazón latió y sólo pudo reír.

—No creo que eso suceda—habló Yuuri, alejando su mano de la contraria para fijarse en su maleta. Ahí se encontraba una botella de agua fresca y sus lentes.

Después bailó, pero no lo hizo para un público, tampoco para practicar. Aunque fuera de una forma muy silencio e interna, esa era su forma de presentarle a Viktor el espectáculo al cual no iba a asistir.

Viktor no lo sabía, pero todo lo hizo pensando en él.

Esa era la primera vez que bailó únicamente para Viktor.

" _Cada vez que lo miraba, escuchaba música. Yo sólo era un simple viajero que terminó encontrando el calor de Viktor por accidente, y se aferraba a él como un niño perdido."_

— ¿Qué tal lo he hecho?

—Si logras hacer eso para ellos, la audiencia será tuya.

—Entonces creo que por fin lo he logrado—sonrió satisfecho. Esperaba otra reacción por parte del ruso. Después de todo, cuando lo miró en los últimos segundos del baile se encontró con una mirada tan profunda que pensó por un momento que Viktor era capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

Lo invitó a ir por algo de comer y aceptó, procurando comer algo que estuviera dentro de su dieta.

—¿Por qué tanto cuidado con lo que comes?—preguntó Viktor, mirándolo de reojo. Yuuri sintió su cara enrojecer, no le había quedado otra opción que comer una ensalada que llevaba trozos de pollo.

—Yo… tengo tendencia a engordar—respondió—. Si descuido mi dieta pudiera subir de peso, y esa no es la apariencia que debería tener un bailarín.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó el ruso, mirándolo atentamente—. Lo importante es que sepas y disfrutes lo que haces. Es como si yo le dijera a alguien que no puede tocar un instrumento por tener manos pequeñas. Claramente puede que no sea tan fácil, pero si lo intentas, serás capaz de conseguirlo.

Observó a Viktor.

" _Todas las palabras que él decía eran tan hermosas, tanto que en ocasiones me parecía irreal como la suave pronunciación de sus palabras descortinaba mis pensamientos."_

—Yo…—balbuceó, intentando responder algo coherente.

—Además, creo que seguirías siendo igual de lindo—sonrió, Viktor tomó una papa frita del motón que tenía y la extendió frente a él—. Vamos, toma una de mis papas fritas, no creo que una vaya a hacerte daño

Sintió su cara enrojecer nuevamente, desvió la mirada por varios segundos antes de acercarse y aceptar el alimento. La textura crujiente y el sabor, le resultaron un gran deleite después de un largo tiempo sin comerlas.

Sus preocupaciones sonaban ridículas cuando Viktor les restaba importancia. Con ese pensamiento en mente, sonrió.

* * *

Regresó a casa más tarde, cuando Phichit se encontraba frente a la pantalla de su celular con un recipiente llenó de palomitas de maíz con mantequilla extra. Su expresión era aburrida.

Yuuri entró feliz, con una gran expresión de felicidad mientras se sentaba junto a Phichit. Tomó un poco de las palomitas de maíz y comió sin decir nada. Su mejor amigo estaba sorprendido, despejando sus ojos de la pantalla para enfocarse en él.

—Yuuri, esas tienen mantequilla extra.

—¿Y qué?—repuso con una sonrisita—. Unas cuantas no me harán daño.

Phichit se quedó quieto. Su mejor amigo siempre rechazaba comida chatarra al menos que fuera un evento especial o tuvieran unos días de descanso. Era muy extremo con su dieta desde el inconveniente que tuvo de subir de peso dos semanas antes de una presentación importante. Desde entonces cuidaba de cada alimento como si fuera estrictamente necesario para vivir.

Sin decir nada, extendió el contenedor para que el japonés pudiera comer. Lo vio tan a gusto que no pudo evitar curvas sus labios con alegría.

Sabía que Yuuri pasó la noche con Viktor después de que dejaron el estudio. Pero no esperaba verlo tan campante y feliz mientras comía sin pensar en que pronto subiría de peso.

Viktor estaba cambiando a su mejor amigo de una forma tan imperceptible y positiva que prefería quedarse en silencio, contemplando lo que se estaba formando frente a él.

Lo había notado desde antes, pero ahora lo aseguraba completamente: Viktor hacía completamente feliz a Yuuri.

* * *

Se encontraban en el estudio. Yuuri se colocó los audífonos para escuchar una canción que le gustaba mucho, intentando pensar en lo que faltaba para la presentación que se realizaría la próxima semana.

Iban a quedarse dentro, pero prefirió salir para darle a Leo su privacidad. Cuando tenía esos pequeños momentos para hablar con su amado Guang-Hong prefería que tuvieran su tiempo solos.

Yuuri se encogió, escondiendo lo máximo que pudiera su cabeza entre sus hombros levantados. Sentía mucho frío, no había ido con la vestimenta apropiada para enfrentar ese clima ruso tan hostil. Por otra parte, Viktor parecía muy cómodo con el ambiente, sin sufrir ningún cambio.

Terminó contándole cual era el lema que siempre se puso para evitar despedidas en los diferentes países a los cuales iban. A Yuuri no le gustaban las despedidas, no le gustaba dejar una parte de sí en cada lugar que iba. Le asustaba el hecho de aferrarse a un lugar, y la forma más rápida de hacerlo era cuando uno terminaba completamente encariñado con alguna persona.

—¿Y entonces por qué pasamos tanto tiempo, juntos, si no quieres nada especial?—interrogó Viktor.

Enmudeció, con su cuerpo rígido. Sus ojos vagaron de un lugar a otro en búsqueda de palabras coherentes que pudieran responder. Ni él mismo podía encontrar las palabras exactas.

Deseaba estar junto a Viktor, esa era la verdad. No quería buscar una respuesta lógica, simplemente le gustaban como eran las cosas en ese momento. Él era diferente de todas las personas que conoció. No existía nadie como él.

" _A veces… las cosas que no se planean, pero suceden, son las mejores."_

—Tú...eres diferente, Viktor—respondió Yuuri, sintiendo el palpitar incesante de su corazón—. No estaba en mis planes conocerte, porque no esperé que me buscaras aquella noche que nos vimos... Hasta creo que las cosas serían diferentes si no estuvieras...

El japonés bajó la mirada, apenado.

—Me recuerdas a los años en los cuales aprendí a bailar...

" _Él me recordaba todo lo dulce que viví en el pasado, y lo hermoso que era mi presente a su lado."_

-Me alegra haberte buscado. Resultante más interesante de lo que pensé que eras aquella noche-habló Viktor con una sonrisa.

Los días con Viktor estaban contados, eso era algo que sabía de antemano. La parte lógica de su cerebro le decía todo lo malo que podía salir de eso, una advertencia de aquello que no podía cambiar.

—Yo...—hizo una pausa, intentando calmar los sentimientos que afloraban en su corazón—. Me alegra que me hayas encontrando, Viktor.

* * *

La noche cayó y muchos de los bailarines salieron tan pronto como el sol se estuvo ocultando. Yuuri no lo hizo, en realidad su conversación con Viktor había quedado tan profunda en sus pensamientos que no podía pensar con claridad nada que no fuera referente a Viktor.

El sonido de una melodía hermosa llamó su atención, salió en profundo silencio, escuchando las notas provenientes de una armónica prodigiosa.

Descubrió a Viktor, y no pudo encontrar una imagen más hermosa que esa en todos sus años de conocer diversos lugares.

El cabello platino de Viktor brillaba como si el reflejo de la luz de las estrellas estuvieran enfocándolo únicamente a él. La mirada profunda de color azul, como un eco nocturno que lo observaba en una delicada admiración silenciosa.

—Yuuri...—la mención de su nombre lo estremeció.

—¿Sucede algo, Viktor?

—Permíteme seguir haciendo música para ti...

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sus mejillas se tornaron completamente rojas. Viktor dijo las palabras con tanta sinceridad que no encontraba una forma de poder hablar. Pudo afirmar levemente con la cabeza.

Recibió una suave sonrisa y lo vio cerrar los ojos antes de volver a la melodía que estaba escuchando. Vio los dedos moverse con destreza y sus cabellos moverse con el ligero viento frío de San Petersburgo.

El japonés se posicionó a su lado, dándole su espacio para que pudiera moverse, en silencio, observaba al mayor.

" _Quería guardar esa imagen en mi mente para toda la vida. Su silueta, con el fondo de un millón de estrellas que brillaban sólo para él."_

Después de un par de minutos terminó con la melodía, Viktor miraba al cielo, como si se encontrara en otro mundo. Y Yuuri quiso saber qué clase de mundo era el que soñaba el ruso para poder tener esa clase de expresión melancólica.

—¿De qué trata tu melodía?

—Es un deseo...

—¿Un deseo?

—Más bien una súplica al cielo—respondió, ahora dirigiéndose hacia Yuuri.

—¿Y cuál es ese deseo?

—Estar cerca de una persona—contestó—. Aprovechar el momento cuando uno se siente vivo.

—Eso suena muy bello...

Guardaron silencio. Viktor parecía estar en un conflicto interno.

—Esta canción te pertenece, Yuuri.

" _De alguna manera, él siempre encontraba una nueva forma de hacer latir mi corazón."_

Yuuri sintió que la felicidad no cabía en su pecho. Intentó hablar, nada más logrando abrir y cerrar su boca en repetidas ocasiones sin que las palabras pudieran formarse.

Cada una de las historias o recuerdos que Viktor compartía con él eran muy valiosos. Recordaba cada detalle a la perfección, intentando de esa forma mantener el grado de confianza igualado. Esa era la forma silenciosa en la cual mostraba lo importante que eran las palabras de Viktor para él.

—¿Hay algo que ames más que bailar?

—¿Tal vez? No lo he pensado—titubeó, mirando sus propias manos. La pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido—. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Hay algo que ames más que la música?

Viktor analizaba la pregunta, como si intentara recordar algo entre todas las cosas que conocía. La mirada ajena se detuvo en su persona y lo escuchó hablar

—Luego te digo...

"Yo lo amaba más que cualquier cosa que hubiera conocido en el pasado. Viktor era mí baile a la media noche y la más bella canción de amor que alguna vez escuché."

* * *

Hola n.n

No sé porque me ha entrado nostalgia leer y escribir esto. Es decir, es como un recorrido por todo lo que vivieron, no sé qué pasa con esta sensibilidad.

Espero que no les aburra el punto de vista de Yuuri. Como ven, están saliendo escenas y pensamientos que no se podían apreciar por el lado de Viktor.

Una linda chica hizo un pequeño escrito basado en Moondance, que podría contar como una parte de la historia. Creo que iría bien entre el capítulo XX y XXI, porque está muy lindo, les dejó el enlace :3 (Si no les sirve pueden entrar al perfil de ella, Chokola_Neko)

Wattpad: 357544943-sueño


	25. Capítulo 3

Ese día se Yuuri se encontraba concentrado en su presentación, sin embargo, ver la mirada de Viktor le llamó la atención. El ruso parecía fuera de lugar, preocupado por su semblante decaído. Eso lo preocupaba mucho, más porque fue después de hablar con Phichit.

Viktor le había pedido que cuidara de Makkachin, por lo cual buscó eso como excusa para poder hablar con él.

—¿Te preocupa algo?—Preguntó Yuuri, mostrando su inquietud. Viktor cambió su expresión preocupada y pasó su mano por los cabellos negros de Yuuri. Él japonés tuvo que controlar el deseo de juntarse al tacto ajeno.

—Todo se encuentra de maravilla—respondió, sin embargo, Yuuri no le creyó—. ¿Me llamabas por algo?

—Quería preguntarte a qué hora vas a dejar a Makkachin. No sé si tenga tiempo libre hasta terminar la presentación.

—¿Cuándo puedo venir?

—En la mañana, cuando abra el estudio.

—A esa hora debo reunirme con la orquesta...—respondió. Yuuri se abstuvo de susírar con pesadez.

—¿Y si voy a dejarlo en la mañana? Me refiero a dejarlo en tu departamento antes de tomar mi vuelo.

—Creo que es posible—respondió. En su mente pensó en los planes que tenía y encontró ese tiempo libre. Aunque a esa hora dormía, si se trataba de Viktor lo podía recibir.

—Entonces pasaré por ahí.

El sonido de la puerta lo despertó de sus sueños, levantando ligeramente su cabeza de la almohada para ver a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa somnolienta.

—Abre la puerta

—¿Hm?—se quejó Yuuri. Sus ojos amenazaban con cerrase de nuevo, así que volvió a caer sobre la almohada, escondiendo su rostro.

—Alguien está afuera.

El japonés se levantó de inmediato.

—¿Afuera, con sentido de en la calle o... en la puerta del departamento?

—Subiendo.

—¡Phichit!—exclamó Yuuri, levantándose de inmediato—. ¿Por qué lo dejaste pasar?

—No iba a dejarlo fuera...

—Pero...

No tuvo tiempo de replicar, escuchó el golpe de la puerta un par de veces y miró al tailandés. Su mejor amigo tenía una sonrisa extendida en sus labios mientras se pegaba al marco de la puerta.

—Abre tú la puerta—dijo Yuuri, levantándose de su cama.

—Vino a buscarte a ti, abre tú.

—¿¡No pudiste esperar un momento!? Yo...

—Vamos no estás tan mal, no hagas esperar al visitante.

Yuuri frunció en entrecejo antes de suspirar. Tomó el abrigo que se encontraba encima de una silla y se lo colocó antes de ir a la puerta con su rostro aun cansando. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una mirada azul conocida.

—¡Viktor!—exclamó el japonés, había olvidado que Vikor llegaría temprano. De inmediato intentó arreglar su cabello y sus vestimentas, sabiendo que no era tan fácil.

La vergüenza lo invadió, en ese instante sólo quiso que la tierra se lo tragase. Escuchó una risa proveniente de Viktor.

—Buenos días, Yuuri.

—Buenos días...—saludó tímido.

—Traigo a Makkachin—habló, pasando una maleta a Yuuri. El japonés la tomó desorientado—. Ahí hay comida y un par de juguetes. Aunque prefiere dormir y acostarse, no tendrás problemas para cuidarlo.

Intercambiaron algunas frases hasta que el ruso se acercó para abrazarlo, en un principio se quedó quieto, intentando controlar sus nervios. Luego lo abrazó.

Viktor lo sostuvo un poco más fuerte y Yuuri tuvo que luchar contra el deseo que tenía que aferrarse a ese abrazo y hacer que durara mucho más.

—Cuando regrese, salgamos.

—¿Q-Qué?—preguntó, se dio cuenta del tartamudeo de su voz, recriminándose internamente por su falta de control—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Necesito una razón para querer compartir algo de tiempo contigo?

Tragó con dificultad, moviendo sus dedos ligeramente en la espalda del ruso. Quiso acariciar su espalda.

—Supongo que no...

—Bien—dijo separándose—. Espérame, volveré cuanto antes.

—¿Y a dónde iría?—Bufó Yuuri, sonriendo. Aunque casi de inmediato pasó por su mente la idea de su ciudad natal.

—No lo sé, pero tampoco lo pienses—dijo Viktor, segundos antes de revisar el reloj de su muñeca—. Nos vemos, Yuuri.

—Nos vemos... Viktor.

* * *

Makkachin era una gran compañía. El caniche era un alegre y juguetón, pero no tanto como para ser problemático. Le gustaba estar sentado frene a la televisión, pero en ocasiones lo vio dar vueltas frente a la puerta y pararse incontables minutos, como si esperara que Viktor llegara en cualquier momento.

Aquella escena lograba entristecerlo. Makkachin parecía extrañar mucho a Viktor, y no importaba que tan bien se llevara con el perro, él no era su dueño ni mucho menos.

En la noche, Makkachin fue a su cama y se acosó a su lado. Supuso que quizá estaba buscando la compañía que le faltaba con Viktor. Lo recibió con tranquilidad, acariciando el pelaje del caniche unos segundos.

Cuando lo vio dormido regresó su vista al techo.

Pensó en Viktor. Él seguramente se encontraba en Moscú, disfrutando del tiempo que tenía con sus amigos y de la belleza de la ciudad. Tal vez extrañaba a Makkachin.

¿Había posibilidades de que el ruso estuviera pensando en él?

Se movió, intentando no ser brusco para no despertar a Makkachin. No era normal que pensara tanto en una persona. Viktor estaba en sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo, como en ese momento. El sonido de su risa de repetía en su cabeza junto con la vergüenza de esa mañana, obligándolo a ocultarse entre sus cobijas como si eso fuera a cambiar las cosas.

Se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a Viktor, y eso le preocupaba; porque no pudo dormir mucho en esa noche pensando en él.

 _"En las noches podía escuchar su música, entonándose únicamente para mí; cantando lentamente hasta que pudiera dormir."_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con más energía de la que esperaba en un principio. Tomó una ducha para despejarse y una vez que salió se encontró con una radiante sonrisa proveniente de Phichit seguido de un abrazo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!—exclamó. El japonés sonrió antes de regresar el gesto a su amigo.

—Gracias, Phichit.

—Hoy va a ser la mejor presentación—dijo alegre, dando un par de vueltas por el lugar mientras Yuuri lo observaba—. Y cuando terminemos vamos a ir a celebrar con todos.

Después de saludar estuvo ocupado en el teléfono varios minutos en una extensa llamada que recibió de sus amigos y familia en Japón. Ese gesto lo alegró al tiempo que lo llenaba de melancolía. Pensaba mucho en cómo habían cambiado las cosas en esos seis años que no piso su tierra natal.

Escuchó los planes mientras comía el desayuno. Makkachin daba vueltas por el lugar, antes de mantenerse a un lado de Yuuri. Phichit observó al canino con atención, analizando el comportamiento del animal antes de dirigir la atención sobre su mejor amigo.

—Te tiene mucho cariño—comentó, señalando a Makkachin.

—Bueno, lo he visto varias veces—respondió, acariciando la cabeza del perro—. Pero siempre se ha comportado cariñoso.

—De seguro sintió que eres una buena persona—sonrió su amigo.

—Quizá...

Después de comer tomaron sus cosas para salir, necesitaban llegar temprano al estudio para recibir unas últimas indicaciones antes de trasladarse al teatro en el cual se presentaban esa noche. Como Makkachin era un perro obediente bastó con dejar las cosas extrañas en las repisas superiores y la puerta de su habitación abierta por si el caniche deseaba dormir.

Al llegar al estudio vio a varios de los bailarines hablando. Muchos con las vestimentas en manos y otras revisando sus pasos antes de presentarse.

Yuuri se preocupó cuando notó que Phichit y Seung-gil no estaba en buenos términos. Pero ambos actuaban de manera madura y dejaron sus diferencias de lado para organizar la parte del baile que estaba dedicada a ellos tres. Una vez que terminaron de hablar, cada cual se fue por su lado y él no pudo hacer nada más que observar.

Más tarde fueron al teatro. En los vestidores estaban acomodando aquellas prendas que fueron dañadas a último momento. También se aseguraban de la escenografía, igual que una corta prueba de sonido y el orden respectivo de las sinfonías que iban a escucharse.

Yuuri se probó su traje, notando que seguía con la misma figura. Sonrió con alivio cuando se percató de que su peso y su condición física estaban en óptimas condiciones.

—¡Hey, Yuuri!—exclamó una voz a sus espaldas. El japonés se volteó, encontrando a Sala—. Un sujeto viene a verte, dice que tiene una entrega para ti.

La miró con una gran interrogante. Iba a salir cuando un desconocido se paró frente a él, extendiendo un objeto frente a él. Yuuri lo observó un instante antes de tomar el arreglo floran en una de sus manos. El hombre le pidió que firmara una hoja para comprobar la entrega y sin más, se marchó.

Observó aquel arregló, era realmente hermoso. Con diferentes hojas verdes y rosas de colores blanco y azul. Entre ellas había un objeto rectangular que sacó con cuidado, observando atentamente la el mensaje escrito.

 _Espero que te gusten, no sabía que más hacer por mi querido bailarín, pero creo que las rosas blancas y azules son perfectas para alguien tan especial como tú. Feliz cumpleaños, Yuuri._

 _Viktor._

Tuvo que leer la tarjeta un par de veces más, sin poder terminar de creerlo, sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas y como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

De alguna manera Viktor se había enterado de su cumpleaños y no tuvo que pensar mucho tiempo para saber quién era el responsable de eso. Aun con una sonrisa en los labios, volteó para ver a su mejor amigo encogerse de hombros con alegría.

—Lo hiciste...

—Cualquier otro en mi lugar, lo hubiera hecho—respondió.

Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, mostrando la alegría que sentía.

Tuvo que dejar el obsequio sobre una mesa antes de tomar su celular, intentando encontrar palabras de gratitud. Le resultaba algo casi imposible, cada vez que intentaba enviar un mensaje a Viktor su mano temblaba.

 _《_ _Gracias por las flores, son realmente hermosas. Voy a recordarlas cuando entre a escena._ _》_

Esperó varios minutos, pero no llegó ninguna respuesta, por lo cual se dedicó a guardar su celular. En dos horas iba a presentarse y su cabeza daba vueltas con la imagen de Viktor.

Un deseo fugaz pasó por su mente, ver a Viktor. Nunca fue esa clase de personas que desearan muchas cosas, y en su cumpleaños no era la excepción. Pero en ese momento lo pensó, ver a Viktor ese día, aunque fuera unos minutos.

Cuando llegó la hora de presentarse se fijó en el público. Decenas de rostros desconocidos que pasaban levemente por su mente hasta convertirse en un vago recuerdo.

" _No importaba a cuantos espectadores estuvieran observándome o si tenía la atención de muchas personas. Irremediablemente, siempre terminaba buscando sus ojos entre la multitud._ "

Esa noche se presentó con todo el entusiasmo que encontró. Cada movimiento lo realizó intentando recordar el sentimiento que sintió cuando bailó hace días para Viktor. Estuvo tan encimado en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando las luces se apagaron y los aplausos llenaron el lugar con aclamaciones a los bailarines.

Pero los ojos de Viktor no estaban mirándolo.

El telón se cerró frente al grupo y Yuu regresó donde sus amigos. Se juntaron en un abrazo grupal y celebraron. Una vez que terminaron el pequeño festejo se dirigieron a la parte posterior del escenario para arreglarse antes de salir a la celebración por su cumpleaños. No tardaron mucho en terminar de vestirse y salieron por la puerta trasera del lugar.

Rodearon el teatro, siguiendo sus pasos a la calle que se encontraba frente al teatro. En sus manos llevaba el arreglo floral, cuidando que no fuera dañado en ningún momento. Phichit a su lado, reía e intercambiada comentarios mientras él se dedicaba a comentar ocasionalmente.

Entonces, vio a alguien corriendo a la distancia, en la calle frente a ellos. El destello de unos cabellos platinos que brillaban bajo la luz de los focos incandescentes de las calles. No pudo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, sin embargo, guiado más por su deseo de ver a Viktor que por estar completamente seguro; dejó sobre las manos de Phichit el obsequio.

—¿Yuuri?—preguntó el tailandés.

—¡Enseguida vuelvo!—exclamó antes de dar vuelta y correr.

 _"Estaba tan perdido después de ir a tantos lugares, hasta encontré un lugar al cual poder llamar hogar, en tus brazos..."_

Entró al lugar, fijándose en la espalda del ruso. Por un momento lo miró incrédulo, pensando que podía ser alguna clase de alucinación suya. Era demasiado bueno para que fuera verdad. Respiraba con dificultad por correr demasiado deprisa, sin embargo, pudo hablar para llamar la atención del mayor.

—Viktor...

El mencionado se volteó. Vio su rostro pasar de sorprendido a aliviado en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Feliz cumpleaños—dijo Viktor.

Yuuri no supo qué clase de expresión estaba en su rostro, pero creía que era posible que la misma revelara los sentimientos que estaban creciendo sin control en su pecho. Los brazos contrarios lo envolvieron, abrazándolo con fuerza, con el fondo silencio del teatro.

—¿Viniste para eso?—preguntó Yuuri con una sonrisa, una grande que no podía evitar formar por la gran felicidad que sentía—. Podías esperar hasta mañana.

—Siendo sincero, no podía.

El más alto de separó pese a que Yuuri estaba dispuesto a quedarse en esa posición unos segundos más hasta calmar su emoción. Con una sonrisa extendida miró a Viktor.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar?

—Ahora mismo voy a salir con los chicos de la academia—respondió. La propuesta había picado una parte de su curiosidad, queriendo escapar con el ruso por esa noche. Sin embargo, los planes los tenía con sus amigos y no los iba a cambiar—. ¿Te importaría venir con nosotros?

Su rostro bajó con un ligero sonrojo, esperando una afirmativa.

—Por supuesto que no... —respondió Viktor.

Después de eso salieron. Los amigos de Yuuri estaban esperándolo y después de explicar la situación intentando no ser muy obvio, pudieron emprender nuevamente su camino.

Yuuri volteó a ver a Viktor, y sus ojos se encontraron por algunos segundos. Sintió sus mejillas arder, pero no desvió su rostro, intentó enfocar su mirada en la ajena.

Escuchó un suspiro proveniente de Viktor y se confundió, pensando que quizá había incomodado al ruso.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a un restaurante que tenía una mesa reservada para ellos. No era un lugar costoso, pero a Yuuri nunca le importó esa clase de lujos. Una vez que todos se sentaron y comenzaron a compartir experiencias mientras reían alegremente sólo pudo fijarse en repetidas ocasiones en Viktor.

Una botella de champaña fue abierta y todas las copas fueron servidas a los presentes, comenzando por Yuuri. Entonces, uno por uno comenzó a decir sus palabras mientras el japonés ocultaba su rostro con vergüenza, no estaba acostumbrando a esa clase de cosas.

La mesa de tornó silenciosa cuando llegaron a Viktor. El ruso se levantó, sosteniendo la copa entre sus dedos. Yuuri sintió su garganta seca, esperando con ansioso a que el ruso dijera sus palabras.

—Te conozco mucho menos que todos los presentes—comenzó a hablar—, sin embargo, en ese tiempo he podido saber la clase de persona que eres. Cuando estás tan feliz que no lo puedes disimular, cuando tienes nervios y juegas con tus dedos. La manera en la cual logras que cada acto que realizas, se convierta en música. Quisiera poder decirte más, pero me faltaría el tiempo. Eres la persona más especial que he conocido, Yuuri. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Viktor...

Se escucharon los aplausos y el rostro de Yuuri se tornó rojo. La copa de Viktor chocó con la suya y no pudo terminar de reaccionar hasta que Phichit tocó su hombro.

La cena fue particularmente alegre, y aunque intentó intercambiar palabras con el resto siempre terminaba enfocándose en Viktor. Quien no tardó mucho en lograr amistarse con los demás bailarines mientras seguían comiendo.

Su estómago de repente se sentía extraño, no tenía hambre, pero sí bastante sed. Ese sentimiento que había tenido desde hace días incrementó en el momento en el que la atención del ruso terminaba sobre él. Simplemente observándose por minutos que parecían eternos.

Regresó a casa más tarde junto a Phichit y a Viktor. A penas entró al departamento Makkachin llegó hasta ellos, sintiendo la presencia de Viktor en el lugar. El ruso acarició al caniche, mientras Phichit tomó con rapidez el arreglo de entre las manos de Yuuri y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que fuera a charlar con él.

Su mejor amigo se despidió con la mano y desapareció por la puerta de su habitación una vez que dejó el arregló sobre la mesa del salón principal. Yuuri dejó a Viktor con el caniche mientras iba por las cosas que le había encargado el ruso

—Gracias por cuidar de él—habló Viktor. Yuuri negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—Fue agradable tener a Makkachin en casa—habló el japonés.

—De todas formas... gracias—dijo Viktor. Creyó ver algo de timidez en sus gestos—. Entonces... buenas noches, Yuuri.

—Buenas noches, Viktor.

El ruso dio la vuelta, regresando ocasionalmente la vista. El chico de cabellos oscuros no cerró la puerta hasta ver como su pianista desaparecía de su campo de visión. Una vez que lo hizo, pudo cerrar la puerta y tomar el aire que le hacía falta.

Pegó su espalda contra la pared de la puerta, sonriendo con alegría y posteriormente borrando aquella expresión. Viktor llenaba sus pensamientos, él nunca había conocido a una persona más bella que él. Toda su persona, con ese corazón y la forma en la cual lograba hacerlo sentir la persona más especial del mundo.

Phichit salió de su habitación, buscando a su amigo. Vio su espalda desaparecer por la entrada de su habitación, tirándose a la cama. La sonrisa en su rostro era diferente a muchas de las que había visto antes en todo ese tiempo que llevaban de amistad.

—Creo que tengo un problema...—habló Yuuri.

El tailandés lo miró sin entender.

—Me he enamorado de un local...—murmuró. Su corazón saltó por el hecho de admitir sus sentimientos guardados en voz alta. Pero ya no tenía sentido guardarlos o negarlos— Yo... estoy enamorado de Viktor.

* * *

Viktor lo llevó al día siguiente al conservatorio. Yuuri recordaba haber pasado por ese lugar los primeros días que estuvo en San Petersburgo, pero le restó importancia al asunto porque la compañía de Viktor lo distraía.

Los estudiantes del lugar lo miraban curiosos, quizá porque no estaban acostumbrados a un muchacho extranjero. Muchos menos que el mismo estuviera acompañando a aquel reconocido pianista como lo era Viktor.

Yuuri se adentró al salón, apreciando la decoración de las paredes, las partituras encima de uno de los escritorios y el gran piano con cola que ocupaba una gran porción del lugar. Entonces, se acercó a las hojas y repasó las letras.

Se sorprendió al ver cada una de las partituras con su nombre en ellas, dejándolo sin aliento. Viktor hablaba muy en serio cuando decía que cada melodía que estaba componiendo eran inspiradas en él.

—Esto es...—murmuró, cambiando hoja por hoja sin dejar de ver los títulos expresados en cada uno de los títulos compuestos. Se sentía feliz y halagado, pero las palabras no lograban salir de sus labios—. Yo estoy...

No pudo hablar, Viktor se acercó y extendió otras partituras que no había tomado entre sus manos. El corazón de Yuuri se agitó, leyendo las títulos en los cuales se encontraba su nombre.

—Te dije que me inspiraste—dijo Viktor antes de sonreír—. Esto es lo que me has ayudado a crear.

Su rostro se ruborizó. Apenas la noche anterior había logrado decir en voz alta los sentimientos que tenía por el ruso. Tenerlo frente a él con esa clase de declaraciones hacían volar su imaginación.

—Son muchas... No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto...

—Te invitaría al proceso creativo en vivo y en directo—dijo Viktor.

—¿Es eso posible?—reguntó Yuuri, confuso por las palabras del ruso.

—Claro que sí. Podrías sentarte a mi lado o frente a mí—explicó mostrando a Yuuri un asiento—. Y esperaré que tenga ganas de improvisar algo para ti.

—¿Improvisar?—Repitió Yuuri con una sonrisa—. ¿Entonces pretendes que esperé sentado en una esquina, mirándote hasta que se te ocurra algo?

—Nunca mencioné la parte de observarme mientras esperábamos—. Yuuri sintió que dejó sus sentimientos al descubierto por un breve segundo—. Sin embargo, también sería útil si bailaras para mí.

Rió, más que nada para intentar calmar sus nervios. Sabía que probablemente su rostro no dejaba el caracteriscitoc tono rojizo que Viktor provocaba en él. Junto las hojas en su pecho con cuidado, procurando no dañar el trabajo de Viktor que significaba tanto para él aunque el ruso no lo supiera. No sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos que su pianista sentía por él, pero estaba feliz si recibía esa atención. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Viktor lo hacía feliz, más feliz de lo que nunca se había sentido en su vida.

—En lugar de eso, también podría tocar algo que creé—habló Viktor.

— ¿Se puede?

—La música se crea para ser escuchada, Yuuri. Más que eso, esta música la hice pensando en ti, así que... creo que todas estas canciones son tuyas...

Yuuri estaba nervioso, las palabras de Viktor lo descolocaban y llenaban de interrogantes. A veces se miraban por incontables segundos, como si intentaran buscar respuestas en los orbes contrarios. Pero cuando miraba al ruso no lograba entender que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

El pianista se acomodó para interpretar una pieza. Esa era la primera vez que Viktor iba a tocar algo para él, sin un público presente. Eran únicamente los dos en un espacio que no podía ser interrumpido por nadie.

—Escucha lo que hago, Yuuri...

Él se aproximó a Viktor. Asentó uno de los codos en la tapa del piano, dejando el mentón apoyado en el torso de su mano mientras observaba en silencio el movimiento de los dedos sobre las teclas.

Repasó la figura de Viktor. Sus pestañas claras, finas y delgadas que adornaban esa mirada azulina comparable al cielo en verano. Su piel tan blanca y hermosa, que parecía ser tan suave como seda fina, los labios finos y rosados, aquellos que podía observar en ese momento mientras su pianista estaba envuelto en ese mundo que solo él podía crear.

Pero más allá de eso, vio su mirada. La forma en la cual estaba tan inundada de sentimientos desconocidos mientras tocaba. La expresión de alguien que amaba lo que estaba haciendo. No sabía que era lo que Viktor tenía en mente mientras tocaba, pero debía ser algo que en realidad le gustara.

Le gustaba esa pasión en Viktor. Yuuri creía que no había imagen más hermosa que la de alguien haciendo algo desde su corazón.

Cuando la música terminó vio al pianista enfocarse en su persona.

—Tocas tan hermoso, Viktor... Nunca vi tanta belleza en alguien cuando toca...

Se arrepintió de su arrebato en cuanto vio el rostro de Viktor. Sus facciones se tornaron en una expresión sorprendida. Yuuri no mentía, en ese su tiempo yendo de un lugar a otro vio a muchas personas diferentes, a artistas de la calle y otros tantos profesionales. Pero nadie era igual a él, aquel que volvía cada nota una obra de arte y hacía su corazón latir.

—No es que conozcas muchos músicos tampoco...—respondió Viktor y sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero color rojo. Le gustaba tanto ver su rostro de esa manera, no creía que era capaz de lograr esa clase de expresión en alguien tan sereno como lo era su pianista.

—Pero aun así...—respondió Yuuri, algo molesto de que Viktor no tomara en serio sus palabras—. ¿Entonces debería ver a más músicos?

—Me rompes el corazón, Yuuri—se quejó con dramatismo. Sin embargo, las palabras alegraron al japonés—. Se supone que eres mi musa, no deberías pensar en ir con otros músicos.

—Dices que no conozco músicos...—continuó hablado Yuuri con una sonrisa.

—Me lastimas, Yuuri—dijo Viktor—. Voy a demorarme en curar lo que has hecho.

—Lo siento—se disculpó con sinceridad cuando vio al ruso esconderse en sus brazos. Entraron los nervios cuando vio que Viktor no reaccionaba.

—Bueno, si de verdad lo lamentas puedo perdonarte, pero...

—¿Pero...?

—Debes bailar para mí—respondió antes de mostrar una sonrisa suspicaz. Yuuri suspiró al ver que cayó en la trampa del mayor.

—¿Entonces qué quieres que baile?

—¿Eh?—. Viktor lo miró confundido.

—La oferta expiró.

—¡Espera! ¡Eso es injusto!

—Te di la oportunidad y la desperdiciaste, no es mi culpa—respondió Yuuri.

Ambos se rieron y el ambiente era my bueno. Sin embargo, aquel momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta golpeando con la pared. Yuuri se separó del piano, como un niño que hacía algo incorrecto.

No entendió gran parte la conversación, salvo palabras sueltas entre los reclamos en ruso de aquel que era el director de orquesta. Fue entonces cuando escuchó que llamaba a Viktor de una manera curiosa. El apodo escapó de su mente casi de inmediato.

Escuchó disculpas provenientes de Viktor y luego como la mirada del director de la orquesta terminó en él. El mayor lo intimidaba, lo analizaba a detalle como si estuviera encontrando algo malo en su persona.

—¿Y tú eres...?

—Yuuri...—respondió, flanqueado con el nivel de su voz. Deseaba que el pianista lo ayudara con eso, se sentía demasiado intimidado.

—Él es... Él viene conmigo, sólo será por un momento más.

Yakov los miró unos segundos y rodó sus ojos, cansado. Intercambió una última frase antes de marcharse del lugar. El ambiente se relajó después de eso. Yuuri se mantuvo callado, con sus manos juntas y su mirada recorriendo diversos lugares del salón.

Después de una corta conversación recordó aquello que quería recordar.

—Él te llamo de una manera extraña hace un momento. ¿Cómo era...?

—¿De una manera extraña? —Preguntó, entendiendo casi de inmediato a que se refería Yuuri—. Entiendo, fue la segunda vez que me nombró. A veces me dicen Vitya, bueno, él me ha llamado así siempre.

—¿Por qué?

—Es una manera más de decir "Viktor".

—Ya veo...

Yuuri analizó sus palabras, sonaba a una manera muy íntima de llamar a Viktor. Ese apodo parecía ser una manera cariñosa con la cual le hablaba alguien cercano. Se preguntó si era posible para él ser así de cercano al ruso.

Le brindó una sonrisa.

—Vitya...

Lo vio pasar una mano por sus cabellos, parecía que iba a hablar, pero las palabras murieron antes de llegar a sus labios. Viktor cambió de tema de inmediato, pero notó que estaba demasiado distraído. Algunos de sus movimientos eran lentos, pero más que eso desviaba la cabeza en cuanto se fijaba en él, Yuuri no entendía el comportamiento de Viktor.

Sin embargo, le divertía poder lograr esa case de efecto en el ruso.

 _"Cada minuto que pasaba con Viktor me convencía de que ambos debíamos conocernos."_

* * *

Hola uwu

Y aquí está la verdad de Yuuri UwU Sigan haciendo sus teorías, que me encantan leerlas.

Perdonen las faltas que he tenido, nunca habían sido tantas. Pero el otro día que salí se me cayó uno de los cristales de mis lentes. No tengo la vista tan mala, pero estar frente a la computadora me cansa mucho.

Muchas gracias por leer, los quiero x3


	26. Capítulo 4

Bailaba, intentando encontrar paz en los pasos. El día anterior recibió la noticia de la fecha en la cual se retirarían de Rusia para continuar con sus viajes en otros países. Por supuesto, Yuuri sabía que tenía los días contados para volver a casar.

Pensaba en Viktor y como podía cambiar su vida de un momento a otro si él no estaba cerca. Los pensamientos lo confundían y exasperaban. El ruso había cambiado su vida de una manera muy reconfortante. Lo quería cerca, pero estaba esa parte de él que se negaba a aferrarse a algo que sabía de antemano, era temporal.

¿Qué podía hacer por alguien que le dio tanto? Tal vez era tiempo de darle a Viktor aquello por lo cual había llegado a él. Después de todo, que le faltaran un par de pasos no era la gran cosa.

Creyó escuchar unos murmullos que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Viktor no ocultaba bien el sonido de sus pasos, por lo cual, decidió hablar antes de pasar otro instante así.

—No puedo bailar si te quedas todo el día mirando... Me pones nervioso.

Dio razones y explicaciones. Su baile después de pasar por una calle de San Petersburgo, escuchando una melodía que llamó su atención. La tarde anterior reconoció que pasó el mismo lugar en el cual se encontraba el conservatorio al cual asistía Viktor. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, Viktor tenía una manera tan particular de tocar el piano que era imposible de olvidar. Sus notas, todo aquello que componía, se notaba que era suyo.

Se volteó hacía él, extendiendo una mano como solía hacerlo cuando con sus estudiantes. Siempre buscaba una manera de hacer sentir cómodo al ruso cuando se trataba de bailar. Conocía la forma en la cual se movía y el cuerpo contrario se tensaba por la inseguridad de moverse.

—¿Podrías concederme esta pieza, Viktor?

Siempre hablaban de cosas. Se sorprendía de cuanto había crecido su confianza con Viktor. Le podía seguir el juego al ruso cuando hablaban y varias de sus palabras eran atrevidas.

—Yuuri...

—¿Qué?

—Quiero seguir bailando contigo... todo el tiempo que pueda.

Lo miró, se sentía especialmente vulnerable ese día. Sus ojos cafés buscaban en los ajenos, intentando encontrar respuestas. No entendía lo que pasaba por la mente de Viktor, y en ocasiones no pretendía entenderlo, sólo quería estar a su lado.

Algo tan sencillo como un: "Te quiero a mi lado", salió de sus labios en su idioma natal. Se recriminó en ese mismo instante por ser cobarde y no atreverse a decirlo en voz alta.

Prometió estar para las presentaciones de Viktor, algo que pensaba cumplir a cualquier costo; al menos él quería poder asistir mientras estuviera en Rusia.

 _"No tenía el valor para decir lo que sentía, así que quería aprovechar cada oportunidad para mirarlo y bailar. Esa era mi manera de expresarme, esa mi manera de decirle cuanto lo amaba."_

* * *

Phichit realizaba clases particulares para varias personas que no tenían tiempo en los horarios de la academia. Dijo que iba a ver a diferentes personas todos los días, así que en varias ocasiones se encontraba solo.

Viktor tenía más ocupaciones en su conservatorio y extrañaba su presencia. Por lo cual, sin ninguna de las personas con las cuales pasaba más tiempo, conocía mejor a sus amigos del conservatorio. Se conocía con un par de muchachos universitarios, uno de ellos trabajaba en una tienda con artículos de fiesta perteneciente a sus padres. El otro era un joven que pasaba tiempo con Leo y tenían una buena amistad.

Con eso, conoció a Emil y Otabek. El primero era un chico alegre con el cual era fácil amistarse; el segundo era alguien más serio, pero seguía siendo alguien educado y después de unas cuantas conversaciones llegaron a ser amigos.

En ese momento se encontraba ayudando a Emil con los artículos de la tienda mientras hablaba con Leo, Emil y Otabek. No era su grupo acostumbrado de amigos, pero era agradable pasar tiempo con ellos.

—¿Y Phichit?—preguntó Emil, no estaba acostumbrado a ver a los mejores amigos separados.

—Está en dando unas clases particulares de danza—respondió—. Ya sabes, lleva un tiempo en eso.

—¿Y Viktor?—preguntó Otabek, mirando de reojo al japonés, quien mostró un pequeño cambio en su comportamiento.

—Él tiene cosas que hacer. El conservatorio lo tiene ocupado, pero encontramos momentos para hablar.

—Sospechoso—murmuró Otabek. Yuuri escuchó al kazajo, pero no entendió sus palabras. Olvidó la idea de preguntar, estaba acostumbrado a hablar con otras personas y que murmuraran algo en otro idioma.

Él, en ocasiones, hablaba para sí mismo en japonés; o también repetía las frases que hablaba en su cabeza con su idioma madre. De esa manera no olvidaba su idioma. El japonés resultaba particularmente difícil para muchas personas y a él le gustaba hablarlo.

—Estamos pensando en hacer la fiesta de navidad muy pronto—comentó Yuuri—. ¿Creen que puedan venir? Aunque creo que Sala y Michelle ya los invitaron.

—Lo mencionaron—respondió Otabek.

—Es que Michelle no es el tipo de persona que pediría algo así de frente—habló Yuuri con una sonrisa.

—Es genial que lo celebren en diciembre, ¿sabes? Aquí se celebran navidad en enero—comentó Emil.

El japonés dirigió su atención al chico de cabellos castaños claros.

—No sabía eso—dijo Yuuri. Reparó en lo distintas que eran las costumbres en Rusia. Toda cultura era diferente, pero en especial llamaba su atención. Era por Viktor. Él quería saber el tipo de cosas que celebrara y eran de su gusto.

—Lo mejor será cuando llegue el verano—habló Otabek, sonriendo—. La nieve se derrite y se tiene una buena vista de la ciudad.

—Eso me gustaría pero...—murmuró Yuuri. La funda de globos de diferentes colores en sus manos fue presionada con fuerza—. El hielo se derrite a finales de marzo y nosotros no vamos a estar sino hasta febrero.

—¿Tan pronto?—preguntó Emil.

—Medio año aquí es bastante tiempo. De hecho, nunca hemos estado más de seis meses en un lugar. Estuvimos en Corea dos meses y en China cuatro. Nunca tanto tiempo.

—¿Y en tan poco tiempo convencieron a Seung-gil de dejar Corea?—cuestionó Otabek, arqueando una ceja.

—Eran tiempos distintos, hace dos años—contestó Yuuri. Acercándose a sus amigos. Otabek dejó de lado el libro que llevaba en sus manos para prestar atención al japonés—. Buscábamos personas. Phichit y yo salimos a las calles a buscar algo de comer hasta que llovió. No entendíamos las señales de tránsito y terminamos en una parada de autobuses.

—¿Y luego?—preguntó Emil.

—Encontramos a Seung-gil—comenzó a hablar Yuuri, evocando los recuerdos más guardados de su mente—. O mejor dicho, Phichit lo encontró. Él estaba entrando en un local cercano y Phichit prácticamente nos arrastró. No se detuvo hasta encontrarlo esa misma noche, incluso lo seguimos un par de calles antes de poder hablar con él y que se viera natural. Nos mostró la ciudad, y nosotros lo que hacíamos.

—¿Entonces él comenzó a bailar?

—Para nada—respondió Yuuri—. Él lo hacía de antemano. De esa manera lo descubrimos. Yo lo traje una mañana en la cual Phichit se encontraba bailando y lo reté a intentar seguirle el paso. Cuando vimos a Seung-gil... Cuando los vi bailar, supe que debía ser nuestro compañero. Aunque él no aceptó de inmediato.

»—Una tarde en un clima idéntico al primer día en el cual lo encontramos. Phichit y él se despidieron una última vez antes de que nos fuéramos al siguiente país. Cuando lo vi no pude entender que pasó, así que decidí salir para buscarlo, no tenía nada que perder. Llegué con la ropa mojada y de mis cabellos caía agua. Casi me echan del lugar cuando deje el piso del recibidor de los departamentos mojados.

»—No diré de que hablamos, porque incluso sus padres quisieron echarme del lugar. Al día siguiente, él se encontraba frente a nuestro departamento, con sus maletas llenas y los ahorros de toda su vida en un boleto de avión de último minuto. El resto... es historia.

Después de decirlo, sonrió.

Existían muchas cosas, muchas historias que no había recordado sino hasta el momento de llegar a Rusia. Viktor le ayudaba a recordar aquellas experiencias que ignoraba. Era diferente la vida de alguien que tenía estabilidad, conocidos y una historia armada en un solo lugar que alguien como él.

A él le gustaba moverse de un lugar a otro, conocer nuevos lugares, hacer amistades. Decidió vivir trasladándose de un lugar a otro, con la única promesa de regresar a casa una vez que hubiera pasado aquella época en la cual no quería aferrarse a un lugar que no tenía nada que llenara su pasión por bailar.

Nishigori y Yuko se casaron, y la última vez que los vio fue en su boda y con las pequeñas trillizas recién nacidas. Hablaba con Yuko seguido, en esas épocas, más que nunca. Cuando su mente se sentía confusa y no sabía qué hacer. Habló varias veces con las trillizas, ellas eran buenas conocedoras de la danza gracias a Minako. Con esta última hablaba más seguido, incluso más seguido que con su madre.

Ella estaba pendiente de su vida como bailarín, preguntando constantemente por su salud, porque cuidara la dieta que era impuesta al ser un bailarín. Y en esos últimos meses, por Viktor. Porque antes de darse cuenta se encontraba hablando de lo hermosas que eran sus melodías o los momentos en los cuales no se encontraban realizando su trabajo. Cuando hablaban o se reían de cualquier cosa que no era importante, o cuando Viktor lo miraba con profundidad y todo lo que decía tenía más importancia que nada.

—¿Yuuri?—preguntó Emil, llamando la atención de su amigo una vez que lo vio enfrascado en sus pensamientos—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Necesito un poco de aire—respondió antes de sonreír.

Una vez que se despidió de sus amigos salió del lugar. Colocó los auriculares en sus cavidades auditivas y se dispuso a caminar sin ningún destino en particular.

Entonces, sus pies lo llevaron a un lugar que tuviera el ambiente que buscaba. Sacó su celular, dispuesto a revisar las notificaciones de su celular. Las fotos del Onsen, sus padres, sonriendo en una perfecta foto tomada por Mari.

Viktor llegó. Pudo contarle una parte de su pasado. A pesar de eso, guardaba unas cuantas inquietudes en su cabeza.

—Se ve muy bonito y colorido—la voz de Viktor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Las vestimentas que usan...—respondió.

—Ellos suelen llevar sus yukatas seguido, por estar en las aguas termales—habló Yuuri, más para él que para su acompañante. Vio la mirada azulina atenta en él y siguió hablando—. Mis padres tienen un negocio de aguas termales, es común ver que las personas utilicen esa vestimenta...

—¿Tú también las usabas?

—No mucho...—respondió—. Pero amaba pasar mi tiempo en las aguas termales. Era muy reconfortante al terminar un día agotador.

—Me gustan—dijo Viktor—. Quisiera verte algún día usando uno de esos.

Las preguntas que hacía Viktor le parecían demasiado simples. Más que nada porque él nunca se planteó las cosas que él quería saber. Viktor lograba hacerlo reflexionar. Cuando lo escuchaba hablar de sus amigos y de su familia, pensaba en la propia. En sus padres, su hermana y las personas que dejó en Hatsetsu.

 _"Nunca me sentí más orgulloso de una decisión, que aquella que me trajo hacía ti."_

—Si nos hubiésemos conocido de alguna manera.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—No lo sé—respondió sonriendo—, tengo la impresión de que nos hubiéramos terminado por encontrar en algún momento...

Lo observó, intentando encontrar palabras que no dejaran sus sentimientos al descubierto. Viktor provocaba que volviera aquel muchacho tímido que quiso dejar en Hatsetsu, porque sus palabras los avergonzaban en exceso.

* * *

—¿Hola?—habló por el teléfono.

— _Yuuri, es tan agradable escucharte, ¿cómo ha ido todo por allá?_ —preguntó Minako al otro lado de la línea.

—Bien, —respondió sonriendo, al escuchar la voz de su maestra supo que ella había bebido más de la cuenta—. No sabía que fuiste a casa hoy. ¿Dónde está mamá?

—Oh, ella estaba atendiendo a un par de clientes, pero ya viene para acá—respondió—. ¿Cómo te va con tu novio?

—¡No es mi novio!—exclamó, sintiendo su rostro arder.

— _Por como hablas de él, no están muy lejos—_ murmuró _—. Ya asienta cabeza, Yuuri, no encontrarás a un hombre como él de nuevo._

Minako se había tomado el trabajo de investigar sobre Viktor en la red. Sabía cosas básicas de su vida, aquellas que eran para el publico general. Como el hecho de que su padre era un música que tuvo prestigió y su madre, quien fue bailarina en su debido tiempo. Su antigua maestra no perdía la oportunidad para comentar lo mucho que aprovaba a Viktor.

— _Creo que ya bebió demasiado—dijo_ otra voz, en un tono dulce que cortó la conversación antes de que Yuuri pudiera responder a su antigua maestra de ballet.

— _Hiroko, Yuuri llamaba para hablar contigo—_ soltó una risa _—. Ten, habla con él._

Escuchó un ruido antes de que llegara a sus oídos la dulce voz de su madre.

— _Yuuri._

—Hola, mamá—dijo alegre de escuchar a la mujer—. ¿Cómo has estado?

— _El negocio marcha muy bien._

—¿Y cómo está papá?—preguntó, recordando que el hombre había pescado una fuerte gripe que se mantuvo un par de días hasta que la fiebre bajo.

— _El medicamento que recetó el médico le sentaron muy bien_ —contestó con ánimo—. _¿Cómo va todo en la academia? ¿Estás bien?_

—Hemos tenido un par de presentaciones exitosas. Algunos se están preparando para un concurso que se llevará a cabo en el siguiente destino—habló feliz, sin embargo, se volvió a enfocar en sus pensamientos—. Había algo que quería pedirte...

— _Te ayudaré en lo que necesites._

—¿Podrías mandarme una yukata?

— _¿Una yukata?¿Es para ti?_

—No, no es para mí—respondió apenado—. En realidad es un regalo para... alguien especial.

— _Claro, no hay ningún problema con ello_.

—Ah, y una cosa más...

— _¿Si?_

—¿Pudieras enviarme mi teclado?

No obtuvo más que un momento de silencio por parte de su madre.

— _¿Vas a volver a tocar el piano?_

—No, en realidad sólo quiero interpretar una pieza. No es que pueda regresar a eso. Lo dejé apenas me gradué.

— _Lo sé, pero de todas formas...—_ hizo una pausa—. _Me parece lindo que regreses a ello, aunque sea únicamente para interpretar algo para el pianista ruso que conociste._

—Yo nunca dije que fuera para él—respondió, avergonzado. Jugó con los mechones oscuros de su cabello que caían por los pómulos de sus mejillas.

— _No necesitas decirlo—_ la voz sonaba convencida. Era algo que no podía esconder, aun con esos años de distancia su madre seguía siendo alguien perceptiva. No podía engañarla—. _Lo haré. Voy a enviarte lo que me pides para que llegue a Rusia lo más pronto posible._

—Te enviaré la dirección y los demás datos.

— _Los voy a esperar._

—Gracias por todo—dijo sonriendo. Casi pudo imaginar a su madre con una radiante sonrisa antes de escucharla responder un: "De nada, Yuuri"

* * *

Navidad estaba a unos cuantos días de llegar y se encontraba con sus amigos, planeando la fiesta de navidad que realizaban todos los años. Sala habló de más, diciendo aquello que no quería mencionar. Él había dicho que sus planes eran llevar a Viktor aunque no celebrara la navidad en las mismas fechas.

Escuchar a Viktor hablar en otro idioma fue muy bello. Su acento mezclado le daba un sonido que le resultaba atractivo. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse perdido cuando Sala y Michelle se enfrascaron en una conversación con Viktor que nadie lograba entender.

Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca se sintió mal por mostrar su inseguridad de una forma tan abierta.

—Celoso—rió Phichit. Yuuri lo volteó a ver.

—No son celos—respondió—. Es sólo...

—Invítalo.

Después de una conversación larga pudo salir con Viktor. Sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a temblar como si fuera una tetera con agua en su punto de ebullición. Había invitado a Viktor a muchas cosas, pero esa sentía como una ocasión más especial. Cuando invitaba a Viktor a bailar, lo invitaba a su mundo. Cuando lo invitaba a la fiesta de navidad era una manera de pedirle que conociera sus costumbres.

— ¿Vas a venir a la fiesta de navidad?

—Tal vez, no lo sé—respondió.

— ¿Tienes algo más que hacer? —Preguntó Yuuri. Tuvo miedo de ser rechazado, la idea lo hacía sentir triste y nervioso.

—Me invitaron a un par de lugares—respondió Viktor—. Pero no estoy muy interesando en ir.

—Si no te sientes muy cómodo con tantas personas desconocidas podrías invitar a algunos amigos tuyos—propuso Yuuri, intentando convencer a Viktor. Se recriminó por insistir tanto—. Voy a decir que viene de mi parte y podrán entrar.

—Tendría que preguntar a tiempo—dijo Viktor.

—Entonces...—hubo un pequeño titubeo—. ¿Vendrías a la fiesta conmigo?

Una sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios, mirando los ojos inquietos de Yuuri.

—Sería un placer.

Yuuri procuró guardar silencio cuando escuchó una pelea en los pasillos del edificio. La voz de su mejor amigo era clara como el agua. Conocía bien a Phichit, él no era de las personas que se enojaran por una cosa simple. tenía que haber dicho algo malo.

Se escondió detrás del sofá cuando escuchó la perilla, seguido, escuchó el fuerte golpe de la puerta que azotó el tailandés con enojo. Lo miró con preocupación, pero ni bien los ojos oscuros vieron a Yuuri, el semblante de Phichit cambió a uno más relajado. Él no era la clase de persona que dirigía su enojo contra otros.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó, preocupado por su amigo.

—Nada, y yo tuvimos... diferencia de ideas.

—¿Llamas diferencias de ideas a los gritos en el pasillo?—cuestionó Yuuri, arqueando una ceja—. Phichit, tú nunca gritas, ¿qué pasó?

—Deberías preocuparte por ti, tienes cosas que hacer, ¿no?

El tailandés le sonrió. Yuuri vio que los ojos oscuros se dirigieron al teclado que estaba colocado sobre el mueble. Minutos antes había estado ensayando con el mismo. Sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero tono rojizo antes de hablar.

—No, ahora no es el momento—suspiró Yuuri. Acercándose a su amigo antes de colocar una mano en su hombro—. Phichit, hemos estado juntos desde el primer día en el cual te interesaste en la academia. Los dos hemos pasado por muchas cosas, no pienses que no tengo tiempo para escucharte si tienes un problema.

Recibió una sonrisa. Prepararon un aperitivo y Phichit explicó su pelea, al parecer Seung-gil eligió un mal momento para evocar recuerdos de una fecha no muy agradable. No veía razón de ser para que el coreano lo hiciera, pero la respuesta era tan obvia que se sorprendía que Phichit no se hubiera percatado de eso.

—Todo estará bien—dijo, era lo único que podía hacer. Porque muy en el fondo confiaba en que ellos solucionarían las cosas.

Después de pasar un par de horas intentando cambiar el estado de humor de Phichit salió en busca de los regalos de navidad. Conocía muy bien a sus amigos y sabía que podía regalar a cada uno de ellos. Tenía, además, la mitad del obsequio de Viktor. No creía que bastara con una Yukata, algún instrumento iba a ser demasiado, ni siquiera sabía cuales Viktor tenía de antemano. Así que, indeciso, pensó que en el camino encontraría la respuesta.

En el centro comercial se encontró con Viktor; pero como nunca en un largo tiempo de conocerse, ninguno sabía que decir. Era como si las palabras hubieran sido robadas, cada cual pensaba en diferentes cosas. Por lo cual, estar en la salida del centro comercial después de ese ambiente, era algo desalentador.

—Creo que se ha hecho muy tarde—habló Yuuri—, regresaré a casa.

—Espera—cortó Viktor, llamando la atención del japonés, quien esperó paciente a que el ruso siguiera hablando. Tenía la esperanza de que sucediera algo, aunque él no estaba seguro de que—. ¿Podríamos estar juntos un momento más?

Las mejillas de Yuuri se colorearon, miró hacía un lado. Se sentía afortunado en ese momento, pero quería evitar que Viktor viera su emoción. Le dedicó una sonrisa antes de volver a hablar. El ruso lo invitó a cenar, y aceptó.

Se sorprendió al saber que iba al departamento de Viktor. Era adentrarse en su espacio personal. Al entrar se encontró tímido, no podía estar ahí sin sentir sus nervios a flor de piel. Después de unos minutos hablando pudo estar más cómodo, entonces pudo preguntar.

—Estaba pensando... faltan dos días para navidad—comenzó a hablar, intentando tomar el valor necesario

—¿Y...?

—Quería saber que te gustaría por navidad.

Vio a Viktor sorprendido y creyó que tal vez había sido una mala idea.

—Bueno, me debes muchas promesas...—habló Viktor—. Comer tu platillo favorito conmigo, ir a mis presentaciones, bailar para mí... Toma la opción que tú quieras.

El chico de cabellos oscuros se rió.

—¿Sigues con eso?—preguntó—. Todos los días me ves bailar, si sigues viéndome vas a terminar por aburrirte.

Lo último lo dijo sacando uno de sus más grandes temores a la vista. El que Viktor, aquel que estaba desapareciendo paulatinamente con el paso de los días. Después de todo, ellos se unieron por el simple hecho de que el ruso buscaba inspiración.

—Te equivocas—cortó, con una semblante serio—. Yo jamás me aburriría de ti.

Se enfocó en Viktor. Su pianista había dicho exactamente las palaras que él quería escuchar. Se sentía culpable por no cumplir el único deseo que tenía el hombre de cabellos plateados.

—Algún día será, Viktor—dijo Yuuri desviando la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—. Lo miró estupefacto.

—Algún día bailaré para ti... pero no ahora.

Después de eso se deshizo de su chaqueta y dio una vuelta por el salón hasta encontrar una foto de una joven. La historia detrás de la misma le parecía dulce, pero cada vez que Viktor contaba algo de sus padres notaba e semblante melancólico que tenía.

—Eres parecido a ellos—comentó Yuuri con una sonrisa.

—Suelen decir que soy idéntico—respondió con una sonrisa.

—Nadie es completamente igual. Tú...—habló Yuuri, haciendo una pausa para no decir algo inapropiado—, tienes tu propio encanto.

Sintió la frente en su hombro y tuvo que controlar su respiración con mucho esfuerzo. Vio los delicados mechones caer y sin poder evitarlo pasó sus dedos para sentir lo suaves que eran. Con timidez, acariciando despacio, esperando que el gesto fuera bien recibido.

—¿Viktor?

—¿Cuántas veces puedo invitarte a bailar hasta que te canses de mí?

—Llevo toda una vida bailando, ¿por qué me cansaría de hacerlo contigo?

—Ni sé, porque una tabla tendría más gracia, quizá...

Yuuri rió por la ironía del asunto. Él quería que Viktor fuera su pareja de baile para siempre, mientras que el ruso pensaba que se iba a cansar de su presencia.

Se removió en los brazos de Viktor, posando una mano en su hombro.

—¿De donde estás sacando esas ideas tan extrañas?

Cuando se movieron notó algo diferente en Viktor. La forma en la cual sus piernas se movían con más fluidez y la manera en la que sus manos sabían sujetarlo con delicadeza. Creyó estar soñando, los bailes con Viktor siempre fueron hermosos, pero en esa ocasión se sentía particularmente bien.

—Vaya, has mejorado de un momento a otro—soltó Yuuri con una sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Has estado practicando?

—Quién sabe... tal vez.

—Sí es así, está dando resultado—comentó.

De alguna manera, sintió los movimientos de Viktor tan ligeros y bien llevados. Con sus ojos azules fijos en él, provocando esa sensación en la cual se sentía como la única persona en los ojos su amado pianista.

—Pudieras ser un extraordinario bailarín—murmuró Yuuri, entonces el ruso notó lo cerca que se encontraban.

—Me conformo con seguir tu paso—respondió. Su corazón latió con fuerza y esperó que se calmara con rapidez.

—Endereza la espalda—dijo suavemente, el músico obedeció de inmediato—. No sueltes mi mano.

Al ver que siguió la indicación se sintió alegre. Yuuri tomó la mano que descansaba a su costado, bajándola lentamente hasta su cintura. Viktor disminuyó notablemente su confianza con ese gesto. Sabía que ese movimiento fue algo atrevido de su parte, pero no podía evitarlo.

—No tengas miedo—susurró Yuuri, intentando que su pianista recuperara la confianza que tanto le había gustado—. Quiero bailar contigo, suelta tu cuerpo.

Obtuvo un sentimiento diferente a cualquier otro. Su pecho ardía de una manera indescriptible, era como si quisiera quedarse sin aire. Era tan abrumado y a la vez se sentía maravilloso. Una parte de él que se sentía repentinamente con una sed y hambre difícil de entender.

Ese baile le gustaba. Le encantaba la forma en la cual lo sujetaba y se movía a su ritmo. El movimiento de su cuerpo, aquel que parecía encajar a la perfección con el suyo mientras bailaban. Viktor le hacía sentir un hambre nunca antes experimentado.

—¿Qué estamos bailando?—escuchó. La voz ajena sonaba suave y extremadamente atrayente.

 _"Él poseía algo que me hacía caer una y otra vez. Cuando creía que no lo podía amar más, él lograba demostrar todo lo contrario."_

—¿Acaso importa?

Viktor se juntó más a él. El aire se escapó de sus pulmones, no creía poder aguantar mucho tiempo en esa situación. El músico levantó su brazo e hizo que diera una vuelta sobre sus propios pies, juntándolo de nuevo.

Se sintió agitado, aunque no había sido el baile más difícil o elaborado de su vida, pero lo sintió más intenso que una pieza de tango, rumba o flamenco. Yuuri sentía que sus piernas se querían debilitar por lo la carga de emociones fuertes.

—Creo que es hora de que me marche—dijo como una excusa para salir del lugar. Podía asegurar que si se quedaba más tiempo, podía cometer alguna locura.

 _"Él, por primera vez en mi vida, me hizo sentir que en verdad existían almas creadas a la medida. Que sus ojos estaban diseñados para mirar los míos; y luego, juntos, a una misma dirección."_

* * *

En la mañana se despertó temprano para terminar los preparativos del salón y realizar las últimas compras. Después de la conversación que tuvo con Viktor la noche anterior, Yuuri supo que era lo que estaba buscando para su pianista.

Arreglar el salón no fue difícil. Lo difícil era saber que Seung-gil y Phichit no arreglaban sus diferencias y todos en el estudio estaban preocupados por la situación. El coreano se encontraba más serio que nunca mientras que el tailandés hacía un esfuerzo por que no se notara lo molesto que se encontraba.

Pero el lugar se llenó de alegría cuando Leo llegó con la noticia de que Guang-Hong se uniría a la academia apenas cumpliera la mayoría de edad y arreglara sus papales. Era obvio que no podía acompañarlos en Rusia, sería tonto que el muchacho viajara para estar apenas tres semanas y conseguir dinero de inmediato para otro boleto.

Lo importante era que de alguna manera Leo y Guang se iban a encontrar nuevamente. Algo que alegraba a todos, incluso logró sacarle una expresión de calma y una ligera sonrisa al coreano.

Regresó con Phichit al su departamento cuando terminaron con los arreglos del salón. Ambos para terminar de envolver varios obsequios. Yuuri se encargó de varios la noche anterior en un intento de borrar de su mente el baile con Viktor, aunque fuera únicamente un instante.

Al final, cuando terminó y tuvo tiempo libre, se dedicó a tocar en su teclado. No fue tan difícil como recordaba. En los primeros días tuvo de acostumbrar nuevamente sus dedos y recordar las teclas, pero su memoria funcionaba muy bien y la mayor parte estaba intacto en su cerebro.

El problema esa su destreza. Cada día practicaba más para poder llegar a tocar la pieza que quería para Viktor. Ese era el regalo que le quería dar al ruso.

Al final de su ensayo fue sorprendido por los aplausos de su mejor amigo, quien estaba escuchando en silencio desde su habitación la melodía.

—Suena muy bien.

—¿Verdad que sí? Es una melodía de Viktor.

—De seguro va a disfrutar escucharlo—comentó Phichit con una sonrisa. Si bien había visto a Yuuri esforzarse en varios aspectos de su vida, nunca lo vio tan sumido en otra actividad que no fuera bailar. Notaba su progreso, y aunque estaba lejos de ser igual a Viktor, podía decir que estaba mejorando.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, fueron a la fiesta. Yuuri se encontraba nervioso. Vio que Phichit y Seung-gil salieron para dar una vuelta antes de regresar. Sin decir nada, salió del lugar a la entrada, llegando en el punto exacto cuando la conversación de ambos comenzó.

Se agachó, escondiéndose en el lugar más oscuro para que no fuera visto.

No era el tipo de persona que escuchaba las conversaciones ajenas. Pero él había estado involucrado en la relación de ellos desde el primer momento en el cual Phichit lo buscó para conocerlo. Eran dos años de incertidumbre que se podían definir en unos segundos. Yuuri quería asegurarse que su amigo fuera feliz.

Se encontró con Viktor, lo único que pudo hacer fue colocar una mano sobre su boca y pedirle que guardara silencio. Escuchar la conversación ajena estaba mal, pero no podía evitar alegrarse cuando las palabras del coreano le daban esperanzas de que las cosas salieran bien. Casi de inmediato pasaba a sentirse frustrado, no podía creer que ellos fueran tan testarudos para admitir sus sentimientos.

—Y entonces... ¿Qué dices?

Cuando escuchó las palabras supo que fue suficiente. Yuuri miró de reojo a Viktor, quien parecía estar entendiendo lentamente la conversación. Tomó su mano, queriendo llamar su atención.

Después de eso guió a Viktor por el lugar hasta que el ruso salió para encontrarse con sus amigos del conservatorio. Mila era una chica alegre y divertida; mientras que Yuri era alguien más huraño y parecía tener cierto desagrado hacía él.

No entendió porque le molestaba tanto al rubio.

—Mucho gusto—dijo el japonés con una sonrisa a la chica para después mirar al rubio—. Así que tú eres el amigo de Viktor que tiene el mismo nombre...

—Así que tú eres el bailarín por el cual Viktor suspira veinticuatro horas al día.

Yuuri intentó tomarlo como una broma e ignorar que su corazón dio un salto en su pecho cuando escuchó de Yuri esas palabras. No podía imaginar una escena en la cual Viktor estuviera suspirando por él.

Después de eso decidió presentar a sus amigos con los amigos de Viktor, más que nada para que pudieran conversar. Una idea pasó por su cabeza al notar el mal humor de Yuri. Él parecía una persona de carácter fuerte, y conocía a una persona que no se llevaba por muchos años y era alguien centrado. Pensó que tal vez Yuri y Otabek podían llevarse bien.

Viktor se dispuso a hablar con un grupo mientras él hablaba con Mila y con Sala de diferentes temas.

—¿Sabes? Viktor habla mucho de ti—comentó Mila—. En realidad le regresaste su inspiración. Todos en el conservatorio estamos agradecidos por eso, Yuuri.

—No todos—respondió el japonés—. Creo que su Yuri me odia...

—Claro que no—rió Mila—. En realidad él es así. No quiere admitir que estaba preocupado por Viktor y que en realidad está feliz de que le hayas regresado su amor por la música.

—¿Su amor por la música?

Mila le sonrió.

—Viktor dejó de amar la música hace poco tiempo—respondió Mila—. Deberías creer lo que te dice, porque él no miente. Tú le regresaste esa parte de su vida que estaba perdida.

—Eso suena muy romántico—comentó Sala—. Y tú preocupado por cosas simples. Si es obvio que le agradas mucho, no por nada llegó para tu cumpleaños.

—Es verdad, dejó a toda la orquesta preocupada y sin decir nada en una calle de Rusia—comentó Mila—. Él estaba preocupado por no llegar para tu cumpleaños. No sé qué pasó por su cabeza, pero de un momento a otro, después de la presentación, tomó un taxi y en unos minutos estaba en un avión de regreso a San Petersburgo. Yakov estaba tan molesto...

Yuuri observó a la pelirroja con sorpresa. Era mucha información que asimilar en uno segundos. La amiga de Viktor estaba confesando que el músico hablaba de él a menudo. En ese instante entendió cuál era el reclamo del director de orquesta hacía el pianista el día que fue al conservatorio.

—Viktor...

—Así que espero que le des algo bonito hoy. Cuando como un dos por uno.

—¿Dos por uno?

—Pues claro, dos fechas importantes en un mismo día—respondió ella—. Porque ustedes celebran navidad el veinticinco, ¿verdad?

—No estoy entendiendo.

La pelirroja lo observó unos segundos antes de entender.

—No lo sabías...

—¿Acaso... hoy?

—Viktor cumple años el veinticinco de diciembre.

La noticia lo enmudeció. Sintió que su cuerpo se helaba e intentó tomar aire para calmarse. Yuuri no podía creer que no supiera una fecha tan importante, más cuando Viktor hizo tantas cosas por su persona.

Su músico se acercó para hablar con él, pero ni bien llegó lo tomó de la mano y es lo llevó al cuarto donde se encontraban los regalos. No supo cómo iniciar la conversación o como decir las cosas con exactitud

—Nunca me dijiste que tu cumpleaños era en navidad...

—Oh, eso... Lo he olvidado por completo.

—Yo no te compre nada por tu cumpleaños—dijo, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, sosteniendo el paquete en sus manos.

—Tranquilo, no es como si me importara mucho esta fecha

—Pero tú si llegaste para mi cumpleaños, además de darme ese arreglo floral—respondió—. Es muy injusto que yo no tenga nada más para ti.

—Yuuri—Viktor colocó sus manos en sus hombros—. Una persona no da un obsequio esperando obtener algo a cambio, sino porque quiere darlo. Yo lo hice porque quería darte algo, no para que respondieras de la misma forma.

El japonés extendió la funda, colocándola en el pecho de Viktor. Sentía una mezcla de culpa y emoción por las palabras ajenas.

—Por favor, recibe esto...

Dio la explicación de las cosas que consiguió para él. Lo dio estático, con su semblante perdido. No entendió que estaba sucediendo para que el ruso adoptara ese semblante. Lo vio acercarse y las manos contrarias tomaron su rostro. Sintió el calor en sus mejillas, aún más cuando Viktor junto sus frentes, provocando cientos de emociones nuevas en el japonés.

—Gracias, no pude haber deseado algo mejor.

Sonrió, y una vez que estuvo más cómodo se movió. Acarició la mejilla de Viktor, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel ajena antes de volver a acercarse. Le regaló un beso en la mejilla a Viktor, esa era la máxima muestra física de afecto que podía hacer en ese momento.

Expresar el interés romántico que sentía por él se le hacía difícil.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Viktor.

—Feliz navidad, Yuuri.

Se quedaron un momento en esa posición hasta separarse. Entonces, vio que Viktor buscó entre los obsequios una bolsa. Se negó en un principio, no veía apropiado abrir el obsequio, lo que él había hecho fue por una ocasión especial. Sin embargo, las constantes peticiones de Viktor lo hicieron acceder.

Primero, encontró una caja pequeña. Levantó su mirada para ver a Viktor, quien estaba expectante. La abrió, encontrando en su interior un par de zapatos deportivos blancos, tenían un logo parecido a un visto de lado. La marca de los zapatos llegó a su cabeza de inmediato.

—Esto es...

—No sé qué es lo que quiera un bailarín—respondió Viktor, pasando una mano por su nunca—. No sé de nada que necesites, así que... creo que lo único que puedo hacer es darte algo que te ayude en tu carrera.

Yuuri lo observó, fue imposible no formar una sonrisa enternecida. Aunque el realidad, lo que más le sorprendió fue que Viktor supiera cuál era su talla de zapatos. Le restó importancia, así como Phichit le había informado de su cumpleaños, de seguro consiguió la información de él.

Tomó lo siguiente que encontró. Una prenda azul que no supo reconocer sino hasta el momento en el cual lo desenvolvió. Un abrigo azul de aspecto ligero. La tela era muy suave y el tono le pareció muy bonito.

—Póntelo—pidió Viktor.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Sólo hazlo—dijo, lo vio desviar ligeramente la mirada.

Yuuri no preguntó más. Se colocó la prenda encima de sus vestimentas, acomodando los puños antes de sentir como Viktor se acercaba a él. Se quedó quieto cuando el ruso tomó el cuello del abrigo, acomodándolo mientras estaba cerca.

—¿Sabes en que pensaba cuando compré esto?—preguntó el ruso. Vio sus profundos ojos y negó un par de veces en silencio. Recibió una sonrisa que lo dejó sin palabras—. Pensé que el azul te queda muy bien, me gusta como se ve en ti. También pensé en algo que pudiera cubrirte del frío. Así que no importa donde estés... siempre tendrás algo mío que te cubra.

Lo miró en silencio, hace tiempo que las palabras le hacían falta cuando se trataba de darle una respuesta a Viktor. No supo si quería esconderse por la vergüenza o si quería abrazarlo muy fuerte, porque el ruso estaba mencionando el momento en el cual tendría que partir.

Hundió las manos en sus bolsillos y se escondió en el cuello del abrigo que aun sujetaba Viktor. Entonces, sintió algo extraño en uno de los bolsillos. Con confusión, sacó un papel rectangular del mismo, aun con sus ojos sobre los de su pianista. Lo vio formar una sonrisa y de inmediato se dijo en el papel en sus manos. Parecían ser unas entradas, las revisó bien. Lograba entender a duras penas la hora, pero el hombre era más que claro, así que no le importó el resto de letras rusas.

—Me parece impresionante que no hayas ido a una presentación de danza, considerando que en esta ciudad se encuentran una de las mejores academias de ballet. No fue difícil conseguir las, sólo tuve que llamar a una vieja conocida, ya he compuesto melodías para diferentes academias.

—Es imposible obtener entradas, se agotaron...

—No cuando conoces a una bailarina conocida y es la persona que te dio tu primera oportunidad—respondió Viktor con una sonrisa—. La presentación es a finales de enero. ¿Vendrías conmigo?

Yuuri osciló la atención entre la entrada y Viktor. No sabía cómo mostrar su gratitud. El pianista parecía haber pensado las cosas con mucho detalle.

—Gracias...—murmuró.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

Después de eso guardó los obsequios en su lugar y salió con Viktor. El resto de la noche fue tan tranquila y alegre que los minutos se fueron consumiendo con facilidad. Llegó a comer unos bocadillos y evitó a toda costa beber alcohol. Y para cuando oscureció más, bailó nuevamente con Viktor.

Las luces bajas daban la suficiente intimidad, y las personas a los alrededores parecían más ocupadas en sus asuntos. Así que nadie notó cuando se encontró rodeando el cuello de Viktor mientras éste lo sujetaba por la espalda.

El encanto que su pianista colocó sobre él no desapareció el resto de la noche. Y cuando junto su frente con la ajena casi deseó que hubiera un muérdago para poder excusarse de besar a su acompañante. Sin embargo, estando tan cerca, supo que no tenía el valor suficiente.

Quedaba un poco más de un mes con Viktor.


	27. Capítulo 5

Yuuri salió en la tarde a realizar las compras de la semana. Phichit le dijo que si planeaba seguir viéndose con Viktor, era tiempo de decirle que los días estaban contados. Febrero se acercaba con una velocidad aplastante, aquella que lo tenía en el borde de sus nervios. Su mejor amigo tenía razón, le debía a Viktor esa información, decirle que estaba a poco tiempo de marcharse y que su boleto de avión ya había sido apartado con anterioridad.

Por esa misma razón se encontraba en el conservatorio, esperando que Viktor saliera. Sólo pudo ofrecerle ir a su departamento para preparar la comida que le debía. Era hora de cumplir las promesas que le faltaban cumplir con Viktor. Comenzaría con esa cena en la cual le mostraría su platillo favorito.

Esa era su forma de agradecerle todo lo que le había regalado en esos meses juntos. Más de lo que lo que su músico podía imaginar.

De camino al departamento no podía evitar pensar en el tiempo restante. A menudo se veía contando los días como si fuera un condenado de muerte suplicando porque los días junto a Viktor jamás terminaran. Pero el tiempo avanzaba de igual manera, y diciembre se consumía tan pronto como las capas de nieve se acumulaban en las calles de concreto.

Su pianista lo ayudó a cocinar, y ambos tenían una gran sincronización. Desde el cambio de papeles o cuando no se interrumpía la labor ajena. Cocinar con él le hacía pensar cómo podían ser las cosas con él a su lado, realizando las actividades cotidianas, juntos; pero aquellos pensamientos efímeros terminaban por desaparecer cuando escuchaba la realidad.

Al sentarse observó los platos de comida con alegría. No había comido un plato de katsudon desde hace muchos meses en los cuales se negó muchos platillos para mantener su rigurosa dieta, pero Viktor se lo había dicho, que estaba bien romper la dieta de vez en cuando.

Los palillos parecían ser los enemigos de Viktor, porque vio muchos de sus intentos fallidos de sostener la comida. La presión en sus dedos provocaba que tensara demasiado los palillos. Sonrió, extendiendo su cuerpo sobre la mesa para tomar las manos de Viktor y acomodar sus dedos de manera apropiada.

Pero no recibió una respuesta por su explicación. Vio los ojos del músico posarse en sus labios unos momentos antes de observar sus ojos. La cercanía entre ambos parecía volverse más cotidiana, como si estuviesen buscando estar más cerca uno del otro. Yuuri no creía que fuera posible aquello, que Viktor le prestara atención de esa manera.

Cuando terminaron la cena se establecieron en el sillón para ver tele. Yuuri no prestaba atención a uno de esos programas nacionales, en primer lugar, porque no entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo. Sin embargo, hacía una gran intento de aparentar que prestaba atención y que la presencia de Viktor pesaba sobre sus sentidos.

Entonces, sintió la suave caricia entre sus cabellos. Los dedos ajenos moviendo los hilos oscuros con delicadeza. Volteó con suavidad para mirar a Viktor, él único que podía ocupar sus pensamientos de una amplia manera sin decir una sola palabra. Buscaba una respuesta a las acciones del mayor, sabiendo en el fondo que sus gestos lo delataban más de lo que podía admitir.

—Si te veo un solo minuto más de esa manera, voy a enloquecer—habló Viktor. El acercamiento y la suave caricia que realizaba para ordenar sus cabellos, erizó su piel. Soltó el aire de sus pulmones, aquel que contuvo sin siquiera notarlo. La mezcla de sentimientos arremolinaba con la fuerza de una tempestad en su interior.

—La verdad...—comenzó a hablar Yuuri. Una de sus manos se posó encima de la de Viktor, buscando que el tacto permaneciera de esa forma, que los ojos siguieran fijos en él.

—Continúa...

—Voy a regresar a casa en febrero—respondió Yuuri, soltando las palabras antes de perder el repentino valor. Viktor no respondía, pero sintió un leve temblor en la mano que sujetaba. Los ojos de su pianista estaban sobre él, pero no le prestaban atención.

—Viktor...—murmuró Yuuri. Intentando recuperar la conciencia del ruso. Cualquiera palabra que saliera era de su interés.

Pero no recibió eso, en su lugar, los brazos ajenos lo rodearon en un cálido abrazo. El ruso se mostró muy comprensivo con sus palabras, preguntando despacio y con un tono de voz tan calmado que parecía simular una melodía de piano.

Extrañaba su hogar y todo lo que dejó en el pasado, pero Viktor le había mostrado una clase de hogar que nunca había experimentado. Él era poco conocedor de esa clase de sentir. En sus viajes conoció a muchas personas, pero el ruso tenía una clase de encanto que lo mantenía de esa manera, una clase de amor que él nunca había sentido.

Pegó su frente al hombro contrario, aspirando el perfume de Viktor al tiempo que el latir de su corazón lo hacía sentir descubierto. Su mano en el pecho de Viktor creyó sentir el palpitar de su corazón, pero lo descartó por el simple hecho de que su propio corazón no le permitía enfocarse en el sonido ajeno.

—Yuuri...—murmuró, y su piel volvió a tener esa reacción que solo Viktor podía lograr—. _Stammi vicino..._

No entendió las palabras, pero fueron pronunciadas con cariño. Lo empujó, antes de retirar lo vio. Viktor acostado y los ojos abiertos con sorpresa, brillando gracias a la luz de la televisión que había silenciado, mostrando ese color azulino que le gustaba tanto. Entonces, asustado de sus propias reacciones, se pegó a su pecho escondiéndose entre la tela de la ropa de Viktor y sus propias manos.

Viktor lo abrazó y buscó el momento para tomar valor y acercarse. Se encontró con la mano de Viktor y entrelazó sus dedos, intentando demostrar de esa manera el afecto que le tenía. Era difícil para él pronunciar palabras de cariño, así que se esforzaba por hacer algo que pudiera llegar al ruso.

A los pocos minutos Viktor durmió, lo supo por la respiración leve y constante. Entonces se separó para observarlo. Tuvo miedo de despertarlo, pero prefirió acomodarse despacio y apagar la televisión. No supo si debía indicarle que era tiempo de volver a casa o si era mejor dejarlo descansar.

Así que guardó silencio mientras lo observaba. Sus dedos entrelazados y tuvo la impresión que sus manos encajaban a la perfección. Luego el rostro apacible de Viktor mientras dormía. Las largas pestañas y sus labios rosados. En la oscuridad de la habitación aun podía apreciar a Viktor.

No entendió como alguien como ese pianista había llegado a su vida. Buscándolo como si tuviera algo interesante. A sus ojos, Viktor era la persona más bella que conoció alguna vez. Desde el sonido de su voz en sus oídos hasta la forma en la cual no actuaba acorde a su edad.

Y sentía algo de remordimientos por observar tan de cerca a su amigo. Fijarse en la forma en la cual el corte de su camiseta mostraba sus hombros anchos o la manera en la cual sus finas facciones podían ser recorridas con sus dedos como si se tratara del borde de una fina pieza de cristal.

Quería tenerlo así, aunque el cansancio estuviera ganándole. Aunque sus ojos estuviera ardiendo y sintiera que estaban cerrándose por su cuenta. Le gustaba tener a Viktor así, acostado y con sus gestos pacíficos que le permitían atreverse a abrazarlo para olvidarse del tiempo unos minutos. Viktor le brindaba un calor excepcional que lo hacía sonreír. Y cuando sus ojos se cerraron supo que iba a dormir plácidamente.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron por el sonido de la risa de alguien. Yuuri se removió buscando sus lentes en el lugar sin éxito alguno, entonces, el sonido conocido de la cámara de Phichit lo hizo reaccionar. Levantó su cabeza, encontrándose con el rostro somnoliento de Viktor, quien miraba en diferentes direcciones intentando orientarse.

—Yuuri...

El rostro del japonés se tiñó de rojo cuando vio los ojos azules sobre los suyos y la expresión del ruso se mostró sorprendida. De inmediato, se separó mirando a diversos lugares.

—Buenos días—dijo Phichit, riéndose de ambos. Sostenía el celular en sus manos, presionando reiteradas veces la pantalla de su celular para tomar fotos.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó Yuuri, sabiendo bien que era lo que su amigo hacía.

—Nada, sólo inmortalizo el momento—respondió con una gran sonrisa. Yuuri se levantó para intentar arrebatarle el celular de las manos a su mejor amigo. El mismo se movía mejor porque Yuuri estaba recién despierto.

Antes de poder decir algo sintió una mano en su hombro. Volteó para encontrarse con Viktor, el frotaba uno de sus ojos con pereza antes de acercarse a él para colocar los lentes en el puente de su nariz.

—Listo—murmuró, luego se giró para ver a Phichit—. Buenos días, Phichit.

—Buenos días, Viktor—sonrió.

—Ya es tarde, será mejor que me vaya—habló el ruso, estirándose para terminar de despertar.

Ambos afirmaron con la cabeza y Phichit hizo una señal a Yuuri para que se despidiera de Viktor en la puerta. Negó un par de veces en silencio hasta finalmente acceder. Estaba nervioso, la noche anterior había sido algo mágico, pero también tenía miedo de que fuera a incomodar a Viktor. Por otro lado, el ruso se veía muy calmado con el asunto, parecía que incluso lo tomaba con naturalidad.

Después de despedirse con aparente normalidad cerró la puerta antes de dejarse caer en el suelo. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y escuchaba la risa de Phichit desde la sala de estar.

—Lucían tan lindos durmiendo juntos—dijo, mirando la pantalla de su celular. Yuuri hizo un puchero, molesto por el tono que usaba su amigo—. Aunque debió ser algo incómodo, los dos ahí, en ese sillón tan pequeño. Mejor lo hubieras llevado a tu habitación.

—¡Phichit!

—Es verdad, si hubiera sido ahí probablemente te hubieras desmayado antes.

El japonés soltó un bufido, exasperado y lleno de vergüenza. Junto las rodillas contra su pecho y dejó su frente sobre las mismas. El calor de su rostro no desaparecía.

—¿Entonces es tu novio?

—¿Qué? Claro que no...

—¿Y por qué aun no?—preguntó Phichit.

—Ayer... le dije a Viktor que regresaría a Japón en febrero—habló Yuuri, con sus palabras más decaídas.

—¿Y qué dijo él?

—Fue tan amable y compresivo...

El tailandes se acercó, sentándose frente a él en silencio.

—¿Y si le dices lo que sientes?

—No pudiera hacerlo. Menos si me voy en unas semanas—respondió, levantando la mirada—. Además, Viktor es...

Phichit afirmó con la cabeza varias veces, escuchando atentamente a su mejor amigo hasta el momento en el cual guardó silencio. Entonces, colocó una mano sobre uno de sus hombros, sonriendo al tiempo que la mirada del japonés se posaba sobre él.

—Yuuri, él está aquí por ti—dijo en un tono fraternal—. Creo que es tiempo de pensar que tal vez tus sentimientos son correspondidos.

—¿Y si no es así?

—Bueno, entonces tienes otros países—respondió con una risita—. Y si no funciona voy a estar para recoger todos los pedazos contigo.

El japonés sonrió.

¿Podía pensar que Viktor sentía lo mismo?

* * *

Estuvo a tiempo para la última presentación que Viktor daría ese año. En esa ocasión, decidió que invitaría a Otabek por la amistad que tenía con Yurio. Además, consideró esa opción para poder ocupar algo del tiempo de Viktor antes del fin del año.

Sus amigos lo invitaron a pasar juntos, como todos los años. Pero dado el hecho de que era quizá el último año nuevo que iba a pasar con Viktor, declinó la oferta para ir a donde quiera que pudiera ir con el ruso.

Su pianista mencionó que muchas fechas de diciembre y enero habían sido borradas de su mente, cosa que no logró entender. Las costumbres de Viktor eran muy diferentes, entonces podía entender que en realidad ellos crecieron con ideas muy diferentes. A pesar de no entender la mayor parte de ellas, preguntaba para poder vivir bajo las costumbres del país en el cual estaba, aquel lugar del cual provenía la persona de la cual se enamoró.

En esas épocas era difícil encontrar un lugar en el cual entrar y tener una cena normal. Así que se las ingenió para tener algo caliente y de esa manera entretenerse, no deseaba aburrir al ruso después de prácticamente arrastrarlo al frio de las calles por sus impulsos de último momento.

—¿Hay algún deseo de año nuevo que tengas en mente?—preguntó Viktor

—Ninguno en particular—respondió Yuuri, sabiendo que estaba escondiendo su deseo interno. No se encontraba con Viktor por una razón cualquiera. Su deseo se cumpliría en el instante en el cual la cuenta regresiva terminara—. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Te diré lo que deseé cuando termine la cuenta regresiva—respondió Viktor.

Seguían intercambiado miradas y escuchaba las voeces de las personas, sin entender los gritos.

—Faltan diez minutos.

—Gracias, no entendí que dijeron—respondió Yuuri. Retiró de sus manos el contenedor vacío del café y un par de servilletas antes de tirarlas a un bote de basura cercano. Cinco minutos restantes. Se quedó en silencio, y sintió que los dedos de Viktor buscaban los suyos. Así que en silencio, enlazó sus manos.

Viktor habló en su idioma natal, y en una pantalla vio los números que podía reconocer. Esta vez, habló bajo en su idioma natal, la cueta regresiva, aun cuando todo a su alrededor tenía el mismo sonido. Deseó un feliz año al hombre a su lado.

—Desee comenzar este año contigo.

Yuuri le sonrió al escuchar la respuesta, era exactamente lo que él había pensado.

 _"Mi deseo era estar a tu lado y poder hacerte tan feliz como tú me hacías feliz."_

* * *

Yuuri se encontraba aburrido, revisando las fotografías que encontraba en _Instagram_ cuando recibió un mensaje por parte de Phichit. Se alarmó cuando leyó que debía buscar a Viktor porque él no se encontraba bien. En adición a eso, Phichit colocó una pequeña y breve explicación de lo que ocurría.

Primero se sorprendió por el hecho de que Phichit supiera esa información, pero dejó pasar eso en vista de que debía encontrar a Viktor cuanto antes. Por la hora, supuso que debía encontrarse en el conservatorio. No obstante, cuando tomó la calle para ir al conservatorio, se detuvo al tener una corazonada. Sabiendo el horario de Viktor era poco probable que estuviera en su departamento, pero con la idea en mente se atrevió a ir a buscarlo en primera instancia a su hogar.

Los cables en su mente se habían unido. Viktor no quería celebrar la navidad en enero porque chocaba con el aniversario de la muerte de su madre. Por esa razón no le gustaba enero, no era por sus tradiciones en sí, era porque los recuerdos lo lastimaban. Llegó a su mente cuando Viktor le contó acerca de su madre, le había dicho que ella tenía aproximadamente un año desde el día que falleció, por lo cual, esa era la primera vez que pasaba por algo como eso.

Por eso, cuando llegó al departamento de Viktor y vio sus ojos azules rotos por dentro y con un ligero brillo melancólico se preguntó qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Viktor apenas respondía con frases secas y cortantes, poniendo una barrera entre ellos.

Decir que no le dolió era una mentira. Creyó que nunca iban a existir esa indiferencia entre ellos. Esa falta de comunicación que lo desesperaba al saber que no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo. ¿El de verdad quería estar solo? ¿Deseaba que nadie lo molestara y pasar el luto en silencio?

—Viktor...—llamó Yuuri, obteniendo atención inmediata del ruso. La forma en la cual su amado pianista le hablaba le daba a entender que quería que se marchara cuanto antes—. ¿Te molesta mi presencia?

—No, Yuuri, claro que no—farfulló de inmediato.

—¿Y entonces por qué hablas como si quisieras echarme de aquí?

—No es eso, de verdad que no lo es.

El comportamiento de Viktor le resultaba incomprensible. Reconfortar a alguien que insistía en mantenerse distante era complicado. Él nunca lidió con esa clase de asuntos. En ese momento, sólo podía confiar en que sus instintos lo ayudaran a actuar como era debido.

—No me evites, Viktor—pidió, su voz susurraba con dulzura—. Quiero hacerte compañía, no necesitas estar solo...

Su querido músico se rompió frente a él. Sus preocupaciones y pensamientos guardados cayeron de manera impresionante, contando las cargas que tenía. El hecho de saber que tanto pesar se encontraba en su mente y corazón provocaban que Yuuri deseara abrazarlo y jamás soltarlo, hasta que esos pensamientos oscuros dejaran la mente de la persona que quería tanto.

Sentado frente a Viktor, escuchaba su voz ligeramente quebrada. Buscando palabras de consuelo. Así que cuando vio que se formó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, la carga en su pecho se redujo.

—A veces creo escuchar a mi padre tocar—dijo—. Y otras veces escuchó a mi madre cantar alegre. Amo ese piano, pero no sé porque cuando lo miró siento tanta melancolía... Porque tengo este fuerte sentimiento de soledad...

—Viktor...

Se preguntó cuántas veces había estado Viktor de esa manera. En silencio, con la carga en sus hombros perfectamente guardado para sí mismo. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo se había sentido solo, cuantas veces sus ojos derramaron lágrimas y se quedó en una habitación, esperando que el sentimiento desapareciera de un momento a otro.

Aun sabiendo que en ese momento no se conocían, odio no estar ahí para él. No poder abrazarlo y secar sus lágrimas cuando vio la última persona que quedaba de su familia marcharse en días festivos. Odiaba pensar que todo ese tiempo quizá él estuvo llorando en silencio mientras él pensaba que todo estaba en orden.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Viktor, queriendo demostrar que se encontraba en ese momento a su lado. Pegó su frente a la contraria, observando a aquel pianista con devoción y afecto que quizá no iba a entender su interlocutor.

En ese momento se sintió incapaz de dejarlo. No después de ver esa escena.

—Yo estoy aquí, contigo—habló despacio, sabiendo que probablemente lo que decía iba a convertirse en una mentira despiadada—. No estás solo... nunca más lo vas a estar...

Los ojos de Viktor se cristalizaron, dejando que gotas cayeran, mojando sus largas pestañas y liberando la presión de años. Abrazó a Viktor, buscando trasmitir sus sentimientos, queriendo demostrar que no estaba mal llorar cuando algo era muy doloroso.

—Siempre estaré aquí, siempre—siguió hablando el japonés, manifestando aquello que quería cumplir—. Cuando me necesites voy a estar para ti, por eso... no estés triste.

Viktor lo abrazó y supo que estaba aceptando su afecto y sus palabras. Los brazos lo mantenían cerca y sabía que el sentimiento en su pecho acrecentaba más fuerte que nunca.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche...

—...Sí.

La tarde pasó rápido. Yuuri pidió algo a domicilio con mucha dificultad mientras Viktor permanecía en sus piernas. La mirada azul sobre él lo ponía nervioso pero después de almorzar y pasar gran parte de la tarde, juntos, tomándose de la mano o abrazados, se olvidó de esa sensación.

Makkachin lo seguía, el caniche era sumamente alegre con él. Se sentaba cerca o junto a ellos sin hacer ruido, respetando el espacio que existía entre ambos. Incluso él apagó su celular para que el silencio y la paz no fueran interrumpidos.

Y luego sucedía que se quedaban quietos. A veces sentados en los extremos del mueble mientas se miraban a los ojos como si no se hubieran visto en años. No había palabras, tampoco bromas sin sentido o juegos. Yuuri cayó en cuenta de lo que era en ese momento.

Admirando al pianista en silencio, en completo sosiego, era sólo un tonto profundamente enamorado.

 _"No era un experto en el amor, pero podía asegurar que aquello que sentía por él, era tan profundo y preciado que esa palabra se me hacía corta."_

La noche cayó antes de poder percatarse de eso. Con las luces apagadas y nada más que el brillo de las edificaciones exteriores que se colaban por las finas cortinas, Viktor reposaba en su regazo.

Acariciaba su cabello suavemente mientras Viktor se juntaba, aceptado su afecto y su tacto. Tenerlo de esa manera era aquello que jamás esperó.

 _"No sé si lo nuestro fue destino o coincidencia, pero podía asegurar que él era la única persona que iba amar y esperar."_

Yuuri separó unos cuantos cabellos del rostro ajeno, despejando los mechones de los ojos. Con sus yemas repasó el contorno de sus facciones como siempre quiso hacer. Desde la sien hasta su pómulo y luego su mandíbula, detallando a su pianista, aprovechando que no tenía que esconder lo fascinado que estaba o lo mucho que deseaba hacer eterna aquella imagen en su memoria.

—Me gustan tus ojos—habló suave Yuuri—. Me recuerdan a Hasetsu...

—No entiendo la referencia.

—Tu ojos son azules... me recuerdan el mar de mi ciudad natal...

—Voy a tomarlo como un enorme cumplido—dijo sonriendo.

—Es un cumplido.

Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas, pero Yuuri no pudo mantenerla mucho tiempo. La cantidad de emociones que se generaban en su pecho le provocaba un cosquilleo agradable y desesperante. Miró en varias direcciones, intentando encontrar una manera de decir lo que guardaba para él.

Porque él era una persona tímida que no podía declarar su amor en voz alta, porque apenas podía expresar sus sentimientos con acciones leves; él deseaba trasmitir su amor sin tener que decirlo, porque le resultaba difícil y eso le hacía sentir indefenso. Y por muchas otras razones que no podía terminar de contar en su cabeza, tomó aire para poder hablar. Acarició el rostro contrario y susurró despacio y claro.

—Te quiero, Viktor.

Su mano fue tomada y el delicado tacto de los labios ajenos en un dulce beso.

—Я тебя люблю, Yuuri...

Escuchó las palabras que le sonaban familiares, las había escuchado en alguna parte. Distinguir una frase entre el montón de oraciones en ruso que escuchaba pocas veces era difícil, pero el gesto le daba a entender que de alguna manera, Viktor respondió a sus sentimientos de manera sincera.

Sonrió levemente al tiempo que el ruso cerraba sus ojos y dejaba que Yuuri continuara con sus caricias. Luego se acomodó sobre él, acostándose de lado mientras reposaba su cabeza en su pecho, haciendo de almohada para Viktor.

A los pocos minutos supo que estaba dormido, así que permitió que se quedara de esa manera. La cama era cómoda, mucho más que el sofá de su pequeño departamento. El calor del cuerpo contrario era agradable, y el ruso parecía reacio a alejarse de él.

Apenas se removía ligeramente entre sueños, y Yuuri sentía que el cansancio jamás iba a llegar a él, pero debía intentar dormir. Con pena, se acercó al rostro de Viktor, besando su frente.

—Buenas noches, Viktor.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe hizo a Phichit asustarse. Se apresuró a acercarse a la habitación de Yuuri, encontrando al japonés hurgando entre sus pertenencias con velocidad. No entendió sus acciones, era la primera vez que veía a su amigo tan agitado.

Las ideas llegaron a su cabeza cuando lo vio sacar de un libro el boleto de avión que había comprado hace tiempo, lo observó unos segundos antes de tomarlo en la mitad con las puntas de sus dedos. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se abalanzó antes de que su amigo cometiera una locura.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?—exclamó sorprendido. El boleto cayó de las manos de Yuuri y le dio un vistazo rápido, notando que actuó antes de que el japonés lo rompiera.

—No regresaré a Japón.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando, Yuuri?—preguntó Phichit—. Has querido regresar a casa desde hace meses antes de llegar a Rusia. Reservaste un boleto porque esta sería tu última parada.

—Pero...

—Aun si quisieras quedarte no tenemos más tiempo para permanecer aquí, no puedes quedarte a vivir, tenemos un tiempo límite como extranjeros.

Yuuri guardó silencio. Phichit tenía razón.

—Piensas bien lo que vas a hacer, Yuuri. Sé que estás enamorado, pero sabes que extrañas tu hogar e incluso después de estar ahí vas a extrañarnos y querrás volver con nosotros. Deshacerte de una forma de vida que has tenido desde hace seis años no es fácil...

—Lo sé... pero aun así...—respondió Yuuri—. No lo entiendes... tú tienes a tu novio en la misma academia.

—¿Qué tal Leo y Guang? Ellos sabrían...

—Pero Guang estará con ustedes pronto—negó con la cabeza un par de veces, suspirando antes de acostarse en el frío suelo—. Viktor no es un chico de dieciocho años. Es un hombre de veintiocho que tiene una vida formada aquí, amigos, una carrera prospera que puede durar muchos años más. Su vida está aquí... ¿Qué puedo decir de mí? Soy una persona que ha ido de un lugar a otro y no tiene estabilidad...

—Mientras tengas un lugar al cual volver, puedes considerar que tienes estabilidad—sonrió Phichit—. Esto es lo que decidiste hacer con tu vida, y está bien porque amas lo que haces. Viktor jamás te pediría que abandonaras todo, él está dispuesto a dejar que te marches si es tu decisión.

—Pero yo no estoy listo para dejarlo ir...

El tailandés dio un par de palmadas sobre la cabeza ajena.

—Ya encontrarás respuestas, Yuuri—habló—. No pienses mucho en ello, ¿sí? Disfruta el tiempo que aín tenemos en este lugar. Y también cumple tus promesas.

—Le debo tanto a Viktor... No sé cómo pagarle.

—Bueno, tienes esa melodía en el piano, ¿verdad?—recordó Phichit, llamando la atención del japonés— Y él llegó a ti por ese baile que hiciste. Simplemente dale lo que quiere. Baila con él hasta que nos marchemos.

—Un último regalo para Viktor—murmuró Yuuri. El tailandés afirmó con la cabeza antes de retirarse de la habitación, sonriendo para intentar calmar a su amigo. Yuuri lo había consolado y ayudado muchas veces en el pasado, por esa misma razón él intentaba hacer lo mismo. La diferencia era que en esa ocasión él ya había hecho todo lo que podía, el resto, dependía meramente de ellos.

Yuuri permaneció mirando al techo, haciendo cuenta de los días que faltaban para que se marchara. Pensó en todo lo que podía hacer por Viktor y finalmente sonrió con tristeza.

—Una semana y contando...


	28. Capítulo 6

Se encontró con Viktor en las afueras del salón que utilizaba su academia de danza. La habían desocupado a sólo una semana de marcharse. La conversación entre ambos se había vuelto callada, pero no por la incomodidad, sino porque ninguno sabía que decir.

Finalmente decidió hablar para llegar al punto que quería.

—Viktor... en realidad quería pedirte algo.

—Adelante...

—Me voy en una semana, Viktor—habló Yuuri, sintiendo el peso de sus propias palabras—. Y aún hay algo que no he podido cumplir para ti.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No tendré más presentaciones, ni en un escenario, ni tampoco a través de una vitrina—comenzó a explicar despacio. Miró decidido al ruso—. Quiero bailar para ti... Y aunque me gustaría usar el estudio, me temo que he tardado demasiado en encontrar la coreografía de esa noche... por eso...

—¿Quisieras visitarme nuevamente?

Yuuri agradeció que el ruso notara lo nervioso que se encontraba por dar la petición—. ¿Podría?

—Tú siempre serás bienvenido en mi hogar.

* * *

La puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada y Phichit entraba ocasionalmente a asegurarse de que su amigo se encontraba bien. Las cajas y maletas estaban en su mayor parte, hechas.

Yuuri practico más de una vez la melodía, intentando que sonara con la fluidez con la cual Viktor podría tomar esa melodía. Docenas de veces, unas tras otra, asegurándose que el movimiento de sus dedos fuera menos torpe a medida que se deslizaba por las teclas.

Demostrarle a Viktor que no podía olvidarse de su música, ese era su objetivo. Que supiera que cada melodía que le dedicó tiempo y esfuerzo permanecían en su mente aunque solo pudiera representar una para él. No sabía siquiera si tendría el valor para hacerlo, pero continuaba practicando como si el tiempo estuviera consumiéndose más rápido que de costumbre.

Finalmente supo que la hora de presentarse en el departamento de Viktor estaba llegando. Debía prepararse física y psicológicamente para cumplir sus últimas promesas como era debido. También, para confesarle al ruso aquellas veces en las cuales no fue honesto al decirle que el baile lo podía recordar, pero que no se lo mostraba porque tenía miedo de que se marchara si se lo mostraba.

Después de todo, Viktor había abierto una parte de su corazón cuando le confesó sus preocupaciones él día del aniversario de la muerte de su madre. Aun cuando podía elegir guardar pensamientos tan desastrosos y profundos, le hizo saber que era lo que pensaba.

Él quería hacer lo mismo, dejar todos los asuntos resueltos. No tener que arrepentirse por no decir algo a la cara como se suponía, debía hacer una persona de su edad. Quizá Viktor iba a enojarse, tal vez iba a tomarlo de la mejor manera, no estaba seguro, pero él quería poder ser sincero.

Había dejado unas cuantas paradas de ropa sin guardar para poder usar esos últimos días. Entre ellas, aquella que decidió usar esa vez. Viktor le dijo en una ocasión que le gustaba como se veía cuando usaba un tono de azul, por lo cual escogió una camisa azul marino que recibió de regalo por parte de Phichit en navidad. Una prenda nueva que merecía ser usada esa noche.

Se duchó, tomándose su tiempo para preparar sus palabras y para pensar como realizaría las cosas. Tal vez, si se esforzaba lo suficiente, todo saldría de maravilla. El punto de esa noche era hacer feliz a su pianista.

Una vez que estuvo listo se miró en el espejo. Phichit tomó una foto de él antes de que saliera.

—No te esperaré—habló Phichit.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—La última vez que fuiste a su casa te quedaste a dormir—respondió con una sonrisa—. Suerte, Yuuri.

El japonés sonrió a su mejor amigo, sabía que tenía su apoyo incondicional.

—Gracias, Phichit.

Después de eso salió del departamento, escondiéndose en su abrigo antes de tomar su celular y mandar un mensaje a Viktor, indicándole el tiempo aproximado en el cual iba a llegar su departamento.

Al cabo de unos minutos se encontró en el edificio y pudo entrar sin problemas. Subió por el ascensor, nervioso, jugando con sus dedos. El pasillo se le hizo muy largo, porque cada paso que avanzaba lo hacía sentir más nervioso.

Entonces, respiró profundo antes de tocar el timbre del departamento. Viktor lo recibió con una sonrisa y se hizo a un lado para permitirle entrar.

—Buenas noches—saludó con timidez.

—Buenas noches, Yuuri.

Entró al lugar, retirándose la chaqueta. Makkachin se acercó a él como cada vez que entraba al lugar y Yuuri se acercó para dar algo de atención al caniche. Después de eso el caniche se retiró a uno de los muebles para dormir.

Hablaron de la mudanza. Viktor estaba notablemente decaído con las preguntas, pero sabía que él no cortaría la conversación así y por ello la continuaba. Así que el japonés decidió reaccionar primero, para intentar cortar aquel ambiente, eso no era por lo que había ido esa noche.

Dio un vistazo al lugar, iba a extrañar mucho demasiadas cosas de Rusia.

—Ahora... se supone que iba a bailar para ti la coreografía que tanto has estado esperando—rió Yuuri—. Lo siento si he tardado demasiado en acceder...

—No, no—negó de inmediato el ruso—. Está bien ir al ritmo que te parezca correcto. Además, aun no te he mostrado la melodía por la cual se supone que iba a verte...

—¿La tocarás para mí?

—Si vienes mañana al conservatorio, prometo que voy a hacer un concierto única y personalmente para ti.

Yuuri sonrió. A pesar de que debía repartir el tiempo con sus amigos de la academia y Viktor—porque eso era una doble despedida para todos aquellos que conocía de la academia y para su amado músico—; él decidió acaparar mayormente la atención de Viktor. Esa última semana iba a estar a su lado e intentar hacerlo feliz.

—Entonces hazme un pequeño favor...—habló el japonés, sintió su rostro caliente—. Apaga esa luz, no me gusta tanta iluminación cuando estoy bailando esto.

Se preparó para lo que seguía, retirando se los lentes y dejándolos sobre la tapa del piano. Viktor se encontraba a un lado, recargado en la pared junto a la gran ventana y Yuuri vio de reojo su atractiva silueta.

—Por favor... mírame.

Comenzó a bailar, intentando que los nervios no le ganaran. Realizando los movimientos que en más de una ocasión realizó en secreto para mejorar sin que nadie lo supiera, mucho menos el ruso. Se movió después de una vuelta, extendiendo su mano hacía Viktor como era la coreografía, sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando los dedos contrarios se enlazaban con los propios.

—¿Viktor?

—Esta vez quiero invitarte a bailar, de la manera apropiada.

Yuuri repasó sus palabras. El música había mejorado demasiado rápido para ser verdad. Alguien que practicaba ocasionalmente y sólo para él era imposible que pudiera mejorar tanto. Entonces su respuesta era obvia, estaba tomando clases para aprender a bailar. Eso lo halagaba al tiempo que lo molestaba ligeramente. Se sentía privado de la oportunidad de enseñar a Viktor el mismo a bailar.

Se olvidó de todo cuando se movieron. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando las acciones del ruso lograban crear un paso increíble. Lo tomada, lo alejaba, movía sus piernas y sus manos de manera adecuada ocasionando que su pecho y cuerpo ardieran.

Como si se hubiera encendido un botón dentro de él, sintió que no necesitaba mantenerse como un maestro esperando a que su alumno se acostumbrara. Viktor actuaba como siempre había esperado que actuara una pareja de baile. Ambos combinaban a la perfección, él lograba tratarlo de una manera que le resultaba maravillosa.

Cuando se acercaban mucho sentía que su piel ardía, que su garganta se secaba y que sus labios rogaban por juntarse con los ajenos en ese repentino calor que provocaba aquella danza. No supo que hizo Viktor en esos minutos, pero aquella pasión que sentía por el baile, pero jamás por una pareja, cambió en un instante.

La pasión que sentía no era por completo por el baile, era por Viktor. Él erizaba su piel y le quitaba la respiración. 'Por primera vez entendió lo que quería decir Celestino cuando hablaba del amor y el baile, mucho más que las veces anteriores. Aquel hombre de cabellos platinos era la respuesta. No estaba bailando sólo porque lo disfrutara, estaba bailando específicamente porque bailaba con Viktor. Porque él lograba que su corazón latiera y luchara frenéticamente por el siguiente movimiento que los acercara más.

Viktor despertaba un hambre que él no había sentido antes, voraz, intenso que quemaba en su interior. Su corazón bombeando la sangre ardiente de su cuerpo. Lo quería cerca, más que cualquier otra vez. No pudo evitar perderse en los ojos ajenos e intentar seducirlo con sus movimientos. Quería atraerlo, que sintiera la misma necesidad de proximidad que él. Deseaba ser el bailarín que Viktor pensaba que era, aquel que inspirara su música.

Por más que intentó, terminaba irremediablemente más perdido a cada segundo. Su danza no tenía un orden, era un instinto que los obligaba a moverse. Y supo que era imposible no amar a alguien como Viktor, porque a cada paso que daba caía más profundo en el irremediable deseo de estar en sus brazos.

Cerró los brazos alrededor del cuello del ruso. Su acompañante se movió al espacio de piel que estaba expuesto, frotando la nariz y labios en su cuello y subiendo con lentitud por un lado de su rostro. Al mismo tiempo, sintió la mano bajando desde la espalda hasta un costado, hasta donde la extensión de su brazo se lo permitiera. Sintió un escalofrío placentero desconocido que lo dejó sin aliento, jadeando sin poder evitarlo.

El músico lo inclinó hacia atrás y sintió que pasaba la mano por sus mulsos, levantando su pierna. Cerró sus ojos, intentando mantenerse cuerdo después de la mezcla de sensaciones por el recorrido de la mano ajena. Viktor respiraba en el espacio de piel de su torso, subiendo hasta su cuello para después volver a regresarlo a una posición normal. Con las manos ajenas tomándolo por la espalda y él con sus brazos alrededor del más alto, acariciando la nuca

Buscó aire, sintiendo que había hecho el mayor esfuerzo físico en su vida. No recordaba haberse sentido de esa manera después de alguna práctica o presentación, era notablemente diferente. Escuchaba la respiración agitada de su acompañante y supo que el pianista sintió lo mismo que él.

Luego de calmarse se miraron en una profunda admiración silenciosa.

—Viktor...—murmuró Yuuri. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

—Yuuri...

Los rostros de ambos se encontraban cerca, sus narices rozaban y sus miradas oscilaban entre los ojos y los labios contrarios. Viktor se aproximó peligrosamente y Yuuri casi sintió un beso por la respiración ajena chocando con la suya. Cuando Viktor se detuvo entendió que el ruso estaba pensando muy bien lo que hacía.

Entonces, acarició la mejilla de su pianista, girando ligeramente su rostro para acercarse. No podía negar que estaba en su límite. Necesitaba a Viktor, quería probar un poco más de aquella sensación que sólo él era capaz de brindar. No supo qué clase de reacción provocaba en su pareja de baile, pero quería averiguarlo así fuera a arriesgarlo todo en un beso que añoraba desde hace mucho.

Juntó sus labios a los ajenos en un leve toque, y el mundo de Yuuri se iluminó y el resto desapareció por completo, aunque fuese solo un roce insignificante. Se separaron un poco y esta vez notó que Viktor volvía juntar sus labios.

Era tiempo de decirlo, debía encontrar la fuerza suficiente para confesar sus sentimientos.

—Estoy...—murmuró, intentando dar coherencia a sus palabras, sin tener éxito alguno—. Yo...

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Yuuri.

Se aferró a Viktor sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchó. Sonaba demasiado bello para ser real. Su pianista volvió a acercarse a sus labios, pidiendo más cuando se movió sobre los mismos. Su estómago ardía y tenía una sensación extraña, el ardor que sentía sólo había crecido más entre la felicidad y los nervios, una sensación parecida al vértigo que le resultaba agradable. Buscó a Viktor, siguiéndolo.

Probablemente el ruso ni siquiera había notado el momento en el cual lo pegó a la pared, las manos aferradas en su cintura mientras lo juntaba y el beso comenzaba a volverse desordenado. Las acciones le hacían preguntarse cuanto tiempo Viktor se había sentido de esa manera por su persona.

Tomó el rostro con una de sus manos, intentando seguir el tacto que se aproximaba a algo húmedo. Se movían con más frenesí del que parecía en un principio, y aun así, existía algo de calma en sus movimientos. Viktor lo guiaba delicadamente en la oscuridad y sentía los tiernos besos en sus mejillas mientras intentaba buscar coherencia a lo que estaba sucediendo por lo borrosa que era su visión.

Sintió el borde de la cama, sujetándose al tiempo que las manos contrarias resbalar por su cuerpo hasta su parte delantera y el aire templado golpeaba sobre su piel cuando la camisa resbaló por sus hombros. Su piel entró en contacto con la frialdad de las cobijas cuando terminó en la cama del ruso, pero le restó importancia porque Viktor lo tenía abrazado y sentía su calor.

A veces solo cerraban los ojos y sentía sus narices y labios apenas y rozar antes de juntarse nuevamente. Despacio, con afecto. De esa manera Yuuri sentía que era su amado pianista quien estaba con él y su confianza regresaba. Sentía la agitación en su cuerpo y dudó, no estaba seguro de que hacer o decir, la delicadeza de Viktor lo abrumaba.

Su mano fue tomada y posicionada sobre el pecho contrario. Sintió el latido de su corazón y no pudo evitar recordar aquellas veces en las cuales deseó poder ocultar aquello para que Viktor no se percatara. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, mostrándole su corazón agitado, demostrando que también era capaz de lograr ese palpitar en él.

—Te amo, Yuuri—susurró, y el japonés sintió que nunca había escuchado palabras más bellas que esas. Aquellas que se sentían reales y cortaban su respiración—. ¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes mi corazón latir?

Lo observó con atención antes de apoyarse sobre sus codos y acercarse para juntar sus labios. En ese momento tenía más de lo que esperó alguna vez. Viktor lo miraba con la mayor de las devociones y tenía tacto para tratar con él. No obstante, aún le resultaba difícil decir lo que sentía tan abiertamente.

—Yo también... siento lo mismo—musitó muy bajo el muchacho, con nervios.

—¿Me amas?—preguntó Viktor. Y Yuuri quiso responder que creía hacer algo más que amarlo, pero sus palabras morían antes de salir. Intentó usar la misma lógica, escondiéndose en el hombro contrario por la vergüenza que sentía. Permitió que escuchase el latido de su corazón.

Viktor se separó y se acercó a él, besándolo nuevamente. Yuuri sintió como el beso era profundizado e intentó moverse en la humedad y calidez de la boca contraria. Una vez más el calor en su cuerpo aumentaba.

Una vez que se acostumbró a la sensación, hundió sus dedos en las hebras platinas, atrayéndolo más. Sentía que le era más difícil respirar y que su piel sufría seguido escalofríos y se erizaba con pequeñas corrientes eléctricas al sentir las yemas contrarias pasar sobre su piel. Y el ligero roce de la piel de Viktor cuando la camisa de este no se encontraba en su lugar.

Reparó en lo que podía apreciar con claridad. La respiración de Viktor en su cuello, el olor de su perfume y la suavidad de sus caricias. Se sentía protegido y amado, por lo tanto, sabía que estaba bien sin importar que sucediera.

Se sobresaltó por los labios en su cuello, la sensación era agradable pero desconocida. Luego siguió una caricia en su rostro, como si buscara reconfortarlo. Las manos pasaron por sus costados y jadeó, intentando mantener su respiración normal.

—No quiero que te vayas...—escuchó murmurar a Viktor. Yuuri sintió que en cualquier momento se iba a desmoronar después de escuchar sus palabras. Sólo pudo abrazarlo.

—Te quiero...—dijo Yuuri y escuchó su propia voz cortada. Sin desearlo lágrimas que no había liberado con anterioridad comenzaron a salir.

Viktor lo recostó en la cama, tomó su rostro y besó sus lágrimas, aquellas que habían caído, antes de besar las que amenazaban con salir. Aquel gesto lo tranquilizó.

Las manos pasaron por cada parte de su cuerpo, su respiración se volvió casi imposible de controlar. Los labios de Viktor viajaban por su cuerpo, desde su cuello, por sus hombros y clavícula hasta bajar lentamente y perderse en un camino largo. En un par de ocasiones no pudo evitar llamar por su nombre cuando alguna sensación era demasiado fuerte para él.

Tardó en acostumbrarse a trato ajeno.

A veces se acercaba más, respondiendo los gestos del ruso.

—Viktor...—llamó, mirando el cuerpo encima de él. La mirada azul intensa que parecía traspasar su piel, el ligero brillo de su blanca piel por el sudor y el cariño con el cual se dedicaba a él.

Después las palabras no fueron necesarias. Viktor besaba sus labios como si fuera a devorarlos y tocaba su cuerpo como si se tratara de una muñeca de cristal.

De su boca salían palabras en su idioma cuando no lograba concentrarse en hablar en una lengua extranjera. Luego había ocasiones en las cuales escuchaba las palabras ajenas haciendo eco en sus oídos y aunque no podían entender nada, bastaba con moverse para entender que era lo que decía.

Las sensaciones experimentada con el baile y luego las que siguieron mientras se encontraron en ese lugar fueron demasiadas. Creyó que no tenía el control de su propio cuerpo y sus sentidos estaban atentos a la presencia de Viktor.

Cada acción tuvo su tiempo, como si el ruso estuviera dándole oportunidades para negarse a seguir o intentara no ir demasiado rápido. Hasta que el final, la timidez que aún existía entre ambos se consumió. Yuuri decidió que esa noche, iba a entregar todo de sí a Viktor.

Las prendas restantes fueron quitadas con lentitud por su acompañante, sin prisa. Sus cuerpos se juntaron y el calor llenó la habitación son sus voces y el incesante choque de sus pieles volviéndose una. Permitió que Viktor semoviera como quisiera y lo amara a su manera, como sólo él podía hacerlo.

Cuando su cuerpo no pudo más se dejó llevar por el cansancio, abrazando a Viktor. El ruso lo abrazó de vuelta, acariciando sus cabellos con suavidad varias veces hasta que comenzó a sentir que sus ojos se acerraban. Su pianista movió las cobijas, cuidando de él cuando lo arropó para que no tuviese frío, sin embargo, aun con las mismas encima, regresó a los brazos de Viktor. Él le sonrió antes de besar su frente y finalmente cayó rendido al sueño.


	29. Capítulo XXII

El sonido de su celular lo hizo despertar. Escuchó que sonó por varios segundos. Viktor iba a permitir que siguiera sonando, hasta que escuchó un leve quejido y abrió apresurado sus ojos para observar. Recostado sobre él, con sus ojos somnolientos y cerca de despertar, se encontraba Yuuri.

El japonés se levantó, apoyándose sobre el colchón y el pecho de Viktor, parpadeó un par de veces antes de fijarse en los ojos del ruso. Su rostro se tiñó de rojo y desvió un momento la mirada antes de volver a verlo y sonreír levemente. Viktor sonrió de regreso y el sonido de su celular dejó de escucharse para él.

—Buenos días, Viktor—dijo con timidez Yuuri. El saludo agrandó la sonrisa en los labios del ruso. Parecía un sueño que su amado bailarín estuviera saludándolo apenas despertara. Desde ese punto, con los cabellos oscuros despeinados, y las cobijas cayendo por la curva que conformaba la espalda y cintura, era una bella vista que apreciar en la mañana. Él sólo deseaba que las cosas pudieran ser de esa manera siempre.

—Buenos días, Yuuri—respondió al saludó, apoyando sus dedos en la superficie blanda para poder levantarse. El japonés se sentía torpe en sus palabras, no podía decir nada coherente para una situación así. Viktor, por su parte, pasó una de sus manos por la mejilla contraria, acariciándola despacio mientras tomaba su teléfono y se disponía a contestar.

—¿Hola?

— _¿Has visto la hora?—_ preguntó Yuri al otro lado de la línea. Viktor separó el aparato de su oreja para fijarse en la esquina superior y observar la hora.

—Oh—murmuró, hacienda una mueca.

— _¿Dónde estás?_

Para la sorpresa de Viktor, la voz de Yuri sonaba calmada. No supo que era lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio o si despertó de buen humor de la nada, pero no era común escucharlo tan relajado.

—En casa—contestó—. ¿Yakov está por ahí?

— _En unos minutos puede que te llame porque no pareces y tienes un ensayo esta tarde._

El ruso miró a Yuuri, él lo miraba confundido. Sus ojos demostraban que se encontraba aun cansando.

—Iré en la tarde—dijo con una sonrisa—Estoy ocupado.

— _¿Ocupado?—._ Hubo un par de segundos de silencio—. _Oh, estás con él._

—Sí—respondió. Vio a Yuuri tirarse de espaldas en la cama, escuchando a media la conversación. Viktor lo miró atentamente, olvidando por un momento que tenía a Yuri al otro lado de la línea. Su amado se encontraba perfectamente recostado, a pocos días de irse. Debía aprovechar el tiempo—. Ya te dije, iré en la tarde, ¿sí?

— _Como digas, sólo procura llegar, idiota._

Antes de despedirse el rubio cerró el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Yuuri tenía una mano sobre sus ojos, cubriéndolo en silencio antes de sentarse en la cama y mirar a varias direcciones. Viktor supuso que estaba buscando su ropa.

—¿Quieres desayunar?—preguntó Viktor. El japonés dirigió su atención a él y afirmó con la cabeza en silencio. Sus mejillas seguían teñidas de un leve color rosado. En un principio se preocupó por la actitud de Yuuri, pero al ver la leve sonrisa en el rostro y el juego de dedos supo que era parte de su tímida personalidad acostumbrarse al ambiente.

Decidió levantarse primero, tomando la camisa azul de Yuuri que reposaba frente a la cama. Una vez que la tuvo la pasó alrededor de los brazos del japonés cuando éste se sentó para observarlo en silencio. Sonrió con cariño y besó su frente.

—Toma y usa lo que necesites—dijo—. Puedes uso lo que gustes del armario…

Recibió una sonrisa, pero casi de inmediato el japonés desvió su mirada, confundiendo a Viktor.

Se fijó en el rubor de sus mejillas y cómo se negaba a voltear. Entonces, pasó una mirada sobre él para entender que no había notado su desnudes. Quiso reírse por la actitud, pero optó por contener su risa. Le sorprendía que se sintiera tan tímido de hablarle después de todas las cosas que hicieron y dijeron.

De todas formas, por la tranquilidad de Yuuri buscó su ropa interior y una camisa y se retiró de la habitación para darle su espacio.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Agitó la cabeza, sacando los pensamientos revueltos de su cabeza. Él quería aprovechar el tiempo que tenían, pero ni siquiera podía intercambiar palabras con Yuuri.

¿Qué estaba pensando su bailarín en ese momento? Él parecía estar igual o más confuso que él.

Suspiró. Por el momento debía encargarse de preparar algo de comer. Con todos los acontecimientos del a noche anterior incluso habían olvidado cenar. Y una vez que el japonés saliera de la ducha iba a tener mucha hambre.

Fue a la cocina, dando vueltas sin saber qué hacer. Decidió utilizar la cafetera y recordó tener pan fresco en una funda de su despensa. Lo sacó y se preguntó si a Yuuri le gustaba el tan tostado o suave. Las preguntas pasaron por la cabeza de Viktor. Él conocía a Yuuri y muy bien, lo que hacía, como era, las pequeñas acciones que realizaba imperceptiblemente, su pasado y presente. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan desorientado por no saber que le gustaría desayunar a su bailarín?

Existían aun esos mínimos pero importantes detalles que le fallaban. Por las veces que fueron a las cafeterías sabía que a Yuuri le gustaba el café con dos cucharadas de azúcar. Pero él prefería no tomar otros aperitivos y nunca aceptaba que él pagara.

Decidió dejar la mitad un suave y la otra mitad tostada, buscando en su despensa un acompañamiento. Podía escuchar el sonido de la cafetera indicando que estaba listo el líquido; y la tostadora con los panes listos. La cocina se inundó con el olor de la comida y Viktor se percató de tener más hambre de lo que creyó.

Entonces, escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la cocina. De inmediato volteó para encontrarse con Yuuri en la entrada de la puerta. En sus manos estaba su celular, pero lo dejó a un lado en cuanto se fijó que la atención estaba sobre él.

Pasaron unos segundos. Vio las mejillas de Yuuri teñirse nuevamente y sonrió. Él llevaba una camiseta suya, una simple de color blanco que le quedaba ligeramente holgada. Sus lentes colocados nuevamente en su lugar y la toalla en su cabeza, cayendo sobre sus hombros. Verlo de esa manera le daba al departamento el toque hogareño que él no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

—No sabía que querías para desayunar, así que…—comenzó a hablar Viktor antes de tomar una taza en sus manos—. Pensé que estaba bien café o quizá pan.

Antes de que el japonés pudiera responder se volteó, buscando la caja que tenía a un lado suyo.

—También tengo cereal—siguió hablando—. O puede que prefieras huevos, o frutas.

Cuando dio la vuelta se encontró con Yuuri cerca y se sorprendió cuando éste pasó los brazos a los costados de él. Se confundió por el gesto espantado que tenía el japonés hasta que escuchó su voz.

—Se está quemando—murmuró. El ruso se percató del olor, al parecer, pensar tanto y mirar a Yuuri hicieron que su distracción quemara el pan, no mucho, pero lo suficiente. Una vez que el japonés se encargó del pequeño problema escuchó un pequeño suspiro de alivio antes de que se volvieran a mirar.

Yuuri soltó una risa y él lo acompañó.

Su silencio fue más rápido de romper después de eso. Ambos acomodaron las cosas sobre la mesa y se sentaron. Makkachin se acostó a los pies de Viktor, en ocasiones sentándose y agitando su cola cuando le apetecía uno de los alimentos.

Los minutos pasaron, y entre conversaciones que carecían de sentido, se la pasaban riendo, con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Una vez que terminaron se encargaron de lavar los platos, por más que Viktor se negó Yuuri siguió insistiendo ayudarlo.

Viktor se preguntó si era posible seguir de esa manera.

—¿No debes ir al conservatorio?

—No, está bien—respondió el ruso—. Iremos más tarde, por el momento creo que no es una buena idea aparecer. Tal vez Yakov no este de buen humor…

—¿Iremos?—repitió como una pregunta Yuuri, mirando atentamente al ruso.

—Claro, tú dijiste que estarías en la práctica de hoy, ¿no es así?

El japonés afirmó entusiasmado. Después de esa conversación entró al baño para darse una ducha. Aunque creyó escuchar la voz de Yuuri hablando, supuso que estaba charlando con Phichit e indicándole que se encontraba a salvo en su departamento.

Al salir, Yuuri se encontraba jugando con Makkachin. Le gustaba que su mascota recibiera tan bien al japonés, eso significaba que se había encariñado con su bailarín.

Se acercó al par y pasó sus dedos por el suave pelaje de Makkachin. El caniche ladró un par de veces mientras agitaba feliz su cola, probablemente feliz por la atención que estaba recibiendo.

—Viktor—llamó Yuuri. Su expresión se había colocado repentinamente a una seria e incluso nerviosa. El tonó de su voz no le gustó al ruso, provocaba que los nervios llegaran a él.

—¿Sucede algo malo?—preguntó, manteniendo su semblante calmado.

—Quiero disculparme contigo—habló el japonés, confundiendo a Viktor, la mirada de Yuuri miraba por lo bajo antes de enfocarse nuevamente en él—. Porque hay cosas que no te dije antes… Como la coreografía por la cual me buscaste en primer lugar.

—¿Qué tiene eso? —preguntó, creando ideas en su cabeza, pero esperando que fuera Yuuri quien las confirmara.

—Cuando llegué a San Petersburgo tuve la idea desde un principio, era muy vaga. Cuando me viste bailar la idea se fue momentáneamente y cuando nos encontramos comencé a armarlo con rapidez—explicó el japonés ante la seria expresión del ruso—. El problema es que ya la tuve después… pero no te lo dije porque… tenía miedo que después de eso no tuvieras razones para hablar conmigo.

Viktor escuchó atentamente antes de soltar una pequeña risa que fue aumentando en una más animada. El japonés se preocupó por la reacción antes de fruncir ligeramente su expresión entre confusión y ligera irritación, no entendió que pasaba por la cabeza del ruso.

Abrazó a Yuuri . Había sentido preocupación. Las palabras expuestas por el muchacho de cabellos oscuros no lo molestaban, sólo le hacía pensar todo el tiempo en el cual creyó que quizá podía incomodarlo, entre otros pensamientos.

—¿Hay algo más que debas confesar?

—Creo que no—respondió Yuuri, buscando algo que no hubiera mencionado antes. Viktor suspiró—. ¿No estás enojado?

—Enojado no, más bien sorprendido—habló el ruso—. No esperaba que dijeras eso. Aunque creo que esa preocupación estaba de más.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Aun si me la hubieras mostrado esa noche, no hubiera podido alejarme—respondió, sabiendo que probablemente iba a decir más de lo que planeaba—. No pude sacarte de mi cabeza desde que te vi aquella noche.

Sintió la cabeza contraria esconderse en su pecho. Yuuri no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de palabras, pero sabía que se encontraba feliz por la manera en la cual lo abrazó.

Esa misma tarde ambos salieron al conservatorio. Se tomó la libertad de ir de la mano con Yuuri, él no dijo nada, mantenía su agarre con el de Viktor.

El conservatorio tenía ese ruido leve que Viktor conocía tan bien, pero le pareció extraño que muchos de los músicos novatos estuvieran mirándolo mucho. Lo más probable era porque no estaban acostumbrados a verlo llegar con alguien, mucho menos un extranjero y de la mano.

No prestó atención a los murmullos, en lugar de eso se encaminó hasta el salón que servía para el ensayo de toda la orquesta. Apenas entró la música que escuchó unos segundos antes de entrar fue silenciada y la mirada de los presentes terminó sobre ellos. Viktor formó una sonrisa a los presentes y saludó, sabiendo que podía venir una reprimenda por parte de Yakov.

—¿Así que ya te sientes mejor?—preguntó Yakov. Él se dedicó a afirmar con la cabeza sin entender lo que decía el director de la orquesta—. Yuri me dijo que despertaste enfermo.

—Ah, sí, por supuesto—respondió—. Pero ya me siento mejor.

Recibió un asentamiento de cabeza.

—Por cierto, traje a Yuuri para que escuchara la práctica, no hay ningún problema, ¿verdad?

El mayor inspeccionó a Yuuri tal y como lo hizo la primera vez que lo vio, analizando al bailarín. No entendía que vio el pianista en aquel extranjero, pero dado los resultados positivos que estaba dando a la imaginación de Viktor, no podía quejarse.

—Mientras permanezca callado…

Viktor afirmó varias veces. Yuuri estaba confundido, no entendía nada de la conversación que tenían los rusos, reclamándose por no pedirle a Otabek o Emil por unas clases de ruso. Estaba completamente desorientado y a duras penas logró entender un par de palabras.

—Dice que puedes quedarte—aclaró Viktor—. Puede que practiquemos un par de horas, ¿te molesta? Si quieres podrías regresar con Phichit.

—Hablé con él temprano, no hay ningún problema.

—Entonces espérame.

—¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a ir a algún lugar después?—preguntó Yuuri con un ligero sonrojo.

—Bueno, si tú quisieras salir conmigo—respondió, aunque sus palabras había sonado muy parecido a una pregunta.

—¡Viktor, deja de coquetear con tu novio y ven a practicar!

El gritó de Yuri resonó por las paredes de salón en un perfecto inglés que logró entenderse. El rostro de Yuuri terminó por pintarse de rojo y Viktor se preguntó si lo había visto en otra ocasión de esa manera. Se rió por las palabras del rubio, sabiendo que usó ese idioma en específico para molestar al japonés.

—¡Ahora mismo voy!—respondió.

Después de eso se retiró para estar en la práctica.

Su atención variaba entre las partituras, cuando Yakov le indicaba algo y sus ojos terminaban irremediablemente sobre el japonés. A veces lo veía sonreírle o soltar una risa silenciosa cuando se volvían a ver.

Varios de los músicos se dieron cuenta de las observaciones furtivas de Viktor y su acompañante. Más de uno no tardó en percatarse de la situación y Mila buscó a Yuri para darle una confirmación, sin embargo, al verlo entendió que él tampoco lograba comprender que sucedía.

Escuchó más de una vez que Yakov le decía indicaciones, y aunque prestaba atención no podía evitar voltear donde Yuuri. No podían dar quejas sobre él, porque cada pieza que interpretó fue perfectamente realizada.

Al final había tocado con tanta tranquilidad que se sorprendió de que la práctica hubiera terminado. Todos hablaban entre ellos y él sólo observó las partituras una por una. Yuuri lo esperaba y él estaba dispuesto a salir en cuanto terminara de arreglar las cosas.

Mila fue quien se acercó a Yuuri para hablar y de esa manera, Yuri fue quien se posicionó a su lado.

—¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes?

—No mucho, lo amo, él me quiere y pasó la noche en mi departamento—respondió antes de despegar sus ojos de su bailarín para encargarse de sus partituras.

—Creo que tú no sabes cuál es la definición de "no mucho"—habló Yuri con su ceño fruncido y sorprendido. Aunque creía entender lo que había ocurrido y una parte de él deseaba preguntar, prefirió negarse de la información.

—¿Entonces están saliendo?

—No exactamente…—respondió con una mueca.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El mayor guardó las partituras, ofreciéndole una sonrisa calmada al violinista. Infló su pecho con aire fresco y avanzó un par de pasos ante los atentos orbes verdes.

—¿Acaso importa en esas circunstancias?

No espero a que Yuri contestara, prefirió alejarse con sus cosas bajó el brazo.

De alguna manera las cosas se sentían bien así, ¿por qué preguntarse tanto?

Después de almorzar juntos Viktor acompañó a Yuuri de regreso a su departamento. Phichit se veía muy tranquilo e incluso alegre de verlos juntos; como si supiera que las cosas entre ellos iban muy bien pesé a la cantidad de cosas guardadas en cajas, y lo vacío que lucía el lugar sin las cosas que ellos llevaban y no iban incluidas en el departamento.

Como si hubiera sido un plan anticipado por el tailandés, lo invitó a quedarse con ellos con la excusa de haber cocinado de más para esa noche. No hicieron mucho, en realidad Phichit guardaba las cosas frágiles con una envoltura de papel periódico viejo y gastado. Mientras, él se encontraba con su Yuuri en la habitación de este último, ver las paredes vacías y el armario apenas con las paradas de ropa contadas para esos días era demasiado triste.

La casa ya parecía estar vacía, y eso que ambos se encontraban ahí y tenía a Yuuri a sólo unos metros de él. Con el extraño encanto de verlo vestido con una de sus camisetas, aquella que le quedaba muy bien.

Se colocó detrás de él, pasando los brazos alrededor de él para abrazarlo. Sintió el leve saltó que dio el japonés cuando lo abrazó de esa manera, sin embargo, no percibió la timidez que solía tener las primeras veces que ambos estuvieron tan juntos.

¿Qué debía esperar de ellos? Con Yuuri a pocos días de irse y ambos queriéndose.

La cabeza de Yuuri reposó en él, permitiendo el gesto cariñoso. Sus ojos tenían un leve destello de dudas, y Viktor pensó que probablemente eran las mismas que las suyas por el simple hecho de saber que Yuuri no iba poner en juicio algo más.

—¿Qué haremos esta semana?—preguntó Yuuri, y la pregunta quedó en el aire unos segundos en los cuales el ruso reflexionó las palabras expuestas. Una manera muy sutil que mostrar el tiempo que faltaba aunque las cosas selladas con cinta adhesiva y guardada también pudieran lograr el mismo efecto.

—Aún tenemos cosas que hacer y lugares a los cuales ir—habló Viktor con un tono dulce—. ¿Sabes? El próximo martes vendrán a escucharme personas importantes para saber qué tan lejos puede llegar mi carrera como músico. Ya sabes, no sólo estar en Rusia, sino también en otros países.

—Suena maravilloso—respondió Yuuri con una curva en sus labios, Viktor captó la acción como algo sincero.

—Pensaba que podrías venir, si es posible…—dijo bajando el tono de su voz gradualmente. El vuelo salía el martes, pero no supo cuando era.

—Creo que podría intentarlo…

—Claro que si no se puede, aun tienes las entradas que te regalé, ¿verdad?

Yuuri soltó una risa.

—Claro que las tengo—contestó, separándose de Viktor para acercarse a la mesita de noche junto a la cama en busca de las entradas—. No podría tirar a la basura algo que me has regalado.

Viktor se sentó en el borde de la cama, observando a Yuuri mirar las entradas. Sus ojos demostraban lo entusiasmado que estaba y no pudo sentirse más feliz. Él no era el tipo de personas que pidiera favores, pero por Yuuri era capaz de ir con alguna influencia si eso lo hacía feliz.

—Por cierto, nunca me explicaste correctamente como obtuviste estas entradas.

—Oh, eso…—murmuró Viktor—. Conozco a una bailarina que tiene prestigio en todas las academias de ballet de Rusia, su nombre es Lilia y solía estar casada con Yakov.

—¿El director de la orquesta?

—Sí, él—respondió. Yuuri se sentó a su lado para escucharlo atentamente. En ese momento parecía un niño entretenido con una historia—. Bueno, yo la conocí cuando era su esposa y cuando mi padre era parte del conservatorio. Es decir, hace mucho tiempo. Cuando comencé a componer ella tuvo la confianza suficiente para usar una de mis composiciones. La usaron para todas las presentaciones de un grupo de bailarinas de ballet que ella dirigía.

—¿La he escuchado?

—Lo dudo—negó varias veces con su cabeza—. Sólo fue conocido durante un corto plazo entre aquellos que saben de ballet, digamos que no fue exactamente un _Claire de lune o_ la composición de El lago de los cisnes.

—Eres muy duro contigo mismo—dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa.

—Lo dices porque no la has escuchado—respondió.

—¿Entonces lo tocarías para mí?

—Las veces que quieras.

La respuesta directa hizo a Yuuri avergonzarse. Ocultó su rostro con uno de sus brazos y tiró su cuerpo contra la cama, acostándose mientras escuchaba la risa del ruso. Aunque Yuuri tenía sus momentos de valentía para decir o hacer algunas cosas, seguía existiendo ese bailarín tímido.

—Quiero llevarte a muchos lugares—dijo Viktor, acostándose a lado de Yuuri. Ambos miraban el techo y el ambiente entre ellos se sentía pacífico y agradable.

—Podrías… venir a Japón—musitó Yuuri con inseguridad, llamando la atención del ruso—. Vivo en un lugar miuy tranquilo. No es una ciudad muy movida como San Petersburgo o como Moscú…

—Nunca me has contado mucho del lugar donde se encuentra tu familia—habló Viktor—. ¿Qué era lo que más te gustaba?

—Me gustaba la tranquilidad, el paisaje, las aguas termales y la comida—respondió, enumerando las cosas que permanecían intentas en su memoria.

—Quizá pueda ir a Japón, aunque debería pensar en un lugar donde quedarme—

Ambos voltearon para mirarse. Yuuri acomodaba su mejilla sobre su mano mientras seguía extendiendo la sonrisa para el ruso.

—Siempre tendrás un espacio en mi hogar.

—¿Ah, sí?—sonrió.

—Sí.

Viktor se acercó al japonés para depositar un dulce beso en sus labios.

Las mismas palabras pasaron por la mente de ambos cuando cerraron los ojos para enfocarse en el tacto ajeno: cinco días y contando.

* * *

Hola :33

Quiero disculparme si es que me demoro con las actualizaciones. A decir verdad he estado cumpliendo algunas promesas que debo y a principios de marzo doy pruebas para ver si logro ingresar a una universidad del Estado, por lo cual me encuentro estudiando y escribiendo poco a poco.

Creo que no queda mucho para Moondance, ya estoy por terminar el fic.

Gracias por leer :33


	30. Capítulo XXIII

Decir que los momentos con Yuuri eran los mejores, eran poca cosa para lo que Viktor sentía cuando estaban juntos. Desde que Yuuri no tenía obligaciones en el estudio de danza, el tiempo que invertía visitándolo, lo pasaba con él. Descubrió más cosas de las que sabía de Yuuri.

Ambos salieron en la mañana después de salir del departamento de Yuuri. Él usaba el abrigo azul que le regaló por su cumpleaños, con su cabello cubierto con un gorrito. Su bailarín sonreía mucho, realmente se veía feliz por compartir su tiempo con él. Aquellos ojos achocolatados tenían esos destellos de alegría que terminaba por contagiarse.

Comenzó invitándolo a todos los lugares que se le ocurrían. Desde el restaurante al cual no había ido en años, por su falta de interés; hasta cualquier otra cosa que deseara hacer con el japonés.

En un par de ocasiones fue Viktor pasó la noche en la habitación de Yuuri, mientras que en otras, el japonés pasaba en su departamento. De alguna manera, verlo caminar por aquel que desde hace años era su hogar, le resultaba cómodo. Era como los espacios silenciosos ya vacíos del lugar hubieran esperado a ser ocupados por la presencia del bailarín.

En uno de sus paseos por la ciudad, mientras hablaban, asaron por un camino de blanco. La nieve cubría la mayor parte de la calle y se encontraba sobre el follaje invernal.

Al pasar cerca de uno una pequeña porción de nieve cayó sobre el hombro y cabeza de Yuuri. Soltó una risa cuando un poco cayó en la punta de la nariz y se limpió con rapidez, exclamando por lo bajó por lo fría que estaba. Con cuidado, se aproximó a él, limpiando los restos de su cabeza y hombros.

Vio su rostro. Yuuri tenía las mejillas rojas, probablemente era una mezcla de rubor y un efecto de frío de ese día. De la misma forma, la nariz del japonés estaba ligeramente enrojecida. Posó sus manos sobre las mejillas ajenas, intentando calentar la piel unos segundos con el tacto de sus guantes.

—Hace mucho frío—dijo Viktor, sonriendo con amabilidad al chico de cabellos oscuros—. Debiste traer bufanda.

—No creí que bajaría tanto la temperatura—respondió,

Ambos siguieron con su camino después de eso, con sus manos sujetadas el camino frente a ellos que comenzaba a verse un poco más corto a cada paso que daban.

Una plaza iluminada a la cercanía tenía a las personas caminando de un lado a otro. El cielo no se encontraba enteramente despejado, sin embargo, las tonalidades anaranjadas que coloreaban el cielo, daban una hermosa visión al lugar.

Yuuri se detuvo, y por ende, Viktor. Miró al japonés, inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras observaba a detalle la calle con personas en sus asuntos. Para Viktor, no había nada interesante en una visión tan cotidiana, pero parecía que su amado bailarín veía algo que él no podía ver. Porque sus ojos parecían iluminados y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa sutil.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No…—respondió bajo el japonés—. Pensaba que en realidad es una bonita vista.

—Es sólo una calle…—comentó Viktor. Los dedos del japonés apretaron ligeramente. Yuuri hacía eso cuando tenía una idea fija en su mente, cuando estaba pensando en algo que iba a realizar o decir de improviso.

—Quisiera hacer algo para ti…—habló Yuuri.

—¿Y qué tienes en mente?

Recibió una sonrisa.

* * *

Llegaron al departamento de Viktor después de unos minutos, el humor de Yuuri oscilaba entre lo animado y lo pensativo. Viéndolo, Viktor podía asegurar que se estaba preparando mentalmente.

El japonés se encontraba rodeando el piano del centro de la mesa. Sus dedos acariciaban la superficie lisa, la tapa que permanecía cerrada y brillante gracias al mantenimiento que Viktor proporcionaba para mantenerlo en las mejores condiciones posibles. Sus dedos temblaban ligeramente, parecía dudar de sus acciones.

—¿Quisieras tocarlo?—preguntó.

—No estoy seguro si debería… Fuiste que tú quien dijiste que era algo familiar.

Viktor se acercó, posando su mano por encima de la contraria. Yuuri no se movió de su posición. Respiró profundo, enlazando sus dedos encima de los de Yuuri, manteniendo el agarre

—Tal vez planeo hacerte de la familia en un futuro...

El japonés volteó de repente, mirando a los ojos a Viktor. Abrió un par de veces la boca, buscando las palabras adecuadas a la confusión que se formó en su mente. No supo si las palabras tenían ese significado tan claro que el ruso había dado a entender.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir?—preguntó, su voz sonó temblorosa. Sin embargo, Viktor únicamente sonrió, soltando una risa suave antes de moverlo. Levantó sus manos juntas y rodeó a Yuuri antes de levantar la tapa del piano para dar vista a las teclas del piano. Se sentó, guiando al bailarín para que tomara un lugar a su lado.

—Entonces… ¿tocarás algo para mí?

—Sí, pero…—murmuró—. Yo…

—No seas tímido, ya lo has hecho antes y tienes mi supervisión para seguir.

Yuuri dudó varios segundos antes de prepararse. Viktor se balanceó ligeramente hacía atrás, observando a detalle al japonés preparándose para tocar. Vio las diferencias que había de cuando él se preparaba para bailar, acomodando su cabello y retirando sus lentes del rostro. Mientras que en esa ocasión colocaba correctamente los lentes y se retiraba la chaqueta azulina para que no lo incomodara.

—Aún sigo sin ser un profesional…

—Eso lo sé—habló con cariño—, sólo quiero escucharte…

Lo vio a afirmar con la cabeza, aspirando profundo. Se preparó, mirando las teclas una y otra vez, repasando la manera en la cual había repetido la melodía decenas de veces para poder ayudar a Viktor. Sonrió levemente, observando el perfil del japonés antes de que comenzara la música.

De inmediato, se percató del principio. Aun con las notas en otro instrumento le bastó un par de segundos para saber que esa era una de las tantas melodías que compuso pensando en Yuuri. Pero él no recordaba haberle dado las partituras, tampoco que él las hubiera visto alguna vez. Fue entonces, cuando algo le pareció diferente y entendió lo que sucedía.

Las cosas entre ellos eran hermosas de esa manera. Viktor lo supo a la perfección. Se detuvo para escuchar la melodía, porque aun con las falencias o ligeros y casi imperceptibles titubeos de Yuuri, las notas que tocaba para él eran perfectas.

" _Creo que el amor siempre hace eso. Las cosas imperfectas son perfectas por esa misma razón. Porque a pesar de encontrar esos leves defectos en él, lo amaba más cada día."_

Cuando terminó, el japonés se mantuvo en su lugar.

—Sacaste la melodía de tu memoria…

—Después de escucharla, permaneció en mi cabeza.

Viktor sonrió antes de abrazar a Yuuri. La falta de cuidado con la fuerza provocó que ambos cayeran al suelo, y el ruso agradeció haber colocado una gruesa alfombra en el suelo bajó el piano hace meses.

Yuuri cayó encima de él, separándose de inmediato para observar con preocupación a Viktor. Él se rió cuando lo vio, volviendo a abrazar al japonés por la espalda. Se acercó, con el rostro cerca de la oreja contraria.

—En verdad te quiero, Yuuri.

Apretó ligeramente el agarré, dejándose caer sobre su espalda junto al japonés. Yuuri sonrió, manteniéndose entre los brazos de su pianista. Dio la vuelva, observando de frente al ruso.

—Yo también te quiero.

Ambos sonrieron. Viktor se acercó despacio y depositó un suave beso en los labios contrarios antes de volver a acomodar su cabeza en la superficie plana. Sin despegar su mirada de la de Yuuri, vio la sonrisa ajena y el brillo en los ojos castaños.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche?

—¿Qué quieres hacer, Viktor?—preguntó e japonés, escuchó su voz suave y amable hablarle, sentado a su lado. Soltó una sonrisa suspicaz y se sentó a su lado, posando una mano sobre la contraria, acercándose lentamente a Yuuri.

—Creo que tengo una idea…—murmuró en los labios ajenos. La tibieza de los labios cerca causó un leve cosquilleo y supo que ambos estaban sonriendo. Yuuri pasó suavemente la mano por su mejilla, pasando por sus cabellos platinos antes de terminar en otro beso.

* * *

—Los veranos en Rusia son más cálidos de lo que crees—comentó Chris, bebiendo de su bebida caliente mientras daba un vistazo a la pareja de su mejor amigo. Después de una reprimenda por parte de suizo sobre no haber conocido en persona al bailarín del cual tanto hablaba Viktor, logró convencerlo de ver al japonés al menos en una ocasión antes de que regresara a su país.

—Escuché que aun siendo verano puede ser algo frío…—contestó Yuuri. Sus ojos se trasladaban de la taza blanca entre sus manos hasta los curiosos ojos verdes de Chris.

—En todo caso, Viktor te pudiera calentar un poco, ¿no crees? —dijo con un toque de humor, guiñando con una media sonrisa. Las palabras hicieron que Yuuri sintiera su cara arder y se escondiera en el borde de la bufanda oscura que cubría una parte de su mentón.

—Chris…—advirtió Viktor, aunque en realidad llevaba una sonrisa y estaba próximo a reírse por las reacciones del japonés. Debía admitir que la timidez de Yuuri hacía su mejor amigo lo divertía. Eso debía ser alguna clase de nervios por miedo a arruinar las cosas con Chris. Sin embargo, cuando habló con el suizo esa mañana todo marchaba a la perfección.

Conocía bien al rubio, él sintió simpatía por Yuuri cuando escuchó de él. Y en el instante en el cual entraron a la cafetería y ambos se presentaron solo basto ver la expresión en sus ojos cuando dirigió su atención al ruso. Era una sentencia rápida y silenciosa. En definitiva, Yuuri le había agradado mucho.

—¿Y cuándo se van a casar?—preguntó Chris, sonriendo con una clara muestra de querer saber cuántas veces podía avergonzar a la pareja de Viktor antes de que el mismo se tuviera que marchar al tocador para lavar su rostro lleno de rubor.

Yuuri se dispuso a hablar, sin embargo, Viktor se le adelantó.

—Estábamos pensando en el próximo invierno, el blanco de la nieve le sienta muy bien a Yuuri.

—¡Viktor!

—¿Ya no te gusta la idea?—Viktor fingió estar confundido—. Podríamos cambiarle la fecha si eso quieres, _cariño._

Las últimas palabras fueron repasadas con malicia por parte del ruso. Lo que Yuuri tenía planeado decir—si es que tenía planeado algo realmente—, murieron, convirtiéndose en un cortó balbuceo sin sentido. El pianista repasó nuevamente el cambió de expresiones de Yuuri. De repente parecía demasiado avergonzado. Aun así, encontró que los orbes seguían fijos en él.

—Regreso en un minuto…—murmuró. Una vez dicho eso, lo vio marcharse a pasos casi apresurados sin decir nada más. Viktor lo vio alejarse y sonrió con ternura.

—Creo que fue demasiado para él—comentó Chris.

—Claro, si comienzas a hablar de cosas como el matrimonio—respondió, dando un sorbo a la amarga bebida que tenía frente a él—. Nuestra relación, si podemos llamarla así, es demasiado nueva para esa clase de preocupaciones.

—¿Entonces me dirás que en verdad no has pensado en estar con él toda tu vida?

—Lo que haya pensado no tiene nada que ver con lo que esté sucediendo. Hace seis meses buscaba a mi inspiración, hace cinco, soñaba con él y tenía miedo de lo que sentía, hace cuatro admití mis sentimientos y pensaba que no era correspondido. Y luego, hace apenas unos días, recién supe que él estaba enamorado de mí.

Chris esperó a que terminara de hablar el músico. Lo inspeccionó a detalle, intentando encontrar algo que le dijera que era lo que tenía en mente su amigo. Entonces, con suspicacia, asintió con la cabeza y preparó las palabras en su cabeza.

—Ahora entiendo… en realidad tienes miedo de presionarlo porque él siempre fue alguien muy cambiante, ¿no?

—Yo… sólo quiero que él se sienta cómodo. De esta manera él es feliz, está tranquilo. Es alguien a quien no se le puede intentar echar toda la responsabilidad y ataduras de un momento a otro.

—Pero él lo hará...

Viktor arqueó una ceja, esperando a que su amigo continuara,

—Él te ama, Viktor. Cualquiera pudiera decirlo con solo ver la forma en la cual Yuuri te observa. La pregunta que tengo en este momento es: ¿Qué harás? ¿Sabes qué fecha es?

—Faltan tres días…—respondió el ruso, desviando la mirada. Vio que el japonés estaba de regreso, esta vez más calmado. Cuando lo vio se detuvo un segundo y le sonrió, él sólo pudo devolver el gesto con sinceridad.

Su amigo esperaba una respuesta clara, y sabiendo bien eso murmuró bajo en vista de que Yuuri estaba cerca.

—Haré lo que hice todos estos meses, me quedaré a su lado.

* * *

Las risas sonaron en el lugar. Viktor se fijó en el grupo que estaba reunido en la mesa. En uno de sus ensayos sus amigos decidieron que si él podía traer a Yuuri a las prácticas, entonces ellos podían tomarse la misma atribución llevando a quienes les apeteciera. Los cristales azulinos observaron a las personas una por una.

Yuuri estaba a su lado, sonriendo y soltando unas suaves risas cuando Mila y Yurio comenzaron a contar anécdotas para molestarse entre ambos frente a sus amigos.

Lo único que Viktor hacía era lanzar un comentario por momentos, probando si era posible avergonzar a Yuri frente a su amigo kazajo, porque dadas las últimas semanas comprobó que la opinión del universitario influía mucho en él.

Un pensamiento voluble pasó por su cabeza, pero optó por dejar que fuera de esa manera y enfocarse en el momento.

—¡Viktor, Yuuri!—llamó Phichit. El ruso miró al tailandés, la manera en la cual sujetó el teléfono en sus manos le dio a entender que era lo que quería—. Sonrían.

Yuuri obedeció, mostrando una dulce sonrisa a la cámara. Con un amigo como Phichit era más que normal acostumbrarse a las fotos. Viktor imitó el gesto sonriendo al tiempo que escuchó un pequeño ruido que le indicó que la imagen fue capturada. Phichit la observó un segundo antes de sonreír.

—Perfectos como siempre—habló para él mismo. Sin embargo, la frase llegó a los oídos de Viktor. Le parecieron curiosas las palabras, sin embargo, prefirió dejar el tema de lado por el momento.

—¿Me dejarías verla?

—Claro. Si te gusta, puedo pasártela después—respondió extendiendo el teléfono a Viktor. Lo tomó y revisó la fotografía. Definitivamente iba a querer esa fotografía.

Esa era una de las cenas más divertidas que Viktor podía recordar. Las personas reunidas ahí le daban un ambiente divertido al lugar. El ruido que no era exactamente insoportable, sino más bien algo cálido y agradable. Viktor no siguió a Yuri y a Mila, en lugar de eso prefirió marcharse en cuanto ellos no tuvieron los ojos encima de ellos.

A la salida, se llevó a Yuuri. Viktor quería borrar el reloj en su cabeza que descontaba los minutos restantes. El saltarse una de las prácticas no era una buena idea, pero pensó que era algo perfectamente recuperable. A la mañana siguiente podía tocar un par de veces más si hacía falta. De todas formas, cada una la sabía a la perfección.

—¿Estás seguro de faltar hoy?

—Sí, no importa, quiero estar contigo hoy—respondió.

Yuuri lo miró con preocupación, sosteniendo por un momento el rostro contrario en sus manos.

—¿Sucede algo, Viktor?

—No, todo se encuentra perfectamente.

Una mueca le demostró a Viktor que el japonés no creía en sus palabras, él tenía esa clase de presentimiento cuando observaba sus ojos. Y los mechones de su platinado cabello eran ligeramente desplazados por los dedos de Yuuri, a una mejor visión.

—¿De verdad?

—Lo juro.

Vio a Yuuri arquear levemente una ceja antes de pasar los brazos por encima de los hombros contrarios, abrazando a Viktor. Él lo envolvió inmediatamente, acercando más al bailarín.

—No deberías jurar lo que no es verdad.

—Contigo todo está bien, esa es la verdad—repuso. Sus palabras eran sinceras.

—Bueno, ya que no estamos con los demás…—habló el japonés. Una expresión desconocida para Viktor se formó en el rostro de su bailarín. Sin estar seguro de que era lo que quería, únicamente se dejó guiar por Yuuri.

De alguna manera, él seguía siendo un misterio y sorpresa en varias de sus acciones. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se animó a aventurarse a lo que fuera que sucediera por la mente de Yuuri.

* * *

Llegaron puntuales al teatro. Yuuri llevaba las entradas en el bolsillo de su terno y se las entregó a la persona que estaba en la entrada. La mayor parte de las personas que fueron iban arregladas de manera elegante. Se suponía que aquel evento era algo costoso, además de que las entradas se agotaron con rapidez. Eso demostraba el prestigio de aquella academia de ballet.

Se sentaron entre las primeras filas, Viktor notó lo particularmente emocionado que se encontraba Yuuri, como alguien que se prepara para ver algo fuera de la imaginación. No pudo evitar pensar también, que era parecido a una persona esperando ver el capítulo tan esperado de una de sus series favoritas.

—¿Tanto te gusta?

—Bueno… es un evento único—respondió el chico—.Mi maestra Minako me dijo una vez que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad si un día pasaba por Rusia. Aunque no creía realmente que un día podría asistir.

—Si lo dices así, creo que no pude haber escogido un mejor regalo.

El japonés afirmó con la cabeza, con esa tímida curva en sus labios.

—¿No has asistido a eventos así últimamente?

—En realidad no. Generalmente si termino involucrado en eventos como estos es meramente con la composición musical—respondió. Yuuri afirmó con la cabeza, mostrando que entendía a qué se refería el ruso. Después de todo, si bien él sabía de música, tampoco estaba muy inmerso en ese mundo—. Pero podría pedir unos cuantos favores y llevarte más seguido.

—¿Lo harías?—preguntó Yuuri, su voz sonaba claramente emocionada y con un toque ilusionado.

—Claro que sí—contestó.

Yuuri se mantuvo alegre, pasando un ligeramente sus dedos por una de sus mejillas y desviando su rostro.

—Tal vez llevarme todo el tiempo fuera algo vergonzoso—habló, con sus pensamientos en desorden. Yuuri miró un segundo el techo antes de dirigirse nuevamente a su pianista—. Así que voy a pensar en algo para recompensarte.

—A mí se me ocurren muchas maneras.

—¿Cómo cuáles?—preguntó con curiosidad, Viktor sonrió sin responder a la pregunta, causando más intriga en el japonés. Yuuri intentó preguntar nuevamente, pero no pudo.

Tan pronto como las luces se apagaron y las personas callaron los murmullos que resonaban el a sala, el telón de una gruesa tela rojiza dio pasó al comienzo de la obra.

Los pensamientos que habían tenido antes de la presentación pasaron a segundo plano momentáneamente. Viktor se encontró a sí mismo muy inmerso en la presentación, entendiendo el mensaje que se trasmitía sin que ninguna palabra fuera dicha. No pudo evitar encontrar algunas similitudes y diferencias entre la academia a la cual pertenecía Yuuri y la que se presentaba en ese momento.

Aun apreciando la obra en su totalidad, como músico que era, no pudo evitar enfocarse mucho en cada una de las melodías que estaban usando en el proceso. La mezcla de ambas combinaba maravillosamente y terminó por disfrutar de una interpretación bien elaborada.

Internamente, observando ladinamente a Yuuri, se preguntó a si mismo si en algún futuro iba a ver al japonés realizando nuevamente una de sus interpretaciones, o si sería posible verlo nuevamente practicando rutinas que no estaban relacionadas con una presentación.

Y una vez que la obra terminó, se escuchó la ola de aplausos. El público se levantó para dar mayor énfasis a su ovación y Viktor, de la misma manera, se levantó.

No tardaron mucho en salir, únicamente el tiempo que se demoró en salir la fila de personas con pasos perezosos. Extrañamente, Yuuri se encontraba relajado pero muy callado. Antes que tomar un auto, Viktor creyó que sería mejor caminar junto a él para que pudieran hablar. El camino estaba lleno de nieve, pero la noche no era tan fría como otras, o eso era lo que pensaba el ruso.

—¿Vendrás mañana antes de tomar tu vuelo?—preguntó, intentando tener tacto en sus palabras. Yuuri detuvo su andar de abrupto, con una expresión de culpa.

—Salgo temprano, no puedo—respondió.

—¿Qué tan temprano? Yo voy a estar ahí a las nueve de la mañana.

—Yo tengo que estar a las diez en el aeropuerto…

Viktor abrió ligeramente la boca para replicar, sin embargo, prefirió no hacerlo.

—Ya veo…

—Voy a ir.

—Pero...

—Te digo que voy a ir—cortó Yuuri antes de que el ruso siguiera hablando—. Estaré un momento y voy a darte ánimos…

—En verdad no es necesario. Si tienes algo más que hacer.

—Esto es algo que quiero hacer—respondió. El japonés hablaba ligeramente fuera de lugar, como si estuviera intentando convencerse de algo o un pensamiento en su mente no lo dejara en paz.

—¿Tan importante es?

—Tú eres importante…—habló despacio—.Quisiera escucharte tocar una vez más.

—Lo harás.

Viktor le dedicó una sonrisa a Yuuri para tranquilizarlo, él le respondió con una sutil expresión que mostraba relajación.

—Yuuri… se me acaba de ocurrir algo...

—¿Qué?

—Esta será tu última noche en San Petersburgo—comenzó a hablar ante la atenta mirada de Yuuri, quien se notaba claramente confuso, sin entender el punto de Viktor—. Quisiera que disfrutáramos de esta noche así que… Yuuri…

—¿Sí?

—¿Bailarías conmigo por última vez?

Vio una afirmativa, y en medio de la luz resplandeciente de postes de luz cercanos, pensó que estaba bien bailar. Aun con el riesgo de que alguien pasara cerca de ellos y los miraran como un par de locos, no les importó en absoluto, puesto que esa era su última noche, juntos.

Los días habían terminado, al día siguiente, Yuuri tendría que marcharse.

* * *

Hola :3

Por fin pude terminar el capítulo. La verdad no sé porque tuve un bloqueo si se supone que todo estaba armado. Pero es verdad, llevo días intentando terminar y no sé si es porque en verdad no puedo o porque tengo miedo de hacerlo…

En fin, quiero decir que faltan dos capítulos y el prólogo para terminar. Y aunque no lo iba a decir, pensé que era mejor aclarar cuanto falta para que no tomen cloro y terminen de sacar sus teorías, porque esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba u.u

Quiero disculparme por los días de ausencia, pero puse prioridad a la prueba de ingreso, ya al ver la hoja mi inspiración moría casi groseramente. Hasta el día de hoy los nervios y la ansiedad me están comiendo viva :')

Muchas gracias por leer n.n


End file.
